Ten Years Later
by mrsivyslash
Summary: Agora eles eram jovens entrando na faculdade, encarando coisas diferentes mas com os mesmos rostos conhecidos à volta. Desafios que pegarão especialmente desprevenidos Kyle e Cartman.
1. First day

**Sinopse:** Dez anos se passaram desde que eles eram quatro crianças que estudavam no South Park Elementary.

Agora eles eram jovens entrando na faculdade, encarando coisas diferentes mas com os mesmos rostos conhecidos à volta.

Desafios que pegarão especialmente desprevenidos Kyle e Cartman.

**Notas da História:**

_Slash - relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens._

_Não gosta, não leia._

_NC-17._

_Shipper: Kyle/Cartman_

_South Park é uma série de desenho animado criada por Trey parker e Matt Stone, todos os direitos de personagens são deles, esta é apenas uma adaptação em real person sem absolutamente nenhum fim lucrativo._

**TEN YEARS LATER.**

_Capítulo I_

_**Waking up I see that everything is OK**_

_(Acordando e percebendo que tudo está bem)_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so great**_

_(Pela primeira vez na minha vida e tudo está bem agora)_

_**Slowing down, I look around and I'm so amazed**_

_(Devagar, olho ao redor e fico tão maravilhado)_

_**South Park College, início do semestre. Campus da faculdade de Medicina.**_

Stan Marsh estava deitado na cama olhando o teto já tinha mais ou menos uns quinze minutos. A chuva era torrencial no campus e seu dormitório não era dos melhores do campus – não que fosse dos piores, mas sem dúvida ele preferia não ter tido que se molhar completamente pra chegar até a primeira aula do semestre.

Nunca achou que realmente conseguiria entrar para a faculdade de Medicina, mas, no entanto, lá estava ele, arrumando tempo para começar a estudar pra valer e ainda ter tempo de trabalhar em seu novo emprego perto do campus, o pub Jolly Rogers.

Duas batidas na porta seguidas por uma entrada um tanto quanto discreta. Pela porta parcialmente aberta, um sorriso perguntava se podia entrar.

- Stan! – Kyle chamou pelo amigo enquanto Marsh levantava-se ficando sentado na cama.

- E aí, cara. – Stan disse e o amigo se aproximou sentando-se na cama ao lado dele. – Como foi o primeiro dia de aula?

- Sei lá... – Kyle respondeu arrumando um pouco os cachos ruivos que haviam se molhado um pouco por causa da chuva. – Foi legal. Tirando o fato de que não consigo me livrar do Cartman nem na faculdade...

- Estão na mesma turma? – Stan achou graça da cara que Kyle fez ao dizer aquilo. Realmente era coisa do destino. – Karma é uma droga, não é?

- Eu disse que ia estudar Direito, trinta segundos depois ele disse que também iria. – Kyle reclamava conformado quando lembrou do dia em que fizeram seus pedidos para entrar no South Park College.

- Esquece ele. Ao menos não estamos mais na escola, tem muito mais pessoas ao nosso redor. – Stan pôs uma das mãos sob o ombro do amigo. – Além disso, use isso a seu favor, quem sabe possam fazer trabalhos juntos, se ajudar, fazer grupos...

- Enlouqueceu né? – Kyle agora riu do amigo, que usou qualquer artifício para tentar animá-lo, nem que isso significasse dizer um absurdo quanto aquele.

- Ok, não foi um bom "pró". – Stan admitiu e até riu em seguida. – Cartman não sabe o significado da palavra 'estudar'.

- Ou da palavra 'ajudar' ou 'grupo'. – Kyle completou rindo.

- Certo, certo. – Stan disse levantando-se da cama e vestindo um casaco de moleton azul claro, com capuz. – Vamos ao dormitório do Kenny.

- Mas achei que íamos encontrar ele aqui. – Kyle respondeu. – Estou morrendo de fome, é hora do almoço.

- Kenny vai se perder se dissermos pra ele vir pra cá. – Stan disse pegando o guarda-chuva num dos cantos do quarto. – Disse a ele que iríamos pra lá, quem sabe vamos almoçar no restaurante do campus.

- Tá certo. – Kyle respondeu e acompanhou o amigo na saída do dormitório não muito grande.

Era um caminho ligeiramente longo e era ruim que estivesse chovendo. Pisar em poças e apenas proteger-se com um guarda-chuva cada um não era exatamente o plano, mas era apenas o primeiro dia de faculdade e nada iria estragar a ansiedade de rostos novos – outros não tão novos – e novas experiências.

_**I think about the little things that make life great**_

_(Penso nas pequenas coisas que fazem a vida ser incrível)_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_(Eu não mudaria nada)_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_(Este é o melhor sentimento)_

_**South Park College, início do semestre. Faculdade de Psicologia.**_

O Porshe prata cortou uma das pequenas ruas dentro do campus do South Park College, revelando um moreno de óculos escuros e os cabelos ligeiramente arrepiados. Ele estava numa velocidade não muito recomendada, mas quem liga? Ele era Eric Cartman e fazia o que bem entendia.

Ele parou o carro abruptamente ao lado de Stan e Kyle quando os viu a caminho do dormitório de Kenny McCormick. Kyle revirou os olhos e Stan simplesmente parou com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Aonde estão indo? – Eric perguntou tirando os óculos.

- Você é algum tipo de idiota? – Kyle foi o primeiro a falar. – Quem raios usa óculos escuros quando está chovendo?

- Cala a boca, judeuzinho, ninguém te perguntou nada. – Eric respondeu no mesmo tom infantil e birrento o qual era acostumado quando criança. Kyle apenas se deu por satisfeito por irritar o cara mais arrogante que já havia conhecido. O ofender em relação á religião já era tão antigo que ele nem mesmo se dava ao trabalho de se ofender.

- Vamos no Kenny. – Stan respondeu sem emoção. – Combinamos de nos encontrarmos para almoçar e falar sobre o primeiro dia.

- E não me chamaram por que? – Eric não poderia estar mais ofendido.

- Achei que Kyle te chamaria porque estão no mesmo prédio. – Stan respondeu de forma ingênua.

- Muito obrigado, Stan. – Kyle respondeu ao melhor amigo de forma irônica.

- É claro que ele não iria me chamar. Acorda, Marsh. – Eric disse sem nenhuma surpresa. Claro que Kyle não o chamaria. – Vamos, entrem. – Eric voltou a colocar os óculos escuros mesmo com o tempo nublado, apenas para irritar Kyle, que agora parecia continuar dizendo que ele era algum tipo de imbecil.

Ambos entraram no carro e Cartman fez a volta pelo campus, indo pelo caminho mais longo, mas com menos estudantes andando. Stan foi no banco de trás e Kyle ao lado do motorista. Apesar da cara emburrada, ao menos não estavam se molhando na chuva e apesar de ouvir Cartman reclamar sobre estarem molhando o carro dele, Kyle olhou de canto e viu que Eric estava com o uniforme do time de basquete da faculdade, verde e branco.

- Está jogando agora? – Kyle perguntou um tanto quanto surpreso.

- Estou. – Eric respondeu tentando não parecer muito orgulhoso, como se fosse até óbvio que ele entraria para o time.

- Hm. – Kyle não parecia dar tanto crédito aquilo. Apenas segurou o riso virando o rosto para o lado da janela. Nem precisou olhar para seu amigo Stan pra saber que ele tinha feito o mesmo.

- O que quer dizer com "hm"? – Cartman percebeu o tom de ironia. – Está com inveja, Kyle? – Era o mesmo argumento de quando tinham oito anos.

- Eu nem disse nada. – Kyle respondeu agora rindo da irritação sem sentido do outro.

- Cala a boca. – Cartman percebeu que estava perdendo as estribeiras à toa quando os dois amigos começaram a rir, mesmo porque sabiam que Cartman nunca tinha levado jeito para esporte nenhum.

Não demorou mais que alguns minutos pra chegarem ao dormitório de Kenneth McCormick, onde ficava a faculdade de Psicologia. Claro que se qualquer se referisse ao garoto como "Kenneth" era pouquíssimo provável que ele respondesse, já estava sendo difícil habituar-se ao ouvir os professores o chamarem simplesmente pelo sobrenome, quem dirá seu nome completo. Estranho para ele, estranho para seus amigos. Ele era apenas Kenny.

O garoto com os cabelos platinados e os olhos azuis era, desde criança, um ótimo ouvinte. Era o único que não julgava os outros e guardava segredo como ninguém. Era, ao lado de Stan, o que mais estudava, especialmente porque não era financeiramente privilegiado e tinha entrado no South Park College graças a uma bolsa integral. Para isso, estava se esforçando desde o começo, queria manter suas notas pra não perder a chance de estudar.

Ele estava do lado de fora, na porta, agora que a chuva já havia cessado quase que completamente – mas ele sabia que logo voltaria, era época. Franziu o cenho um pouco desconfiado ao ver o Porshe prata conhecido atravessar uma poça enorme de água ao longe antes de estacionar bem em frente a ele.

_**This innocence is brilliant**_

_(Essa inocência é brilhante)_

_**I hope that it will stay**_

_(Eu espero que permaneça)_

_**This moment is perfect**_

_(Este momento é perfeito)_

_**Please don't go away**_

_(Por favor, não vá embora)_

- E aí, cara. – Kyle foi o primeiro a cumprimentar ao descer do carro assim que Cartman desligou o motor.

- Pensei que o plano era boicotar o Cartman. – Kenny respondeu ao cumprimento de mão de Kyle enquanto dizia até ingenuamente. Cartman, que ouviu, encostou-se no carro e simplesmente olhou feio para o garoto.

- Encontramos ele no caminho. – Foi a vez de Stan responder ao descer do carro. – E não adianta tentar nada com Eric. Pronto pra almoçar?

- Caras, estou meio sem grana. – Kenny respondeu um pouco sem graça.

- Claro que está. – Eric reclamou revirando os olhos. – Pra quê nos faz vir até aqui?

- Cala a boca, idiota. Quem não tinha que estar aqui era você. – Kyle respondeu impaciente.

- Tudo bem, Kenny, vamos lá, eu te empresto. Depois você me paga. – Stan disse antes que a discussão entre Cartman e Kyle se alastrasse.

- Tudo bem então, eu acho. – Kenny aceitou dando de ombros um pouco inconfortável. Mas apesar de tudo, eram seus amigos de infância, ninguém conhecia melhor seus problemas do que aqueles três. Até mesmo Cartman que, apesar de ser desprezível às vezes, não largava dos garotos e os outros também acabavam sentindo falta quando ele não estava por perto.

- Podemos ir conhecer os laboratórios depois, o que acha? – Stan disse para Kenny. – Estamos na área da saúde, acho que faremos uma ou duas matérias juntos.

- Ótimo. – Kenny até comemorou do seu jeito tímido.

- Vamos logo, estou cm fome. – Cartman reclamou voltando ao carro.

- Claro que está. – Kyle respondeu, implicando é claro. – Não sei como você é magro agora. Continua comendo tudo que vê pela frente... – Ele entrou no carro seguido de Stan e Kenny quando Cartman bateu a porta com mais força do que deveria.

- Não sei como é possível que você consiga ficar ainda mais insuportável do que quando éramos crianças. – Eric respondeu dando partida no Porshe e andando numa velocidade desnecessária.

No banco de trás, Stan e Kenny tentavam conversar coisas produtivas no caminho, sobre seus cursos, o primeiro dia, as garotas, enquanto Kyle e Eric estavam no meio de uma discussão que fazia cada vez menos sentido, só que nenhum queria dar o braço a torcer.

Quando chegaram no local, Stan sabia que Kyle apenas havia se calado porque, ao contrário de Cartman, percebeu o quanto tudo tinha ficado ridículo. Claro que a infantilidade de Eric o fazia pensar que, já que Kyle se calou, era porque ele, Eric, é quem tinha razão no final das contas.

_**I need you now**_

_(Preciso de você agora)_

_**And I'll hold on to it**_

_(E estou me agarrando a isso)_

_**Don't you let it pass you by?**_

_(Vai se deixar ser ignorado?)_

**x.x.x**

Naquela noite, quando todos já estavam em seus dormitórios, com exceção de Eric e Kyle, a chuva ainda caía, a diferença é que agora era apenas uma garoa. Eric saiu de seu dormitório depois de simplesmente não aguentar mais ficar jogando videogame – pra isso acontecer, era de se supor que de fato ele estava com a cabeça cheia demais, já que não era comum pra ele enjoar daquela atividade.

Sim, realmente sua cabeça estava lotada de pensamentos. Ele não se reconhecia ultimamente, não que ele fosse falar de seus sentimentos para alguém, mas sentia-se estranho, fora de controle e isso, para ele, era realmente uma grande coisa. Apesar dele não ter mais dez anos e ser aquele gordinho completamente insuportável, alguns traços de sua personalidade haviam mudado. Não significativamente, mas para ele era um grande avanço.

Ele continua ligeiramente racista e egoísta. Continuava sem deixar as pessoas se aproximarem e às vezes agia da mesma forma mimada que costumava agir quando queria algo e não conseguia. Ao menos estava menos dependente de sua mãe, apesar dela continuar lhe tratando feito criança em alguns momentos.

Na adolescência, deixou de ser gordinho devido à prática de esportes e certamente hormônios. Ficou mais alto – o mais alto de todos eles – e era o que mais se envolvia com problemas relativos às garotas. Entrou em conflito com Stan em dado momento, por ter ficado com Wendy Testaburger, que sempre fora a grande paixão de Stan, depois tentou algo com Bebe Stevens, sem sucesso, mas namorou primeiro Patty Nelson, por alguns meses e então Heidi Turner, por cerca de um ano.

Nunca tinha se apaixonado de verdade por nenhuma delas. Estava confuso quanto àquele sentimento, não sabia muito bem do que se tratava quando as pessoas tentavam explicar como se sentiam.

Ele andou pelo campus de Direito, perto do seu dormitório, a chuva fina. Seus cabelos castanhos já não estavam mais tão arrepiados por estarem ligeiramente molhados assim como seu rosto. O casaco grosso típico de quem morava no Colorado o protegia do frio que aquela noite trazia.

Ele pegou o celular sem saber muito bem porque estava ligando.

- Stanley? – Ele perguntou assim que alguém do outro lado da linha atendeu.

_-__Que__foi?_ – Stan respondeu como quem parecia estar concentrado em algo e atendeu achando que era algum tipo de emergência.

- Cadê o Kyle? – Ele perguntou no mesmo tom marrento de sempre.

_-__Disse__que__estaria__no__dormitório,__eu__não__sei..._ – Stan respondeu um pouco incerto, não havia falado com o melhor amigo depois do almoço._ – __Por__que?_

- Porque eu... – Eric realmente não sabia por quê. – Negócios da faculdade.

_-__Ah,__ok._ – Stan respondeu distraído. _– __Vá__ao__dormitório__dele._

- É, vou. – Eric sentia uma vontade monstra de desligar o telefone porque estava se sentindo idiota. – Tchau, Marsh.

Ele desligou o celular abruptamente, Stan é claro não estranhou a falta de um 'obrigado' e simplesmente murmurou um "de nada" sem ninguém mais na linha. Guardou o celular e voltou a estudar.

Cartman fechou a jaqueta vermelha, subindo o zíper até o queixo, pôs as mãos no bolso e foi andando até o dormitório de Kyle Broflovski, perto do seu, já que ambos faziam o curso no mesmo campus.

Ele estava se molhando, mas era como se não sentisse. Bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Bateu mais forte e nada. Tentou abrir a porta e estava trancada, Kyle não deveria estar lá. Ele suspirou impaciente, encostou-se na parede da parte coberta do corredor que dava acesso a uma espécie de condomínio onde ficava a maioria dos quartos dos alunos que optavam por morar nas dependências da universidade.

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**_

_(Encontrei um lugar seguro, sem lágrimas)_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**_

_(Pela primeira vez na vida e agora tudo é tão claro)_

_**Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here**_

_(Sinto-me calmo, pertenço a algum lugar, sou tão feliz aqui)_

Esperou por cerca de quinze minutos. Nesse meio tempo, sentiu-se escorregar apoiado na parede até sentar-se no chão. Vinte minutos se passaram, e ele continuava lá, imóvel, esperando pelo outro.

A única coisa capaz de fazê-lo voltar a realidade e se mexer foi, ao longe, ouvir a risada de Kyle, que parecia se aproximar. Rapidamente, ele levantou-se de onde estava, ajeitou a jaqueta involuntariamente e, igualmente sem perceber, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos pra saber se estava ok.

- Logo eu, que sou péssimo nesses negócios de falar em público. – Era a voz de Kyle se aproximando conversando com alguém que Eric reconheceu como sendo uma garota, pela risada.

- Você é ótimo em muitas coisas. – A voz de Bebe Stevens era totalmente reconhecível. Ela conversava com Kyle animadamente. Ambos pararam a uma certa distância e não viram Cartman, apenas o garoto pode ver entre uma pilastra e outra que ambos conversavam de perto. Perto demais.

- Ao contrário de eu deixar você no seu dormitório, é você quem me deixa aqui. – Kyle riu ao perceber a situação.

- Corta essa! – Ela riu novamente tocando no ombro do garoto. – Você foi meu convidado esta noite. – Ela tinha um sorriso aberto, os lábios eram de um rosa claro natural, ela não usava batom. Os cachos loiros caíam sob os ombros e, se Eric não a conhecesse tão bem, não perceberia que aqueles olhos brilhando eram certamente de um amor infantil que não havia passado ainda. Até porque desde que ele se conhecia por gente, sabia que Bebe Stevens era apaixonada por Kyle.

- Não importa, eu deveria ser cavalheiro. – Kyle disse sem graça, arrumando a blusa. Estava com frio, e foi quando Cartman percebeu o motivo de Bebe parecer mal vestida. O casaco laranja que ela vestia, claramente maior que o tamanho dela, era de Kyle.

- Adorei passar esse tempo com você. – Ela disse enquanto tirava o casaco e devolvia ao dono. – Espero que essa tenha sido apenas a primeira vez que tomamos um café e conversamos pelo campus.

- Também gostei. – Ele respondeu com o típico sorriso tímido pegando o casaco das mãos ela. – Tem certeza que não quer levar? Está chovendo ainda e eu já estou em casa, mas você ainda tem um caminho pela frente.

- É logo ali, Kyle, não tem problema! – Ela riu um pouco alto e, de longe, Eric sentia apenas uma vontade psicótica de arrancar aquele sorriso da cara dela.

- Bem, então, boa noite. – Kyle disse sem saber muito bem como agir naquele momento.

- Até amanhã. – Ela disse e naturalmente seus rostos se aproximaram e o garoto a beijou de maneira terna, carinhosa e quase cuidadosa. Apesar dela deixar mais do que claro que era isso que ela queria, ele ainda sentiu-se inseguro de tentar fazer aquilo.

Mas correu tudo bem. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, ele a abraçou pela cintura e ficaram alguns breves segundos beijando-se sem nenhuma pressa. Eric, de onde estava, não sentia mais frio, parecia apenas que queria sair dali e arrancar Bebe dos braços de Kyle.

Ela sorriu ao final do beijo e Kyle sentia-se aliviado apenas. Ela murmurou um "tchau" enquanto se afastava voltando ao dormitório feminino da faculdade de Artes Cênicas, que era ao lado do bloco da faculdade de Direito.

Kyle segurava seu casaco enquanto andava na direção da porta de seu dormitório. Antes de se aproximar completamente, ao longe percebeu a figura alta de alguém que parecia um pouco perdido. O que era uma expressão estranha se tratando de Eric Cartman.

_**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**_

_(É tão forte e agora me permito ser sincero)_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_(Eu não mudaria nada)_

_**And this is the best feeling**_

_(E esse é o melhor sentimento)_

- Cartman? – Kyle aproximou-se vendo Eric com a roupa um pouco molhada. – O que está fazendo aqui? São quase onze horas.

- Achei que Bebe estava com Clyde. – Foi a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar e saiu de seus lábios quase como um ataque. Kyle arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Estava espiando a gente? Você não passa de um... estranho, Cartman. – Kyle disse indiferente enquanto pegava a chave da porta para destrancá-la.

- Está com ela agora? – Cartman sorriu sem achar nenhuma graça, ao contrário, fazia aquilo soar absurdo.

- Não, cara, saímos apenas e ela me deu um beijo. – Kyle abriu a porta do dormitório e entrou, seguido de Eric, que entrou mesmo sem ser convidado.

- Você a beijou de volta.

- E daí? – Kyle respondeu ainda de costas para Eric, colocando o casaco em cima de qualquer lugar enquanto andava até a pequena cozinha, seguido pelo colega.

- E daí que ela está com Clyde.

- Não, não está. Eles terminaram tem dois dias, Eric.

- E já está com você? Que vadia.

- Por que você se importa? – Kyle finalmente virou-se na direção do amigo sem entender o que ele estava fazendo lá àquela hora e o porquê de, de repente, se importava tanto com quem Bebe estava ou não. Ou melhor, porque se importava com quem Kyle estava.

- Eu não me importo. – Ele respondeu quase se defendendo, dizendo aquilo como se Kyle de repente tivesse ficado maluco.

Kyle olhou Cartman como se tentasse decifrar o que lhe passava pela cabeça, mas sem absolutamente nenhum sucesso. Se tinha uma coisa que Eric fazia muito bem era nunca demonstrar o que sentia. Seu rosto simplesmente parecia uma pedra de gelo, completamente indiferente e sem demonstrar o que realmente estava em seu coração.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Kyle perguntou sem soar agressivo, mas com certeza de um jeito que fez Eric sentir-se um completo idiota.

Eric deu de ombros, procurando uma desculpa que fosse realmente convincente. Que diabos ele estava fazendo lá mesmo? Nem ele sabia, só sentia que precisava ver Kyle.

- Amanhã. A aula de amanhã. Temos alguma coisa importante? – Ele perguntou cruzando os braços enquanto olhava Kyle tirar o moletom verde escuro que vestia.

- Cartman, tá chapado? Amanhã será apenas o segundo dia.

- Ah Broflovski. – Eric se irritou sem nenhum motive. – Estou me esforçando, quero ir bem na faculdade.

- Ok. – Kyle achou que era mesmo inútil querer discutir. Ele nunca entenderia Cartman de qualquer forma, há anos tinha desistido. – Não, não temos nada. – Ele respondeu pacientemente com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans escuro, vestindo agora apenas o jeans com uma camiseta branca.

Eric ficou encarando o amigo por alguns breves segundos. Ele tinha alguns cachos caídos nos olhos e olhava pra ele como se buscasse resposta para alguma coisa. O que incomodava Eric é que Kyle realmente sabia coisas dele e ele tinha certeza que eram detalhes que geralmente as outras pessoas nunca notaram.

_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**_

_(É um estado de êxtase que você acha que está sonhando)_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_(É a felicidade interior que você está sentindo)_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

_(É tão lindo que faz você ter vontade de chorar)_

- Tudo bem? – O menino ruivo perguntou diante da falta de resposta do outro. – Quer ficar e tomar um chocolate? – Kyle nunca sabia como agir quando Eric tinha esses rompantes de parecer um maluco às vezes.

- Não. – Eric respondeu sem saber por que negou. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e respirou fundo. – Estou cansado, vou dormir. – Foi tempo dele terminar a frase e um trovão pôde ser ouvido no céu. A chuva voltou a ser forte.

- E vai nessa chuva? – Kyle perguntou achando estranho que o outro quisesse se molhar, justo agora que ele era realmente o mais preocupado com a aparência.

- Não tem problema. – Eric dizia como se tivesse com medo do que poderia acontecer se ele continuasse ali vendo Kyle tão vulnerável daquele jeito bem à sua frente. Ele deu as costas e saiu da cozinha rumando para a porta da sala novamente.

- Cartman! – Kyle chamou pelo outro estranhando a pressa repentina. – Eric.

- Amanhã nos falamos. – Eric dizia já atravessando a porta, deixando um Kyle completamente confuso quanto a tudo que acabara de acontecer. Se bem que Eric nunca fora muito normal, mas ele estava menos orgulhoso com ele apesar de ainda ficar o tempo todo na defensiva.

Com a porta aberta sentindo o vento úmido tocar suas roupas, Kyle observava Eric quase correr da chuva forte que agora caía, rumo a seu próprio dormitório, no lado oposto ao de Kyle.

Já estavam todos com dezenove anos, não era como se tivessem se conhecido há pouco tempo. Estudaram juntos, cresceram juntos, passaram por todos os problemas de adolescência juntos e, se tinha alguém que tinha história pra contar, eram esses quatro. Stanley, Kyle conseguia entender de olhos fechados. Kenny poderia até não falar muito, mas toda verdade estava lá, naqueles olhos azuis às vezes completamente desligados e quanto a Eric, Kyle tinha certeza que por trás de toda aquela "casca grossa", tinha um garoto carinhoso, inteligente, que tinha apenas medo de demonstrar.

Sabia que não o convenceria a ficar lá nem que estivessem caindo pedras do céu. Mas lago estava definitivamente acontecendo ali e ele sabia que cedo ou tarde, por esconder e reprimir demais, Cartman iria acabar fazendo alguma besteira, simplesmente porque era típico dele.

Até lá, ele iria apenas tentar não se irritar todas as vezes em que ouvia um "judeuzinho" daqui ou um "está com inveja, Kyle?" de lá. Ele fechou a porta e foi preparar algo quente para beber enquanto repassava em sua mente como foi sua saída com Bebe Stevens. Ele sempre fazia isso, repassava em sua mente os passos de seu dia antes de dormir. Era um pressentimento o que ele sentia, e daqueles não muito bons, que logo talvez tivesse que lidar com seu velho amigo Clyde.


	2. British accent

**BRITISH ACCENT**

_Capítulo II_

_**South Park College, faculdade de Direito.**_

Era mais ou menos o terceiro suspiro de Eric em menos de meia hora. Ele realmente estava animado com a faculdade, ele se identificava com o curso, conheceu garotas, estava no time de basquete e começando a se tornar popular. O professor falava alguma coisa sobre a soberania dos estados diante das leis penais americanas, mas ele estava mais preocupado em ficar olhando para o garoto à sua frente, com o um boné verde amassando os cachos ruivos e com uma expressão bastante interessada na aula.

Não que Kyle fosse perceber qualquer um que fosse olhando pra ele, especialmente porque ele estava há uma distância significativa de Eric, mais ou menos umas três pessoas os separavam, ainda assim Cartman ficou mais da metade da aula olhando para o amigo.

Como se ainda estivessem na quarta série, Cartman pegou uma das folhas de seu caderno, arrancou e amassou. No momento em que o professor virou-se de costas para escrever algumas anotações no quadro branco, Eric mirou e atirou a bolinha de papel na cabeça de Kyle. Alguns alunos em volta olharam com desaprovação a atitude infantil, mas não disseram nada. Kyle, por sua vez, virou-se pra ver de onde tinha vindo a bolinha de papel e deu de cara com um Cartman rindo baixinho olhando pra ele. O ruivo apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente como se perguntasse algo como "que pensa que está fazendo, seu retardado?" enquanto Eric apenas ria. O garoto judeu revirou os olhos e fez um gesto com as mãos pedindo a Cartman que simplesmente prestasse atenção na aula. O moreno fez uma careta engraçada, sempre achou Kyle certinho demais e quando este virou-se de volta pra prestar atenção na aula, o sorriso de Cartman ia diminuindo aos poucos ainda sem tirar os olhos do outro.

Ao fim da aula, os alunos guardavam seus materiais sem a pressa costumeira da escola, alguns até trocavam ideias sobre a aula, outros combinavam saídas e festas, Eric andou na direção de Kyle ficando ao lado dele. O garoto continuou guardando os livros e olhando para Cartman como se esperasse ele dizer o que queria.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa. – Cartman disse desinteressado.

- Cara, vou sair com a Bebe. Acho que vamos ali no...

- Você só pode estar brincando. – Eric mal podia conter o ciúmes.

- Cartman... – Kyle respirou fundo pondo a mochila sob o ombro esquerdo. – Eu achei que quando entrássemos na faculdade, você encontraria outro "saco de pancadas".

- Ah Kyle, para de ficar choramingando. – Eric revirou os olhos.

- E você arrume o que fazer. – O garoto ruivo mal deu ouvidos ao outro e começou a andar em direção à saída da sala de aula.

- Kyle! – Cartman gritou, mas o outro não se rendeu e simplesmente continuou andando até deixar o recinto. – Judeu idiota. – Eric resmungou e tomou o mesmo caminho de Kyle, só que partiu pra outro prédio.

_**South Park College, faculdade de Engenharia Química e Nuclear.**_

Eric deixou os livros no carro e foi para um dos laboratórios de Engenharia Química e Nuclear, meio que engolindo seu próprio orgulho. Afinal, Craig Tucker continuava não sendo uma das suas pessoas preferidas no mundo. Aliás, ele bem que queria poder fazer a mesma faculdade de Craig escolheu, mas sua mãe achou que ele se juntaria a Craig e eles acabariam por fazer algum tipo de bomba.

O garoto saiu do laboratório com alguns amigos, mas logo se despediu deles. Eric observou de longe enquanto Craig se encostava e em um dos pilares perto da porta de saída, com aquele mesmo olhar maníaco de sempre quando acendeu um cigarro. Pareciam aqueles momentos de desespero, em que ele estava em aula, mas precisava urgentemente de um cigarro. Eric conhecia bem os vícios e virtudes de Tucker.

- Ei, Craig. – Eric cumprimentou como quem não queria nada.

Craig olhou de canto, mas logo desviou o olhar. Tragou o cigarro como quem buscava se acalmar. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, ele vestia um jeans qualquer surrado preto e um suéter azul. Em mãos ele tinha um jaleco branco e alguns livros. Guardou a carteira de cigarros no bolso juntamente com o isqueiro, um zipo prata dos Beatles.

- O que você quer, Cartman? – Perguntou parecendo que queria livrar-se logo da situação.

- Kyle está saindo com a Bebe. Vim te avisar porque...

- Porque é um péssimo amigo. – Craig não o deixou terminar e apenas acrescentou rindo de canto. Ele soltou a fumaça e finalmente encarou Eric. – Não estou com ela mais e não me importo com quem ela fique.

- Mas...

- Ao contrário de mim, Kyle sempre foi seu amigo desde criança. – Tucker nunca era de ficar ouvindo ladainhas de pessoas mimadas como Eric. Talvez fosse por isso que Cartman o detestava tanto: queria ser um pouco como ele. – Está a fim da Bebe?

- Não! – Eric disse rindo, como se aquilo fosse mesmo um absurdo.

- Porque vocês namoraram.

- Mas não, nunca gostei dela e ela sabe disso. – Cartman disse indiferente, mas não com a costumeira maldade.

- Então porque se importa? – Craig desencostou do pilar e deu um passo na direção de Eric como se falasse com ele em segredo. – Talvez não seja a Bebe o problema... talvez seja o Kyle.

- De que está falando? – Cartman riu um pouco nervoso. – Eu odeio Kyle. Ando com ele porque... bom, ele é quem anda comigo, é diferente.

- Aham. – Craig continuou. – Continue tentando se convencer disso, Cartman.

- Que porra está querendo dizer? – Cartman enfezou-se rapidamente. Ele ergueu o queixo e fez menção de ir pra cima de Craig, mas é claro que ele não faria aquilo. Primeiro porque estavam em plena faculdade e, segundo, ele sabia que Tucker era perfeitamente capaz de dar uma surra nele.

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. – Craig nunca se sentiu intimidado por Eric. – Além do mais, fique tranquilo, é apenas uma fase da Bebe. Acho que ela precisava dessa compensação, Kyle nunca deu atenção a ela quando éramos crianças, achou uma brecha agora. Ambos sabemos que assim que Clyde voltar de Denver, ela vai correr pra ele de novo. – Ele disse e pode jurar que viu Eric até relaxar mais os ombros. De certo pensou que garota nenhuma resistiria a um jogador de futebol americano bem sucedido como Clyde Donovan, que agora jogava profissionalmente pelo Denver Broncos.

Eric não tinha exatamente uma boa resposta. Sentiu-se por um momento agindo feito idiota. Pra que ele iria deletar Kyle? O que ele esperava? Que Craig se munisse de sua raiva e fosse, sei lá, bater em Kyle? Eric provavelmente bateria em Craig de volta, nem que isso ignificasse apanhar feio, se fosse pra defender o outro. Além do mais, quem em são consciência recorre a brigas físicas em plena faculdade?

- Vou encontrar com Tweek. – Craig continuou devido ao silêncio raro de um Eric Cartman sem resposta. – Eu te convidaria, mas Tweek não gosta de você. – Ele na verdade não convidaria porque iria almoçar e acabar dando uns amasso com o colega no banheiro masculino de qualquer forma. Faziam isso escondido desde a adolescência.

- É, o mesmo pra ele. – Eric respondeu como se fosse a melhor resposta do mundo, quando na verdade não passava nem perto.

Craig simplesmente saiu deixando Eric sozinho por um momento. Estava enlouquecendo. Não era mais ele mesmo, sentia-se perdido, mas não queria demonstrar. O que ele iria fazer? Se deixar levar por aquele sentimento estranho que, apesar de estar negando completamente nos últimos dias, sabia muito bem o que era.

Andou de volta pelo mesmo caminho de onde veio e era uma daquelas raras vezes em que ele não estava incomodado em saber se os outros três rapazes o estavam novamente boicotando, para que não os encontrassem. Sabia que Kyle deveria estar com Bebe, Stan provavelmente com Wendy e Kenny... Bem, Kenny deveria estar em seu dormitório estudando, com medo de ficar com ntoas baixas e perder sua bolsa de estudos.

Depois de alguns longos minutos de caminhada e pensamentos, pegou-se entrando no pub Jolly Rogers, um de seus lugares preferidos de South Park. Pegou um _mochaccino_e sentou-se em uma das mesas mais afastadas. A verdade é que ele não aguentava mais pensar em Kyle, mas parecia que não tinha outra escolha... Talvez pensasse tanto nele que uma hora ou outra sua mente simplesmente se cansaria.

- Ei, Eric! – A voz de Token Black surgiu de uma das mesas perto das de Cartman. Não que eles fossem grandes amigos, mas Eric até gostava do menino.

- E aí, Token. – Cartman respondeu sem muita animação, tomando outro gole de seu café.

- O que está fazendo aí sozinho? – Token perguntou fechando o livro que lia e o colocando ao lado de seu copo gigante e vazio de café.

- Nada, só estou aqui. – Eric respondeu sem fazer muita questão de esconder que não estava a fim de conversar.

- Está fazendo Direito não é? – Token perguntou tentando puxar assunto.

- Estou. – Eric certamente não respondeu com a mesma vontade.

- Kyle também, não é? – E lá vinha Token mencionando a última pessoa na face da terra de quem Eric queria falar a respeito. – Estou fazendo Odontologia.

- Eu sei, Stan comentou. – Eric tomou mais um gole de seu café.

- É, faremos duas matérias no mesmo laboratório. Legal né? – Token estava realmente gostando desse novo mundo de faculdade. Ao ver Cartman com aquela cara de velório achou que talvez algo grave estivesse acontecendo, até porque o "Eric Cartman normal" estaria nesse momento enfiado em algum lugar badalado, ou fazendo planos para entrar na fraternidade mais popular, ou andando com algumas garotas exibindo seu Porshe por aí.

Sentado em um canto do pub Jolly Rogers não era exatamente uma forma de imaginar Eric Cartman na faculdade.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Eric? – Token insistiu com mais cuidado desta vez. Desde criança, não lembrava de ter visto Cartman com aquela cara. Apesar de Token ter passado a infância com os meninos, nunca se sentiu exatamente como parte da turma, não sabia se era porque era negro ou porque sua família era rica.

- Não, está tudo bem. – Mentiu Cartman terminando de tomar seu café. – Quer sair? – Não que fosse muito normal Eric ser visto andando por aí com Token. – Sei lá, vamos ver umas meninas por aí, saber onde vai ser a festa dos calouros...

- Claro, cara! – Token se animou. Talvez Eric realmente tivesse mudado e agora era um cara legal.

Eles deixaram o pub no momento em que Stan estava chegando para trabalhar em seu turno. Pararam na porta quando Token cumprimentou Stanley animadamente.

- Stan! – O garoto sorriu quando Marsh retribuiu seu cumprimento.

- E aí, Token! – Stan sorriu apesar de achar estranho que Cartman estivesse com ele. – Onde estão indo?

- Vamos por aí, ver umas garotas. – Respondeu o futuro dentista. Eric confirmou com a cabeça de um jeito prepotente. – Uma pena que você precise trabalhar agora, senão poderia ir com a gente.

- Tudo bem Token, podemos fazer isso no próximo final de semana. – Stan respondeu tranquilo. – E, bem, não sei se a Wendy vai gostar de saber que estou indo "ver garotas". – Ele riu fazendo o outro rir também.

- É verdade! Até mais tarde então! – Token despediu-se rindo com o amigo e atravessou a porta.

- Cartman posso falar com você? – Stan disse antes de deixar o moreno alto passar e seguir Token.

- Token, o Porshe está no estacionamento do meu dormitório, pode ir andando, já te alcanço. – Cartman disse um pouco impaciente porque sabia que Stan iria pedir algum tipo de satisfação.

- O que está fazendo, Cartman? – Stan perguntou após um suspiro. – Não vá meter Token em confusão.

- Pode deixar, mãe. – Eric respondeu ironicamente.

- Cartman, falo sério. – Stan realmente falava. – O que você tem que está tão estranho por esses dias? Kyle disse que você apareceu ontem à noite super tarde no dormitório dele, depois foi pro seu mesmo com o mundo de chuva desabando em sua cabeça. – Cartman revirou os olhos enquanto Stanley falava. – E ficou jogando bolinhas de papel na cabeça dele na aula.

- Vocês são viadinhos demais. – Cartman começou, irritando-se. – Tudo que um faz, conta pro outro?

- Eu não sei o que deu em você inclusive se ir tentar colocar o Craig contra o Kyle! – Ele fechou seu argumento com chave de ouro. Cartman engoliu a seco, mas não demonstrou que aquilo realmente o constrangia. – Eu sei que você e o Kyle nunca foram exatamente os melhores amigos, mas achei que eram alguma coisa.

- Craig não deu a mínima!

- Exatamente. – Stanley tentava controlar o tom de voz. – Kyle não se importa com o que Craig pensa dele... Ele se importa com o que você pensa, Cartman. E isso foi uma bela apunhalada pelas costas.

- Como você sabe? Craig foi fazer fofoca?

- Craig foi dizer a Kyle que tudo bem que ele estivesse com a Bebe, e disse que não precisava se preocupar com você. – Stanley disse como se não fosse algo importante.

- Stan, eu...

- Você é nosso amigo desde criança. – Marsh não deixou que ele falasse. – Só que está na hora de parar de agir como uma.

- Quem você pensa que é? – Eric disse dando um passo na direção de Stan de forma agressiva. – Vocês estão sempre tentando me deixar de fora.

- Cartman, para de fazer drama. – Stanley massageou as têmporas.

- Stan, podemos ter essa conversa depois? – Eric realmente estava com muito pouca paciência.

- Não se meta em encrenca, Cartman. – Stanley disse com calma. Apesar de tudo, ele gostava muito de Eric.

Cartman suspirou e passou pela porta do pub de maneira um tanto quanto abrupta. Stan balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi para trás do balcão iniciar seu trabalho.

Cartman correu um pouco para alcançar Token e, depois de alguns minutos conversando, eles chegaram ao dormitório de Eric para pegarem o Porshe.

_**Denver, Colorado – Campo de treinamento do Denver Broncos**_

Clyde Donovan tinha crescido significativamente. Seus um metro e noventa, pesando quase cem quilos de músculos tinham lhe rendido uma boa posição no time de futebol americano de Denver. Ele estava no vestiário terminando de secar o corpo após o banho. Estava sozinho quando começou a vestir suas roupas.

- Pronto pra ir pra casa? – Ele tomou um susto ao perceber que alguém tinha acabado de entrar.

- Quer me matar? – Foi a resposta do moreno alto. Bem mais alto do que o loiro que tinha acabado de entrar. – O que está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso enquanto o outro se aproximava.

- Vim ver meu namorado. – Pip sussurrou no ouvido de Clyde quando abraçou o jogador.

- Achei que você só chegasse amanhã! – Clyde retribuiu o abraço dando um beijo no rosto do loiro. – Como estava Londres?

- Incrível. – Phillip respondeu saudosista. – Quem sabe você possa ir comigo no final do semestre.

- Claro que sim. – Clyde disse enquanto desenrolava a toalha da cintura pra vestir uma cueca.

Pip sorriu ao olhar o belo corpo de Clyde quando sentou-se no banco central do vestiário esperando o outro se vestir. Mal podia acreditar que tudo aquilo era seu, somente seu.

Clyde vestiu um jeans claro com um suéter cinza escuro. Pôs um All Star preto e não levou mais que dois minutos para tudo isso. Pip contou sobre seu passeio em Londres com seus pais adotivos, sobre os lugares da Europa que foi eventualmente, e fez questão de frisar que viu todos os jogos de Clyde.

Os dois já namoravam escondidos tinha alguns meses. Clyde terminou seu relacionamento com Bebe quando assinou contrato com o Denver Broncos, já que isso o forçaria a mudar para a capital do Colorado. Para sua surpresa, Pip apareceu em muitos jogos de Clyde, acabaram se aproximando devido às saídas com o pessoal do time e, apesar de tudo ter sido muito repentino, descobriram que havia um sentimento ali maior do que amizade.

Eles deixaram o vestiário andando em direção ao sedan que Clyde dirigia. Deixaram o estacionamento do local de treinamento do Denver Broncos e foram em uma lanchonete qualquer. Pip não havia parado de falar sobre suas férias e Clyde, apesar de extremamente feliz, estava um pouco apreensivo de saber que ambos voltariam para South Park para fazer faculdade.

- Eu estou falando há mais de quarenta minutos sem parar. – Pip riu após um longo suspiro engraçado.

- Claro que não, estou adorando saber que realmente se divertiu. – Clyde respondeu enquanto comia as batatas fritas do prato de Pip. – Demien já sabe que está aqui?

- Ainda não, não avisei você porque sabia que contariam... – Pip disse rindo. – É melhor irmos juntos e vermos todos ao mesmo tempo... – Pip pegou em uma das mãos livres de Clyde sob a mesa. – Realmente quer voltar a South Park?

- Eu preciso. – Clyde respondeu um pouco inseguro. Seus pais haviam pedido que ele estudasse em South Park pra que ficasse perto da família, já que sua temporada de futebol estava em recesso. – Prometi aos meus pais.

- Sabe que estou com você na decisão que tomar. Se quiser contar às pessoas...

- Você sabe que não podemos, Phillip. – Clyde disse um pouco triste. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos castanhos ainda um pouco molhados. – E não é por South Park, é pelo futebol.

- Mas... Clyde, você não é solteiro. – Pip disse com uma pontinha de ciúmes.

- Eu gosto de você, Pip... – Ele foi firme. – E sei que está pensando em como será quando Bebe me ver, pode ser que ela ainda tenha sentimentos por mim.

-Clyde, é difícil não pensar nisso. – Pip disse um pouco triste porque era exatamente o motivo dele estar preocupado. Ele suspirou baixinho e sentiu Clyde apertar com mais força sua mão. Quando olhou de volta pra ele, percebeu um meio sorriso do moreno alto.

- É isso o que eu mais gosto em você. – Clyde respondeu e viu os olhos de Pip brilharem por um segundo.

- O que? – Ele retribuiu o sorriso de um jeito um pouco tímido. – O fato de eu ser inseguro?

- Não, esse seu sotaque britânico. – Clyde disse com uma ponta de malícia fazendo Phillip abrir o maior sorriso. Ele riu, quase gargalhou, era o que ele fazia quando estava sem graça.

- Cala a boca! – O loiro respondeu fingindo ficar bravo por Clyde toda vez tocar naquele assunto.

- Vamos pra casa? – Clyde convidou mas já estava levantando-se da cadeira. – Fiquei duas semanas longe de você... Não é nem justo que eu te divida com o mundo agora.

- É, mas e quanto a mim? – Pip levantou-se seguindo o namorado o segurando pela mão. – Eu tenho que te dividir literalmente com o mundo durante meses até o Superbowl!

Eles deixaram a lanchonete rindo e foram pra casa de Clyde, a que ele tinha conseguido comprar desde que começou a jogar profissionalmente. Ambos estavam preocupados em voltar a South Park, mas ao mesmo tempo achavam que não teriam que se preocupar com aquilo agora. Namoros como o deles já eram difíceis por natureza, imagine quando se trata de um jogador famoso. O irônico é que eles não se preocupavam com as pessoas do resto do mundo, mas sim com os amigos e familiares.

Por um lado estavam preocupados com a cidade natal, por outro, estavam felizes por poderem voltar em breve.


	3. You've got your dumb friends

**CAPÍTULO III**

**X.X.X.X**

_**Let's talk this over**_

_(Vamos resolver isso logo)_

_**It's not like we're dead**_

_(Não é como se estivéssemos mortos)_

_**Was it something I did?**_

_(Foi algo que eu fiz?)_

_**Was it something you said?**_

_(Foi algo que você disse?)_

_**South Park College, campus da faculdade de Artes Cênicas.**_

- Achei que com o tempo ele iria mudar. – Bebe dizia enquanto Kyle a deixava em seu dormitório na faculdade de Artes Cênicas. – Eu e Craig somos amigos e nosso relacionamento até terminou numa boa apesar do temperamento dele.

- E os boatos? – Kyle perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade.

- De que ele está com Tweek? – Bebe riu despreocupada. – Digamos que eu apenas não coloco minha mão no fogo por Craig Tucker.

- Acho que ninguém coloca. – Kyle também riu sem se preocupar muito. Mas que seria realmente estranho, ele pensou, isso seria. Visto que Craig sempre foi metido a machão da escola, especialmente no ensino médio. Ou talvez fosse exatamente seu temperamento compensando sua sexualidade. E quanto a Tweek... Bom, nunca foi possível saber exatamente como Tweek pensava em determinados momentos.

- Mas isso não vai atrapalhar, não é? – Ela perguntou segurando em uma das mãos de Kyle. Nervoso, ele soltou da mão dela e fingiu arrumar um dos cachos ruivos que lhe caíam sob os olhos.

- Atrapalhar o que? – Ele perguntou colocando as mãos nos bolsos, um pouco sem graça por ver que a deixou sem jeito.

- Sei lá, nosso... lance. – Ela disse insegura, percebendo que talvez eles não estivessem pensando igual quanto a levar adiante para algo mais sério.

- Bebe, tem sido o máximo passar esse tempo com você. – Kyle começou, cuidadoso. – Mas não quero te dar esperanças. Eu realmente não sou nada bom com relacionamentos.

- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu um pouco tímida. – Vamos mantendo nossa amizade... colorida. – Ela arriscou e viu o sorriso aberto de Kyle, aquele do tipo raro, mostrando todos os dentes. – Mas você está apaixonado por alguém?

Antes que Kyle pudesse pensar em responder, um Porshe prata passou por trás dos dois, deu quase um cavalinho-de-pau e parou, mostrando um Cartman convencido dando ares de quem havia bebido um pouco. No banco do carona, um Token que ainda entornava uma bebida provavelmente alcoólica num copo de plástico típico de festas de faculdade.

- Bebe... – Cartman começou ignorando a presença de Kyle. – Sabe onde está Patty? – Eric se referia a colega de escola de ambos, que morava no mesmo dormitório que Bebe, pois faziam o mesmo curso, Patty Nelson.

- Ela deve estar com Damien. – Bebe respondeu um pouco assustada com a situação.

- Cartman... – Kyle olhou feio para o amigo que olhou de canto pra ele. – Você bebeu e está dirigindo? Quer morrer? Ser preso? Matar alguém?

- Cala a boca Kyle, ninguém aqui está falando com você. Resigne-se à sua insignificância. – Eric disse com ares de quem estava cansado de discutir com Broflovski.

- Token... – Kyle chamou pelo outro. – Esperava isso do Cartman, mas não de você.

- Só estávamos nos divertindo! – Token respondeu tentando não parecer ligeiramente alto. – Viemos chamar vocês pra festa que está começando no dormitório de alguns colegas do Butters.

- Ainda é dia! – Kyle disse como se fosse um absurdo.

- Está quase anoitecendo. – Eric respondeu. – E, foda-se, Kyle... – Ele disse e olhou de canto, de cima a baixo para Bebe. – Agora que você arrumou o que fazer, literalmente. – Eric finalizou e a menina revirou os olhos.

Kyle iria começar a protestar mais uma vez sobre a situação, mas Eric deu partida no carro cantando pneus fazendo uma volta brusca e voltando por onde veio. O ruivo apenas observou o Porshe se afastar enquanto um sentimento de preocupação começou a lhe rondar.

- Kyle... – Bebe tentou fazê-lo voltar a prestar atenção nela. – Deixe ele pra lá, Cartman é um idiota.

- Eu sei. – Kyle respondeu alheio, sem prestar muita atenção nela. – Olha, preciso ir. – Ele disse e sobressalto, como se voltasse à realidade. – Você já está em seu dormitório, eu preciso falar com Stan... – Ele dizia e ia se afastando enquanto a menina apenas disse um "ok" baixinho. – E com Kenny também.

_**Don't leave me hangin'**_

_(Não me abandone)_

_**In a city so dead**_

_(Nesta cidade tão morta)_

_**Held up so high**_

_(Pendurado no alto)_

_**On such a breakable thread**_

_(Num fio que pode arrebentar)_

Ele andou a passos largos até o pub Jolly Rogers. Enquanto andava, pegou o celular e ligou para Kenny.

- Kenny, o que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou assim que ouviu o clique do celular do outro, sequer lhe deu tempo para dizer "alô".

_-__Estou__com__Kelly._ – O garoto loiro respondeu do outro lado da linha. _– __Parece__que__tem__uma__festa,__Butters__nos__ligou._

- Está todo mundo indo pra essa festa? – Kyle não estava muito feliz com a notícia.

_- Aparentemente sim. Parece que estão fazendo fama nessas festinhas dos amigos do Butters..._

- Vou passar no Stan e estamos indo pra lá, certo?

_- Certo, nos encontramos lá. Estou quase chegando._

- Certo, Kenny. – Kyle estava quase desligando quando lembrou-se de perguntar. – Espera aí, você e a Kelly Nelson?

_-__Cala__a__boca,__Kyle._ – Kenny respondeu sem graça, era talvez exatamente o que Kyle estava pensando. O outro riu do outro lado da linha.

- Boa sorte com isso. – Kyle ainda disse entre risos após despedir-se rapidamente do amigo e desligar o celular.

Mais alguns passos e ele estaria no pub para falar com Stan.

_**South Park College, campus da faculdade de Literatura.**_

O menino que ria animadamente cercado de amigos, com um moicano loiro e o sorriso aberto, vestindo jeans e jaqueta do mesmo tom e tecido, era Leopold Stotch, o novo calouro da faculdade de Literatura, que parecia ter sido bem aceito e estava fazendo até um certo sucesso com as garotas.

Ao ver Cartman com Token em outra parte da sala onde ficava uma das fraternidades masculinas mas populares da universidade, Butters – como era chamado por seus amigos desde criança – foi ao encontro dos amigos cumprimenta-los.

- Onde estão Kyle, Stan e Kenny? – Butters perguntou assim que apertou a mão dos dois amigos.

- Eles falaram que não vão poder vir. – Mentiu Cartman. A verdade é que ele queria convidar Kyle, mas ao vê-lo com Bebe, uma onda de irritação correu seu corpo e ele inventou qualquer outra desculpa ao parar o carro. – Deixa pra lá, são idiotas. – Ele serviu-se de mais bebida quando alguém passou oferecendo.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_(Você foi tudo que eu pensei que conhecia)_

_**And I thought we could be**_

_(E que pensei que poderíamos ser)_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_(Você era tudo, tudo que eu queria)_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be**_

_(Éramos pra ser um pro outro, deveríamos ser)_

_**But we lost it**_

_(Mas nos perdemos)_

No outro canto da sala, uma morena com os cabelos na altura da cintura, não muito lisos mas também não encaracolados, usando uma boina púrpura e um vestido comportado, conversava animadamente com as amigas.

- Wendy! – Patty Nelson chamou por ela a abraçando em seguida.

- Que bom que veio! – Wendy respondeu feliz. – Achei que ia ficar por aí com Damien o dia todo.

- Ele está aqui de qualquer forma. – Ela riu um pouco sem graça quando as amigas olharam de um jeito engraçado pra ela.

- Está ficando sério então? – Annie Faulk também estava na conversa.

- Não sei, Damien é meio instável. – Patty respondeu pensativa.

- Um dia quem sabe vocês serão um casal como Wendy e Stan! – Foi a vez Emily se manifestar e elogiar o casal de longa data conhecido por South Park inteira. Wendy apenas sorriu um pouco tímida, depois de tantas idas e vindas, brigas e conciliações, parecia que ela e Stan conseguiram ficar firmes.

- Falando nele, olha quem chegou! – Annie comentou ao ver Stan e Kyle entrando no local.

- Vou lá, meninas, depois nos falamos. – Wendy Testaburger arrumou a boina e entregou o copo com bebida pra uma das garotas e foi ao encontro do namorado.

_**All of our memories so close to me**_

_(Todas as lembranças perto de mim)_

_**Just fade away**_

_(Apenas desapareceram)_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_(Esse tempo todo você esteve fingindo)_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_(Foi muito para meu final feliz)_

No andar de cima, numa pequena sala mais íntima, Cartman e Token estavam sentados em um sofá vermelho com duas garotas, provavelmente colegas de Butters, trocando amassos e conversando sobre algo que certamente eles não lembrariam no dia seguinte.

Token há tempos não se divertia tanto, e certamente estava com o cara certo. A noite já havia quase caído completamente e Cartman estava mais bêbado do que normalmente estaria. Demorou pra perceber o garoto loiro com casaco laranja bem à sua frente.

Eric estava sentado – quase deitado – com um copo de bebida na mão e uma garota qualquer enroscada em seu outro braço. Ele piscou algumas vezes até ver que Kenny olhava pra ele de um jeito engraçado.

- Achei que tivesse parado com isso. – Kenny disse, referindo-se a bebedeira do outro.

- E eu achei que você tinha parado de usar essa porra de casaco laranja. – Eric riu sem vontade e desfez-se do abraço da menina. Quando olhou pro lado, Token já estava aos beijos com outra garota. – Estamos nos divertindo aqui, deveria tentar fazer o mesmo ao invés de vir aqui tentar me dar algum sermão.

- Não passamos nem pela primeira semana da faculdade, Cartman. – Kenny continuou, paciente. – Porque tem agido assim desde que as aulas começaram?

- Kenny... – Com um pouco de dificuldade, Eric levantou-se do sofá e encarou o outro garoto, mais baixo que ele. – Não tem nada de errado comigo, talvez tenha com você. Está com inveja porque eu tenho dinheiro pra fazer o que eu quiser e você... bem você não.

- Sério? O mesmo argumento de quando tínhamos oito anos, Eric? – Kenny suspirou e tinha acabo de descobrir que não tinha mais paciência pra aquilo. – Kyle está preocupado com você então... Vou deixar que ele resolva. Porque tenho uma garota que eu sei o nome e que, mesmo que tenha custado pra ela aprender, ela sabe o meu. Ao contrário de você, que provavelmente nem vai lembrar o que fez hoje.

- Cala a boca, Kenny. – Eric disse baixo, sem realmente ter uma boa resposta. Kenny, no entanto, já tinha se afastado.

Ele olhou no andar debaixo e, com um pouco de dificuldade, viu Wendy enroscada no pescoço de Stan enquanto Kyle parecia procurar alguma coisa, perguntando a algumas pessoas. Calculou que poderia ser ele mesmo.

_**You've got your dumb friends**_

_(Você tem seus amigos idiotas)_

_**I know what they say**_

_(Sei o que eles dizem)_

_**They tell you I'm difficult**_

_(Eles te dizem que sou difícil)_

_**But so are they**_

_(Mas eles também são)_

_**But they don't know me**_

_(Mas eles não me conhecem)_

_**Do they even know you?**_

_(Ao menos conhecem você?)_

_**All the things you hide from me**_

_(Todas as coisas que você escondeu de mim)_

_**All the shit that you do**_

_(Todas as merdas que fez)_

Eric deu alguns passos em direção a escada, fazendo menção de descer, quando sentiu seu braço sendo puxado pela menina com quem aparentemente ele estava ficando. Ele nunca admitira, mas Kenny tinha razão, ele nem sabia direito quem ela era, no entanto, ainda assim retribuiu o beijo lascivo que ela começou a dar nele.

Não sabia muito bem por quanto tempo ficou beijando a garota, mas estava realmente começando a relaxar e não prestar mais atenção no ambiente à sua volta. Ele a segurou pela cintura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra passeava pelos cabelos dela, puxando devagar a fim de controlar o beijo melhor. Ele deixou o copo cair no chão e cada vez mais se deixava levar pela situação. Sua cabeça apesar de estar confusa e dando voltar, parecia começar a pregar peças nele quando ele sentiu a menina soltar-se do beijo dele, talvez por achar que estava ficando um pouco quente demais por estar sendo em público.

- Kyle... – Ele murmurou ainda de olhos fechados, procurando beijar a garota de novo.

- Kyle? – Ela respondeu rindo, sem entender.

- Kyle... – Eric repetiu e afastou-se dela. – Ele está me procurando, é isso que eu ia dizer. – Ele continuou bastante enrolado sem saber muito bem porque chamou a garota de Kyle enquanto a beijava.

- Ah... – Ela disse achando que fosse mesmo verdade, já que Eric não parecia fazer sentido por causa da bebida. – Tudo bem, ele está bem ali no pé da escanda olhando pra você. – Ela disse sorrindo e acenando para ele, e ele de volta pra ela, em seguida apontando para Cartman, como se dissesse que queria falar com ele.

Eric respirou fundo e com alguma dificuldade desceu as escadas esbarrando em algumas pessoas no caminho, que subiam e desciam numa velocidade maior que a dele.

- Kenny disse que estava aqui. – Kyle começou assim que Cartman parou em sua frente.

Eric não respondeu apenas ficou por um segundo com a visão embaralhada olhando um Kyle com uma expressão verdadeiramente preocupada, enquanto que, ao mesmo tempo sentia que não deveria estar.

- Vamos, você está bêbado demais. – Kyle continuou segurando Eric pelo braço e o puxando até a saída. Ele não queria ir, mas não queria que Kyle o soltasse. De longe Stan viu a cena e pediu um minuto para Wendy e andou com eles até a saída.

Na parte de fora da casa, na varanda um pouco mais afastados da porta, Kenny estava com Kelly e, quando viu os outros três passando, disse a ela para que esperasse por ele que logo ele estaria de volta. Quando os quatro tomaram uma certa distância do local da festa.

_**It's nice to know that you were there**_

_(Bom saber que você estava lá)_

_**Thanks for acting like you care**_

_(Obrigado por agir como se se importasse)_

_**And making me feel like i was the only one**_

_(Me fazer sentir como se fosse o único)_

Stan tinha as duas mãos nos bolsos do jeans, Cartman encostou-se em uma árvore, porque claramente não conseguia ficar em pé sozinho por muito tempo e acendeu um cigarro. Kenny cruzou os braços e ficou com a mesma cara que sempre ficava quando estavam só os quatro, aquela de deslocado, perdido e que nunca tinha uma opinião de nada. Kyle suspirou e tinha a mesma expressão de ódio das vezes em que perguntava a Stan porque eles ainda andavam com Eric depois de tantos anos.

- Só fazem dois dias e você está inacreditavelmente insuportável. – Stan foi o primeiro a dizer a Eric que apenas tragou o cigarro sem dizer nada.

- Token? – Kyle começou. – O cara é o maior CDF e você o trás aqui?

- Estão de brincadeira, não é? – Eric disse elevando mais o tom. Quando o efeito relaxante da bebida passava, Eric sempre se tornava agressivo. – Saiam do meu pé! – Ele reclamou. – Tudo que eu faço, vocês vêm atrás de mim me dar algum sermão. Se falo com Craig, é um problema. – Ele olhou para Stanley. – Se trago Token pra uma festa, é um problema. – Ele disse a frase olhando para Kyle. Por fim, direcionou seu olhar para Kenny. – E se fico com uma garota, também é um problema? Vocês não tem mais nada pra fazer não?

- Eu tenho. – Kenny respirou fundo e deu dois passos para trás. – Não adianta falar com ele, eu avisei. – Ele saiu de perto do grupo e voltou para onde estava com Kelly.

- Kenny tem razão. – Stan disse por fim. – Somos seus amigos desde sempre, Eric, se não quer ouvir o que temos a dizer, então simplesmente não há nada que possamos fazer. Não estamos mais na escola, não somos mais adolescentes. Pare de agir como o valentão fútil e manipulador como sempre foi. Estamos sem paciência pra isso. – Stan disse e também começou a andar de onde veio. – Vamos Kyle.

- Já vou. – O ruivo respondeu ao melhor amigo. Eric continuava fingindo com a mesma expressão que não dava a mínima.

Ao passo que Stan se afastou, Kyle apenas esperou alguns segundos, o tempo necessário que ele sempre precisava antes de começar a falar. Era o tempo que Cartman levava para sair da defensiva, aquela posição que ele assumiu desde que nasceu e parecia não largar nunca. E, pior, era sempre sem absolutamente nenhum motivo.

_**It's nice to know we had it all**_

_(Bom saber que tivemos tudo)_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall**_

_(Obrigado por ficar olhando enquanto eu caía)_

_**And letting me know we were done**_

_(E me avisar que tínhamos acabado)_

- Vou te levar pra casa. – Kyle disse ao passo que começou a andar com Eric até o Porshe.

- Não vai dirigir meu carro. – Eric disse como se fosse mesmo aquilo o que importava.

- Então nós vamos a pé, porque nem você. – Kyle dizia enquanto se aproximava mais de Cartman a fim de pegar as chaves do Porshe estacionado logo a frente de onde estavam.

A noite estava fria e uma pequena neblina começava a se formar conforme eles se afastavam da casa onde a festa estava acontecendo. A umidade típica das cidades do Colorado, a névoa fina que molhava a superfície das casas, carros e plantas. Naquele dia, ainda mais, por ter chovido no dia anterior e a noite.

Já estava escuro e era por volta das nove horas da noite. Eles teriam aula no dia seguinte e Kyle pensava na situação do colega quando a manhã chegasse.

- Me dê as chaves. – Kyle pediu gentilmente.

- Você não vai dirigir meu carro. – Eric disse rindo irônico enquanto pegava as chaves do bolso e rodava entre os dedos no chaveiro com o escudo da marca.

- Eric, eu estou morrendo de frio. – Kyle dizia ficando impaciente enquanto encostava-se no carro. – Vamos embora logo? Você não vai dirigir.

- Nem você.

- Ok. – Kyle respondeu rapidamente devido a birra do outro. – Amanhã você vem buscar.

- De jeito nenhum! – Eric tentou aproximar-se da porta do motorista, mas Kyle estava encostado bem na fechadura impedindo o outro de passar. – Me deixe passar.

- Me dê as chaves. – Kyle permanecia firme onde estava sem tirar o olhar de Eric.

Cartman maneou a cabeça como se mal pudesse acreditar que, de repente, Kyle não estava cedendo a sua birra. Num impulso, Kyle tentou pegar a chave das mãos do outro, mas Cartman foi mais rápido e puxou rapidamente a chave. Era mais fácil pra ele, uma vez que ele era mais alto que Kyle.

Ele riu ao ver a expressão de decepção de Kyle no momento em que ele pôs a chave acima da própria cabeça e Broflovski cerrou os olhos. Ele foi pra cima de Cartman crente que conseguiria pegar a chave. O ruivo estava quase escalando o corpo de Eric que erguia o braço mais ainda no alto, mas agora era só pra sentir Kyle segurar-se nele ainda mais forte e não porque estava com medo que o outro alcançasse.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo e foi então que Kyle percebeu o que estava fazendo. Literalmente esfregando seu corpo no de Eric. Sentiu sua respiração falhar por um segundo, especialmente porque Cartman sustentava o olhar e parecia mais sóbrio do que nunca. Broflovski não se mexeu, parecia que tinha apenas paralisado, Eric baixou uma das mãos e segurou no rosto de Kyle. Antes que o garoto judeu pudesse fazer qualquer protesto, foi calado com um beijo do moreno alto, pegando-o completamente de surpresa.

Ele estava quase ligado no automático quando abriu a boca para dar espaço para a língua de Eric invadir sua boca – até pra beijar ele era marrento e gostava de controlar. Eric, por sua vez, conseguia ouvir o coração de Kyle bater com força contra seu próprio peito. Ele segurou o ruivo com uma força vinda do nada, como se tivesse medo que ele fugisse para algum lugar, mas tudo que Kyle fazia, embora confuso, era corresponder.

O gosto de bebida e cigarro misturava-se em ambas as bocas e Eric deve o deleite de ouvir Kyle gemer baixinho ficando cada vez mais relaxado em seus braços conforme o beijo parecia fluir com uma naturalidade muito maior do que realmente deveria.

- Eric... – Kyle soltou-se do outro parecendo que acordou de um coma profundo. – O que está fazendo?

A única coisa que o moreno fez foi ficar parado em frente ao outro sem sequer ter uma resposta decente. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo e nem porque estava fazendo. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia um alívio inexplicável, era como se tivesse tirado um peso de anos dos ombros.

- Por que estava me beijando? – Kyle insistiu diante da falta de resposta do outro.

- Estou bêbado. – Eric respondeu deixando realmente demonstrar que foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio â mente.

- Eric... – Antes que Kyle pudesse concluir seu raciocínio, Cartman o tirou de frente da porta do carro e entrou no veículo. – Cartman, precisamos conversar. Pare com isso, sai desse carro. – Kyle pediu batendo no vidro, mas sem sucesso.

Eric apenas arrancou com o carro numa pressa absurda deixando o outro no estacionamento do campus apenas sentindo o orvalho da noite fazê-lo sentir frio novamente. Kyle, ainda completamente surpreso, tocou os lábios com uma das mãos como se quisesse ter certeza do que tinha acabado de sentir – na realidade ele tinha que admitir que era um dos melhores beijos que já tinha recebido.

_**He was everything, everything that I wanted**_

_(Ele era tudo, tudo que eu queria)_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be**_

_(Éramos pra ser um pro outro, deveríamos ser)_

_**But we lost it**_

_(Mas nos perdemos)_


	4. My passion, my poison

**My passion, my poison**

**I've got to walk away while there's still hope**

_(Tenho que ir embora enquanto há esperança)_

**Learn to erase the love I know**

_(Aprender a apagar o amor que conheço)_

**And let you go**

_(E deixar você ir)_

Era engraçado ver Cartman com óculos escuros durante a aula. Só não era engraçado para o professor, que sabia da fama do garoto. Ele suspirou ao ver Eric com um Ray-Ban espelhado segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos que eram apoiadas pelos cotovelos sobre a mesa.

- Senhor Cartman, tire os óculos por favor. – O professor pediu resignado. Todos voltaram-se para onde Eric estava sentado o observando enquanto tirava os óculos, revelando o olhar cansado e incomodado pela luz. Ninguém precisava dizer em voz alta que ele estava de ressaca, seria redundância.

Alguns lugares a frente, como de costume, estava Kyle, que dessa vez esticou-se todo para olhar Eric diretamente. Ele não tinha dormido direito na noite anterior pensando no beijo que Eric deu nele antes de irem pra casa.

Ele não teve coragem de falar com Stan a respeito, simplesmente achou mais justo falar com Eric primeiro. O grande problema estava justamente no óbvio: falar. Ele sabia que não seria fácil e que Eric provavelmente fugiria dele como diabo da cruz.

Mas ele lidaria com aquilo depois. De qualquer forma, Eric não poderia fugir dele por muito tempo, eventualmente iriam precisa conversar.

Na entrada da universidade, após estacionar o carro. Clyde andava sob olhares de muitas pessoas que cochichavam enquanto ele passava, especialmente as mulheres. Ele andava ao lado de Pip, ambos andavam até o campus da faculdade de Educação Física, onde Clyde começaria a estudar. Pip, por sua vez, escolheu História da Arte.

Pip não sabia muito bem o que fazer, uma vez que estava morrendo de ciúmes por todos estarem olhando para Clyde. Sua vontade era segurar na mão do namorado pra deixar claro que ele não estava solteiro, mas apenas se limitou a baixar os olhos algumas vezes enquanto andavam e arrumar sua boina de maneira a esconder um pouco o olhar.

- Olha quem está de volta! – Patty Nelson foi a primeira a aparecer para cumprimentar o jogador que estava acompanhado do namorado britânico.

- Eu disse que voltaria. – Ele respondeu abraçando amigavelmente a garota.

- Tudo bem, Pip? – Ela cumprimentou ao ver o garoto por perto. – Que bom que decidiu ficar na América.

- Meus amigos e as pessoas com as quais me importo estão aqui de qualquer forma. – Ele respondeu até simpático, lembrando-se que todos pensavam que quando ele revisse Londres, não ia mais querer voltar ao Colorado. A verdade é que ele provavelmente não iria querer, mas Clyde era o que importava pra ele. Londres podia esperar.

- Estão estudando juntos? – Ela perguntou olhando de um para outro.

- Não. – Clyde respondeu primeiro. – Estou fazendo Educação Física, Phillip faz História da Arte. – O jogador respondeu olhando o loiro ao seu lado e tocando no ombro dele ao responder. Patty não disse nada, mas estranhou a intimidade e, especialmente, de ter alguém o chamando pelo nome todo.

- Certo... – Ela disse tentando soar naturalmente. – Precisamos nos encontrar, todos, pra colocar todo papo em dia. Qualquer hora tomamos um café. – Ela disse já se afastando dos dois.

- Claro que sim. – Clyde respondeu sorrindo.

- Sem dúvidas. – Pip reforçou mas sem muita vontade enquanto a menina acenava para ambos já indo em direção a seu próprio prédio, o da faculdade de Artes Cênicas, onde estudava com Bebe e Wendy.

O casal bem que queria se despedir com um beijo, mas tudo que conseguiram fazer foi troca rum olhar cúmplice onde podia se ler um 'eu te amo' nos olhos de ambos.

De longe, Craig Tucker vestia o jaleco branco entendendo o olhar dele para Pip no mesmo segundo.

**'Cause what I thought was love was only lies**

_(Porque o que pensei ser amor, eram apenas mentiras)_

**Taking what you want, left me behind**

_(Leve o que quiser, me deixe para trás)_

**As my heart dies**

_(Enquanto meu coração morre)_

_**South Park College, Faculdade de Medicina**_

- Preciso falar com você. - Kyle dizia com pressa ao ver Stan sair da sala de aula. O ruivo não queria parecer, mas estava ansioso. Precisava conversar com alguém e, apesar de ter procurado Cartman pelo campus todo não conseguiu encontrá-lo, e isso só acontecia quando realmente Eric não queria ser encontrado.

- Está tudo bem? - Stan respondeu vendo a apreensão do amigo. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... - Kyle disse tentando tranquilizar o melhor amigo. - Quer dizer, sim... Mas ninguém morreu. - Ele fez uma pausa e Stan o encarava curioso agora. Kyle era sempre o cara mais tranquilo e controlado, mas naquele momento estava mais do que confuso.

- Ei, Kyle. - Foi a vez de Kenny aparecer, segurando livros e posicionando ao lado de Stan. Ambos estavam praticamente de frente para Kyle. - O que foi? Estou interrompendo?

- Não, pode ficar. - Kyle disse sem cerimônia. Talvez a melhor pessoa com quem falar a respeito era mesmo Kenny. - Nem sei por onde começar. - Ele disse quase num sussurro.

Antes que ele pudesse continuar – o que realmente estava disposto a fazer após respirar fundo – sentiu seu ombro ser tocado de um jeito familiar. Quando virou-se, para sua surpresa, um Eric Cartman o encarava sério.

- Preciso falar com você. - Cartman disse olhando discretamente para Stan e Kenny. Os dois entenderam que o assunto dizia respeito apenas a Cartman e Kyle.

- Vamos lá pro outro prédio ver o Clyde, ele acabou de chegar. - Kenny foi quem disse enquanto ele e Stan se afastavam rumo ao prédio de Educação Física, onde aparentemente se aglomeravam um certo grupo de pessoas, curiosos para ver o jogador também.

Kyle não teve tempo de dizer nada, apenas observou os dois amigos saírem de perto, sequer prestando atenção onde iriam. Virou-se para encarar o moreno alto que voltou a colocar óculos, mas no momento em que ficaram a sós, tirou o Ray-Ban espelhado e respirou fundo.

- Não acredito que ia contar a Stan e Kenny o que aconteceu. - Ele começou e agora parecia um tanto quanto furioso. Kyle revirou os olhos, por um segundo ele achou que Cartman havia baixado a guarda. - Eu estava bêbado. - Ele repetiu com mais ênfase do que na noite anterior. - Não precisa fazer caso daquilo, não significou nada, eu nem lembro direito o que aconteceu. - Mentiu ele, ele sabia perfeitamente o que tinha acontecido, porque tinha acontecido e, especialmente, o gosto que sentiu.

- Cartman... Quer saber? - Kyle começou com desdém, cansado. - Foda-se. - O ruivo disse simplesmente, para a total surpresa e decepção do outro. Mas não parou por aí, o judeu continuou, arrumando o boné verde. - Passei aqui o dia preocupado em onde você estava, em como estava se sentindo, se... sei lá, se estava confuso, não só pelo beijo...

- Fala baixo. - Eric o interrompeu abruptamente.

- ...Mas por tudo. - Kyle continuou ignorando o aviso do outro. - Seu comportamento desde que as aulas começaram estão muito estranhos. Não que você algum dia tivesse sido normal, mas está extrapolando. E a única coisa com a qual está preocupado é com o que vou dizer ao Stan e ao Kenny? Nossos melhores amigos? - Kyle fez uma pausa, mas voltou a falar quando percebeu que Cartman estava pronto para abrir a boca. - Se não confia neles, vai confiar em quem? - Novamente o ruivo fez uma pausa e Cartman sentia que queria falar logo e abrir seu coração, mas não conseguia. Simplesmente olhou para qualquer outra direção que não fosse os olhos do outro. - Quando estiver pronto pra ser nosso amigo de novo, pode nos procurar.

Kyle não queria saber se o amigo tinha uma resposta, ele simplesmente saiu, andando a passos rápidos, como se propositalmente não quisesse ser alcançado. Por outro lado, Eric não se mexeu. Achou que tinha se livrado da dor de cabeça e da tontura da ressaca, mas não. Tudo continuava ali e, o estresse que tinha acabado de passar, havia potencializado todas as suas dores.

**So here we are again**

_(Então aqui estamos novamente)_

**Knowing this will never end**

_(Sabendo que isso nunca irá acabar)_

**So I must let go**

_(Então devo deixar pra lá)_

_**South Park College, Faculdade de Educação Física**_

__Os garotos conseguiram um pouco de privacidade para poder conversar com Clyde. Na roda de amigos depois das aulas, almoçavam Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Clyde, Butters, Bradley e Token. Eles pareciam descontraídos e rindo de quase tudo que conseguiam lembrar dos anos passados.

- E aqui estamos hoje. - Token dizia em meio a risos. - Membros do _Coon and Friends_ reunidos. - O garoto referia-se ao grupo de super-heróis que tinham quando eram crianças e brincavam de salvar a cidade. Inclusive lembrando que Cartman era o _Coon_ e fora expulso do grupo. - Por onde anda o Timmy?

- Está numa faculdade em Denver. - Respondeu Stan. - Ele está estudndo Ciência da Computação e Jimmy está por lá também, estudando Jornalismo.

- Deveríamos nos reunir em Denver. - Clyde comentou. - Podemos nos reunir no meu apartamento mesmo, iria ser muito bom. - Ele continuou discretamente procurando Pip com os olhos, perguntando-se onde ele estava e porque não veio encontrá-lo.

- _Coon and Friends_ quem diria. - Foi a vez de Craig juntar-se ao grupo, andando na direção de Clyde para cumprimentá-lo de uma maneira não muito calorosa. - Como está, Clyde?

- Bom te ver, Craig. - O amigo foi sincero. - Não o vejo desde o Ensino Médio.

- Bom, eu sempre estive aqui. - Ele disse com uma pontada de mágoa por ter tido a impressão de que um de seus melhores amigos pareceu ter simplesmente esquecido da existência dele depois de ter ido para Denver. Ascendeu um cigarro e conseguiu o que quase sempre conseguia: fazer todos ficarem desconfortáveis e em silêncio.

- Wendy disse que a faculdade de Artes Cênicas está organizando uma festa para calouros, será à fantasia. - Stan foi quem quebrou o silêncio quando sentiu o cheiro forte da fumaça do cigarro de Craig.

- Legal! - Kenny disse mostrando um de seus raros sorrisos. - Tá aí uma boa oportunidade para desenterrar o Mysterion. - O menino loiro tímido disse fazendo graça e todos riram e pareceram voltar ao assunto sobre _Coon and Friends._

Já estavam planejando o que vestir, pareciam estar se divertindo muito, até mesmo Kyle esqueceu Cartman por um segundo. Mas não o suficiente para vê-lo se aproximando de longe. Não tinha como ser discreto dirigindo um Porsche prata em uma cidade daquele tamanho e, ainda mais, dentro do campus de uma universidade. Ele estacionou acompanhado pelos olhares de todos, Craig chegou a olhar a expressão de Kyle por um segundo apenas para confirmar suspeitas que já tinha. Clyde fez algum comentário sobre ser "a cara do Cartman" todo aquele "show".

Quando desceu do carro, o moreno alto parecia outra pessoa, não parecia o mesmo garoto que falou com Kyle há algumas horas atrás. Ele vestia o uniforme de basquete, a jaqueta do time por cima e, sobre o ombro direito, uma mochila preta de treino. Claramente estava ali para usar a quadra e treinar com o time da faculdade. Ele tinha o mesmo bom e velho jeito prepotente de andar, olhando sempre em frente e com o queixo levemente levantado. Andava na direção do grupo e sorriu de canto, de um jeito extremamente charmoso, ao ver Clyde levantando-se para cumprimentá-lo.

- Como está? - Cyde perguntou abraçando o amigo, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. - Jogando basquete?

- Quem sabe eu serei o próximo atleta famoso de South Park. - Ele brincou sorrindo para o amigo. Ignorou solenemente a presença de todo o resto do grupo, focando sua atenção apenas em Clyde e, de canto, pôde perceber um sorriso malicioso de Craig. Era algo indecifrável, já que o garoto sempre tinha aquela cara de paisagem, de alguém que sempre sabe de tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo não quer saber de nada.

- Faço questão de ir assistir ao treino. - Clyde respondeu animado. - Quem sabe até sirva para minha aula.

- Como está Denver? - Cartman agora percebia os olhares de todos em cima dele, inclusive um cochicho breve entre Kenny e Token.

- Está ótimo, mas confesso que estou feliz de estar aqui. - O jogador dos Broncos foi sincero. - Estamos relembrando o _Coon and Friends_. - Mal terminou de falar a Cartman já estava gargalhando. - Vai ter uma festa à fantasia, estamos combinando de irmos como nossos antigos super-heróis. Topa?

- Claro! - Cartman agora sorriu aberto, realmente tinha gostado da ideia. - Não acredito que lembra daquilo, temos que ligar pro Timmy.

- Verdade. - Clyde riu e começou a pontar para os amigos. - Temos Mint-Berry Crunch... - Ele apontou para Bradley Biggle enquanto todos riam, especialmente Cartman, dizendo coisas como "até hoje não entendi seu super-herói, Brad". - Eu sou Mosquito, Token era TupperWear... - Mais risadas e todos os olhares no futuro dentista. - Mysterion... - E Kenny fez uma cara engraçada. - Toolshed... - Stan cobriu o rosto um pouco ruborizado. - E Kyle era... - Clyde fez uma pausa como se tivesse esquecido por um momento.

- _Human Kite_. - Cartman respondeu por ele e foi a primeira vez desde que Eric tinha chegado, que os olhares dele e Kyle se encontraram.

- Isso. - Clyde voltou a rir e quase comemorou internamente por ter tantas boas lembranças. - E você, claro... - Ele olhou um Eric Cartman com um sorriso jocoso, com as mãos imitando garras. - _The Coon!_ - Ele fez uma voz engraçada e todos, inclusive Eric, riram.

- Vamos fazer isso sim. - Eric disse por fim checando a hora no celular. - Mas realmente preciso treinar. - Ele já ia se afastando quando cumprimentou Clyde novamente. - Bom te ver, Clyde. - Um daqueles raros momentos de sinceridade e carinho que Eric demonstrava. Ele deu uma última olhada para Kyle e seguiu para dentro do ginásio do prédio.

**This is my last goodbye**

_(Esse é meu último adeus)_

**Leaving all the memories of you behind**

_(Deixo todas as suas memórias para trás)_

**I will not wait here**

_(Não vou esperar aqui)_

**And waste my whole life**

_(E desperdiçar minha vida toda)_

**Waste my whole life**

_(Desperdiçar minha vida toda)_

Kyle estava debruçado e dois livros de Introdução ao Direito por mais de três horas. Pegou o telefone para ligar para o pai mais de uma vez para pedir dicas e tirar dúvidas, mas não queria fazer aquilo justamente na primeira semana de aulas. O que seu pai iria pensar? Mal tinha começado e já estava com dificuldade, imagine quando estiver lá pela metade da faculdade.

Mas a verdade é que ele não conseguia se concentrar direito no que estava fazendo. Lia as páginas do livro e então percebia que não fazia ideia do que estava lendo e tinha que voltar duas ou três páginas. Quando se pegou fazendo isso quatro ou cinco vezes, rendeu-se e percebeu que era hora de parar. Mais do que isso, era hora de encarar de uma vez por todas que estava incomodado com a indiferença de Eric naquele dia, sendo o cara mais legal do mundo e sorridente com Clyde enquanto que com ele, Kenny e Stan ele estava se comportando como o pior ser humano.

Sim, era irritante até mesmo lembrar-se. Lembrar dele rindo e se divertindo ao falar sobre as brincadeiras de infância e até mesmo abraçar Clyde, dizer com clara sinceridade que era bom vê-lo. Sim, isso incomodou Kyle profundamente. Por que Eric não poderia ser legal assim com seus amigos mais próximos? Os mais íntimos?

Pegou sua jaqueta laranja e saiu de seu dormitório, precisava respirar, precisava de um pouco de frio. Olhou o relógio e percebeu que era quase onze horas da noite. Sem pensar muito, viu-se tomando rumo do dormitório de Eric. Queria desabafar mesmo, reclamar e falar algumas verdades pra ele. Estava um pouco arrependido de ter dito "foda-se" quando poderia ter dito muito mais coisas. Ainda estava indignado ao lembrar de como Eric poderia ser o cara mais legal do mundo se... bem, se não fosse o mais insuportável ao mesmo tempo.

- O que está fazendo aqui, judeu? - Eric pareceu surpreso, não agressivo. Estava sem camisa, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom cinza, parte de sua boxer branca aparecendo e Kyle podia ouvir a TV, provavelmente algum filme de ação. Sentia cheiro de um Cartman que tinha acabado de tomar banho. Era loção de barbear e shampoo. Os cabelos estavam quase secos e despenteados. - Kyle? - Ele repetiu diante do silêncio do outro, que estava em contato com seus sentidos e tinha esquecido de responder.

- Precisamos conversar, Cartman. - Kyle disse de um jeito um pouco ensaiado e franziu o cenho. Estava incomodado de ter Kyle ali, estava ainda irritado com ele, ainda lembrava da mal-criação cedo naquele dia.

- O que foi? - Foi a resposta do moreno alto quando Kyle entrou em seu dormitório sem ser convidado. Eric fechou a porta mas permaneceu onde estava, Cruzou os braços estufando o peito. - Achei que Kenny e Stan eram seus amigos, por que não vai conversar com eles?

- Como você consegue ser esse grande imbecil conosco? - Kyle disse tentando não falar muito alto e nem parecer muito agressivo. - Se você nos tratasse com 1% da decência que tratou Clyde hoje, eu juro que seria o suficiente.

- Clyde não é um cuzão comigo. - Eric respondeu descruzando os braços e gesticulando como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Tentamos ser seus amigos! - Kyle se defendeu. - Falamos as coisas porque queremos seu bem!

Kyle passou as mãos pelo rosto frustrado. Não estava entendendo aquela conversa. Ele bocejou e virou de costas para o ruivo que, pela primeira vez, percebeu os músculos das costas do outro se moverem conforme ele jogava os braços enquantopassava as mãos pelos cabelos.

- São onze horas da noite. - Eric virou-se de volta para encarar o amigo, chegando mais perto dessa vez. Ele respirou fundo e sentiu que Kyle engoliu a seco. Ele juntou as mãos e disse mais calmo dessa vez. - Saiu de seu dormitório pra reclamar que eu tratei o Clyde "bem demais"?

- Eric... - Kyle tentou se explicar porque realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo ali.

- O que você quer? - Eric insistiu, sem paciência dessa vez.

- Você me beijou! - Kyle disse impulsivamente olhando fundo nos olhos do moreno. Era estranho e assustador falar aquilo em voz alta pela primeira vez. - E se repetir a frase "eu estava bêbado" eu juro, não me importa se você me bater de volta, eu vou socar a sua cara! - Eric ouvia aquilo mais surpreso do que jamais imaginaria estar.

**I can see you now with opened eyes**

_(Posso te ver melhor agora)_

**When you come around I realize**

_(Quando você está por perto, percebo)_

**That I don't need you to survive**

_(Que não preciso de você para sobreviver)_

- O que quer que eu diga? - Ele rendeu-se pela primeira vez em frente ao ruivo que agora tinha os cachos bagunçados por ter tirado o boné.

- Quero que seja honesto. - Kyle respirou fundo como se uma parte de si não queria muito ouvir a resposta. - Por que? O que aquilo significa? E não me venha com "nada". Conheço você, Cartman, sei quando está mentindo. - A ultima parte foi em tom de ameaça.

Eric deu de ombros e sorriu de canto sem saber o que dizer, sem ter coragem de dizer nada, pois a única coisa que restava era a verdade. Uma verdade que ele não estava pronto para admitir nem para si mesmo, quanto mais explicar ao velho amigo. Por alguns segundos permitiu-se voltar àquela noite e lembrar do tal beijo e, principalmente, tinha se dado conta de uma coisa importante: tinha sido correspondido. Mesmo que talvez Kyle tivesse correspondido automaticamente pelo ato do beijo em si, o importante é que tinha incomodado ele o suficiente para fazê-lo vir pedir alguma espécie de satisfação do outro pelo que tinha feito.

- Eu não vou embora até que me explique. - Kyle insistiu sem tirar os olhos do outro que permanecia perdido em pensamentos, não sabendo o que fazer mas não querendo demonstrar muito.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. - Foi tudo que o jogador de basquete conseguiu pensar pra dizer. Em resposta, um suspiro furioso de Kyle. - Será que você não pode deixar pra lá? Esquecer o que houve? - Eric pediu sem firmeza, foram frases soltas de quem não tem o que dizer e não quer dizer o que realmente sente.

- Não. - Foi a resposta de Kyle, ele nem precisou pensar.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos entre eles e os dois apenas trocaram olhares.

**I will not begin**

_(Não vou começar)_

**The fight that we could never end**

_(Uma briga que pode nunca ter fim)_

**So I am letting go**

_(Então vou deixar pra lá)_

- Certo. - Cartman recomeçou percebendo que o outro não ia mesmo ir a lugar nenhum. - Vou perguntar uma coisa então. - Ele disse e Kyle finalmente pareceu ver uma luz no fim do túnel.

- Tá bem. - O ruivo respondeu sentindo seu coração acelerar. Ansiedade e curiosidade.

- Você gostou? - Era como se Cartman tivesse se despido de toda a vaidade, orgulho e Kyle sabia que aquilo era a coisa mais difícil para ele: a nudez da alma era mais difícil que a nudez do corpo.

Kyle não tinha parado para pensar naquilo e certamente não era a pergunta que ele estava esperando. Ele havia sido pego de surpresa e não sabia como responder a pergunta. Olhava um Cartman que realmente queria saber a resposta, não importando qual fosse. Aquele momento parecia ser o verdade divisor de águas na amizade e no relacionamento em geral dos dois. Tudo dependia do que Kyle iria dizer.

- Eric, eu sinceramente não sei dizer. Foi tão rápido, foi tão inesperado... você de fato estava alterado... - Kyle sentiu de leve sua cabeça dando voltas. - Eu não sei o que senti... Eu... É estranho pra mim. Não imaginava que me visse dessa forma. - Ele foi sincero e Eric continuava com a mesma expressão de expectativa como se Kyle tivesse mais coisas para dizer. - Não foi horrível e traumatizante, se é o que realmente quer saber. - Kyle respondeu um pouco sem graça. - Mas foi algo que não esperava de você e certamente de homem nenhum.

- Não sei o que deu em mim. - Cartman respondeu agora olhando de relance para os próprios pés. Culpar a bebida parecia desculpa, mas ele certamente foi impulsionado por ela.

- Está... a fim de mim? - Kyle perguntou extremamente hesitante, achando que talvez seria o fim da conversa, talvez fosse o estopim que Eric precisava pra surtar e chamá-lo de egocêntrico por achar que ele, Eric Cartman, poderia estar interessado em alguém tão simplório quanto Kyle Broflovski.

- Eu não sei. - Eric foi sincero. - Talvez eu esteja. - Já que ele tinha começado, achou a brecha para continuar. Não tinha como voltar atrás naquilo mesmo.

- Está tudo bem. - Kyle se aproximou tocando o ombro do amigo. - Não precisamos contar pros caras, isso fica entre nós. - Eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice e, pela primeira vez, era como se Kyle não tivesse mais receio de Eric.

Kyle o abraçou como se quisesse mostrar que estava seguro se aproximar. Kyle sentiu as mãos de Eric em suas costas e cintura e, por um momento, ficou com medo do que sentiu. Aquele cheiro de banho recém tomado ficou ainda mais impregnado nele e ele teve que admitir na sua mente que estava sentindo-se diferente naquele momento.

Os dois se afastaram mas mantiveram os braços se tocando e, como se Eric pudesse já prever o que viria a seguir, olhou aqueles enormes olhos castanhos de Kyle como se inconscientemente pedisse permissão, a permissão que não tinha pedido na primeira vez. Cartman mordeu os lábios ao desviar dos olhos para os lábios de Kyle e já estava esperando que o ruivo o interrompesse a qualquer momento, já que Cartman meio que estava deixando óbvio que não conseguiria se controlar de novo.

Devagar, testando e aos poucos ele novamente se aproximou do rosto de Kyle e o envolveu num beijo calmo, muito mais cuidadoso que da primeira vez. Dessa vez, Eric sentiu a barba por fazer do outro roçar de leve em seu queixo e percebeu que, dessa vez, Kyle escolheu corresponder.

Tinha uma das mãos no rosto do amigo mais baixo que ele e seguia até sua nuca, tentando se aproximar mais, aproximar seus corpos e pode sentir a evolução do beijo inseguro para um totalmente consciente. Era como se fosse impossível daquilo ficar melhor, era como se todos os seus medos estivesse evaporado e tinha, finalmente, um Kyle que queria estar ali em seus braços.

Broflosvki não queria pensar em nada naquele momento, seu cérebro buscava as mais variadas informações e, inclusive, analisava o fato de Cartman beijar bem porque já tinha feito muito aquilo. A curiosidade agora passou a ser luxúria, passou a ser realmente desejo.

Cartman estava com medo de se afastar, de encerrar o beijo e Kyle enlouquecer de vez, pedir desculpas e, dessa vez, poder finalmente dizer a ele que não era aquilo que ele queria, tinha certeza. A curiosidade havia passado e agora ele tinha certeza que era um "não".

Eric respirou fundo deixando Kyle livre para dizer algo ou simplesmente ir embora, mas o ruivo, apesar de ansioso ainda e confuso, sorriu de canto, um pouco sem graça olhando para o chão. Aos poucos Cartman sorriu e, quando deram-se conta, estavam os dois se olhando e rindo, ficando cada vez mais confortáveis.

- Então era esse o seu problema comigo. - Kyle brincou. - No fundo você só estava...

- Nem comece. - Eric o interrompeu fazendo-o rir ainda mais. - Não vamos ter esses momentos de menina e falar sobre nossos sentimentos e blá blá blá porque não quero e não estou pronto pra isso. - Cartman parecia alterado mas mantinha o sorriso.

- Tudo bem, não tem muito o que falar mesmo. - Kyle disse andando até o sofá onde tinha jogado seu boné e o pôs de volta na cabeça, amassando os cachos como sempre. Cartman sorriu ao vê-lo fazer aquilo. - Nos vemos amanhã?

Cartman ainda sorrindo sinalizou que sim com a cabeça e observou enquanto o ruivo abria a porta para sair de lá. Eles trocaram olhares como se um esperasse que o outro dissesse algo, mas era bem claro que ainda levaria um tempo pra que ficassem bem resolvidos e a vontade com a situação. Era tudo muito novo para os dois.

- Boa noite, judeuzinho. - Cartman brincou abrindo o melhor sorriso que conseguia, um especial, do tipo que Kyle estava vendo pela primeira vez.

- Boa noite, seu gordo. - Kyle mal conseguia responder porque estava rindo muito.

Eric fechou a porta e, pela primeira vez em anos, sentia que muitas coisas estavam certas em seus lugares e Kyle, estava descobrindo uma coisa totalmente nova que o assustava e o deslumbrava ao mesmo tempo. E ambos estavam sim preocupados com a reação dos amigos, e sabiam que não conseguiriam esconder nada por muito tempo.

**My passion, my poison**

_(Minha paixão, meu veneno)_

**The life and death of me**

_(Minha vida e minha morte)_

**I can't take you taking everything**

_(Não aguento você levando tudo)_

**From a love never meant to be**

_(De um amor que não era pra ser)_


	5. I'll kill you both

**I kill you both**

_**South Park College, faculdade de História da Arte**_

Phillip Pirrut saía de sala de aula com pressa, já tinha recebido duas mensagens de Clyde perguntando onde ele estava, avisando que estava reunido com os velhos amigos em frente ao seu prédio da Faculdade de Educação Física. Não era o prédio mais perto, mas Pip segurava os livros na mão, não tinha mochila. Ele andava com pressa pelo corredor vazio perto do auditório.

Estava distraído quase alcançando a porta quando foi abruptamente interrompido. Tinha uma mão fria cobrindo sua boca e um braço forte circundando sua cintura. Não que fosse muito difícil atacá-lo daquela forma. Pip, além das feições andróginas, era magro e alto, qualquer um poderia segurá-lo daquela maneira e arrastá-lo pra onde quisesse. Ele derrubou todos os livros no chão.

Ele queria gritar, seus olhos estavam arregalados de pavor. Não conseguia ver quem era, foi tudo tão rápido que, quando percebeu, estava dentro do auditório escuro, tão vazio que dava um eco assustador. Tinha apenas um refletor de luz no palco iluminando precariamente o local. Sua respiração acelerou e ele sentiu um corpo bem maior que o seu segurá-lo ainda com mais força, todos os seus sentido estavam aguçados e ele pode jurar que a pessoa que o estava agarrando estava cheirando seu cabelo antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Fica quieto, pare de se debater. - Aquela voz rouca, macabra, era extremamente conhecida. Pip achou que nunca a escutaria novamente.

Ele ficou estático imediatamente. Na verdade, não foi pela ordem, mas estava paralisado de medo. Olhando a sombra dos dois na parede, o formato e o tamanho dos braços, não teve dúvida que aquele era Damien Thorn. O maníaco, psicótico e completamente desequilibrado Damien Thorn.

- Isso, se acalma. - Ele continuava enquanto Pip apenas podia escutar seu coração bater tão rápido que ele realmente achou que entraria em colapso. Mas não se mexeu. Aos poucos, Damien o soltava, mas permanecia por perto como se ainda achasse que Phillip poderia sair correndo.

Conforme Damien ficava de frente para o loiro britânico, Pip podia ver o quanto ele tinha envelhecido. Os cabelos enegrecidos continuavam ali, o olhar frio e controlador também. Ele encarava Phillip e, de repente sorriu de uma maneira tão maníaca, que Pip poderia jurar que, com alguma maquiagem, seria possível se imaginar frente a frente com o Coringa.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse... - Phillip começou, mas foi imediatamente interrompido.

- Eu saí. - Damien respondeu abruptamente. Phillip não tinha mais nem coragem de perguntar como, nem quando e nem porque alguém em sã consciência deixaria Damien Thorn sair da cadeia. - Senti sua falta. - Ele chegou ainda mais perto de Pip e acariciou seu rosto. Phillip fechou os olhos, apavorado. - Do seu cheiro, da sua voz... - Ele continuava cada vez mais perto e agora cheirava a pele do loiro alto, como se Phillip fosse algum tipo de propriedade dele. Chegou perto do ouvido do loiro. Pip chegou a controlar a própria respiração, não queria nem se mover muito, sentia-se amarrado a uma bomba. E provavelmente ele estava.

- Damien... - Ele começou devagar. Testando se realmente poderia falar ou não. Fez uma pausa após dizer o nome do outro pra ver se Damien o interrompia, mas nada aconteceu. Foi a deixa para ele continuar com todo o cuidado. - Estou feliz que está bem e está solto. - Mentiu o loiro alto. Damien talvez dentro da sua psicose acreditasse naquilo. - Mas eu preciso ir agora...

- Eu sei que precisa. - Damien agora tinha uma das mãos no frágil pescoço de Pip. Passeava pela nuca dele e, com a outra mão, o puxava para perto, colando seus corpos. - Sei quem está te esperando. - Ele disse agora entre os dentes, com raiva. Puxou os cabelos de Pip com força pela nuca, fazendo a cabeça dele mover-se de leve para trás.

- Damien, por favor...

- Eu gosto muito quando diz o meu nome assim... - Damien agora quase ria, enrolando os cabelos ligeiramente longos de Phillip entre seus dedos e encostando sua boca na orelha dele. - Morrendo de medo.

Phillip tinha quase certeza que Damien o mataria e colocaria fogo em seu corpo. Nunca mais ninguém o encontraria e, só de pensar naquilo, com seriedade, ele já estava suando frio e tentando lembrar todas as orações que conseguia pedindo a todos os santos que Damien simplesmente o deixasse ir embora dali.

- Então vou explicar como isso vai ser. - O moreno alto, de pele extremamente branca e olhos assustadores, continuou dizendo tranquilamente. Ele aos poucos se afastou, largando de Phillip, tirando suas mãos de cima dele, mas ficando a poucos centímetros de distância dele. Era o suficiente para fazer o britânico voltar a respirar. Sentia o cheiro de cigarro barato no moreno alto. - Primeiro, você vai terminar com aquele viadinho escroto do Clyde. Segundo, vai me encontrar amanhã a noite na Floresta Perdida, às onze horas.

- Por favor, Damien...

- Cala essa sua boca que eu ainda não terminei de falar, seu filho de uma puta. - Ele rangeu os dentes pra falar e voltou a tocar nele, segurando Pip pelo queixo com tanta força que Phillip teve certeza que, se Damien quisesse, podia facilmente deslocar seu maxilar usando apenas uma das mãos. - Você tem três opções aqui: se não terminar com ele, eu vou matar vocês dois. Se não aparecer amanhã, eu vou matar vocês dois. E, se chamar a polícia... - Ele fez uma pausa e Phillip sentiu um calafrio de pavor correr por sua espinha. - Estupro ele na sua frente e... - Damien sorriu como se estivesse se divertindo. - Depois mato vocês dois. Você me entendeu... _Phillip_? - Ele disse o nome de Pip num sussurro assustador, e em seguida sorriu.

- Sim. - Phillip respondeu quase que imediatamente, balbuciando com dificuldade pois mal conseguia falar com o outro segurando-o daquele jeito.

- Eu não vou reforçar o quanto falo sério, você sabe melhor que qualquer um nesse lixo de cidade que eu não faço ameaças que não cumpro. - Sua voz era tão calma que Phillip se assustava mais com a naturalidade com a qual ele falava aquilo do que temia pela própria vida. Damien Thorn era, sem nenhuma dúvida, um homem perigoso. Ele soltou o loiro e agora o encarava com uma serenidade que fazia parecer que ele nem tinha acabado de ameaçar tirar a vida dele e de seu namorado.

Damien deu dois passos para trás e deixou Phillip livre. O moreno alto tirou a carteira de cigarros do bolso e Phillip sequer cogitou a possibilidade de dizer a ele que não era permitido fumar ali. Pip não sabia se poderia sair dali ou não, estava ainda com muito medo de se mexer.

- Hoje a noite. - Damien reforçou, mas dessa vez fez soar como se fosse um encontro. Ele deu uma tragada no cigarro, soltou a fumaça e, para a surpresa total de Phillip, Damien juntou seus lábios nos dele num selinho demorado. Pip o beijou de volta, numa pura e instintiva reação automática e movida pelo pavor que estava sentindo naquele momento. Damien então sorriu mostrando todos os dentes, amarelados pelo cigarro e, com pressa, deixou o auditório. Phillip finalmente relaxou o corpo e sentiu o ar nos pulmões entrarem completamente e sairem num suspiro aliviado. Ele sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do auditório tentando se recuperar do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele fechou os olhos mais de uma vez esperando que, quando os abrisse, tudo teria sido apenas um sonho.

Mas não. Todas as vezes em que abriu os olhos, continuava ali, na penumbra do auditório sem saber direito o que fazer e nem por onde começar.

Clyde andava pelos corredores numa velocidade anormal em busca do auditório. Tinha recebido uma mensagem urgente de Phillip e, como não o tinha visto depois das aulas, estava mesmo preocupado. Era a primeira vez que tinha recebido notícias dele o dia inteiro.

Ele entrou pela porta e avistou um Phillip nervoso, andando de um lado para outro. Agora, o loiro parecia ter finalmente entendido o que tinha acontecido há alguns minutos antes, bem antes dele ter coragem de falar com Clyde. Phillip parecia preocupado, mas não estava mais com medo, agora parecia se esforçar para pensar em uma solução pra aquilo.

Clyde veio ao seu encontro e eles deram um beijo rápido e então se abraçaram. Clyde estava de fato preocupado agora, pois a forma como Pip o apertava naquele abraço era algo que certamente indicava que algo estava errado.

- Ei, o que está fazendo aqui? - Clyde perguntou assim que o loiro soltou-se dele. - E por que este lugar está com cheiro de cigarro? - Ele estranhou, pois imaginou que não seria permitido fumar em lugar fechado como aquele. - O que houve, Pip?

- Eu preciso falar com você, mas tem que me prometer que vai manter o controle. - Phillip tinha um raro tom extremamente sério, deixando de lado completamente aquela expressão sensível, ingênua e quase infantil que ele naturalmente sustentava em seus dias normais.

- Phillip, o que está acontecendo? - Clyde estava realmente muito preocupado agora e extremamente curioso.

- Damien saiu da cadeia. - Ele disse e viu o rosto de Clyde perder a cor. - E ele veio atrás de mim.

- Como assim? - Clyde mal podia acreditar naquilo. - Damien foi condenado por assassinar o Sr. McPherson. Pelo que eu saiba, a sentença dele envolvia o corredor da morte.

- Não. - Phillip respondeu respirando fundo. - Os advogados dele alegaram morte acidental, sem intenção. Li na internet. - O loiro respirou fundo a Clyde ainda mantinha a expressão incrédula.

- Com ou sem intenção, o Sr. McPherson está morto, Damien queimou a casa dele por causa de uma nota baixa! - Clyde estava começando a se exaltar, ignorando os pedidos de Phillip para que se acalmasse. - Isso sem falar que muito antes disso, ele já tinha começado a traficar na época da escola.

- Clyde, eu sei, eu estava lá, ok? - Phillip disse com um ar arrependido antes de continuar. - Você sabe do meu problema dom drogas no ensino médio.

- E lembro muito bem também do seu relacionamento nada saudável com aquele psicopata. - Clyde quase gritou e Phillip baixou os olhos, sentido. Ficou triste ao ouvir aquilo, ao lembrar da adolescência difícil ao lado de Damien. - Me desculpe, Pip... - Clyde na mesma hora que viu a cara de cãozinho abandonado de Phillip, sentiu-se o pior ser humano da terra. - Me perdoe, eu não quis dizer isso.

- Está tudo bem, é verdade. - Phillip dizia agora sentindo uma culpa absurda. - Ele nos ameaçou.

- Phillip... - Clyde chegou mais perto segurando gentilmente o rosto de Pip com as mãos. - Precisamos ir à polícia.

- Essa sequer é uma opção, Clyde. - Pip dizia sério, decidido. - Nunca vou arriscar sua vida desse jeito. Nós vamos fazer o que o Damien quer.

- E o que ele quer, Phillip? - Clyde tinha agora uma mistura de raiva, indignação, medo e não sabia nem por onde começar a resolver aquilo.

- Ele quer que eu termine com você, ou vai nos matar. - Phillip disse experimentando novamente o horror que foi ouvir as palavras de Damien. - E quer me encontrar amanhã à noite.

- Pois você não vai fazer nem uma coisa e nem outra. - Clyde não estava surpreso quando ao fato de que Damien exigia o fim do namoro. - Nós vamos ficar juntos, Pip, e você não vai encontrar com ele nunca mais. Nós vamos chamar a polícia. - Clyde sequer cogitava as opções de Phillip.

- Você não o conhece, Clyde. - Phillip estava tão sério que nem de longe lembrava aquele garoto meigo e doce que estudava História da Arte, citava Samuel Taylor Coleridge e interpretava um Romeu sem igual nas peças de teatro da escola que homenageavam Shakespeare. Phillip naquele momento, era um homem preocupado mais em proteger do que ser protegido e Clyde certamente percebeu isso. - Eu conheço Damien melhor que qualquer pessoa nessa cidade. Vi ele dizer e fazer coisas que ninguém sabe. Nem você, Clyde.

- Pip, eu só estou preocupado com você e pedindo que seja sensato. Não temos escolha. - Clyde agora tentou ser racional e respeitar o fato de que Pip realmente sabia melhor do que estava falando do que o próprio jogador.

- Se ele falou, ele vai cumprir. - Pip dizia sem titubear, não tinha a menor dúvida que Damien transformaria em realidade cada palavra que saiu de sua boca. - Precisamos de um plano, precisamos fazer alguma coisa, mas vamos sem a polícia.

Apesar de Clyde não concordar nenhum pouco com aquilo, parecia que ele não teria outra escolha porque Phillip agora parecia determinado, decidido. E nada o faria mudar de ideia. Nada o amedrontava mais do que Damien Thorn. Clyde sabia que, no fundo, dessa vez era diferente porque não se tratava mais somente dele, agora o próprio jogador estava envolvido e podia sentir que a maior preocupação de Pip era aquela: ele não estava mais sozinho, não precisava mais simplesmente fazer as vontades de Damien para se proteger: agora ele tinha Clyde e, para aquele loiro britânico, nada gritava mais alto do que culpa e responsabilidade naquele momento.

Os dois seguiram caminhos diferentes naquele dia. Clyde foi para o ginásio da faculdade de Educação Física e Phillip foi para o prédio da faculdade de Engenharia Química e Nuclear.

Craig não tinha aula mas estava no laboratório estudando e fazendo o que mais gostava: experimentos e explosões de materiais. Se tinha coisa que aquele garoto gostava era daquela frase "e se eu colocasse isso aqui?". Não era uma boa ideia deixá-lo sozinho com elementos químicos.

- Não se aproxime. - Ele disse ao ver Pip na porta do laboratório pronto para entrar. Craig vestia um jaleco branco, luvas e uma máscara para proteger os olhos. Em sua frente, vários cilindros borbulhando, fumaça branca saindo de um deles e um líquido azul, viscoso. Pip não sabia o que era nada daquilo, mas parecia ser um experimento que havia dado errado.

Antes que ele pudesse prestar mais atenção no que estava acontecendo, um mar de espuma saía de uma tigela de vidro grande arrancando um sorriso de Craig. Era muita espuma, mas durou pouco. Logo tudo aquilo se evaporou.

- Pois não? - Craig perguntou limpando as mãos, desinteressado na presença do outro. Pip não deixou de se maravilhar um pouco com aquilo. Foi interessante.

- O que foi isso? - Agora ele se aproximou curioso.

- A explicação é longa e você não entenderia. - Craig respondeu um pouco sem paciência. Não era grosseria, era provavelmente verdade. - E você certamente não está aqui pra isso.

- Não, não estou. - Era como se a realidade voltasse a atingir Pip. - Preciso da sua ajuda.

- O que foi? Brigou com Clyde? - Craig sorriu malicioso enquanto tirava os óculos e as luvas. Phillip suspirou, não estava nem mais preocupado em esconder. Mas por um segundo pensou que Craig era realmente um cara esperto por ter percebido. - E nem tente negar, não estou com tempo pra isso.

- Não, é outra coisa. - Phillip disse coçando a cabeça de maneira nervosa. Craig não respondeu, já estava até entediado. Sentou-se em sua bancada e apenas olhou Pip com certa atenção. A verdade é que ele o achava o ser humano mais entediante do mundo e não conseguia pensar em nada que ele poderia dizer que, na visão de Craig, poderia classificar como interessante. - Damien está de volta.

E Craig pensou que não poderia estar mais errado. Isso sim é que era algo extremamente interessante. Arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Tem certeza que era ele? - O talentoso estudante de química demonstrou uma ligeira preocupação ao lembrar de toda a história de Damien e Pip. - Você está bem? - Não que ele demonstrasse, mas era perceptível que tinha ficado preocupado.

- Estou. - Pip recomeçou depois de respirar fundo. - E as mãos dele em cima de mim há algumas horas me fazem ter sim absoluta certeza que era ele.

- Ele te ameaçou?

- A mim e ao Clyde. - Pip respondeu e Craig não estava surpreso que Damien sabia sobre Clyde. Além de frio, calculista e perigoso, Damien era um dos homens mais inteligentes que Craig conhecia.

- O que posso fazer por você, Pip? - Craig disse com ares de que realmente queria ajudar. Coisa rara, pois o garoto não gostava de se intrometer nos problemas dos outros. Mas, como bem já estava acostumado, todos vinham a ele. Phillip olhou pra ele agradecido antes de começar a contar o que havia acontecido.

Craig nunca teve problemas com Damien, mas sabia que ele não era boa coisa desde que tinha chegado a escola. Era um garoto problemático, tinha certeza hoje em dia da psicopatia do moreno alto, que havia colocado fogo na casa do seu professor quando tinha 17 anos, por causa de uma nota baixa em matemática.

Damien foi preso e julgado como adulto. Disse que não tinha a intenção de matar o professor, queria apenas destruir sua casa. Pensou que ele não estava em casa na hora em que incendiou o local. Parecia completamente normal no tribunal, não sentia culpa, não tinha remorso algum e sequer fez algum esforço para demonstrar uma coisa ou outra. A promotoria chegou a pedir a pena de morte para ele, mas o juiz – por acreditar que o rapaz era muito jovem e por não ter se tratado de um homicídio culposo – decidiu que ele apenas seria preso e faria acompanhamento psicológico. Damien vinha de uma família rica e seu pai custeou um bom advogado que, com muito trabalho, conseguiu que ele tivesse direito a liberdade condicional.

Isso tinha sido há somente três anos atrás.

Clyde mal conseguiu dormir a noite. Acordou, fez um café forte e decidiu não acordar Pip, que havia pegado no sono quando já era de manhã.

Passava das dez horas e ele resolveu sair do dormitório a fim de seguir com o plano de fazer Damien pensar que de fato eles tinham terminado. O jogador andava pelo campus em busca do refeitório, não comia nada desde o almoço do dia anterior e isso não era saudável especialmente para quem vivia do esporte e precisava de seu corpo para trabalhar.

Entrou no refeitório central e pediu um sanduíche. Não sentou para comer, saiu com pressa enquanto mastigava e pensou que poderia ir para a academia da faculdade, nada melhor do que malhar para colocar os pensamentos em dia e ter alguma ideia.

Quando estava saindo, encontrou um garoto loiro conhecido, que usava óculos e parecia fascinado com um livro sobre psicanálise. Ele vestia um casaco não muito pesado e luvas bem gastas. Com uma mão segurava o livro e com a outra comia uma maçã. Estava andando até o prédio de psicologia.

- Ei, Kenny. - Ele chamou pelo amigo, cumprimentando-o.

- Oi, Clyde. - Kenny respondeu simpático, andaram lado a lado enquanto conversavam.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta estranha? - O jogador disse enquanto Kenny guardava o livro na mochila a fim de dar atenção à conversa do amigo.

- Claro, essas são sempre as melhores perguntas. - Ele brincou tirando os óculos sorrindo. Só os usava quando precisava ler.

- Se precisasse de alguém pra fazer um "serviço sujo", quem chamaria? - Clyde não quis entregar muito quando perguntou. Fingia um tom de brincadeira, curiosidade. Kenny gargalhou.

- Está brincando, não é? - O loiro mais baixo que ele sequer precisou pensar na resposta. - Cartman, óbvio.

- Óbvio. - Repetiu Clyde, sentindo-se idiota por não ter pensando naquilo antes. - Não inventaram nada ainda que ele não consiga distorcer.

- É, aquele gordo egoísta. - Kenny disse sem ser ofensivo, foi mais num tom desinteressado em falar de Cartman mesmo. - Se envolver grana, adrenalina e, de alguma forma ele ter algum tipo de satisfação pessoal... Pode acreditar, vai convencê-lo de qualquer coisa. - Kenny dizia sorrindo, convicto. - Mas por que a pergunta?

- Nada, só curiosidade. - Mentiu o jogador com um meio sorriso.

- A não ser que talvez envolva Kyle... - Kenny continuou, de repente para ele, aquela conversa ficou interessante. Para um futuro psicólogo, parecia que realmente Cartman era um estudo de caso. - Porque se o Kyle estiver envolvido, acho que Cartman fica meio imprevisível...

- É mesmo? - Clyde estava surpreso com aquela observação.

- É, ele é louco pelo Kyle. - Kenny disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. - Qualquer um vê isso.

Clyde nunca tinha parado pra pensar mas aquilo fazia muito sentido. Ele riu para si mesmo até pensou em mencionar para Kenny seu relacionamento com Pip. Kenny era extremamente confiável, leal e não julgava ninguém. Mas talvez aquele assunto ficasse para outra hora, realmente ele ficou empolgado para falar com Eric Cartman. Se tinha alguém naquela cidade que poderia competir com a psicopatia de Damien, era aquele garoto arrogante que na infância dizia ter "ossos largos".

- Kenny, obrigado. - Clyde dizia tocando o ombro do outro realmente agradecido. Kenny apenas assentiu com a cabeça e observou Clyde seguir seu caminho, lado oposto pelo qual estavam caminhando. Ele quase corria e, apesar de não entender do que se tratava, Kenny ficou feliz de achar ter ajudado em algo.

Ele seguiu para sua aula enquanto Clyde corria até o prédio da faculdade de Direito. Usou aquela corrida – porque era um pouco longe – para aproveitar o tempo de fazer algum tipo de exercício. Correu por cerca de cinco minutos e então alguém o parava no caminho, pedindo uma foto, um autógrafo, ou queria simplesmente se apresentar e conversar com ele, dizer que estava orgulhoso dele, de alguma forma, representar South Park tão bem mundo a fora, jogando num time grande, profissional. Ele ficava feliz com tudo aquilo e tentava dar atenção a todos, mas naquele dia específico estava com pressa.

Demorou mais do que previa, mas acabou agradecendo mentalmente a todas as pessoas que o pararam no caminho, pois deu o tempo exato dele ver Eric Cartman descer do carro e colocar uma jaqueta a mais do que o suéter simples que vestia. Ele observou o garoto arrumando os cabelos castanhos no espelho retrovisor do lado do motorista e achou graça do quão vaidoso ele havia se tornado com o tempo. Imaginou que foi só começar a perder peso que o moreno alto passou a ser um verdadeiro metrossexual.

- Cartman. - Clyde chamou por ele uma vez que o outro não o havia visto se aproximar.

- E aí, _Denver Broncos_! - Cartman brincou sorrindo de canto. Estava num bom humor absurdo. Clyde notou, mas não disse nada. Ele não sabia, mas o motivo tinha sido uma certa visita de um certo ruivo ao seu quarto na noite anterior, que envolvia um beijo sóbrio e alguns sorrisos de sentimento correspondido. Nada que Cartman fosse falar a respeito, lógico.

- Preciso falar com você. - Clyde foi direto ao assunto. - Mas eu imagino que esteja indo pra aula, então podemos falar depois.

- Não. Pode falar. - Cartman ficou um pouco mais sério ao analisar rapidamente que, se Clyde se deu ao trabalho de ir até lá pessoalmente, era porque se tratava de algo que merecia a atenção do jogador de basquete de cabelos castanhos que agora franzia a testa interessado. - Depois eu pego as anotações do Kyle.

- É uma parada meio séria. - Clyde disse num tom de voz um pouco mais baixo e, discretamente, olhando para os lados para ver se tinha muita gente passando que pudesse ouvir aquilo.

- Pode falar. - Cartman agora estava mais interessado do que nunca.

- Damien saiu da cadeia. - Ele disse quase num sussurro e Cartman estreitou os olhos. Se tinha alguém que ele desprezava naquela cidade, era Damien Thorn.

- Ele é um escroto. Não se preocupe com ele. - Eric dizia com desdém.

- Ele ameaçou Pip. - Clyde disse sério e, apesar de Cartman não gostar muito de Pip, conseguia detestar Damien acima disso.

- Ameaçou de que? - Ele perguntou mas pela cara de Clyde, ele já tinha entendido. - Como?

- Ele estava aqui no campus. - O jogador do Denver Broncos sabia que estava falando com a pessoa certa, mas agora estava preocupado com a segurança de Cartman. Por outro lado, sabia que Damien tinha uma memória boa e, se teve alguém que fez Damien sofrer na escola, esse alguém tinha sido Eric Cartman. O que não era justo usar contra Eric de certa forma, afinal, não tinha ninguém que tivesse passado ileso por ele. Absolutamente _todo mundo_ tinha uma história humilhante pra contar envolvendo o "garoto de ossos largos".

- Vamos, vamos ao Jolly Rogers. - Cartman puxava Clyde gentilmente pelo braço, indicando o caminho de seu carro. - Vamos conversar lá.

Antes que ele pudesse entrar no carro, Kyle apareceu sem entender porque Eric não estava indo pra aula. Cartman fez um sinal para Clyde que o esperasse no carro e, afastando-se um pouco, conversava com o ruivo de cabelos encaracolados. Por um momento ele queria mesmo ir pra aula, só para poder ficar perto de judeu de olhos verdes.

- Eu preciso resolver umas coisas com Clyde, vamos até o Jolly Rogers. - Eric disse e Kyle, na mesma hora bufou.

- Pára com essa merda, Eric, leva a faculdade a sério! Não é nem meio dia e você já está indo beber? - Broflovski estava literalmente furioso.

- Não! - Eric quase gritou o segurando pelo braço. - Eu vou te contar depois. - Ele disse falando sério e Kyle apenas suspirou. - Chame aquelas outras duas putinhas e me encontrem lá quando saírem da aula. - Logicamente a alusão carinhosa era referente a Stan e Kenny.

- Se chegarmos lá e vocês estiverem de festinha, Eric, eu juro pra você que...

- Ei. - Cartman o interrompeu e deslizou a mão que segurava Kyle pelo braço e passou a segurar as pontas dos dedos dele discretamente. - E depois temos que falar sobre ontem a noite também. - Cartman disse mais tranquilo e Kyle conteve o sorriso.

- É, temos mesmo. - Ele soltou-se da mão do outro e despediu-se apenas com o olhar. Disse algo como "nos vemos mais tarde" e foi pra aula.

Cartman conteve o sorriso mas Clyde, de longe, percebeu o que tinha acontecido e realmente foi obrigado a concordar e admirar a perspicácia de Kenny McCormick.


	6. Learner

**Tus besos salen tan amargos  
><strong>_(Teus beijos saem tão amargos)_

**Cuando te ensucias los labios  
><strong>_(Quando sujas teus lábios)_

**Con mentiras otra vez  
>(Com mentiras outra vez)<strong>

Cartman praticamente esqueceu que estava na faculdade pelo menos naquela tarde. Não era nem concentrado em ajudar alguém, mas era aquela adrenalina de planejar algo, liderar e poder ficar frente a frente com o que considerava seu nêmesis: Damien Thorn.

Ao contrário da maioria – centrada – das pessoas, ele não tinha medo de Damien, era como se seu ego e seu orgulho não permitissem. Enquanto conversava com Clyde no pub Jolly Rogers, ao mesmo tempo ele arquitetava o que faria para resolver o problema de forma que pudesse, de certa forma, se divertir um pouco.

- Então você e o Pip... - Cartman mal conseguia segurar o riso. - Nenhuma uma surpresa quanto a ele, todo mundo na escola sabia dele e do Damien, mas você Clyde... - Ele agora mostrava os dentes bonitos rindo de um jeito confortável.

- Ah é? - Revidou Clyde, colocando sua caneca de moccacino em cima da mesa. - E o que é que foi aquilo que eu acabei de ver com você e Kyle? - Clyde mal conseguia evitar a vontade de rir ao ver que Cartman corou de leve.

- Vai se foder , Clyde. - Cartman disse ficando sério, estava quase com raiva. Levantou-se da poltrona. - Vou falar com Butters. - Ele tomou o último gole de café. - E não tem nada acontecendo entre eu e aquele judeu idiota. - Mas Clyde, ainda rindo, percebeu que não havia mais tanta frieza e nem tanta raiva quando Cartman disse a última frase.

**Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
><strong>_(Dizes que estou te machucando)_

**Que con el paso de los años  
><strong>_(E com o passar dos anos)_

**Me estoy haciendo mas cruel  
>(Estou ficando mais cruel)<br>**

_Flashback_

_ O garoto loiro de cabelos lisos que, apesar de tentar de todas as formas que conseguia, não deixava jamais de ser o "perdedor". Agora, aos 13 anos, ouvia os amigos conversarem sobre uma festa de aniversário que estava para acontecer. Não que ele fosse ser convidado, mas era impossível não ouvir as meninas da sala de aula alvoroçadas e comentando sobre roupas, maquiagem e sapatos que usariam naquela noite._

_ Phillip Pirrut não poderia ser um exemplo maior de garoto deslocado. Seu único amigo de infância, Damien Thorn, preocupava-se mais agora com outros tipos de festas e garotas, muitas garotas. Não tinha mais tempo para ser amigo de Phillip._

_ O que Phillip já sabia na época, era da amizade de Damien com alguns garotos mais velhos. Um deles, inclusive, uma companhia ainda pior do que a de Damien poderia proporcionar. Ninguém sabia o nome dele, só o chamavam de "Toalha"._

_ Toalha usava um moicano pintado de azul, tinha olhos negros e estava no último ano do Ensino Médio. Ele não era de South Park, mas desde criança todos se preocupavam muito com ele, por ser alguém que sempre escolheu os caminhos errados para percorrer. Damien começou a seguir os passos de Toalha quando tinha 13 anos. Damien buscava aceitação, popularidade, queria ser algum tipo de líder. Viu essa chance ao começar a andar com o 'cara do moicano azul' – como costumavam chamar alguns quando Toalha começou a ficar famoso._

_ - Estou sabendo de uma festinha. - Toalha dizia sentado em um canto da arquibancada durante a aula de Educação Física do sétimo ano, turma onde Damien estudava com Pip, Stan, Kyle, Kenny e Cartman._

_ - Sim. - Damien respondeu ao lado dele. - Aniversário do Alex Glick._

_ - E você vai? - Toalha agora dizia um pouco mais interessado na conversa. Pareceu ver uma certa oportunidade ali._

_ - Está brincando? Claro que não. - Damien riu do quão aquilo soou absurdo aos seus ouvidos. - Ele é o maior nerd da face da terra._

_ Toalha virou-se na direção do outro, sentando-se com um dos joelho dobrados, ficando de perfil para o campo de futebol e de frente para Damien. Ele tinha os olhos fixos de uma maneira um tanto quanto controladora, como se facilmente pudesse ler os pensamentos de alguém – o que ele podia na verdade, mas não se tratava de mágica ou nenhum superpoder. Na verdade, ele só era inteligente o suficiente para ler nas entrelinhas e era realmente muito bom em linguagem corporal._

_ - Mas você quer ir. - Ele disse por fim, depois de um longo silêncio entre eles. Damien deu um meio sorriso, negando com a cabeça. - Quer sim. - Toalha agora teve certeza. - E se conseguir ir e vender umas coisas pra mim, quem sabe você não tira uma boa vantagem nisso._

_ - Toalha, você é mais louco do que eu pensava. - Damien disse achando que era algum tipo de brincadeira. Ele tinha mesmo ouvido aquilo? - Quer que eu venda seus bagulhos pra um bando de criança? - Damien riu, não por aquilo ser errado ou imoral, mas porque sabia que aqueles garotos de South Park, nem que tentassem, poderiam ser mais caretas._

_ - Qual é, 'little demon'... - Toalha sorria aberto agora, sabia que aquilo ali seria muito fácil. - Você aparece na festinha, mostra que tem uma "mercadoria" interessante, o pessoal vai curtir e automaticamente você ficará popular entre eles. Vai poder realmente ser convidado para alguma coisa. - Toalha continuou enquanto levantava-se de onde estava. - Pense nisso. Qualquer coisa sabe onde me encontrar. - Ele concluiu e desceu as escadas das arquibancadas fazendo um barulho impossível de não ser notado. Para ele, a única coisa que importava era conseguir criar cada vez mais vínculos para a sua "rede de vício", da qual ele mesmo fazia parte._

_ Apesar de um pouco relutante, pois não queria se dar ao trabalho de aparecer na festa sem ter sido convidado, Damien pensou que era mesmo uma boa maneira de simplesmente controlar a todos. Todos precisariam dele, não era necessário que gostassem dele._

**Es que yo nunca creí que te veria  
><strong>_(Mas nunca imaginei que te veria)_

**Remendando mis heridas  
><strong>_(Remendando minhas feridas)_

**Con jirones de tu piel  
><strong>_(Com retalhos da sua pele)_

****_Fim do Flashback_

***

Butters estava em seu dormitório da fraternidade a qual fazia parte. Ele olhava três livros em cima de uma mesa de estudos enormes que os rapazes da fraternidade tinham na sala – não que fosse exatamente para estudar, mas de vez em quando, era bom fazer uso real do móvel. Não sabia se começava por Kerouac, Capote ou Fitzgerald.

- Ei. - Cartman disse enquanto observava de longe o loiro concentrado. Ele não se virou para ver quem era, o reconheceu pela voz.

- E aí, Eric. - Butters parecia calcular em sua mente alguma maneira de escolher o livro que queria, enumerando prós e contras. Nada muito complicado, no fim tudo se resumia a qual dos dois tinha menos páginas.

- Preciso da sua ajuda. - Cartman não gostava muito de rodeios.

- Claro que precisa. - Butter virou-se para encarar o velho amigo, estava ligeiramente mau humorado, deixando os livros de lado por um momento. Cruzou os braços. - Por qual outro motivo você viria aqui.

- Butter eu estou sem tempo pra isso. - Cartman respondeu indiferente. - Às vezes sinto falta de quando você era uma pessoa melhor.

- Você quer dizer quando eu fazia tudo que você pedia e acreditava em tudo que você falava? - Butter riu de uma maneira triste. - Isso mudou faz tempo e você sabe.

Cartman apenas o encarou de volta, não queria ter aquela discussão não porque achava que não poderia vencer, mas porque realmente seria uma perda de tempo. Butters realmente havia aprendido do jeito difícil que, por mais que quisesse a todo custo que Cartman gostasse dele e fosse alguém que pudesse chamar de amigo, a última coisa que ele poderia ser era aquilo.

- Não é nada por mim. - Cartman disse tentando logo mudar de assunto. - Damien apareceu.

- E daí? - Butters continuava com a mesma expressão. Sua expressão era de quem realmente não entendia porque Cartman estava ali somente para lhe dizer aquilo, especialmente usando um tom de voz misterioso e preocupado.

Eric arregalou os olhos surpreso pela atitude – ou falta dela – de Butters. O garoto loiro respirou fundo e fez um gesto com a mão para que Eric continuasse. Achava que aquele ainda não era o clímax da história, mas era. O problema é que realmente não era só aquilo.

- E daí que ele está atrás de Pip! E Clyde... - Eric não tinha certeza se deveria explicar aquela relação.

- Onde é que isso é meu problema? - Butter continuava indiferente. - Quer dizer, eu gosto do Pip, mas acho que ele é responsável pelas escolhas que fez.

Cartman mal podia acreditar naquela atitude. Em qualquer outra situação, há alguns anos, ele certamente com muito menos poderia comover Butters. Mas aquele Butters tinha deixado de existir desde o primeiro ano do Ensino Médio. O caso era que Butters já tinha sofrido muito nas mãos de Cartman e tinha resolvido há tempos dar um basta naquilo. Gostava do moreno alto, gostava dos outros rapazes também, mas era extremamente desconfiado com Eric. Tinha aprendido sua lição a duras penas.

Cartman não sabia se estava mais surpreso ou mais com raiva.

- Você um imbecil. - Cartman disse sem muita emoção. - Foda-se você e nem pense em nos chamar caso precise de alguma coisa, porque vou contar pra todo mundo o que você acabou de dizer. - Mas a última frase foi praticamente uma ameaça.

- Estou na fraternidade mais popular e mais agitada do campus. - Butters respondeu no mesmo tom, dando alguns passos em direção ao amigo. - Vocês é que precisam de mim para estar nas festas. Não preciso de vocês. - Cartman pode jurar que ouvia o legítimo _Professor Chaos_ falar.

- Vê se cresce, Butters. - Eric preparava-se para sair, mas pode ouvir a última frase do loiro.

- Cresce você, Cartman. - Butters pegou os três livros de cima da mesa. - Espero que Damien te dê uma bela de uma surra.

Mas a resposta do outro foi apenas bater a porta de saída com uma força desnecessária.

**De ti apredió mi corazon  
><strong>_(Com você meu coração aprendeu)_

**De ti aprendió mi corazon  
><strong>_(Com você meu coração aprendeu)_

**Y ahora no me reproches niña  
><strong>_(E agora não me repreenda, menina)_

**Que no sepa darte amor  
><strong>_(Porque não sei te dar amor)_

Quem via aquela reunião, poderia jurar que era o quartel general do _Coon and Friends_. Com exceção de Timmy, que estava em Denver, todos estavam reunidos no estacionamento da universidade naquela tarde. Cartman e Clyde haviam explicado aos colegas o que tinha acabado de acontecer com Pip e Stan e Kyle eram, de longe, os mais preocupados. Clyde, no entando, estava mais preocupado com Phillip, que deveria estar ali e ainda não havia chegado. Já estava começando a pensa que talvez Damien tivesse chegado a ele antes mais uma vez.

- Cartman, acho que você ainda não percebeu que não somos super-heróis de verdade. - Kenny começou impaciente. - E também não somos mais crianças. Temos que chamar a polícia e pronto.

- Eu concordo. - Stan resolveu opinar. - Até porque todo mundo aqui sabe que Damien não bate bem das ideias, não é nem questão dele ser uma pessoa má. Damien é maluco. - Stan concluiu e todos concordaram.

- Parem de ser medrosos, bando de viadinho! - Cartman estava começando a ficar irritado com aquela situação toda. - Acha que o Damien vai fazer o que hein? Matar todos nós? - O tom era pra ser de absurdo, mas a maioria concordou, não achando aquilo tão fora do normal não. - Vocês são tão idiotas que me irritam.

- Cartman. - Kyle interveio antes que Eric realmente perdesse a linha. - Posso falar com você por um segundo? - Ele disse sério pedindo que Cartman o acompanhasse. Apontou uma das mãos para o lado oposto do estacionamento e, um pouco relutante, o jogador de basquete assim o fez.

Kyle enfiou as mãos nos bolsos enquanta andava, estava com frio. Ouviu os outros amigos de longe continuar a conversa e cercar Clyde com algumas perguntas sobre "que história era aquela dele estar namorando Pip".

- Eric, você precisa se acalmar. - Kyle dizia com calma, não queria piorar o estado de nervos do outro, que apenas suspirou frustrado.

- Eu sei. É que eu realmente odeio Damien. - Eric dizia como se voltasse a ter oito anos. - E me sinto mal por essa merda toda.

- Se sente? - Kyle estava realmente surpreso que aquele nazista insensível pudesse dizer algo como aquilo.

- Sei lá, Kyle. - Cartman começou tentando não se despir daquela carapuça protetora onde ele era nada além de um babaca egocêntrico, mas quando estava com Kyle, sentia-se seguro pra demonstrar certas coisas que, para os outros, o fazia sentir-se nada além de vulnerável. - Poderia ser você, entende?

Se não estivessem ainda às vistas dos outros, Kyle não teria baixado a cabeça e mordido o lábio como fez, ele poderia muito bem beijar Cartman de novo. Eric olhou para os lados como se alguém pudesse ouvi-lo. Concentrou-se em olhar Kyle agora que claramente segurava um sorriso que mal podia conter em seu rosto.

- Tá rindo do que, porra? - Cartman se aproximou e perguntou de um jeto ofensivo.

- De você, Eric. Estou rindo de você. - Kyle agora tinha finalmente o sorriso aberto, dizendo como se tivesse libertado algo. - Você é um idiota, por que não é assim com todo mundo?

- Do que você tá falando? Sou incrível! - Cartman dizia aquilo com uma naturalidde que chegava a ser engraçado, porque ele realmente acreditava naquilo.

- Acho que é a primeira vez que vejo você se colocando no lugar de alguém e vendo que é possível sentir a dor e a preocupação alheia. - Kyle dizia e Eric novamente olhava para os lados com medo de alguém ouvir aquilo. - E pare de se preocupar, os outros vão saber de nós uma hora ou outra... - Kyle disse e depois pensou no quanto era estranho referir-se a ele e Cartman como "nós".

- Eu não sei o que faria no lugar de Clyde, essa é que é a verdade. - Eric dizia após respirar fundo, era como se somente aquele pensamento fosse suficiente para apavorá-lo por um segundo. - Eu acho que eu iria atrás de Damien eu mesmo...

- Está tudo bem. Stan é quem teve mais problemas com Damien na verdade. - Kyle disse ao lembrar-se do primeiro dia que conheceram Damien e do quanto os quatro foram maldosos com ele.

- Se bem lembro, ele tentou almoçar com a gente e foi você quem o mandou embora. - Cartman dizia quase rindo. - Ficou todo irritado com "o garoto novo". - Não que Kyle estivesse orgulhoso daquilo, mas Cartman certamente estava.

- Ele é estranho, pô! - Kyle defendeu-se apesar de sentir-se mal, talvez se tivessem acolhido Damien naquela época ele não teria se metido em tanta coisa errada. - Ele era muito estranho e, sinceramente, não conseguia levar ele a sério, ele parecia só um garoto com aquela roupa preta e dizendo ser "filho do Satã" só pra aparecer... - Kyle estava viajando em lembranças e Cartman concordava, rindo. - E fomos maus com Pip também...

- Fomos. - Cartman concordou e daquilo ele não tinha muito orgulho. - Eu lembro do episódio do meu aniversário. - E não é como se o Clyde não tivesse sido mau com Pip. - Cartman lembrou-se e olhou de longe para Clyde.

Kyle pensou por um momento e lembrou do "campeonato de cuspe" que Bebe e Clyde tiveram com Pip, onde cuspiam no garoto o tempo todo. Pip nunca revidou.

- Não sei até que ponto deveríamos nos arriscar pra isso, Eric. - Kyle por um segundo sentiu uma certa antipatia tanto por Clyde quanto por Bebe. - Sei que Damien nunca se meteu muito no seu caminho, mas também acho que ele tem muito mais bagagem agora do que tinha há dez anos atrás. Você sabe, ele esteve na cadeira, ele andava com Toalha... - E conforme ia pensando, o ruivo ia aumentando sua preocupação e estava pronto para desistir de se envolver naquilo e arrastar Cartman para longe daquele estacionamento.

- Não importa, eu quero pelo menos tentar. - Cartman dizia como se soubesse o que Kyle estava prestes a fazer. - Só me deixe falar com Pip, acho que posso convencê-lo a não ir, eu posso ir no lugar dele...

- Mas é claro que não! Enlouqueceu? - Kyle agora tinha considerável pânico nos olhos. - Você não vai não!

- Só se você jantar comigo. - Cartman disse como se tivesse pensado naquilo de última hora, mas já estava arquitetando o dia inteiro.

- Tá bom. - Kyle respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. Mas diante do sorriso de Eric, era como se 'tivesse caído a ficha'. - Espera aí, está me chamando para jantar? - Ele quase riu do jeito que Cartman coçava o queixo um pouco sem jeito.

- Eu não sei fazer isso direito, ok? - Ele dizia tentando não parecer tão amador. - Sabe que é uma das poucas vezes que realmente quero fazer isso.

- Percebo... - Kyle ainda estava rindo e estava cada vez mais difícil não tocar no outro.

- Minha mãe não vai estar em casa nesse final de semana, vai visitar minha tia Alexandra. - Cartman explicava com certa pressa. - Elas vão fazer um cruzeiro e então... Pensei em irmos pra minha casa e eu faço o jantar. - Cartman dizia como se estudasse cada expressão de um Kyle quase incrédulo. - E também se ficar ruim, a gente pede alguma coisa do chinês. - Eric concluiu um pouc inseguro mas Kyle confirmava com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Ok. - Foi a resposta intimista do judeu de cabelos ruivos que agora tentada disfarçar o quão feliz estava. Tinha outra coisa pra se preocupar e não poderia aparecer na roda de amigos com um sorriso na cara. Cartman estava igualmente tentando disfarçar, mas ver a expressão de Kyle derretia seu coração.

Eles andavam de volta para onde seus amigos estavam e Cartman disse rapidamente que iria tentar encontrar Phillip, porque agora realmente todos concordavam que ele fora ver Damien sozinho ou então foi encurralado pelo moreno alto. Clyde estava preocupado e ofereceu-se para ir junto, mas Cartman recusou, explicou que se Damien estivesse por perto, poderia acontecer o pior.

O moreno alto dirigiu-se para fora da universidade na esperança de ver Pip. Se não o encontrasse, não faria o que disse aos amigos, não iria procurá-lo. Eric queria ver Damien e queria fazer aquilo sozinho.

**Me has enseñado tu  
><strong>_(Você me ensinou)_

**Tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir  
><strong>_(Você foi minha professora para fazer sofrer)_

**Si alguna vez fui malo  
><strong>_(Se alguma vez fui mau)_

**Lo aprendí de ti  
><strong>_(Aprendi com você)_

Cartman não precisou andar muito para ver Pip com um capuz preto cobrindo os cabelos loiros indicando que sairia da Universidade como Eric já havia imaginado que ele faria. Apertou o passo para alcançá-lo e nem precisava ver seu rosto, Cartman o reconheceu pelo jeito de andar.

Ao chegar perto do loiro, Cartman gritou seu nome. Não tinha como correr e nem fingir que não o viu. Era mesmo Eric Cartman parado há alguns metros de distância atrás dele e ele sabia que seria infantil demais não forçar aquele encontro.

- Pára com essa merda. - Cartman dizia conforme o garoto ia se aproximando. O loiro já estava pronto para encontrar com o moreno alto, estavam na entrada da universidade, nem tinha como ele negar isso.

- Qual é a sua, Cartman? Você nunca foi meu amigo e agora está tentando ajudar? - Pip estava mais confuso com a presença de Eric do que nervoso para encontrar Damien.

- É, você tem razão. - Cartman dizia, com o cenho franzido, parecendo um muro em frente ao outro, não o deixando passar. - Eu nunca fui seu amigo, não seria amigo de alguém como você. - Ele continuou cruelmente sincero, quando Phillip deu um passo para trás. - Você é fraco, Pip... Não sabe se impôr, se deixa levar... Não consegue pensar com a própria cabeça! Esteve a vida inteira cercado pelo Damien e onde aquilo te levou? - Cartman realmente não parecia muito preocupado em magoar o outro. - Ficou em uma clínica de reabilitação e quase morreu de overdose.

- Como se você soubesse alguma coisa a respeito, Cartman. - Pip respondeu mostrando mesmo que Eric, além de insensível, estava sendo inconveniente de falar de coisas que não lhe diziam respeito.

- Foda-se, Pip. Estou aqui tentando fazer você ver coisas que antes nem eu mesmo me dei ao trabalho de mostrar. - Cartman se aproximou, mas Phillip continuava fugindo. - Imponha-se! Se continuar demonstrando medo desse jeito, as pessoas vão continuar pisando em você, não importa quantos anos tenha.

- É porque você conhece Damien melhor do que eu. Claro. - Ironizou o loiro britânico. - Ele sempre foi meu único amigo! O único que falava comigo, o único que se importava... - Ele parou quando se deu conta que praticamente o estava defendendo.

- Ele nunca foi seu amigo! - Cartman disse pausadamente, como se Phillip fosse o tipo de cara com problema de audição. - Ele nunca te amou, Pip. - Ele disse a última frase após uma longa pausa.

Phillip lhe deu as costas. De certa forma, apensar de tudo, Pip também tinha suas feridas, também tinha seus sentimentos por Damien e, da forma mais distorcida e errada possível, lembrava de como Damien o fazia sentir-se aceito, querido, desejado naqueles momentos. Mesmo que Damien fosse aquele tipo de homem, aquela espécie desprezível de ser humano e, mesmo sabendo que talvez tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de possessividade e controle, Phillip teria ainda preferido aquilo a uma adolescência solitária, onde não teria sequer experimentado metade das coisas boas – e más! - se não fosse por Damien.

- O que você sabe sobre amor, Cartman? - Pip voltou a encarar Eric depois de um longo silêncio entre eles. - O que você sabe sobre amar uma pessoa?

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas eu sei sim. - Ele obviamente não falaria, mas imediatamente pensou em Kyle. - Mais do que você imagina. E digo mais, não se parece com nada do que você pensa que sente pelo Damien. Ele está te manipulando, Pip!

- Ele só quer me ver! - Phillip disse com um sorriso nervoso. - Só isso, eu sei que ele tem as formas dele de parecer e ser possessivo mas... - Ele sorriu de um jeito débil. - Damien sempre foi ciumento comigo...

Cartman passou uma das mãos pelo queixo mal acreditando no que ouvia. Parecia que Pip estava, de alguma forma, enfeitiçado por Damien novamente, como esteve o tempo todo na época da escola. Eric achou que depois do que Damien tinha feito e depois da desintoxicação de Pip, tudo voltaria às claras, Phillip veria que tudo não tinha passado de um erro e que recomeçaria. Até mesmo em South Park e ficou surpreso ao saber de seu relacionamento com Clyde.

- Ele não te ama, Pip. - Cartman repetiu, mais calmo, até resignado. - Não faça isso com Clyde.

- Eric tem razão, você sabe. - Para a surpresa de ambos, um Butters Stotch aparecia como se tivesse se teletransportado pra lá. Cartman virou-se para ver o loiro atrás de si e escondeu o fato de estar surpreso. - Damien está, novamente te manipulando, Pip. - Agora Cartman teve certeza que Butters ouviu a conversa.

Pip não sabia o que dizer, Butters havia sido seu amigo na escola por pouco tempo. Ele sempre preferiu a companhia dos outros quatro garotos e, naquela época, tudo que importava para ele era ser amigo de Eric Cartman.

- Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, - Butters continuou. - eu teria escolhido você, Pip. - Butters dizia se aproximando mais do amigo. - Teria me esforçado mais para ser seu amigo e não deles. - Ele apontou Cartman com um gesto com a cabeça. - Eu sei como se sente, acredite. Acho que melhor do que qualquer um deles, que estão ao lado de Clyde nesse momento e não do seu.

Cartman sentiu um calor subir por seu rosto, estava distorcendo a situação completamente. Não havia lados, eles estavam com Clyde pois o pedido de ajuda partiu do jogador do Denver Broncos. Queria socar Butters naquele momento se não estivesse mais preocupado com Phillip.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... - Butter disse segurando nos ombros de Phillip. - Não estou aqui para convencê-lo de coisa alguma, afinal, você ouviu Eric dizer que você não sabe pensar com a própria cabeça, então prove que ele está errado e tome sua própria decisão. - Butters sentia, de longe, os olhos de Cartman cravados nele.

- Então, eu posso ver Damien se eu quiser? - Pip quase pedia permissão. Aparentemente ele ouviu o que Butters tinha a dizer mas não Cartman.

- É claro, mas questione-se. - Foi a resposta calma do loiro com moicano baixo, engraçado até. - Será que é uma boa ideia? Há quanto tempo está com Clyde?

- Seis meses.

- E como tem sido?

- Muito bom. - Pip sorriu, tinha os olhos marejados. - Ele gosta muito de mim.

- Então... - Butters percebeu o quão abalado o outro estava. - Acho que você deveria dar prioridade a ele.

- Damien disse que nos mataria se eu não fosse vê-lo. - Pip esclareceu, essa parte Butters não sabia. O estudante de literatura trocou olhares com Cartman, que agora arqueou as sobrancelhas como quem dizia "está vendo o tamanho do problema?"

- Então vamos nós três. - Butters disse depois de pensar por um momento. - Eu e Eric vamos com você ver Damien, que tal? Assim você pode ver ele e não irá sozinho, terá seus dois _amigos_ com você. - Ele frisou a palavra amigos como se mostrasse que estava apoiando quando na verdade só estava preocupado. - Ficaremos um pouco afastados, assim você pode falar com ele sozinho, só ficaremos esperando você, certo?

- Tudo bem. - Pip respondeu um pouco mais tranquilo e sentindo-se no controle. Ele andou na frente e Eric e Butters mais atrás. Os dois trocaram olhares, mas Cartman não tinha gostado da ideia, porém tinha que admitir que havia funcionado. Ele pegou o celular e mandou mensagens para Kyle e Clyde explicando o que havia acontecido. Nem queria saber o que os outros falariam, mas agora era tarde demais, já estavam andando até a Floresta Perdida.

**No digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así  
><strong>_(Não diga que não entende como posso ser assim)_

**Si te estoy haciendo daño  
><strong>_(Se estou te machucando)_

**Lo aprendí de ti  
><strong>_(Aprendi com você)_


	7. Mirror

**Mirror**

**Come 'ere baby...**

_(Vem aqui, amor...)_

**You know you drive me up the wall**

_(Você me deixa subindo pelas paredes)_

**The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull**

_(Com seus joguinhos perversos)_

**Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love**

_(Parece que estamos mais fingindo do que fazendo amor)_

_Flashback_

_ Damien esperava do lado de fora da escola, havia faltado aula para fumar maconha com outros garotos no centro. Não que fosse algo de se espantar, não eram raras as vezes em que ele fazia aquilo. Não demorou muito para reconhecer os cabelos loiros bem arrumados de um garoto de 16 anos que ajeitava a mochila nas costas, provavelmente muito pesada pelos livros que vivia arrastando pra lá e pra cá._

_ Antes que Pip pudesse perceber que alguém esperava por ele, alguém o puxou pelo braço fazendo-o parar contra a muro na lateral da escola._

_ - Damien! - Ele suspirou aliviado. - Quer me matar de susto?_

_ - Desculpe. - O moreno alto na verdade não sentia muito, apenas chegou mais perto e beijou o namorado. - Estava com saudades._

_ - Oi pra você também. - Pip retribuiu o beijo rápido e agora sentia as mãos de Damien passear por suas costas, colando seus corpos ainda mais. - Senti sua falta na aula._

_ - Estava no centro. - Damien respondeu, mas Pip já imaginava. - Se você fosse um namorado mais legal, começaria a fazer coisas comigo ao invés de ficar na escola._

_ - Meu Deus, Damien... - Pipi sorriu sentindo o outro beijar seu pescoço. - Pare com isso, estamos tecnicamente ainda na escola. - Mas Damien não estava ouvindo, ele continuava a trabalhar sua boca pelo pescoço de Phillip, quase no limite de deixar marcas. Ele beijava e mordia a orelha do loiro britânico e estava se empolgando demais. Pra ele, pouco importava se estavam no meio da rua, as três horas da tarde._

_ Era como se Phillip quisesse pedir pra ele parar, mas seu corpo o impedia de falar qualquer coisa. Quando Damien voltou a beijá-lo, ele não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse a língua do outro, quente, úmida e com gosto de cigarro passeando por sua boca. Ele sentia a ereção de Damien roçar em sua barriga enquanto o moreno alto puxava seus cabelos pela nuca, bagunçando-os de um jeito que Pip não conseguia mais arrumar depois._

_ - Ei, Damien... - A voz de um garoto interrompeu os dois e Pip finalmente conseguiu fazer com que o ar entrasse em seus pulmões. Como se voltasse a ficar 'sóbrio'._

_ - O que é, porra? - Damien esbravejou por ser interrompido. Seus olhos fixos no garoto não muito mais velho que eles. - O que você quer? - Ele reforçou diante do silêncio momentâneo do outro que já estava prestes a se desculpar._

_ - Preciso do bagulho. - O garoto disse com um traço de medo nos olhos. - Toalha falou que eu poderia conseguir com você._

_ Damien saiu de perto de Pip e puxou o garoto pelo braço, colocando-o mais perto do muro onde ele e Phillip estavam, como se quisesse se esconder. Damien virou-se de costas para a avenida em frente à escola e tirou do bolso o que parecia ser uma trouxinha de plástico. Pip reconheceu na hora que se tratava de maconha. Ele fez um sinal com a mão para o que o garoto lhe desse primeiro o dinheiro e ele assim o fez. Quando Damien entregou o que o garoto queria, ele quase saiu correndo. Damien gostava quando as pessoas tinham medo dele._

_ - Damien, você precisa parar com isso. - Phillip foi categórico._

_ - Não vamos ter essa discussão de novo, Phillip. - Damien foi mais ainda._

_ - Eu me preocupo com o que pode acontecer com você, será que não entende? Vendendo droga em plena escola? - Pip dizia, mas Damien não parecia se abalar de jeito nenhum._

_ - Vem, vem comigo... - O moreno alto o segurou pela mão e o levou para dentro da escola de volta._

_ Obviamente não havia mais alunos por lá, apenas o pessoal responsável pela limpeza da escola. Os dois atravessaram o corredor de salas de aula até o fim, onde uma enorme porta levava para o clube de artes, onde os alunos preparavam apresentações, teatros e onde também aconteceria o baile da escola em alguns meses._

_ Haviam camarins nos bastidores e, apesar de escuro e um pouco bagunçado, era possível encontrar o caminho até a salas onde os alunos trocavam de roupa, faziam maquiagem e até alguns ensaios antes de entrar no palco principal. Durante todo o caminho, Pip perguntava para onde Damien o estava levando, mas o garoto nada dizia, apenas ria enquanto andava rápido arrastando o loiro._

_ Quando chegaram finalmente onde Damien queria, um quarto escuro para troca de roupas. Ele tentou ascender a luz, mas estava queimada. A escuridão não era cega, mas ainda assim a penumbra fez Pip tropeçar em alguma coisa no chão, mas ele apenas riu e Damien então parou, ficando de frente pra ele._

_ Era estranho para ele explicar mas os olhos de Damien praticamente brilhavam, mesmo que não houvesse luz, mesmo que apenas a fresta da porta parcialmente aberta fosse a única iluminação dentro do pequeno quarto. O jeito que Damien olhava pra ele era definitivamente um jeito completamente novo, não só vindo do namorado, mas com certeza vindo de qualquer pessoa. Ninguém jamais havia olhado daquela forma para Pip, nunca. Daquele jeito como se ele fosse a única pessoa no mundo, a mais importante, o mais ímpar dos seres humanos. Era como se Damien, daquele jeito torto dele, estivesse dizendo que seu mundo estava ali, bem à sua frente._

_ Antes que pudesse organizar seus pensamentos, sentiu novamente Damien o beijando de uma maneira tão agressiva e tão terna ao mesmo tempo que teve a certeza que precisava do quanto amava aquele garoto e jamais seria capaz de amar outra pessoa daquele jeito._

_ As mãos de Damien estavam frias e Pip sentiu as costas arrepiarem quando o moreno jogou sua mochila num canto e rapidamente tirou seu casaco e sua camiseta branca. Damien parou de beijá-lo e olhou para ele com a mesma intensidade de antes._

_ - Eu quero que você seja meu. - Damien disse num sussurro. - De todas as formas, porque você é a única coisa que eu tenho na vida, Phillip. Você é a única pessoa que me aceita e me ama apesar do que eu sou. Você nunca mais será de mais ninguém. - Ele segurou Pip circulando um braço pela cintura e com a outra mão em seu rosto, certificando-se de que Phillip o olhava nos olhos._

_ - Eu te amo muito, Damien. - Phip respondeu de uma maneira quase inaudível. Sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer e, apesar do medo e da insegurança, ele tinha certeza que aquilo era certo simplesmente porque era a pessoa certa._

_ Ele tirou a camiseta preta de uma banda de punk qualquer que Damien usava, já bastante desbotada. Olhou para a cintura do moreno alto quando Damien apenas o assistia tirar seu cinto e desabotoar tuas calça. Phillip não estava excitado simplesmente pela situação, mas o fato de conseguir deixar Damien daquele jeito – com o pau duro feito uma rocha – também contribuía para que ele sustentasse uma ereção como aquela._

_ Phillip tirou as próprias calças com a ajuda do namorado que agora ajoelhava-se em sua frente olhando para o membro de Phillip apontando pra ele. Ele passou as mãos pelas coxas do britânico e teve certeza que não levaria mais que alguns segundos para Phillip gozar se ele realmente quisesse fazer aquilo acontecer rapidamente. Mas não, não era o que ele queria. Aquela espécie de 'tortura' que Pip sentia já que Damien estava demorando tanto para tocá-lo deixava o moreno ainda mais excitado._

_ Ele puxou uma cadeira e fez Pip sentar-se, tinha certeza que ele mal conseguia aguentar ficar em pé. Estava ofegante e começando a suar, um desespero bom que ele jamais pensou que alguém fosse capaz de lhe proporcionar. Quando sentou na cadeira, sentiu a boca de Damien percorrer sua virilha, aquela língua atrevida dele passeava lentamente pelos testículos de Pip enquanto ele agarrava seu membro com uma das mãos ouvindo Phillip segurar um gemido quase sofrido, quase implorando para Damien simplesmente fazer ele gozar._

_ Mas não, Damien estava se divertindo demais com aquela situação para deixar que acabasse tão cedo._

_ - Damien, por que está demorando tanto? - Ele dizia com a voz baixa, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço._

_ - Porque é pra ver se você nunca mais vai esquecer de que eu sou a única pessoa capaz de fazer isso com você. - O tom de voz da resposta de Damien Thorn foi não somente excitante, mas manipulador._

_ Ele deu uma última olhada para o rosto de Pip, viu a testa dele brilhar de suor e seus olhos eram quase negros devido a sua pupila dilatada pela escuridão. Ele percebeu que o loiro estava com os lábios um pouco maiores do que eram normalmente, teve certeza que o beijou de forma muito agressiva. Ele sabia que não poderia demorar porque Phillip gozaria facilmente, mas mesmo assim não iria perder a oportunidade de chupá-lo, de engolir seu pau com tanta voracidade que a cada movimento podia sentir os testículos dele baterem em seu queixo._

_ Notou que o loiro fazia um esforço grande para não gemer muito alto e não chamar atenção de quem quer que estivesse na escola aquele dia. Mas Pip tinha acabado de descobrir a melhor função que Damien poderia dar a própria boca. Ele estava com receio de olhar pra baixo e simplesmente gozar em menos de dez segundos ao ver Damien naquela posição, lhe dando aquele prazer absurdo, chupando e babando em seu pau duro, de joelhos no chão._

_ Nada antes tinha sido tão prazeroso para Pip do que sentir aquilo e, mais do que tudo, ver aquilo._

_ Nem que ele realmente tentasse ou talvez fosse mais experiente, ele conseguiria segurar aquilo. Se pudesse descrever, talvez ele dissesse que gozou tão forte que era como se sua alma tivesse deixado seu corpo por alguns milésimos de segundo. Não que fosse um problema, mas ele nem conseguiu colocar as palavras em ordem para avisar Damien que iria gozar._

_ Ficou com receio de que talvez ele não tivesse gostado, mas Damien não somente engolia e lambia seu pau, como também sorria de uma maneira prepotente, como se deixasse claro que a única pessoa capaz de proporcionar um prazer daquele tamanho era ele e mais ninguém._

**That kind lovin'**

_(Esse tipo de amor)_

**Turns a man to a slave**

_(Transforma um homem num escravo)_

**That kind lovin'**

_(Esse tipo de amor)_

**Sends a man right to his grave**

_(Manda um homem direto para sua sepultura)_

_ - Damien, eu... - Pip não conseguia se mexer. Todo seu corpo estava relaxado e entorpecido._

_ - Vem aqui. - Damien levantou-se e o puxou da cadeira sem muito cuidado. Virou Philip de costas pra ele mandando que se apoiasse na cadeira._

_ - Você sabe que eu nunca fiz isso, Damien... - E Phillip, apesar daquela confiança cega e nada saudável em Damien, estava com medo._

_ - A única coisa que eu quero ouvir é você dizendo que está gostando. - Damien dizia num sussurro débil no ouvido do outro. - Eu quero só que me diga que não devo parar, que é pra eu te foder com mais força... - Damien dizia enquanto passava uma das mãos entre as nádegas do loiro, introduzindo devagar um de seus dedos dentro do outro, que posicionava um dos joelhos em cima da cadeira. - Porque é exatamente o que você vai querer._

_ Apesar de Damien estar sendo o mais paciente que conseguia naquele momento – porque sabia que não era nem de longe uma coisa fácil ou indolor – ele sabia que não teria outra forma de fazer aquilo e, quando começou a ouvir os gemidos do outro, soube que ele estava sentindo dor. Era inevitável, pelo menos na primeira vez era impossível. Especialmente porque não estavam usando lubrificante._

_ Damien continuava acostumando Pip com a invasão usando dois dedos, quando então juntou a calça do chão e, em sua carteira, achou uma camisinha. Não demorou muito para colocar e Pip não evitou pensar que Damien definitivamente já havia feito aquilo antes._

_ Ele colocou-se de volta atrás do outro, segurando-o com uma mão pelo quadril e a outra, passeando pelos cabelos de Pip como se tentasse acalmá-lo. Quando ele estava começando a ficar mais relaxado, Damien passou a se colocar dentro dele aos poucos. Ele sabia que Phillip não conseguiria evitar os gemidos de protesto, mas não tinha mesmo outro jeito de fazer aquilo. Quando estava completamente dentro dele, puxou de leve seus cabelos e aproximou a boca da orelha de Pip, passando a mão dos cabelos dele para o pescoço._

_ - Eu sei que dói. - Ele dizia sentindo o coração do outro bater tão rápido que sentiu que precisava acalmá-lo antes de continuar. - Mas se você ficar tranquilo, vai doer menos. Eu não vou mentir pra você e dizer que a primeira vez vai ser fácil, mas é só no começo. - Ele se aproximava ainda mais, mas não se movia, apenas permanecia dentro do outro para que ele se acostumasse. Estava conversando para distraí-lo. - Preciso que relaxe seu corpo e que confie em mim. - Ele dizia mas Phillip continuava com os músculos travados. - Respira, Phillip... - Ele dizia porque sabia que se tinha uma coisa que Pip fazia era obedecê-lo._

_ E Pip assim o fez. Respirou fundo duas vezes sentindo Damien beijar seu pescoço. Damien estava excitado não somente pela situação, mas também porque podia sentir a respiração e os batimentos do loiro enquanto segurava seu pescoço. Era uma sensação indescritível o fato de ter tanto controle sob uma pessoa como o que ele estava tendo agora. Sentia seu próprio pau pulsar dentro dele, como se pedisse para ser bombeado. Apertou o quadril do outro como se testasse e então ficou parado mais uma vez, voltando a sussurrar no ouvido do outro._

_ - Eu vou deixar você começar. - Damien dizia como se desse instruções. - Vem, fode o meu pau._

_ Aos poucos Pip começou um movimento de vai-e-vem um pouco desajeitado, ainda sentia dor, mas era melhor que ele começasse, pois poderia dar o tom do ritmo que queria que aquilo acontecesse. Phillip já na primeira vez que o fez, quase fez o membro de Damien sair por completo, e então voltou a senti-lo dentro de si. Duas vezes. E ele sentia que Damien estava novamente sendo paciente e deixando o outro no controle por um momento até que tivesse liberdade para fazer ele mesmo._

_ Depois de alguns minutos, Phillip realmente já entendia do que Damien estava falando: era realmente indescritível o que ele estava sentindo. E Damien percebeu, foi então que ele passou a aumentar o número e a velocidade das estocadas, segurando o namorado com as duas mãos no quadril. O puxava e empurrava-se para dentro agora se dando ao luxo de pensar somente em si mesmo e no quanto aquilo o satisfazia._

_ Ele não conseguia se concentrar exatamente no que Phillip dizia, mas ouvia a voz dele pedindo mais e dizendo tudo aquilo que ele realmente queria ouvir. E, naquele momento, no momento em que gozou dentro do outro, sabia que Pip não estava dizendo aquilo só para agradá-lo, mas sim, porque era algo que ele realmente queria._

_ Damien fez um certo esforço para continuar de pé, mas sentia suas pernas perderem o equilíbrio. Ele apoiou seu corpo em Pip antes de sair completamente de dentro dele. Suas costas estavam suadas e sua nuca também, alguns fios dourados dos cabelos de Pip também estavam molhados._

_ - Damien... - Philip perguntou ao ver que o outro pareceu ter desmaiado. - Você está bem?_

_ - Estou. - Foi a resposta do outro que aos poucos pareceu voltar a si. Tinha acabado de se dar conta que precisava livrar-se de uma camisinha usada e estava em plena escola. O problema é que ele não poderia se importar menos. - E você?_

_ - Estou. - Pip livrou-se da cadeira e, por mais cômico e trágico que fosse, até um pouco humilhante, ele riu e Damien não entendeu._

_ - O que foi? - O moreno alto perguntou quando encontrou um pedaço de papel qualquer, enrolou a camisinha e jogou no lixo._

_ - Estou cansado. - Pip dizia rindo quando o namorado voltava a se aproximar. - Mas não posso me sentar. - Os dois riram baixinho juntos e Damien o abraçou. Não estavam sequer com pressa de vestirem-se._

**That kind lovin'  
><strong>_(Esse tipo de amor)_

**Makes me wanna pull**_  
>(Me faz querer abaixar)<em>

**Down the shade, yeah**

_(As cortinas, sim)_

**That kinda lovin'**

_(Esse tipo de amor)_

**Yeah, now I'm never, never, never, never gonna be the same**

_(Sim, agora eu nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca mais serei o mesmo)_

_Fim do flashback_

A escuridão da floresta poderia facilmente esconder qualquer um e Damien Thorn sabia daquilo, talvez era um dos motivos pelo qual ele escolheu encontrar-se com Phillip lá. Eles haviam chegado e, depois de muita conversa para convencer Cartman, ele e Butters esperavam um pouco mais afastados de onde Pip encontraria Damien. Em frente à mata, havia sido feito um pequeno parque, com bancos e alguns brinquedos para crianças.

Os dois esperavam sentados no banco: não da maneira convencional, mas sentados sobre o encostos do banco e com os pés onde supostamente deveriam estar sentados. O banco ficava embaixo de uma árvore e Cartman só sentou-se depois que Butters insistiu, pois ele estava o deixando nervoso andando de um lado para outro.

Eles tentavam procurar Pip para segui-lo apenas com o olhar, mas era impossível ver qualquer coisa passando daquelas árvores.

Phillip olhou ao redor e entrava ainda mais naquela mata escura a fim de procurar quem deveria encontrar. Ele estava com as duas mãos nos bolsos do casaco e usava o capuz, escondendo-se quase que completamente. Ele pensou em chamar por Damien mas estava receoso, talvez o moreno alto tinha visto Cartman e Butters e tinha ido embora. Ele olhou para os lados mas não via sinal de viva alma.

Quando tirou o capuz percebeu um brilho de metal se aproximar dele, saindo de trás de uma das arvores. O brilha vinha de uma corrente que Damien tinha pendurada na calça, a lua refletia dando a impressão de que havia luz naquela escuridão. O que parecia ser algo até bonito, dava um tom horripilante quando se podia escutar o barulho metálico daquilo, dando a impressão de que eram correntes de ferro, já que o andar de Damien era pesado e pretensioso.

Ele viu Phillip com aquele olhar fazendo-o lembrar de um coelho assustado no meio daquela floresta. Ele manteve uma certa distância encostando-se em uma árvore.

- Estou aqui, Damien, o que quer comigo? - Phillip começou ao ver que Damien parecia não estar disposto a dizer muito, quando simplesmente ascendeu um cigarro e o encarou.

- Desculpe se o assustei ontem. - Damien disse depois de um silêncio relativamente longo. Ele baforou a fumaça para longe e aproximou-se de Pip, que não respondeu. - Você sabe que tenho problemas com ciúmes.

- Você tem problemas com muitas coisas, Damien. - Pip começou mais como num impulso do que algo pensado. Damien franziu o cenho.

- E então? Já terminou aquele seu namoro ridículo com aquela bichinha do Clyde? - Damien recomeçou a Pip voltou a ficar com medo. Damien se aproximou do ouvido de Phillip e disse com desejo na voz. - Duvido que ele te come melhor do que eu.

- Não Damien. - Pip sentiu um arrepio lhe correr a espinha, mas sabia que se mentisse iria ser pior. - Não terminei com ele. Eu amo Clyde e quero ficar com ele.

Damien rangiu os dentes e Pip percebeu que seu maxilar ficou rígido como se ele estivesse mordendo algo com força. Ele fez um movimento com a mão que segurava o cigarro, tirando alguns fios de cabelo bagunçados do rosto de Phillip. Ele chegou ainda mais perto e tragou o cigarro mais uma vez.

- Realmente acha que consegue me enganar? - Damien dizia, tentando se acalmar, mas com raiva de ter ouvido aquilo. - Você não ama o Clyde. Você pode _pensar_ que o ama, porque estava sozinho, vulnerável sem mim pra te proteger. - Ele virou o rosto para jogar a fumaça do cigarro para longe. - A única pessoa na sua vida que você ama de verdade, sou eu Phillip. - Damien sorriu de canto, não porque era maníaco e egocêntrico o suficiente para crer naquilo, mas porque sentia que, só pelo fato de Phillip ter feito o que ele pediu, significava alguma coisa.

- Damien, por favor, não me machuque. - Ele disse ao perceber que Damien o estava encurralando. Bateu as costas de leve em uma árvore e foi então que percebeu que não teria pra onde ir.

- Te machucar? - Damien abaixou-se alguns centímetros para ficar na mesma altura que Pip. - Sabe que eu nunca faria isso. - O moreno disse dando mais uma tragada no cigarro. - Eu posso, e _vou_, - ele frisou – te matar se eu quiser. Mas machucar... Não. - Ele chegou a sorrir quando terminou a frase. - Sabe que sou louco por você, Pip. E se você não for meu, não vai ser de mais ninguém. - Damien continuou como se aquilo fosse um assunto normal. - Você sempre foi meu, sempre vai ser... Seu lugar é ao meu lado e, sei o quanto isso soa clichê, mas você sabe muito bem que não uso esse tipo de coisa para fazer metáforas ou dar exemplos. Você pertence a mim, Phillip.

- Não sou sua propriedade, Damien. - Phillip tirava uma coragem que não sabia de onde viria. - Pare de me tratar assim. Você é realmente... - Ele fez uma pausa para se corrigir. - _Foi_ muito importante pra mim, mas não posso esquecer que, quando teve a oportunidade, você não me escolheu.

Damien agora entendia que apenas lidava com um Phillip magoado, ressentido. Percebeu enfim que Clyde era a última de suas preocupações. Ele passou a ver o problema com outros olhos. Pip não amava Clyde.

- Pip... - Damien retomou parte da pouca razão que tinha e baixou os olhos. Jogou meio cigarro no chão e pisou em cima. - Eu sempre escolheria você.

- E onde você estava nos últimos 3 anos, Damien? - Pip aproveitou a deixa da guarda baixa do outro. - Como pode me pedir para deixar Clyde quando quem estava lá por mim era ele e não você. - Phillip era quem rangia os dentes agora.

- Cala a boca. - Damien disse voltando a encurrala-lo na árvore. Agora o fazia de fora indiscriminada, sem disfarçar que o estava prendendo. - Cala a boca, Phillip. Não fala desse viado pra mim desse jeito, como se ele fosse melhor do que eu pra você porque ele não é. - Damien tinha uma certeza interna muito grande daquilo.

Phillip, mesmo que de forma inconsciente ou por medo, obedeceu. Ficou calado e Damien viu que lágrimas começavam a se formar nos olhos cor de gelo de Phillip. Era a única coisa que mexia com seu emocional: quando aqueles olhos ficavam vermelhos de choro por algo que ele disse ou fez.

Talvez, mesmo dentro da loucura que vivia Damien Thorn, Phillip Pirrup era a única pessoa capaz de atingi-lo daquela forma, fazer com que ele questionasse tudo que fazia. Para o resto do mundo, Damien estava pouco, mas bem pouco mesmo, se lixando.

- Você precisa entender, Pip... - Damien começou pausadamente, tentando não ser agressivo, tentando se controlar. Mas a vontade que tinha era de colocar Pip dentro do seu carro e levá-lo para longe, para um lugar onde ele, apenas ele, teria acesso ao loiro. Queria colocar Pip dentro de uma caixa onde apenas ele, Damien, pudesse olhar pra ele. - Que eu sou a pessoa certa pra você. - Apesar dos sentimentos de Damien serem reais, sua obsessão era doentia.

- Não importa como eu me sinta, não consigo mais confiar em você. Vou sempre sentir medo que vá me abandonar de novo. - Pip não poderia estar sendo mais sincero, enquanto secava a primeira e única lágrima que caiu. - Preciso, peço por favor, Damien... - Ele dizia buscando os olhos do velho Damien que namorava quando eram adolescentes. - Imploro para que me deixe em paz.

Damien respirou fundo e deu um passo para trás, percebeu que então Phillip pode respirar novamente.

- Desculpe, Phillip. - Damien franziu o cenho e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Pip. - Sabe que não tenho problemas em fazer o que você me pede, mas isso... - Ele olhou de longe e viu a sombra de Cartman e Butters. - Eu não posso fazer. Você vai voltar pra mim, querendo você ou não. - Ele disse e andou de volta pelo mesmo caminho que tinha vindo.

Pip respirou fundo e sentia simplesmente triste. A verdade é que, pela primeira vez em anos, ele percebeu que Damien, daquele jeito completamente louco e de uma maneira nada saudável, ainda mexia com ele seriamente. Por outro lado, pensava em Clyde, em toda gratidão, em todo carinho, em todos os momentos incríveis que tiveram juntos, em tudo que Clyde fez por ele, lhe deu uma vida nova, novas perspectivas... Que tipo de vida ele teria com Damien?

Não, não podia fazer aquilo, era ridículo. Não tinha como Damien competir com Clyde, Pip não era mais adolescente pra tomar decisões baseadas apenas em emoções e medo. Ele admitia internamente que não sentia por Clyde o que um dia sentiu por Damien, por outro lado sabia que aquilo que viveu com Damien era uma aventura adolescente e que jamais daria certo numa vida adulta. Ele precisava ser racional, especialmente sabendo que, apesar de Damien ser apaixonado por ele, daquela maneira que só ele entendia, Thorn era um homem perigoso que já tinha provado muitas vezes que não sabia ter qualquer tipo de responsabilidade e maturidade.

**Don't ever leave me**

_(Nunca me deixe)_

**Say you'll always be there**

_(Diga que sempre estará lá)_

**All I ever wanted**

_(Tudo que eu sempre quis)_

**Was for you**

_(Era que você)_

**To know that I care**

_(Soubesse que me importo)_

- Pip está demorando. - Cartman andava de um lado para outro, impaciente, encarando a parte da floresta pela qual Phillip tinha entrado.

- Senta nessa porra de banco, Cartman, você está me irritando. - Butters meio que explodiu ao dizer. Sentou-se mais para o canto oferecendo espaço para o amigo.

- Foda-se você, Butters. - Cartman disse no mesmo tom, mostrando o dedo do meio para o loiro de moicano sentado de frente pra ele.

- Crianção. - Butters murmurou para si mesmo respirando fundo. Cartman fingiu que não ouviu.

- O que acha que estão conversando? - Cartman agora parou de andar, coçou a cabeça, estava nervoso. Pôs as duas mãos no bolso do jeans azul claro e esperou uma resposta de um Butters que parecia despreocupado.

- Acredito que eles têm muito para conversar. - O garoto disse bocejando em seguida. - A história deles é longa e foi cortada pela metade. Muitas pontas soltas.

- História... - Cartman debochou. - Esse escroto desse Damien nunca deveria ter saído da cadeia.

- Por que? - Butters disse cruzando os braços devido ao frio. - Houve investigação, ele foi preso, se considerou culpado durante o julgamento, cumpriu pena... De acordo com nossos sistema, ele tem direito a liberdade condicional. A parada funcionou pra ele. - Butters quase filosofava a respeito. - Não tem porque ele ser rechaçado agora, entendo a hostilidade das pessoas, mas quanto ao sistema... O sistema funcionou. - Ele concluiu e Cartman olhava pra ele com clara desaprovação.

- O cara é maluco, Butters! Ele ameaça as pessoas, a personalidade dele é de um completo maníaco sociopata. Ele tem essa fixação em ser superior e querer que as pessoas tenham medo dele. Isso sem falar nas atrocidades que ele aprontou na escola e durante o ensino médio...

- Até onde isso me interessa, Cartman, essa descrição caberia perfeitamente em você. - Butters disse e Eric cerrou os olhos com raiva. O loiro, no entanto, rendeu-se ao riso.

- Vai se foder, Butters, seu cuzão. - Cartman quase gritou mas Butters continuou rindo. - Qual é o seu problema?

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum, Eric. - Butters levantou-se do banco onde estava. - Mas você certamente tem vários.

- Ah é mesmo? - Eric chegou mais perto dele. Era até engraçado ver a cena, já que Butters tinha crescido mais e era um pouco mais alto que Cartman, fazendo com que o jogador de basquete se tornasse menos ameaçador agora.

- É. - Butters respondeu impaciente, passou uma das mãos pelo rosto. - Pra começar, esse seu jeito de tratar a situação toda entre o Pip e o Clyde. - Butters continuava gesticulando com os braços. - Se os dois são seus amigos, não pode tomar partido e ter esse tipo de aproximação de um cara como Pip. Ele já passou por muita coisa na vida, coisas que você nunca se importou em saber quais eram e, agora, você está de quatro pelo Clyde e, só porque ele está jogando no Denver Broncos, acha que tem que ficar do lado dele e resolver os problemas pra ele. O que você quer, Eric? - Cartman estava um pouco transtornado ao ouvir aquilo tudo. - Ingressos para os jogos de Clyde? Desfilar no tapete vermelho da fama ao lado dele? Quer ser _best friend_ de uma celebridade? Até nessas horas você realmente só consegue pensar em si mesmo. - Ao concluir, o loiro bufou. Engoliu a seco e estava esperando uma reação de Cartman, mas talvez ele só conseguisse mesmo alguns palavrões e xingamentos.

Mas Eric não disse nada. Ficou calado por alguns segundos como se procurasse uma resposta para aquilo tudo. O problema é que ele nem sabia por onde começar.

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar. - Cartman respondeu perdendo-se em seu próprio raciocínio e Butters mal conseguia acreditar que realmente havia conseguido tocar num ponto que talvez ninguém antes tivesse conseguido.

- Não, não está! - Butters respondeu sentindo-se mais seguro agora. - Você mais ajuda quando _não_ ajuda! Você enche a boca para falar isso ou aquilo do Damien, mas ele pelo menos aceita a natureza dele. Você não, Eric, você tenta convencer a si mesmo e a todos que só está fazendo "pelo bem de todos"... - Ele foi irônico. - Quando na verdade você está mais atrapalhando que ajudando. Se eu não tivesse chegado agora a pouco para conversar com Pip, o que teria acontecido? Você tem problema em canalizar as coisas. Por isso até hoje não consegue admitir para si ou para o Kyle que é completamente apaixonado por ele.

Cartman arregalou os olhos e sentia-se como se estivesse nu em frente ao público.

Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer resposta, a sombra de Pip movia-se na direção deles com pressa. Butters andou ao encontro dele e Cartman, talvez pela primeira vez na sua vida, sentia-se acuado ao tentar se aproximar e _atrapalhar. _Era engraçado pensar que quem o faria olhar no espelho daquela forma era justamente o cara que mais tratou injustamente desde o momento que conheceu.

**So hold on the ones who really care**

_(Então fique com aqueles que realmente se importam)_**  
>In the end they'll be the only ones there<strong>

_(No fim, eles serão os únicos lá)_**  
>When you get old and start losing your hair<strong>

_(Quando você envelhecer e começar a perder cabelo)_**  
>Can you tell me who will still care <strong>

_(Diga-me, quem ainda estará lá?)_


	8. Not enough

Durante o caminho de volta à universidade, Kyle já havia ligado para Cartman em torno de umas três vezes. O ruivo estava bravo, mas era mais preocupação. Butters conversava com um Phillip basicamente inconsolável, estava com medo por Clyde. Não achava justo tê-lo colocado naquela posição perigosa, mas Butters tentava convencê-lo de que o fato de Damien ser quem era não tinha nada a ver com Pip. Se não fosse Clyde, seria outro. Não faria diferença.

Cartman, para a surpresa de Pip, praticamente não disse nada. Ele estava realmente irritado e até mesmo chateado com o que Butters havia dito. Achava que era apenas karma vindo atrás dele, afinal, sempre foi hostil com o estudante de literatura e parecia que era agora sua vez de pagar por aquilo. A questão é que gostava de Butters, gostava de tê-lo por perto, era um garoto inteligente e Cartman confiava mais no bom senso dele do que qualquer outro dos que considerava seus melhores amigos. Talvez Kenny tivesse a mesma paciência mas ele nunca realmente gostou de Kenny.

- Eu vou te matar, Cartman. - Kyle dizia ao se aproximar de Cartman antes dos outros. - Por que você fez isso?

- Está tudo bem, fica tranquilo. - Cartman dizia um pouco distraído, mas queria abraçar o ruivo. Ficou lado a lado com ele, percebendo Kenny e Stan se aproximando.

- O que aconteceu? - Stan perguntou ao ver Pip abraçado com Clyde. Aparentemente todo mundo queria saber, mas não queria interromper os dois.

- Damien conversou com Pip, falou umas paradas lá e pronto. - Cartman dizia desinteressado. Como se estivesse esperado mais. - Damien não vai desistir não.

- Falou com ele? E o que Butters está fazendo aqui? - Kenny perguntou ao ver o loiro de moicano se afastando. Cartman olhou ele de costas andando, provavelmente de volta ao seu próprio dormitório.

- Pedi ajuda dele... - Cartman disse por fim. Resolveu contar só metade da história quando concluiu. - E ele veio.

- Você falou com Damien? - Kyle perguntou mas os outros dois também prestaram atenção.

- Não. Só Pip falou com ele. Não tenho certeza se ele nos viu. - Eric respondeu olhando de Kenny para Stan e então para Kyle. - Estou cansado.

Kyle percebeu que Cartman estava diferente. Sentiu falta até da hostilidade. Ele estava sério e pensativo. Desconfiava que Damien tivesse dito ou feito algo, mas provavelmente Cartman estaria pilhado e nervoso se isso tivesse acontecido.

- Eu também. - Kenny respondeu. - Vou falar com Pip e vou dormir, tenho aula amanhã.

- Digo o mesmo. Vou com você Kenny. - Stan disse meio que olhando para Kyle, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo ou comentasse algo.

- Eu vou daqui a pouco. - Kyle respondeu olhando o melhor amigo. - Eu e Cartman temos que... ver umas coisas... da aula. - Ele falou pausadamente tentando não parecer que estava usando uma desculpa qualquer. Stan acreditou, Kenny sorriu como se tivesse percebido melhor do que Stan.

Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao dormitório de Cartman e Kyle olhava pra um Eric que parecia afundado em pensamentos. Ele respirou fundo e então foi que percebeu que Kyle olhava pra ele sem entender, mas um pouco receoso de perguntar.

- Acha mesmo que sou uma pessoa horrível? Pode ser sincero. - Eric perguntou quando entraram no quarto. - Porque o Butters disse que...

- Mas é claro que o Butters é um cara puto com você, Eric. - Kyle o interrompeu entendendo do que aquilo se tratava. - Você o trancou dizendo que o mundo estava acabando só pra ele não ir no meu aniversário quando éramos crianças. - O ruivo achava aquilo perturbador, mas riu mesmo assim.

- Qual é, seu aniversário era no Casa Bonita. - Eric respondeu como se a atitude dele tivesse sido totalmente justificável. Ele riu sentando-se na cama de casal. - Mas você sabe que eu realmente queria ir por sua causa.

- Claro, lógico. - Kyle foi irônico e riu alto sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Falo sério. - Eric voltou-se para Kyle ao lado dele na cama, colocou uma de suas mãos na coxa do ruivo. - Você sempre foi diferente.

Kyle sorriu de canto, era realmente um pouco estranho ver Cartman daquele jeito, olhando pra ele como se estivesse aliviado, como se de fato a relação que ele queria com Kyle estivesse acontecendo finalmente. Kyle era a única coisa que importava pra ele naquele momento da sua vida, mas Butters finalmente o tinha feito repensar se realmente era bom o suficiente para estar com alguém como Kyle.

- Em que está pensando? - Kyle perguntou diante do silêncio do outro.

- Em mim. - Cartman respondeu sincero e Kyle riu, deitando-se na cama. - É sério, mas não é bem assim, eu estava pensando em você também. - Ele se atrapalhou um pouco na explicação imitando o movimento do outro.

Ele olhou pro lado e viu Kyle brincando com os cabelos. Ele enrolava uma mexa nos dedos e, por vezes, segurava uma parte dos cabelos perto da testa, a fim de tentar olhar, revirando os olhos pra cima. Era engraçado ver a cena, parecia que ele realmente estava tentando olhar para a própria testa. Eric achou aquela cena uma das mais bonitas que poderia ver.

- O que exatamente você está sentindo, Eric? - Kyle perguntou como se finalmente tivesse se dado conta que ele e Cartman não tinha conversado direito sobre o que estava de fato acontecendo entre eles.

- Como assim?

- Em relação a mim. - Kyle baixou os braços e encarou o outro ao seu lado. - Quer dizer, a gente está... junto? - Ele não tinha certeza de qual palavra usar e Cartman riu alto.

- Sei lá... - Eric riu um pouco sem graça. - Eu amo você, Kyle. Acho que desde que te conheci. Mas claro que penso em como vai ser, o que vamos fazer...

Mas tudo que Kyle ouviu foi o "eu amo você, Kyle". Ele não sabia, até aquele momento, que Eric Cartman era capaz de sentir algo parecido com aquilo. Muito menos capaz de admitir, dizer isso a alguém, com tanta naturalidade, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. Ele não havia ensaiado, não tinha pensando antes de dizer, a forma como se expressou era como se fosse um sentimento inerente a ele, como se sempre estivesse estado ali, como se Broflovski já soubesse há tempos.

Mas não, ele não sabia. Kyle repassou num filme de dois segundos quase todos os momentos em que Cartman havia sido rude, feito uma piada sobre judeus, gritado algo ofensivo ou perguntado coisas como "está com inveja, Kyle?" e tudo realmente ficou claro. Inclusive pra ele mesmo, depois de tudo aquilo, ele se deu conta que não conseguia se livrar de Eric, ele sempre preenchia por onde passava, desde que ele tinha oito anos, era impossível não notar a presença dele quando ele chegava em algum lugar.

Kyle não sabia exatamente como continuar aquele assunto, estava tão surpreso pela verdade que Eric estava passando nos últimos dias que até tinha esquecido que aquilo implicava em coisas como dramas, amizades e sexualidade. Afinal de contas, ele nunca tinha se imaginado com um homem.

- Vamos pra minha casa amanhã? - Eric perguntou devido ao silêncio do outro, que apenas o encarava sem dizer nada por mais de dois minutos.

- Eu amo você também, Eric. - Kyle respondeu como se tivesse ponderado sobre tudo e aquela era a única conclusão que ele conseguiria encontrar.

Cartman quase riu, não porque era engraçado, mas porque não imaginou que, o dia que ouvisse aquilo de Kyle, seria tão incrível. Ele virou-se na direção do outro e segurou uma de suas mãos.

- E o que vamos fazer então? - O moreno perguntou após um suspiro.

- Eric, eu quero contar pro Stan o que está acontecendo. - Kyle disse já imaginando que Cartman não ia gostar daquilo.

- Por que você tem essa necessidade insana de conta tudo que acontece na sua vida para a porra do Stan? - Eric estava quase indignado, bufou mais com ciúmes do que com medo do que Stanley pensaria daquilo.

- Ele é o meu melhor amigo, você já está cansado de saber e ouvir isso. - Kyle respondeu no mesmo tom impaciente. - É algo importante. "Isso"... - Ele referia-se ao fato de estarem de máos dadas. - É importante, Eric.

- Tá, tá bom. - Cartman passou uma das mãos pelo rosto. Só de pensar na situação, no drama, em como resolveria aquilo, nas conversas que teria que ter, em absolutamente tudo que viria após aquilo, já estava até cansado mentalmente. - Mas uma coisa de cada vez, ok?

- Certo. - Kyle já estava satisfeito o suficiente de ter conseguido aquilo sem pelo menos começar uma briga. - E sobre o jantar... Acho que não vai rolar. - Kyle riu ao ver a expressão de choque do outro.

- Por que? Você tinha dito que sim! - Cartman levantou-se num sobressalto já pensando o que tinha feito de errado.

- Não lembra da condição? - Kyle continuou, imitando o movimento do outro, ficando em pé de frente pra ele. - Você não veria Damien...

- Tecnicamente eu não o vi. - Eric defendeu-se como um legítimo advogado. - Eu fui até lá com Pip, mas eu sequer vi o Damien, eles estavam dentro da floresta, eu e o Butters esperamos no parquinho. - Ele concluiu confiante em seu argumento.

- Vou te livrar dessa, ok? - Kyle riu fingindo que realmente estava fazendo um grande esforço para reconsiderar aquilo. Cartman o abraçou e, pela primeira vez, Kyle percebeu que não se tratava só de beijo e palavras carinhosas, mas era a primeira vez que se abraçavam.

Cartman não queria soltar o ruivo e Kyle sabia disso. Recostou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Eric e sentiu aquele cheiro conhecido. Circulou os braços pela cintura dele enquanto sentia os braços dele sobre seu ombro, fechando-se em suas costas, que ele acariciava com as pontas dos dedos.

- Eu preciso ir. - Kyle sussurrou a contragosto.

- Não quer dormir aqui? Está tarde pra você ir pro seu dormitório. - Cartman disse o puxando mais pra perto.

- Você sabe o que isso significaria... - Kyle começou inseguro, sabendo que talvez não significasse exatamente "dormir". - E eu não sei se deveríamos...

- Não seja idiota, já está se achando o mais irresistível. - Cartman riu tranquilizando-o com a brincadeira. - Tudo bem que um cara como "eu" se interessou por um judeu meia-boca que nem é tão bonito assim, então entendo que seja normal que você... - Mas Kyle não estava nem terminando de ouvir e já saía em busca da porta. - Eu estava brincando, pára de besteira. - Mas Cartman o agarrou de volta rindo, fazendo o ruivo sorrir também.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar... Mas vamos dormir, certo? - Kyle disse assim que viu o sorriso de Eric. Deu ênfase na palavra "dormir" e Cartman apenas riu voltando a beijá-lo.

**There's nothing you can say**

_(Não há nada que você possa dizer)_**  
>Nothing you can do<strong>

_(Nada que possa fazer)_**  
>Nothing in between<strong>

_(Nada no meio)_**  
>You know the truth <strong>

_(Você sabe a verdade)_

Cartman estava começando a pensar que estava sendo visto demais naquele dormitório da fraternidade da faculdade de Literatura. Não gostava muito daquele ambiente simplesmente porque não fazia parte, ainda se perguntava como Butters tinha ido parar lá. O casarão enorme bem no meio do campus estava silencioso e com poucas pessoas entrando e saindo. Cartman calculava que deveria haver por volta de seis a oito quartos por lá, divididos entre os dois andares. A porta estava sempre destrancada durante o dia, ele entrou sem bater e viu alguns alunos na enorme sala, jogando vídeo-game.

Ele passou sem cumprimentar ninguém, até porque ninguém pareceu notar ou se importar com sua presença ali. Ele segurava em mãos uma máscara preta, com penugens marrom dos lados e uma sobrancelha preta chamativa. Vestia uma camiseta branca com u "C" preto estilizado no centro, por baixo de sua jaqueta de couro preta e, sobre o ombro esquerdo, segurava uma capa vermelha. Quem o conhecia já sabia que aquele se tratava do _Coon_, seu personagem de super-herói que havia inventado quando era criança: uma guaxinim.

Ele subiu as escadas procurando Butters em um dos quartos. Passou por alguns antes de encontrar quem buscava. A festa a fantasia da faculdade e Artes Cênicas seria aquela noite e, aparentemente, havia se transformado num grande evento; estavam todos falando a respeito e a maioria tentava customizar suas próprias fantasias, nada de clichês como enfermeiras safadas e policiais com saias curtas e algemas. Todos queriam ser o mais original que conseguiam.

Quando encontrou o quarto onde Butters estava, Cartman não entrou, apenas ficou olhando a porta aberta, mostrando um loiro com calças verde-escuro com botas metálico-espelhadas, parecendo papel laminado. Ele também vestia um colete verde num tom mais claro. Se olhava de perfil no espelho enquanto parecia cortar uma espécie de capacete que cobria seu rosto, deixando de fora apenas sua boca e olhos, em formato de "T". O topo da cabeça ainda sustentava um moicano loiro não muito alto, mas perfeitamente penteado.

Cartman sorriu ao ver a veracidade e perfeição da fantasia de Professor Chaos que Butters conseguiu montar.

- Ficou muito bom. - Eric disse ao encostar-se na soleira da porta do quarto. O loiro virou-se não muito surpreso de ter alguém ali, mas não disse nada. - Dougie também vem?

- Não. - Butters respondeu experimentando as luvas. - Vai sair com a namorada.

- Namorada? Aquele idiota? - Cartman gargalhou surpreso. Em resposta, encarou um Butters olhando pra ele sério sem dizer nada. - Só estava brincando. Não precisa ficar putinho.

- O que você quer, Cartman? - Butters perguntou se aproximando de Eric. - Estou ocupado. - Ele pôs uma das mãos na porta quando Cartman pareceu querer entrar, como se dissesse que não era uma boa hora.

- Eu quero falar com você. - Eric estava sério agora, tirou a capa vermelha do ombro e segurou na mão esquerda. Butters apenas olhou de volta como se não estivesse entendendo que tipo de assunto eles teriam. - Deixa eu entrar. - Cartman tentou ser educado, mas estava um pouco impaciente.

Butters tirou a mão da porta após encará-lo por alguns segundos. Ele deu espaço para que o outro passasse, deu as costas e voltou a encarar o espelho e arrumar seu capacete, feito do mesmo material de suas botas e luvas. Cartman por um segundo observou o reflexo do outro no espelho, não sabia exatamente por onde começar. Butters tinha se tornado um homem extremamente bonito, não que Cartman fosse dizer isso a ele. Ele observou detalhes que antes lhe passaram despercebidos, como uma cicatriz quase imperceptível no queixo e o fato de que ele tinha acabado de barbear-se. O loiro tinha crescido consideravelmente, mas seus olhos azuis, ligeiramente caídos, continuavam ali, dando sincronia com os lábios rosados, em forma de coração. Butters Stotch tinha o queixo quadrado e um nariz que parecia ter o exato tamanho perfeito para seu rosto.

- O que você quer? - Ele começou devido ao silêncio fúnebre de Cartman que apenas o encarava completamente alheio por vários segundos. O loiro tirou o colete azul, mostrando o peito nu, sem pelos, a pele branca parecia extremamente sensível.

- Quero falar sobre o real motivo de você estar sendo um cuzão comigo desde a festa que vim com Token aqui. - Cartman começou passando uma das mãos pela nuca. Sentia seu corpo quente por algum motivo. - Primeiro que você veio nos cumprimentar, mas mal falou comigo. E desconfio que só o fez porque estava bêbado. Então tivemos o episódio do Pip. - Ele dizia correndo, como se numerasse as vezes em que tudo aconteceu.

Butters encarou Eric como se não estivesse com muita paciência para aquilo, era como explicar física quântica para uma criança de quatro anos. Cartman era mesmo incapaz de ter qualquer sensibilidade quando se tratava dos sentimentos alheios.

- A pergunta é: por que você se importa? - Ele começou colocando as mãos no quadril e, apesar de estar vestindo calças verdes com botas metálicas, ele conseguia passar credibilidade.

- Qual é o seu problema comigo, Butters? Éramos amigos! - Cartman começou jogando a capa vermelha em cima da cama. - _Somos_ amigos! - Ele corrigiu.

- Eric, você tem três amigos: Kyle, Stan e Kenny. - Butters dizia andando pelo quarto em busca de uma camiseta para vestir. - O resto você procura quando precisa.

- Stan é um nerd insuportável. - Cartman começou, contando nos dedos, o ciúmes era mais uma vez visível. - Kyle é um judeu esquisito e Kenny... Fala sério, eu odeio o Kenny. - Ele disse como se fosse óbvio. - Eles é que andam comigo, não sou eu que ando com eles. Tem diferença.

- É, você é bom demais para 'andar com as pessoas', Eric. - Butters respondeu sem se surpreender muito com aquela resposta.

Eric não disse nada, apenas respirou fundo. O pensamento que ele tentou afastar durante todo aquele tempo estava voltando à sua mente, a verdade era que ele veio buscar por outro motivo qualquer que fosse, mas Butters definitivamente não tinha um, então só poderia ser aquilo mesmo. Ele reviveu em dois segundos em silêncio quando o loiro vestia uma camiseta preta qualquer.

- Tenho coisas pra fazer, Eric. - Ele recomeçou ao pensar duas vezes antes de tirar as calças em frente ao outro. - Então se você puder...

- Você sabe que eu não sou o tipo de cara que faz isso. - Eric o interrompeu e o outro apenas bufou. - Eu não vou atrás das pessoas, se estou aqui é porque de alguma forma super esquisita eu me importo. - Ele dizia quase se alterando. - Será que não pode simplesmente falar comigo?

- Não tem nada pra falar, Eric! - Butters abriu os braços sem entender o motivo daquela insistência toda. - Eu preciso estudar, preciso terminar minha fantasia, então por favor... - Ele andou até a porta do quarto abrindo-a completamente e, com um gesto com a mão, apontou a saída deixando claro que gostaria do outro fora dali.

Cartman não se moveu e, com um certo esforço para tocar no assunto, ele chegou mais perto do loiro e olhou nos olhos dele, como se buscasse uma resposta sem precisar perguntar. Mas há muito Butters havia deixado de ser aquele menino que deixava transparecer o que sentia. Há tempos ele havia deixado de se importar e demonstrar tanto, o jeito de olhar e a postura dele atualmente jamais lembravam quem ele foi e, certamente, não mostravam qualquer resquício daquela ingenuidade e bondade gratuita que tinha mesmo com garotos que o tratavam mal.

- Isso tudo ainda é pelo que aconteceu no último ano da nossa J_unior High_? - Eric disse e, pela primeira vez naquela semana, conseguiu calar Butters, que dessa vez não tinha uma boa resposta para aquilo.

O loiro fechou a porta como se estivesse receoso que alguém estivesse ouvindo aquela conversa. A porta fez mais barulho dos que os dois calcularam quando se fechou e Butters desviou o olhar. Deu as costas ao outro e, de fato, Eric tinha a resposta afirmativa que queria.

**Nothing left to face**

_(Nada para encarar)_**  
>Nothing left to lose<strong>

_(Nada a perder)_**  
>Nothing takes your place <strong>

_(Nada toma seu lugar)_

_Flashback_

_ A festa de quinze anos de Eric Cartman, no porão de sua casa, tinha sido realmente incrível. Todos já haviam ido pra casa, a maioria tinha bebido muito. Apesar de ser totalmente ilegal, os rapazes deram um jeito – que envolvia carteiras de identidade falsa – de comprar cervejas, vodcas e até duas ou três garrafas de uísque. Stan tinha conseguido ir pra casa porque Wendy basicamente o carregou e, Kyle não havia bebido o suficiente para ficar mal a ponto de não conseguir andar. Kenny, apesar de alto, costumava precisar de muito mais do que havia bebido para sequer ficar mal. Ainda assim, Kyle se ofereceu para levá-lo pra casa._

_ Os convidados deixaram a casa de Eric por volta das quatro da manhã. O próprio anfitrião estava tonto e segurava sacos de lixo enquanto andava pelo recinto recolhendo copos, latas e qualquer outro tipo de lixo que teria. Sua mãe sabia da festa, mas não estava em casa e jamais poderia sonhar que bebidas alcoólicas tinham estado presentes ali._

_ - Quer ajuda? - Butters, que havia bebido pouco, ainda estava lá. Olhou de cima da escada um Cartman com dois sacos e lixo cheios, colocando-os em um canto para depois levar pra fora._

_ - Claro. - Ele não estava em posição de negar, já que não via a hora de ir pra cama. Um sorriso fraco brotou de seus lábios quando o velho amigo desceu as escadas e começou a ajudá-lo._

_ - A festa estava ótima, Eric. - Ele dizia ao ver o outro feliz, apesar de sonolento. - O pessoal vai comentar por semanas._

_ - Eu sei. - O moreno respondeu convencido, mas Butters não ligou. - Você não bebeu?_

_ - Não muito. - O loiro disse enquanto tentava limpar um pouco a mesa de centro onde haviam bebidas derramadas. - Se eu chegar em casa com qualquer resquício de que bebi algo, fico de castigo para o resto da vida._

_ - Não está muito velho para ficar de castigo? - Eric perguntou sentando-se no sofá vermelho. Não conseguia mais ficar em pé, sua cabeça estava começando a doer._

_ - Acho que isso existe muito na cabeça dos meus pais. - Butters sorriu triste. Gostaria de se impor mais e ser levado mais a sério, mas aquilo ainda parecia uma postura que ele não havia aprendido a ter._

_ Conversaram pouco sobre as coisas, pois Cartman caiu no sono no sofá mesmo. Butters terminou de limpar o ambiente da festa em cerca de uma hora. Não estava perfeito, mas certamente não estava ruim. Ele olhou com carinho para Eric jogado no sofá, meio deitado, meio sentado. Eram quase seis da manhã._

_ O loiro, que ainda não sustentava o moicano que usaria na faculdade, tinha os cabelos perfeitamente penteados, platinados num tom de loiro que contrastava incrivelmente com seu tom de pele e cor dos olhos. Ele foi até a cozinha e fez um café forte, sabia que com a ressaca que Eric teria naquele dia, era uma das poucas coisas que ele sabia que ajudava._

_ Pegou um cobertor não muito grosso no quarto de Eric e estava pronto para levar até o porão, a fim de cobri-lo. Com uma das mãos segurava o cobertor e com a outra, uma caneca grande de café preto._

_ Desceu as escadas e cobriu o amigo. Colocou a caneca sobre a mesa de centro e, com certa gentileza, tentava acordar Cartman._

_ - Ei, Eric. Você precisa acordar. - Ele dizia com uma das mãos sacudindo-o de leve no ombro. - Eric, acorde, por favor. - Depois de alguns segundos, ele ouviu Cartman gemer mau humorado. - Sua mãe vai chegar em algumas horas, ela não pode te ver assim._

_ Ao ouvir isso, Eric abriu os olhos devagar e ajeitou-se no sofá. Butters novamente pegou a caneca de cima da mesa e ofereceu a ele, que fez uma cara feia._

_ - É só café. Você precisa melhorar, anda logo. - Ele disse insistindo para que Eric tomasse e, apesar de fazer cara feia por estar muito forte, Cartman tomou quase meia caneca de café. Não estava se sentindo bem, mas certamente sentia-se um pouco melhor._

_ - Obrigado. - Ele murmurou olhando Butters de canto, que apenas sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Cartman colocou a caneca de volta na mesa e, apesar da dor de cabeça e tontura, observou o amigo ao seu lado por alguns segundos. Butters checou o horário e sabia que estaria com problemas por estar pensando em chegar em casa quando o dia já havia nascido._

_ - Eu preciso ir. - Ele disse mas Cartman segurou sua mão quando ele ameaçou levantar-se do sofá._

**When they say you're not that strong**

_(Quando dizem que você não é tão forte assim)_**  
>You're not that weak<strong>

_(Você não é tão fraco assim)_**  
>It's not your fault <strong>

_(A culpa não é sua)_

_ Eric só conseguia pensar no fato de que aquele lugar estava limpo e vazio. Ele tinha um cobertor sob suas pernas, na altura da cintura e um gosto de café forte na boca. Sentia-se aquecido e, se deu conta pela primeira vez em anos, que quem estava ali não era Kyle, Stan e nem muito menos Kenny._

_ Era aquele loiro magrelo, com roupas simples. Com um sorriso engraçado e o cabelo bem penteado. Era o garoto de olhos azuis que já tinha passado por poucas e boas nas mãos de Cartman. Era o garoto que, mesmo sabendo que estaria com problemas quando chegasse em casa por causa de pais maníacos, ficou ali o ajudando após a festa, trouxe café e cobertor. E o acordou antes que sua mãe chegasse em casa e o colocasse em problemas._

_ Ele o encarava sem entender porque Eric o segurava pela mão e agora tinha um olhar tão fixo, grato e, pela primeira vez, Butters sentiu que era apreciado e valorizado na presença do outro._

_ Antes que pudesse tirar qualquer outra conclusão, Eric inclinou-se na direção dele e o beijou sem qualquer tipo de medo ou receio. Tinha uma das mãos no rosto quente do outro e conseguia sentir suas respirações perto. Não que tivesse durado muito, mas foi tempo o suficiente para que Butters ficasse corado e sentisse aquele turbilhão de emoções, sem saber por onde começar a dizer algo. Ele esperou muito por aquilo, mas nem sabia direito que queria tanto assim._

_ - Vejo você na escola? - Cartman sorria sonolento sem dar muita atenção ao fato de que seu colega estava um tanto quanto chocado._

_ - Sim... - Balbuciou um Butters tocando os lábios com uma das mãos._

_ Cartman levantou do sofá onde estava e, carregando a coberta por cima do ombro, subiu as escadas do porão de sua casa, onde a maior parte da festa tinha acontecido, e entrou em seu quarto. Sentiu o leve aroma de café quando passou pela cozinha, mas estava com a mente tão confusa que sua única preocupação era a chegada de sua mãe. Esperava que ela não percebesse que haviam bebido muito aquela noite._

**When you climb up to your hill**

_(Quando você sobe sua colina)_**  
>Up to your place<strong>

_(Lá em cima, em seu lugar)_**  
>I hope you're well <strong>

_(Espero que esteja bem)_

_Na segunda-feira a escola estava em seu ritmo normal logo cedo. Era o último ano dos garotos na Junior High e também final de semestre. Todos estavam ligeiramente preocupados em recuperar notas e buscar informações sobre quais seriam as matérias optativas que estudariam quando estivessem no Ensino Médio. A maioria das garotas cogitava o Clube de Teatro e o Clube de Debate, os garotos procuravam focar nos esportes e, os mais inteligentes, no Clube de Matemática ou Ciência da Computação. Os cartazes e panfletos com opções estavam por toda parte._

_ Cartman atravessava o corredor ajeitando a mochila sobre o ombro enquanto olhava ao redor em busca dos outros três amigos. Viu Stan de longe com um dos braços envolvendo Wendy e não estava com muita paciência para aquele casal sem sal. Passou reto, não os cumprimentou – o que não deixou ninguém surpreso. Kenny mexia no celular ao lado de Jimmy, mostrando ao amigo um jogo qualquer, mas Cartman não parecia igualmente interessado. Quando viu Kyle conversando com Rebecca Cotswolds, bufou de raiva, revirou os olhos e apenas decidiu encarar o próprio armário em busca de livros pra aula._

_ - E aí, Cartman. - Token o cumprimentou abrindo seu armário, há dois armários de distância de Eric._

_ - Oi. - Foi a resposta pouco interessada de Cartman._

_ - Sua mãe descobriu alguma coisa? - O garoto riu, olhando Cartman com o canto dos olhos, mas o outro apenas deu de ombro._

_ - Sei lá, acho que não. - Eric respondeu batendo a porta metálica do armário. - Acho que ela teria falado algo, mas não disse nada._

_ Antes que Token respondesse algo dando continuidade ao assunto, Damien cruzou o corredor abraçando Pip pelo ombro, que retribuía passando o braço pela cintura do moreno alto. Não que eles se importassem muito, afinal, ninguém tinha muita coragem de dizer o que quer que fosse a Damien. O garoto trocou olhares provocativos com Cartman, mas Eric, apesar de retribuir como se não demonstrasse medo, não disse nada. Quando o casal se afastou, Token começou a rir baixinho, fechando agora seu próprio armário._

_ - Coitado do Pip, aposto que Damien o convenceu disso. - Token comentou, tentando retomar o assunto com Eric._

_ - Isso o que? O namoro? - Eric sorriu de canto. - Acho que não._

_ - Se bem que é verdade, Pip é a maior bichinha dessa escola. - Token dizia despreocupado com seu próprio preconceito. - Acho nojento esse tipo de coisa, ainda mais na frente da escola toda. - Token se calou por um segundo e Cartman parecia pensativo e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. - Dois homens se pegando? Cara, é ridículo demais isso! - O moreno de olhos negros e com sorriso bonito parecia um pouco surpreso por Cartman não dizer nada ofensivo relativo àquilo. - Você não concorda? Está pegando algum cara também, Cartman? - Era obviamente uma piada, mas Eric não riu._

_ - Cala a boca, Token. - Cartman agora pareceu reagir de forma um pouco exagerada. - Quebro a sua cara. - Ele disse já se afastando do amigo. Token franziu o cenho, mas não deu atenção àquela ameaça. Era Cartman afinal de contas. Nada de anormal._

_ Por um segundo, ele tinha volta à realidade. A escola tinha ficado menor e mais sufocante. Não que ele fosse admitir qualquer coisa do tipo, mas ver Damien com Pip daquela forma lhe bateu uma certa inveja. Inveja da liberdade, não dos julgamento, sabia que Pip e Damien não poderia ser algo mais errado e confuso, mas ao menos eles estavam dispostos a pagar preço alto que era viver daquele jeito. Cartman jamais pagaria. Não com 15 anos._

_ Butters andava em sua direção com certos problemas em disfarçar o sorriso. Ele estava pronto para cumprimentar o amigo, mas Cartman o puxou pelo braço com certa violência, fazendo com que os dois entrassem no banheiro masculino._

_ - Oi Eric... - Butters estava um pouco atordoado. - Eu fiz um..._

_ - Butters, olha só. - Mas Cartman não quis saber. Mesmo sem querer, o estava encurralando contra a parede. - Se você contar para alguém o que aconteceu depois da festa, eu acabo com você. - Eric disse mas não obteve resposta. Apenas os olhos arregalados de um menino assustado. - Estou falando sério._

_ - Não vou contar. - Butters respondeu sentindo os azulejos frios em suas costas. - Ninguém precisa saber o que está acontecendo entre nós! - Ele continuou tocando o ombro de Eric._

_ - Nada... - Cartman disse pausadamente como se quisesse manter a calma. Tirou a mão do outro de cima de si mesmo. - Nada está acontecendo. Eu não sei porque fiz aquilo, mas esqueça! - Se Eric se importasse realmente, perceberia o quão duro estava sendo naquele momento. - Eu não gosto de homens e, mesmo se fosse o caso, não seria de você._

_ Antes que pudesse ouvir qualquer resposta, Eric deixou o banheiro deixando a porta bater sozinha. As lágrimas presas aos olhos do menino loiro davam um brilho diferente aos seus olhos azuis. Ele olhou de relance para o desenho que havia feito – ele realmente desenhava muito bem – e viu uma de suas lágrimas molharem o papel que mostrava, a lápis, um Eric Cartman sorridente, piscando um dos olhos._

_ Butters Stotch havia entrado de um jeito naquele banheiro, mas definitivamente sairia outro. Talvez aquilo tivesse sido a gota d'água que precisava ter caído para que seu copo enchesse e transbordasse. Amassou o desenho assim que o sinal para início das aulas tocou. Jogou no lixo e secou as lágrimas com as mangas do moletom cinza que usava. Respirou fundo tomando sérias decisões mentais naquela manhã fria de segunda-feira antes de finalmente sair do banheiro e passar a encarar a realidade e a si mesmo com outros olhos._

**There's nothing left to prove**

_(Não há nada mais para provar)_**  
>Nothing I won't do<strong>

_(Nad que não farei)_**  
>Nothing like the pain<strong>

_(Nada como a dor)_**  
>I feel for you <strong>

_(Que sinto por você)_

Butters passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

- E o que você acha? Que aquilo não foi motivo o suficiente? - Ele perguntava já, aos poucos, se alterando. - Como você acha que me senti depois daquilo? Chega uma hora que cansa, Eric, definitivamente você foi tapa na cara de realidade que eu precisava. E olha que a coisa sequer começou.

- Eu tinha quinze anos! - Defendeu-se Cartaman. - Acha que fazemos coisas inteligentes quando temos essa idade? E, digo mais, eu poderia gritar pra todo mundo que mal me importava com o que pensavam de mim na época, mas eu me importava pra caralho!

- E eu tenho o que a ver com isso? - Butters perguntava, cada vez mais indgnado. - _Você_ me beijou!

- E você retribuiu! - Cartman respondeu no mesmo tom.

- É sério que você está colocando a culpa em mim? Ou acha que temos que dividi-la? - Butters se aproximou mais de Cartman conforme falava. - Você me fez de idiota mais vezes do que eu consigo contar, fui seu bode expiatório durante o tempo todo da escola, mais da metade das vezes que fiquei de castigo foram por sua causa, cuidei de você todas as vezes que ficou de ressaca, ou quando o resto dos seus amigos te boicotavam pra ir a lugares ou fazer coisas legais... - Butters não se deu conta, mas já estava gritando. - Era _a mim _que você buscava. - Ele apontava para si mesmo. - Então, Cartman, me desculpe se por um momento eu pensei que eu era alguma coisa pra você. E apesar de tudo que você fez, o que me dói é que jamais ouvi sequer um "me desculpe" vindo de você.

Cartman ouviu calado, não só porque merecia aquilo, mas porque percebeu que o loiro precisava. Ele continuava andando pelo quarto, bufando e fechando os olhos tentando acalmar-se. Cartman não tirou os olhos dele e, pela primeira vez, conseguiu entender o dano que tinha causado.

- Me desculpe, Butters. - Ele começou, falando pausadamente. Procurou os olhos azuis do outro, mas ele estava nervoso demais para conseguir fazer qualquer contato visual. - Eu realmente fui o pior dos seres humanos com você e não sabia disso, certo? Entendo se não quiser me desculpar, agradeço o simples fato de ter me dito qual era o problema.

Mas Cartman não obteve resposta. Butters apenas voltou a encará-lo sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Estava surpreso por aquilo, mas nem tanto. Era a única maneira de fazer Eric Cartman perceber o que tinha feito: indo a extremos e o colocando sob pressão. Finalmente Eric tinha percebido que não teria uma resposta do outro, pelo menos não tão cedo. Deu as costas e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.


	9. Marijuana

**Marijuana**

**We touch, I feel a rush**

_(Nós nos tocamos, eu me arrepio)_

**We clutch, it isn't much**

_(Nós seguramos, não é muito)_

**But it's enough to make me wonder**

_(Mas é o suficiente para me fazer perguntar)_

**What's in store for us**

_(O que está reservado pra nós)_

Era verdade que pouca gente naquela festa entendia as fantasias do grupo _Coon and Friends_, mas em anos eles não se reuniam daquela forma tão despojada, rindo a toa de qualquer coisa que dissessem, lembrando das mais variadas situações e bebendo sem preocuparem-se com aulas. Era sexta-feira e o fim de semana parecia ser mais curto do que realmente era, mas era sempre assim quando estávamos nos divertindo.

Cartman estava fazendo um sucesso significativo entre várias garotas fora de seu círculo de amigas, todas comentavam que ele parecia adorável com aquela tiara de orelhas de guaxinim. Ele tinha um óculos preto com sobrancelhas grossas falsas e tinha pintado a ponta do nariz de preto. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados sob a falsa orelhas, e apesar do sucesso das orelhas, Kyle não tinha dúvidas que a melhor parte da fantasia era o rabo felpudo imitando o do animal em questão saindo das calças de Eric, que vestia preto, a camiseta branca com o "C" estilizado e um cinto com cartuchos falsos e pequenos bolsos, adaptado de uma velha fantasia do Batman. Isso sem falar, claro, nas pequenas garras que segurava nos dedos, feitas com papel mesmo.

Ele conversava com Kyle no centro da roda de amigos e ria de uma imitação qualquer que Kenny fazia do Michael Jackson. Stan mal podia colocar em palavras o quanto estava se achando ridículo com aquele óculos amarelo, mas depois de um tempo, até esqueceu daquilo, não fosse pelo fato de estar enxergando tudo no tom amarelado. Ele vestia jeans azul e um Adidas preto, sua camiseta branca tinha um pedaço de cartolina vermelha em forma de círculo, do lado esquerdo do peito com a letra "T" em preto no centro. Ele tinha luvas pretas de couro, aquelas usadas geralmente para trabalhos pesados e um cinto com ferramentas de plástico, incluindo uma furadeira amarela. Ele estava abraçado com Wendy, que estava vestida de Mulher Maravilha, conversando e trocando selinhos entre uma frase e outra.

Kyle era o mais falante da roda de amigos. Ele vestia uma regata azul piscina acompanhada de calças no mesmo tom. Tinha ao redor da cabeça, cobrindo-a completamente, uma espécie de touca cinza, dando o seu rosto um formato de losango. Na regata, também feita de cartolina, estava presa uma pipa colorida: emblema tradicional de seu _Human Kite_. Nas costas, ele tinha uma pipa gigante que lhe deu o maior trabalho pra fazer só pra depois descobrir o quão inconveniente era, ele frequentemente esbarrava nas pessoas. Lá pela metade da festa, ele já não usava mais, apenas segurava aquele pedaço enorme de papelão em uma das mãos.

Outro que na metade da festa tinha tirado o nariz enorme que imitava um mosquito, era Clyde. Apesar dele estar se divertindo, percebeu que as asas que usava eram femininas demais pra ele, porém, o que havia de se fazer? Ele era grande demais para usá-las mas não teve muita escolha. Tirou também a touca e as luvas, porque estava começando a suar com tanta bebida e gente ao redor dele. A coisa mais importante para ele aquela noite era ficar perto de Pip, mas aparentemente as pessoas ficaram sabendo onde ele estaria e, por ser um jogador famoso, todos queriam vê-lo e estava ficando impossível pra ele aproveitar a festa da maneira que queria. Ele gostava da atenção, mas aquele era um momento apenas para ele seus amigos, a questão é que ele não poderia simplesmente mandar as pessoas embora.

Kenny definitivamente tinha caprichado em voltar a ser Mysterion. Quem não o conhecia realmente não poderia fazer ideia de quem ele era. Ele tinha uma roupa colada cinza, quase púrpura, botas e uma cueca branca por cima da roupa acompanhada de um cinto preto. Tinha luvas cinza-escuro e uma capa acompanhada de um capuz preto e, claro, o "M" no centro do peito e o ponto de interrogação pendurado acima da cabeça. Quando as pessoas que o conheciam encontravam com ele, sempre pediam pra que ele "fizesse a voz do Mysterion", ele estava se divertindo como não fazia há tempos, ou desde que as aulas começaram, em que ele só pensava em estudar para conseguir manter suas notas altas.

Token tinha um "pote" na cabeça, usando-o como se fosse um capacete de astronauta. Ele havia feito com plástico transparente e prendido sobre a cabeça com uma tampa azul real de um pote grande. Tinha o mesmo esquema nos braços, com tampas de dois potes vermelhos. Ele tinha um cinto amarelo com suportes para dois potes e uma camiseta azul. Engraçado mesmo é que ele não tinha encontrado calças apropriadas, então resolveu que uma calça de balé poderia servir para aquela ocasião. Mas o que chamava mesmo a atenção era o desconforto devido a tantos "potes" espalhados pelo corpo. Por mais de uma vez aquela noite, ouviu de Cartman dezenas de piadas sobre o quanto ele estava ridículo. Ele conseguiu até mesmo superar a pegação no pé de Bradley, que era um Mint Berry Crunch com metade da cara pintada de cor-de-rosa (inclusive os cabelos loiros). Ele havia prendido um pedaço de cartolina na cabeça para simular o "cabinho" da fruta e do lado esquerdo do pescoço, tinha folhas de árvore de verdade. Apesar dele parece genial, estragou duas calças quando as cortou no meio para usar uma perna de cada uma (uma cinza e outra ele tingiu de verde). Era muita motivação mesmo para relembrar os velhos tempos. Já estava tão bêbado que havia tirado a camisa no meio da dança.

**It's lust, it's torturous**

_(É luxúria, é torturante)_

**You must be a sorceress**

_(Você deve ser um feiticeiro)_

**'Cause you just did the impossible  
><strong>_(Porque você acabou de fazer o impossível)_

**Gain my trust, don't play games it'll be dangerous**

_(Ganhou minha confiança, não brinque, pode ser perigoso)_

Todos estavam se divertindo muito mais do que imaginavam. Cartman por vezes – e por culpa do uísque que não largava – mais de uma vez passou o braço em volta de Kyle, puxando-o pra perto e sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido, sobre o quanto estava achando ele incrível naquela roupa e como mal podia esperar para tirá-la dele, entre outras obscenidades que faziam Kyle rir um pouco nervoso mas mais porque era realmente engraçado Cartman não dando a mínima. Stan franziu o cenho ao ver a cena mais de uma vez assistindo Kyle apenas fingir que não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Stan sabia ue Kyle era um péssimo mentiroso.

Do lado de fora da festa, um pouco afastado do dormitório onde tudo acontecia, um Butters com a fantasia completa e impecável do _Professor Chaos_, acendia um baseado e tragava profundamente, fechando os olhos e segurando a fumaça pelo maior tempo que conseguia. Quando aquela vertigem, aquela sensação de relaxamento realmente chegava, ele soltava devagar, formando aquela nuvem clássica ao redor dele. Não que ele fizesse aquilo com frequência, mas sempre que queria se afastar um pouco da realidade, ele sempre tinha maconha guardada em um dos bolsos da carteira.

- Onde conseguiu isso? - A figura macabra, branca, vestindo preto dos pés a cabeça, acabava de sair do meio das árvores como se já estivesse ali há algum tempo. E provavelmente estava, Damien havia aprendido a ser paciente quando esteve na prisão.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? - Butters respondeu sem se assustar. Estava relaxado demais para que seu sensores conseguissem responder de maneira apropriada em seu cérebro. - Estamos na faculdade, pode arrumar baseado onde quiser.

- É dos ruins. - Damien disse pegando a carteira de cigarros do bolso de trás do jeans preto surrado. - Pena que estou em condicional e não quero me arriscar desnecessariamente por causa de uma merda de baseado, mas se quiser, posso dizer onde conseguir coisa muito melhor. - Ele acendeu um cigarro e sentou-se na grama.

- Que porra você sabe, Damien? Esteve fora por tanto tempo que perdeu a noção da realidade. - Butters acompanhou o movimento sentando-se ao lado do moreno alto. Ele tirou o capacete prateado, revelando os cabelos não mais em forma de moicano, mas totalmente bagunçados.

- Acha mesmo que não reconheço erva boa ou ruim pelo cheiro? - Damien respondeu enquanto assistia Butters dar outra tragada no baseado. O loiro jogou-se para trás enquanto segurava a fumaça e, alguns segundos depois, ria soltando a fumaça. Damien balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Se está aqui atrás de Pip, vai encontrá-lo muito bem protegido por um dos braços gigantes de Clyde ao redor pescoço dele. Boa sorte com isso. - Ele ria ainda mais sem nem saber porque, mas Damien não achou graça.

- Cedo ou tarde, ele vai voltar pra mim. - Damien tragueou o próprio cigarro dizendo totalmente despreocupado. - E pelo que vi pela janela lá atrás, seu Cartman está quase saindo do armário finalmente.

- _"Meu Cartman"_... - Butters riu com vontade, mais por causa do efeito da maconha do que pela graça inexistente do assunto. - Ele sempre foi completamente apaixonado pelo Kyle. Não me sinto mal por ter sido rejeitado há tantos anos, provavelmente não duraria mesmo... Se Kyle estalasse os dedos, Eric correria pra ele sem nem precisar pensar.

- É por isso que está aqui? - Damien perguntou tirando o baseado das mãos de Butters, apagando-o na grama molhada pelo orvalho. Em seguida, devolveu o que sobrou para o loiro.

- Ei, quem mandou você apagar? Agora está molhado e não vou mais conseguir acender. - Ele reclamou mas não parecia em qualquer condição de fazer alguma coisa a respeito, estava sonolento.

- Cartman sempre foi um filho da puta, mas não pensei que ele tivesse esse poder todo... De mudar quem você sempre foi. - Damien dizia mais para si do que para o estudante de literatura ao seu lado. Pra ele, era quase admirável que uma pessoa pudesse exercer tanto impacto em outra como o que Cartman tinha sob Butters Stotch. - Não deixe ele saber disso.

- Como se você não tivesse esse mesmo poder sob o Pip. - Butters esfregou os olhos como se quisesse acordar daquela maresia. Levantou-se ficando novamente sentado.

- A diferença é que eu realmente amo Phillip. - Damien quase se defendeu. - Essa fase idiota que ele tá passando com esse viado do Clyde não me surpreende. Pip é muito carente, qualquer um que dê uma atenção a mais pra ele, ele já cria laços. Mas agora que estou de volta, tudo vai mudar.

- Se o ama realmente Damien... Coisa que eu duvido muito... - Butters falava devagar. - Vai deixar ele viver a vida dele em paz. Acha mesmo que é a pessoa pra ele? Olhe pra você. - Se tinha uma coisa que Butters não tinha era medo de Damien. Era um dos poucos que sempre o tratou bem e o recebeu devidamente quando Damien havia chegado a South Park. - O que você tem a oferecer?

- Caralho, Butters... - Damien riu do jeito do outro. - Não sei se é culpa da sua chapação ou se Cartman realmente acabou com a sua vida na adolescência. - Ele deu mais uma tragada no cigarro e levantou-se. - Eu se fosse você, ia lá roubar o Cartman daquele judeu escroto. - Damien dizia com um sorriso maldoso enquanto se afastava indo em direção à festa.

Butters sequer tinha uma boa resposta. Mesmo se fosse o caso, "roubar" Eric não estava em seus planos, não somente porque achava Kyle um cara legal, mas porque percebeu que, para ele, Eric era mais tóxico do que qualquer outra coisa. A coisa simplesmente não funcionaria e, de mais a mais, gostava de pensar que já havia superado aquilo. Ele massageou as têmporas quando percebia que seu cérebro dava voltas e ele tentava retomar o controle de seus próprios instintos, mas a única coisa que conseguia era fechar os olhos e sorrir para si mesmo.

- Butters? - Ele olhou distraído para a voz conhecida de um Kenny McCormick olhando estranho para ele. - Está chapado?

- E de que outra maneira eu aguentaria essa festa ridícula? - Ele dizia rindo, não achava graça, mas o efeito alucinógeno era mais forte do que ele. Ele realmente ria com vontade, tanto que fez até Kenny sorrir achando engraçado o jeito trágico do outro de lidar com as coisas.

- O que foi? Quer conversar? - Kenny sentou-se na grama no mesmo lugar antes ocupado por Damien.

O loiro direcionou os olhos para Kenny e sorriu calmo para ele. Como era possível que um cara como Kenny, que passava por tanta merda, ainda era capaz de sentar e perguntar pra outra pessoa qual era o problema. E realmente querer saber a resposta. Lembrava-se da viagem ao Havaí que tinha feito com ele, para conhecer as origens de sua família, de como teve mais certeza ao passar dos anos que se tinha alguém que merecia sua confiança, era aquele garoto fantasiado de Mysterion bem à sua frente.

**If you fuck me over**

_(Se você foder comigo)_

**Cause if I get burnt, I'ma show you what it's like to hurt**

_(Porque se eu me queimar, te mostrarei como é machucar)_

**Cause I been treated like dirt before ya**

_(Fui tratado feito lixo antes de você)_

**And love is evil**

_(E o amor é maldoso)_

**Spell it backwards I'll show ya**

_(Soletre ao contrário e eu mostro a você)_

- Que sair comigo, Kenny? - Ele perguntou depois de um longo silêncio e de perceber um loiro confuso olhando pra ele e, agora, mais confuso ainda.

- Sair com você? Claro... - Kenny respondeu incerto. - Como assim?

- Sair. - Butters respondeu olhando ao redor, como se pudesse ver coisas que o outro não conseguiria. - Nós dois.

- Está dando em cima de mim, Butters? - Kenny disse rindo tirando a máscara preta dos olhos e jogando o capuz pra trás.

- Estou. - Butters respondeu rindo com a maior naturalidade que conseguia. Até porque estava chapado demais para perceber qualquer coisa. - Que bom que entendeu!

Kenny riu com vontade, não sabia se era sério ou se Butters só estava na maior viagem de todos os tempos. Achou graça no jeito dele de rir de coisa nenhuma e, se não fosse tão careta, até pediria a ele pra fumar também. Resolveu que não levaria aquilo a sério, o loiro provavelmente se desculparia no dia seguinte.

- Não sei o que dizer. - Kenny disse tímido, mas ainda achando graça. Mal terminou a frase e Butters sentou-se mais próximo do outro.

- Você é um cara legal, Kenny. - Ele começou olhando o outro de perto, como se o analisasse da mesma forma que fazia com os livros de literatura americana que gostava de ler. - E acho seu Mysterion extremamente apropriado.

Ele passou a língua pelos lábios olhando os de Kenny. Ele tinha os olhos quase fechados, mas não estava mais tão sonolento. Sabia que o efeito não duraria muito mas não estava pensando naquilo. Ele direcionou o olhar para os azul profundo dos olhos do estudante de psicologia e não entendia bem porque, mas tinha acabado de perceber que, a noite, seus olhos ficavam mais escuros do que o normal.

- Você sempre se importa com as pessoas e você é inteligente pra caralho. - Butters dizia sem tirar os olhos de um Kenny um pouco confuso e sem saber direito como se comportar. - Te acho bonito quando está de óculos lendo livros sobre como analisar pessoas. Já passou por uma auto-análise?

**Nobody knows me, I'm cold**

_(Ninguém me conhece, sou frio)_

**Walk down this road all alone**

_(Ando nessa rua sozinho)_

**It's no one's fault but my own**

_(Não é culpa de ninguém, mas minha mesmo)_

**It's the path I've chosen to go**

_(É o caminho que escolhi traçar)_

- Butters, eu acho que você precisa ir pra casa. - Foram as palavras de Kenny ao perceber que o outro estava realmente drogado.

Butters se afastou inclinando-se para trás na grama. Respirou fundo aquele ar úmido e olhou para o céu, fechando os olhos em seguida. O efeito estava passando e ele detestava aquela parte. Era como se seu cérebro usasse toda serotonina de uma vez e não tivesse sobrado mais nenhuma para lhe deixar feliz.

- Estou com fome. - Ele disse levantando-se de onde estava. Segurou sua máscara/capacete prateado com uma das mãos e arrumou as botas.

- Eu vou com você. - Kenny disse, levantando-se também.

- Não. - Butters respondeu sem olhar para o outro. Pôs o resto de sua fantasia de volta, incluindo as luvas. - Seus amigos logo vão vir atrás de você, acho que deve voltar pra festa.

- Você é meu amigo também, Butters. - Kenny disse naquele típico jeito carinhoso, quase infantil. - Estou vendo que não está bem.

- Estou bem. - O outro insistiu, num tom de voz que afastou qualquer possibilidade de Kenny insistir. - Te vejo por aí.

Já passava das três horas da manhã quando Kenny, confuso, apenas assistiu o outro andar devagar até seu dormitório. Era engraçado ver ele daquele jeito, todo vestido de Professor Chaos, com a capa esvoaçando conforme ele andava. Kenny achou que ele definitivamente tinha a fantasia mais legal.

**Frozen as snow, I show no emotion whatsoever so**

_(Gelado como a neve, não mostro emoção nenhuma)_

**Don't ask me why**

_(Não me pergunte o porquê)_

**I have no love for these mufuckin' hoes**

_(Não sinto amor por essa putas baratas)_

Quando a maioria das pessoas tinha ido embora, por volta das cinco da manhã, num canto da sala, sozinho, vestido de príncipe vitoriano, Pip bebia mais um gole de sua bebida enquanto assistia Clyde falar, como fez a noite toda, com seus amigos sobre jogos, lugares que foi e coisas que comprou. Tirou fotos com algumas garotas e, definitivamente, era daquilo que Pip tinha "medo" quando decidiram voltar juntos para South Park. Ele largou o copo num canto da sala e deixou o local. Decidiu que iria pra casa, não se daria nem ao trabalho de avisar Clyde, o jogador provavelmente demoraria para dar falta dele.

Levou cerca de vinte minutos para chegar a seu dormitório, devido a distância e a calma com que escolheu caminhar. Quando chegou, estranhou a porta estar destrancada, pensou que pudesse ter esquecido de fechar, mas parou imediatamente antes de entrar ao ver uma figura sentada na pequena sala que tinha em seu dormitório. O cheiro de cigarro infestava o lugar e, pela marca barata, é claro que só poderia ser Damien.

- Como entrou aqui? - Pip perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si, receoso. - Arrombou a fechadura?

- Essas fechaduras baratas de universidade... - Damien levantou-se de onde estava andando calmamente na direção de Pip. - E você sabe que eu sei fazer isso.

- Damien, por favor... Me deixe em paz. - Pip disse com uma voz cansada. Não estava nem com medo, estava realmente cansado. Justamente quando achou que sua vida havia se assentado e ele poderia ter um pouco de paz em sua juventude, outro pesadelo começava.

- Só estou aqui para me desculpar. - Damien disse apagando o cigarro dentro de um copo de água em cima da pequena mesa do cômodo. Pip franziu o cenho. - O primeiro dia que nos vimos, eu sei que o assustei. Peço desculpas. - Apesar dele manter a feição de alguém que não tinha nenhum tipo de emoção quando se desculpava, ele olhava fixo nos olhos de Pip. - Estava um pouco drogado e sem saber direito por onde começar com você.

- Certo... - Pip disse praticamente perguntando. Estava confuso e desconfiado daquela atitude tão altruísta de Damien, que não se parecia nada com aquele que tinha ameaçado matar todo mundo.

- Sei que tenho problemas. Muitos deles. - Damien tinha quase orgulho de dizer aquilo. - Mas eles não mudam o meus sentimentos por você. Sei que o que houve na noite em que fui preso por ter sido pesado pra você, mas precisa acreditar em mim. - Ele fez uma pausa e já estava a menos de um palmo de distância de Phillip. - Eu não tive a intenção de matar ninguém aquela noite.

Pip respirou fundo, não queria nem em pensamento voltar àquele momento. Quando os policiais levaram Damien, ele sentiu como se um pedaço dele estivesse sendo arrancado.

- Eu também sei o que as pessoas dizem sobre mim, sei que elas não me acham bom o suficiente pra ficar com você e talvez eu nem seja mesmo. - Damien falava com uma tranquilidade que Pip jamais havia visto antes. - Mas apesar de eu demonstrar desse jeito estranho, psicótico e não-convencional, eu amo você Phillip. E se estou aqui agora dizendo isso é porque o único motivo de eu ter me comportado bem na prisão foi pra poder voltar e dizer isso a você.

- Damien... - Pip estava tão abalado com tudo, com o descaso de Clyde, com as palavras de Damien à sua frente, com as lembranças mistas de passado e presente, que sentia os olhos pesados e sua visão estava ficando turva pelas lágrimas que começavam a se formar.

- Então não, eu não vou te deixar em paz. - O moreno alto continuou, limpando uma das lágrimas teimosas que escorreram pelo rosto do loiro. Um toque bem diferente de quando Damien o segurou pelo rosto há alguns dias atrás. - Eu sei dessa besteira toda que dizem sobre "amar e deixar livre", isso não vai acontecer. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

**Bloodsuckin succubus, what the fuck is up with this**

_(Interesseiras pra caralho, que porra elas têm de errado?)_

**I've tried in this department**

_(Tentei entrar nesse departamento)_

**But I ain't had no luck with this**

_(Mas não tenho sorte com isso)_

**It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be**

_(É uma merda, mas é bem como eu pensava que seria)_

**Like tryin' to start over**

_(Como tentar começar de novo)_

Um estrondo tirou os dois daquele momento e os fez voltar a realidade. Um Clyde gigantesco acabava de entrar pela porta, fechou a cara ao ver Damien e puxou Phillip para perto, quase o colocando atrás de si, como se quisesse protegê-lo.

- E aí, Clyde. - Damen obviamente tinha um tom debochado. Sorriu a ver o jogador, um sorriso que fez Clyde pensar que teria pesadelos com aquilo. Um sorriso assustador, prepotente, amarelo, ligeiramente torto, mas que ao mesmo tempo fazia com que ele não conseguisse olhar para outra coisa. A forma como Damien sorria era hipnotizante, doentia, estranha, no maior estilo Coringa. Chamava a atenção porque o moreno algo quase nunca sorria.

Ele fez menção de ir pra cima de Damien, tinha ficado com uma raiva absurda de vê-lo ali, sentia-se intimidado mesmo tendo o dobro do tamanho de Damien – apesar de ambos terem a mesma altura. Ele apenas mudou de ideia em relação a socar o moreno sorridente a sua frente quando Damien parou de sorrir e mostrou o soco-inglês que tinha na mão direita. Não era apenas um pedaço de metal entrelaçado nos dedos de Damien, mas tinha espinhos nas pontas e certamente faria um estrago grande.

- O que foi? Achou que eu não previ que isso aconteceria? - Damien voltou a ficar sério apertando o soco-inglês nas mãos. Estava morrendo de vontade de usá-lo, mas não o faria na frente de Pip.

- Se você não for embora, vou chamar a polícia. - Clyde ameaçou tirando o celular do bolso traseiro. - Acho que eles não vão gostar de saber que você, _em liberdade condicional_, anda com armas por aí.

- Cala a boca, Clyde, sua bicha fresca. - Damien disse despreocupado. - Não vou quebrar sua cara de perdedor. Você nunca foi um cara muito esperto mesmo. - Damien disse já andando em direção à porta. - Além disso, já falei o que eu queria. - Ele agora encarou Pip nos olhos, que estava mais com medo de Clyde do que dele. - Lembra do que eu falei. E Clyde... - Damien deu uma boa olhada pra ele dos pés a cabeça antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. - Você está fantasiado de que afinal de contas? Fada? - Damien, rindo, fechou a porta enquanto Clyde arrancava com raiva as asas de Mosquito.

Pip estava extremamente desconfortável e ainda estava num canto de seu próprio dormitório acuado, como se fosse um cãozinho maltratado.

- O que deu em você? - Clyde perguntou, ainda bravo. - Por que saiu sem me avisar e porque Damien estava _aqui dentro_ do seu dormitório? Convidou ele pra entrar? - Clyde olhou com nojo para o cigarro apagado boiando na água em cima da mesa. - Esse cara é nojento demais.

- Eu estou cansado. - Pip respondeu passando as mãos pelo rosto, sentia os olhos úmidos ainda. - Será que podemos conversar amanhã?

- Não! - Clyde gritou. - Absolutamente não!

- Não grite comigo. - Pip pediu da maneira mais educada que conseguia. Era daquelas raras vezes que ele conseguia se impôr. Era até estranho, fez Clyde ponderar o tom de voz como mágica.

- Desculpe. - O jogador disse respirando fundo. - O que houve?

Pip fechou os olhos e realmente a última coisa que queria era falar sobre aquilo. Damien definitivamente tinha entrado em sua cabeça, ainda sentia o toque frio das mãos dele em seu rosto, seu hálito de cigarro, seu cheiro, seus cabelos bagunçados incrivelmente negros contrastando com seus olhos.

- Você estava ocupado com os rapazes, e as fotos, e as meninas... - Pip gesticulava com as mãos, sem muito interesse naquela conversa. - Estava cansado, não conseguia falar com você, apenas decidi vir dormir e, quando cheguei, Damien estava aqui.

- Phillip... - Clyde estava inconformado ao ouvir aquilo, mas ele não tinha um bom argumento. - Devia ter me chamado, me desculpe... Foi uma noite agitada. - Ele concluiu e Phillip arqueou as sobrancelhas murmurando algo como "novidade". - Me perdoe, falo sério.

- Está tudo bem, Clyde. - O loiro disse começando a se despir. Aquela roupa o estava deixando claustrofóbico. - Eu preciso descansar.

- Phillip, Damien estava aqui dentro do seu dormitório quando você chegou? Como ele entrou aqui? - Clyde seguia Pip em todos os cantos do pequeno dormitório. Ele entrava no quarto colocando as roupas cuidadosamente em cima de uma cadeira.

- É de Damien que estamos falando, acha que uma fechadura é problema pra ele? - Pip disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Como ele sabe onde é seu dormitório? Pip, você está em perigo. - Clyde estava genuinamente preocupado.

- Claro que não. - Phillip quase riu, depois do que tinha ouvido de Damien antes de Clyde chegar, teve certeza que nada aconteceria com ele. - E é claro que ele sabe onde é meu dormitório, se perguntar a ele, é capaz até dele saber meus horários de aula.

- E por que é que você está com esse tom despreocupado? - Clyde estava pasmo. - Sabe que o cara é um perseguidor maluco que sabe tudo a seu respeito! E não está sequer assustado?

**I gotta hole in my heart**

_(Tenho um buraco em meu coração)_

**I'm some kind of emotional roller-coaster**

_(Sou uma espécie de montanha-russa de emoções)_

**Somethin' I won't go on**

_(Algo que não continuarei)_

**'Til you toy with my emotion so it's over**

_(Até que brinque com meus sentimentos, aí acabou)_

Phillip agora estava só de boxer preta, bateu a porta de seu próprio guarda-roupas com uma força desnecessária. Franziu o cenho e olhou para Clyde de um jeito que ele jamais havia visto Pip olhar. Ele andou na direção de Clyde e, apesar de ser o sujeito mais calmo, paciente e compreensivo da face da terra, até ele tinha um limite. Ele andou até a sala de volta e Clyde o seguiu, ficou parado de braços cruzados em frente ao namorado.

- Qual era minha fantasia hoje a noite? - Pip perguntou com um tom de voz quase irreconhecível.

Clyde parou de respirar por um segundo. Ele se deu conta de que não fazia a menor ideia do que o namorado tinha vestido e sentia-se extremamente mal por aquilo.

- Sabe qual o motivo de você não saber? Estava mais preocupado com seus amigos, seu grupinho de _Coon and Friends_ e aquela merda toda. - Pip realmente estava deixando seu cansaço e sua frustração falar mais alto que sua postura britânica geralmente impecável. Simplesmente sentia que Clyde merecia aquilo. - Amigos seus que sequer se deram ao trabalho de telefonar durante esse ano todo que você esteve em Denver. Amigos esses que não sabem nem da metade do que você passou durante toda sua primeira temporada de NFL. - Pip dizia em tom acusatório. - Sabe quem é que estava lá em todas as suas lesões? Em todos os jogos que os Broncos perderam? Quem ainda nem era seu namorado e ainda assim estava lá, alguém que ainda que você não tenha dado _a mínima_ quando éramos crianças, estava lá por você? E você tem coragem de falar sobre a "perseguição" de Damien? Que tal olhar mais pra porra do seu rabo e corrigir o _seu descaso_ comigo ao invés de se preocupar com o que Damien faz ou deixa de fazer?

Clyde estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta, seu queixo estava literalmente caído. Ele só fechou quando percebeu que tinha que dizer alguma coisa e não sabia nem por onde começar. Ele não sabia se estava mais surpreso por ouvir tudo aquilo ou se estava certo de que aquele falando era mesmo Phillip.

- Me desculpe, Pip. - Ele disse por fim com uma voz baixa. - Eu não fazia ideia que estava sendo o pior namorado do mundo. - Ele tentou se aproximar, mas Pip deixou claro o quão inacessível estava.

- Preciso descansar, por favor, vá embora. - Ele disse sem ter coragem agora de encarar Clyde. Meio que tinha se dado conta de que cuspiu as palavras na cara dele de uma vez e, como era de sua própria natureza, sentiu-se mal por tê-lo machucado por mais que tivesse razão. Mas agora ele não tinha como voltar atrás.

Clyde titubeou procurando os olhos do outro mas agora sabia que realmente tinha pisado feio na bola e não conseguia se perdoar. Mordeu o interior da bochecha como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso e andou devagar até a porta, na esperança de que Phillip voltasse atrás e pedisse pra que ele ficasse, mas o loiro não o fez, embora parte dele quisesse. Quando Clyde fechou a porta mostrando que realmente tinha ido embora, Pip caiu literalmente no choro, ficando de joelhos na sala onde estava, como se não conseguisse mais sequer suportar o próprio peso.

**Let's cut to the chase**

_(Vamos direto ao ponto)_

**But a door shuts in your face**

_(Mas uma porta se fecha na sua cara)_

**Promise me if I cave in and break**

_(Prometa que se eu ceder e chorar)_

**And leave myself open**

_(E me abrir pra você)_

**That I won't be makin' a mistake**

_(Não estarei cometendo um erro)_


	10. Shut up, Marsh

Duas batidas na porta foram o suficiente para distrair Stan do filme que assistia. Aquele era o sábado mais preguiçoso que ele tinha desde que as aulas começaram. Wendy disse que passaria em seu dormitório mais tarde, mas achou que era cedo demais para ser ela. Ela tinha ido ao teatro com Bebe, não era possível que já estivesse de volta. Mesmo assim ele levantou-se da cama, pôs a TV no mudo e abriu a porta dando de cara com um Kyle com uma mochila nas costas.

- Desde quando eu tenho que abrir a porta pra você? - Stan riu dando espaço para o amigo entrar. - Sabe que pode simplesmente entrar.

- Não estou a fim de dar de cara com você e a Wendy transando. - Kyle foi direto, como se fosse óbvio e Stan riu. - Vai que ela me chama para me juntar a vocês? Seria estranho.

- Vai se foder, Kyle. - Stan riu ainda mais ao ouvir a brincadeira, Kyle jogou-se na cama deixando a mochila de lado. - Por que está de mochila?

- Eu preciso conversar com você. - O ruivo sentou-se na cama ficando mais sério, olhava Stan nos olhos, mas o moreno sorriu baixando a cabeça.

- Estava mesmo me perguntando quando você diria isso. - Stan mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir ao ver Kyle corar de leve.

Os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices por alguns segundos. Aquelas situações deixavam Cartman com ciúmes quando ele via, lógico que ele jamais admitiria. Mas a sintonia de Stan e Kyle era surreal, a ponto de se entenderem por gestos, olhares e linguagem corporal quase imperceptível para os outros. Eram melhores amigos desde que não tinham aprendido direito a falar e aquela cumplicidade rara já crescia e se fazia presente entre eles.

- Tem certeza disso que está acontecendo? - Stan disse diante do silêncio do outro, já sabendo que ele tinha entendido. - Conhece Cartman, ele pode ser difícil...

- Confesso que estou um pouco deslumbrado com ele estar me tratando bem depois de tantos anos. - Kyle disse sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. - Mas ele acabou despertando isso em mim... Acho que também sentia e não sabia. É estranho, acredite.

- Um pouco. - Stan ajeitou-se na cama ao lado do outro que estava mais confortável agora. - Mas fico feliz por vocês, são dois dos meus melhores três amigos.

- Acho que não conheço você tão bem quanto pensava. - O ruivo disse rindo arrumando os cachos que lhe caíam nos olhos.

- Achou que eu ia ter um ataque aqui? - Stan arqueou as sobrancelhas e também riu. - Sabe que vou te apoiar não importa o que decida, Kyle... Talvez eu não possa dizer o mesmo sobre Eric, já que o normal dele é fazer escolhas terríveis... - Os dois riram com vontade. - Mas se tem uma coisa que sempre soube é que a implicância dele com você nunca foi a toa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez e Stan apenas aguardou. Sabia que Kyle diria em seguida alguma coisa mostrando que estava inseguro e não quis "atropelar" a conversa, deixou o amigo extremamente a vontade. No fundo, ele não estava surpreso pela atitude de Cartman, já desconfiava há um bom tempo dos sentimentos do outro e, julgando pelas escolhas ruins relacionadas a namoradas, ele já sabia que nunca durariam. Mas sim, não esperava de Kyle uma aceitação tranquila como a que ele estava tendo. Poderia jurar que ele estava inclusive muito feliz.

- Acha que isso vai funcionar? - E aí estava a insegurança que Stan estava esperando aparecer. Kyle realmente estava esperando aquele baque, aquele choque de alguém dizendo que o que ele estava fazendo era burrice. Mas esse pensamento sequer passava pela cabeça de Stan.

- Não sei. - Stan sorriu tranquilo, dando de ombros. - E essa é a melhor parte, você não sabe.

- Como é que isso pode ser a melhor parte de alguma coisa? - Kyle riu confuso. As coisas pra ele eram sempre um pouco mais racionais.

- Porque está aí a graça! - O moreno alto coçou a cabeça pensativo. - E, acredite, se Cartman se deu ao trabalho de dizer como se sente... O mínimo que você deveria dar de crédito a ele é uma chance de se provar. - Ele fez uma pausa, poderando antes de falar. - Se ele, que é daquele jeito, está se arriscando... Acho que isso vale de alguma coisa.

- Você é um puta cara esperto. - Kyle disse ao amigo de um jeito carinhoso.

- E de que outra forma eu conseguiria estudar Medicina? - Stan brincou, sorrindo mostrou os dentes bonitos, tocou o ombro de Kyle num gesto de apoio. - E tenho certeza que você será uma boa influência pra aquele balofo. - Os dois riram alto. - "Judeu idiota". - Stan imitou a voz de Cartman fazendo uma careta engraçada.

- Ele me chamou pra passar o final de semana na casa dele. A mãe dele não vai estar. - Kyle disse meio de canto, já imaginando que Stan iria sorrir daquele jeito malicioso como justamente estava fazendo.

- Mas já nesse nivel? Demorou tanto assim pra me contar por que? - Stan ria e agora entendia a mochila do outro.

- Não é bem assim... - Kyle riu parecendo uma criança que estava prestes a aprontar alguma coisa. - Mas acho que vai ser divertido poder conhecer de fato esse lado dele com a guarda tão baixa. - Ele levantou de onde estava voltando a pôr a mochila nas costas.

Stan ria enquanto os dois caminhavam juntos até a saída do dormitório, ficando com a porta aberta do quarto, mas na parte de fora, onde havia uma espécie de varanda com escadas. De longe, observavam Cartman escorado em seu Porsche, de óculos espelhados Ray Ban, jaqueta de couro preta, jeans claro desbotado, olhando para o nada, parecia submerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Stan observou ligeiramente a forma como Kyle olhava pra ele e teve certeza que finalmente Cartman tinha feito algo direito na vida. Eric, como se tivesse sentido os olhares dos dois, virou-se na direção deles e passou a andar ao encontro dos amigos. Nesse meio tempo, Kyle baixou os olhos, mas Stan encarou Cartman com um sorriso engraçado, como se tivesse pensando em alguma piadinha, como se estivesse esperado por aquele momento por um longo tempo e, ao ver que Eric percebeu e fechou a cara, ele não aguentou e começou a rir.

- Nem comece, Stanley. - Cartman disse quando chegou até os dois.

- Eu nem disse nada! - Stan defendeu-se rindo e Kyle tocou o ombro de Cartman rindo, murmurando algo como "vou colocar a mochila no carro", tirando sutilmente as chaves do carro das mãos de Eric.

Stan observou a cena ainda sorrindo, mas assim que Kyle se afastou, ele tomou uma postura mais séria, sincera e Eric retribuiu o olhar assim que tirou os olhos de Kyle andando até o carro.

- Já sei o que vai falar. - Eric começou coçando a cabeça. - Que ele é seu melhor amigo e mimimi, que eu não devo fazer mal a ele e blá blá blá, senão você vai quebrar a minha cara e não sei mais o que... - Eric desdenhou sem dar importância. Mas Stan apenas sorriu quando encontrou aqueles olhos castanhos tão desnecessariamente armados.

- Não, Eric. - Ele disse encostando-se em um dos pilares na varanda. - Não preciso desses tipos de avisos com você... Talvez se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu realmente ficaria de olho... Mas não você.

- Ah é mesmo? - Cartman riu um pouco surpreso, jogando o corpo de leve para trás. - Quer dizer que sou uma boa pessoa agora? - Ele provocou, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que Stan o recrimonou – de maneira justa – por algo.

- Claro que não. - Stan franziu o cenho como se tivesse acabado de ouvir o maior absurdo. - Você é uma pessoa horrível, Eric. - Ele tinha um tom despreocupado e Cartman apenas revirou os olhos. - Mas não me preocupo por um motivo muito simples. - Ele fez uma pausa, ajeitando as costas no pilar e Eric realmente prestava atenção. - Se tem uma pessoa que você ama mais do que a você mesmo, é o Kyle. - Ele fez uma pausa e Cartman desviou o olhar. Aquilo era verdade e ele sabia bem. - E isso é o suficiente pra mim. Você é louco por ele. Sempre foi. - Stan agora abria devagar um sorriso ao ver que Eric mal conseguia manter as feições carrancudas e também sorriu.

- Cala a boca, Marsh. - Ele apontou o dedo tentando parecer sério, mas o sorriso contido apareceu e Stan gargalhou ao ver o outro se afastar voltando ao Porsche. Trocaram olhares uma última vez antes que Eric entrasse no carro e, por mais que ele jamais em sua história de vida admitisse, a aprovação de Stan o fazia realmente sentir bem e digno de estar com Kyle. Não que fosse essencial, mas significava muito mais do que ele demonstraria para Stan que, mesmo sabendo que nuca ouviria tal coisa de Eric Cartman, tinha plena convicção de que Eric sentia-se aliviado naquele momento.

Pip não parava de pensar em Clyde. De Clyde para Damien, de Damien para Clyde e ele não tinha nem dormido direito porque os dois em sua mente não o deixavam descansar. Sentia-se estranho, nunca antes havia passado por aquilo, de repente duas pessoas queriam sua atenção e ele realmente não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Nunca se sentiu desejado daquela maneira, querido, ele não era egocêntrico o suficiente para apreciar seu lugar naquela história, sentia-se o pomo da discórdia: de um lado, seu coração balançava pelo passado com Damien e ignorava toda e qualquer lembrança ruim ou fase difícil que passou por causa dele. Phillip tinha esse dom de apenas concentrar-se no que era bom. Era assim desde criança.

De outro lado tinha Clyde, que o tratava como a criatura um tanto frágil que de fato ele era. Era cuidadoso com as palavras, era mais carinhoso na hora de fazer sexo e, mesmo que não tivesse o assumido publicamente, podia sentir seu amor e seu carinho a cada beijo demorado, a cada abraço protetor dentro daqueles braços enormes, e Phillip lembrava-se daquela segurança única que Clyde transmitia. Suas mãos, seu toque, Clyde mostrava pelo olhar com a maior clareza o quanto o queria. Por mais que tivesse sua parcela de razão, Pip se arrependia de ter dito o que disse para Clyde na noite anterior.

Mas precisava ficar sozinho, precisa pensar em outra coisa, clarear as ideias e a cabeça. Lembrou que a faculdade tinha um museu de História da Arte dentro da universidade mesmo, onde os alunos iam para ver réplicas de obras famosas, estudar e aprender sobre as mais variadas classes dentro da pintura, escultura e escrita.

Assim que entrou na sala das obras Renascentistas – sua fase preferida da história – tratou de procurar o quadro que mais gostava: o escudo da Medusa Murtole, de Michelangelo. O poder que aquela escultura exercia para Pip era quase invejável.

Para sua total surpresa, em frente à escultura da cabeça decepada do monstro petrificador grego, Clyde olhava com atenção para o que via, como se tentasse descobrir do que se tratava exatamente. Era certo que ele não era nenhum exemplo de inteligência, mas quem entendia de arte afinal? Ele era esportista. Mesmo assim, parecia se esforçar para ler as letras miúdas que traziam uma explicação breve sobre o autor da obra, local onde foi feita e ano. Perguntou-se mais de uma vez porque alguém esculpiria uma cabeça decepada com cabelos em forma de cobras. Era nojento e estranho.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Pip perguntou calmamente, falando quase num sussurro, mas mesmo assim Clyde assustou-se. Virou na direção do loiro britânico com nenhuma leveza.

- É sua obra de arte preferida. - O moreno alto respondeu com um sorriso fraco, enterrando as mãos nos bolsos. - Achei que poderia estar aqui, não te encontrei no seu dormitório.

- Eu estava na biblioteca. - Pip respondeu aproximando-se mais do outro.

- Você estava de príncipe vitoriano. - Clyde tinha aquele olhar de filhotinho perdido na chuva e Pip fechou os olhos para não ceder tão facilmente. - Eu lembro sim... Aqueles sapatos engraçados. - Ele acrescentou com um sorriso fraco.

- Sei que exagerei com você ontem, me perdoe. - Pip disse por fim sabendo que tinha perdido a linha. Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo e ele não tinha o direito de descontar em Clyde. O namorado não era mesmo perfeito, mas aquele não era o jeito de resolver as coisas.

- Não, você estava certo, eu não te dei atenção na festa. - Ele se aproximou tocando a cintura do outro. - Me perdoe, por favor. Eu te amo Pip, não quero que se sinta desvalorizado... Você significa tudo pra mim. Preciso ter certeza que sabe disso...

Pip engoliu a seco, aqueles braços se aproximando dele eram seu maior porto seguro desde que tinham começar a ficar mais íntimos. Ele se deixou abraçar pelo outro retribuindo também. Ele não tinha dúvida do que sentia pelo Clyde mas certamente tinha dúvidas de como se sentia em relação a Damien. Aquilo não era bom e ele também sabia. Não fazia sentido que ele estivesse confuso, não havia chances de qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de bom senso achar que havia condições de um cara como Damien competir com um cara como Clyde.

- Poderia só me dar um tempo? - Pip disse expressando a profunda tristeza que sentia. - Não estou dizendo "um tempo" de namoro, mas preciso mesmo ficar um pouco mais sozinho. - Ele concluiu e Clyde mordeu o lábio inferior. - Se eu não ligar tanto ou não nos vermos tanto, não significa que estou te ignorando, mas preciso passar um tempo sozinho, só pra mim. Quero ficar com "minha arte", meus livros, minhas músicas... Sempre funciona quando preciso colocar a cabeça no lugar. Quando estive na reabilitação, a solidão me ensinou a concentrar no que realmente importa.

- Pip, precisa entender que você não é mais aquele cara, você tem a mim. Você não está mais sozinho. - Clyde insistia não por egoísmo de não querer ficar longe de Phillip, mas porque realmente não entendia como ficar sozinho num momento como aquele iria ajudar.

- Acabamos de voltar a South Park, esse é nosso primeiro semestre na faculdade... - Pip continuava tentando animar o namorado. - Tenho certeza que está querendo também curtir seus amigos e seu curso... Você é louco por esporte, você sabe... - Pip sorriu fraco, mas Clyde permaneceu sério. - Além disso, podemos sair pra almoçar e conversar no celular a noite antes de dormir. Mas agora, Clyde... Eu realmente preciso tirar meu foco disso. Eu preciso fazer outra coisa, preciso me distrair.

- Pip...

- E você também precisa. - O loiro interrompeu. - Além do mais o que menos precisamos agora é um bando de jornalista atrás da gente e todo esse negócio de sexualidade na mídia... Clyde, temos problemas demais pra pensar que isso pode vir à tona. Vamos ter mais calma, por favor. - Ele pediu daquele jeito carinhoso e racional que fazia, muitas vezes, Clyde sentir uma pontinha de inveja do quanto aquele loiro era inteligente, perspicaz acima de tudo. Mas a maior parte do que sentia quando via-se encarando aqueles olhos tão sábios porém tão jovens, era um imenso orgulho de saber que ele, um homem como Phillip Pirrut pudesse, um dia, se interessar por um atleta troglodita que não era muito fã de estudar.

- Você faz alguma ideia do quão incrível você é? - Clyde não disse como um elogio vazio, ele literalmente perguntava. - Ou do quanto é bonito? - Ele complementou porque Phillip sorriu aberto ao ouvir a primeira parte. Seus dentes pareciam porcelana e ele ficava com a boca exageradamente grande quando sorria, era como se fosse um tanto quanto desproporcional, mas era uma cena tão bonita que fez Clyde pensar que deveria fazer Phillip sorrir daquele jeito, de não caber na boca, muitas mais vezes.

- Você é incrível também. - Pip respondeu apaixonado, controlando o impulso de beijá-lo em público. Viu algumas pessoas conversando numa sala ao lado e os dois preferiram não arriscar. - Te ligo a noite? - Ele perguntou e Clyde acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Antes de sair, passou uma das mãos pelo rosto do loiro, segurando seu queixo por alguns segundos. Sorriu de leve quando sentiu o rosto quente do outro, era das raras vezes que sentia a barba crescendo no rosto dele – Phillip sempre estava impecavelmente barbeado. Murmurou um "eu te amo" respondido da mesma forma por Pip e deixou-o na sala, apreciando sua Medusa com o olhar mais poderoso da história. Gostava na analogia de saber que realmente um olhar poderia petrificar uma pessoa, talvez isso se aplicasse a algumas situações relativas ao amor, ao deslumbramento e à admiração.

Kyle conhecia bem aquela casa, não era estranho pra ele estar lá. Conhecia os móveis, a sala e até mesmo quarto de Cartman, que continuava o mesmo desde que era criança, com algumas coisas novas, tipo um computador muito melhor e uma cama maior. Não que esperasse que tivesse muito diferente, pois havia apenas cerca de um mês que ele tinha se mudado para o dormitório do campus.

Liane Cartman já sabia que o filho estaria em casa no final de semana, portanto tinha deixado algumas coisas prontas e ido ao supermercado caso ele precisasse de algo enquanto ela estivesse fora. Kyle jogou a mochila em um canto da sala e sentou-se ao lado de Eric no sofá. O ruivo riu ao perceber que Cartman passou o braço em seu ombro quando ligou a TV. Era um movimento tão natural pra ele que se perguntou há quanto tempo Eric imaginava fazer aquilo. O moreno beijou os cabelos do outro puxando-o mais pra perto.

Apesar de estar gostando do carinho, Kyle estava achando tudo absurdamente estranho.

- O que está fazendo? - Ele perguntou sem conseguir segurar o riso. Cartman não entendeu.

- Como assim? Estou vendo com você aqui, falamos no carro que veríamos "Mercenários 2". - Eric respondeu como se fosse óbvio o que estava fazendo assim como a escolha do filme.

- Não, é... "isso"... - Ele dizia em relação ao braço do Cartman sobre seu ombro.

- Qual é o problema? Você é meu namorado. - Eric disse com a mesma obviedade da frase anterior. Kyle paralisou por um segundo, mas ainda ria. Passou a língua pelos lábios e de repente sentiu seu cérebro dar um nó.

- Namorado? - Ele repetiu pausadamente e Eric meio que se deu conta do que tinha acabado de dizer. - Eu não lembro dessa parte. - Kyle dizia sorrindo endireitando-se no sofá.

- Claro, esqueci que você é meio mulherzinha e quer que eu peça. - Cartman disse fingindo um ar pensativo, mas rindo quando Kyle o empurrou de leve no sofá.

- Não é isso, seu gordo. - Kyle quase defendeu-se. - Mas é uma situação, não um pedido. Você nem sabe se eu quero alguma coisa com você. - O ruivo disse um tanto quanto pretensioso. - Já achou chegando que eu era "todo seu". - Kyle disse levantando-se e Eric ficou sério.

- Mas... - Eric ficou preocupado por um segundo achando que Kyle estava falando sério. Não que ele não estivesse, mas não iria facilitar a vida de Cartman. - Tá bom, porra. - Eric bufou, olhou para o chão, pôs as duas mãos na cintura e, pela primeira vez, estava realmente com um pouco de vergonha de fazer aquilo, pois era a única vez em que ele realmente queria que a resposta fosse "sim". - Kyle, você quer ser meu namorado?

Kyle olhou pra ele notando o quanto ele estava se esforçando, mas não conseguiu nada que não fosse uma gargalhada em resposta. Era realmente uma das coisas mais estranhas que Cartman já havia dito a ele.

- Você é um judeu idiota mesmo. - Eric disse revirando os olhos. - Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

- Desculpa. - Kyle ia se acalmando aos poucos, aproximou-se de Eric segurando as mãos dele e então percebeu que ele realmente voltava a ter as mesmas feições de quando tinha oito anos. Enfezado, irritado, frustrado... Só que agora, aos olhos de Kyle, não poderia existir um homem mais sexy do que Eric Cartman franzindo as sobrancelhas, cerrando os olhos e apertando os dentes. - Eu acho que podemos fazer funcionar. - Ele concluiu e percebeu que era a primeira vez que olhava Cartman tão de perto.

- O que o Stan falou? - Cartman disse fingindo não se importar muito, mas estava louco pra saber.

- Sabe que ele gosta muito de você, claro que ele não vê problemas conosco. - Kyle respondeu percebendo pela primeira que Eric realmente se importava muito com o que Stan pensava. Não disse nada, sabia que Eric entraria na defensiva no primeiro momento em que percebesse que alguém havia se aproximado demais.

- Bom, pouca diferença faria se ele não gostasse também. - Cartman respondeu tentando demonstrar aquela indiferença que não tinha. - E o Kenny?

- Não vi Kenny depois da festa. - Kyle respondeu puxando Cartman de volta para o sofá. - Ele deu uma de Mysterion e sumiu.

- Kenny sabe. - Eric disse e Kyle arregalou os olhos.

- Você contou a ele? - O tom de estranheza na voz de Kyle demonstrava também o fato dele estar surpreso de imaginar que Eric escolheria Kenny para falar sobre aquilo.

- E precisa? - Eric ergueu as sobrancelhas. Olhando um Kyle que concordava com o quanto Kenny era observador.

- De fato. - O ruivo sorriu de canto. - Kenny sempre foi muito legal com você, acho que deveria dar mais valor a ele.

- Eu dou valor ao Kenny. - Cartman deu de ombros. - Só que, por mais que não pareça tanto, Kenny é muito dono de si. Desde criança, eu lembro das vezes em que ele não estava nem aí em deixar de fazer alguma coisa nem mesmo quando eu ameaçava alguma coisa. Se ele não achava certo, ele não fazia. - Eric disse e Kyle prestava atenção. Era daquelas raras vezes que o moreno alto, mesmo daquela forma torta, tecia elogios a Kenny. - E isso é raro para uma criança de oito anos. - Ele pegou-se enrolando um dos dedos nos cabelos de Kyle.

Kyle o encarou por um momento e, depois de respirar fundo, Eric olhou de volta e os dois pareceram começar a se entender pelos olhares. Kyle girou o corpo passando uma das pernas por cima de Eric, ficando com os joelhos no sofá, sentado sobre os quadris do moreno alto. Cartman ficou mais sério ao perceber Kyle daquele jeito, respirou fundo, sentindo-se um pouco amador, como se não estivesse mais no controle. Definitivamente aquela situação era um pouco nova pra ele, já que ele era quem sempre calculava antes de tomar qualquer atitude e isso sempre foi visível a quem estivesse com ele: aquele senso de comando, de esperar o que ele iria fazer, simplesmente responder às ações já feitas. Outra pessoa assumindo esse papel era diferente e desconhecido pra ele.

Kyle o segurou pelos cabelos de leve, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça e então se aproximou, iniciando um beijo que Cartman não estava esperando, mas dessa vez, o beijo foi diferente, foi completamente seguro. Ele conseguia entender a cada movimento da língua do outro, de cada mordida, de cada puxada leve em seus cabelos, que Kyle estava deixando claro o quanto queria aquilo, o quanto sabia que era certo, o quanto estava pronto para começar aquele relacionamento que não era apenas novo na sua forma, na sua sexualidade ou na sua natureza, mas era novo na forma de ser, na forma de pensar e que complementaria partes diferentes de sua vida.

Nem em seus sonhos mais íntimos e profundos, Eric imaginou-se tão satisfeito com aquela atitude, talvez se tivesse pensando naquilo, ficaria inseguro de saber se gostaria de deixar as cosas fluírem como estava. Sem sombra de dúvidas, ele pensaria que só estaria feliz se controlasse aquilo, se pudesse ditar a passada com que eles caminhavam, mas ele mesmo estava surpreso com a confiança que tinha em Broflovski, na admiração e naquele tesão que estava se aproximando cada vez que Kyle mordia seu lábio inferior ou pelo fato de estar com as mãos já por baixo da camiseta do ruivo fazendo menção de tirá-la, não encontrando qualquer dificuldade quando assim o fez.

Kyle separou seus lábios dos de Eric e mais uma coisa nova descobriu ao olhar nos olhos dele naquele momento. Era tanta luxúria que teve certeza que Eric estava se controlando para não tirar o resto da roupa dele ali mesmo e fazer com que transassem ali na sala mesmo.

- Não comece nada que não vá me deixar terminar, Kyle. - Eric tentava ser racional e aquilo soou mais como um aviso do que como uma brincadeira, que era seu propósito.

- Pois digo o mesmo. - Kyle disse perto do ouvido do outro e percebeu os cabelos mais curtos perto da nuca dele se arrepiarem. Ele mordeu a orelha dele sorrindo, o fato é que estava igualmente muito excitado.

Sentiu-se ligeiramente instável do colo em que estava, quando Cartman levantou-se carregando ele consigo, entrelaçando as pernas do ruivo em sua cintura. Ele riu dizendo baixinho que Eric era maluco enquanto o carregava – literalmente – para o quarto. Kyle beijava o pescoço do moreno alto enquanto Cartman se esforçava para não se perder no caminho entre corredor, porta e paredes.

Quando chegou a seu próprio quarto, deitou Kyle na cama ficando por cima dele e, voltando a beijá-lo com mais agressividade, tirava a própria camiseta com ajuda do outro. No momento em que tocaram a pele um do outro, Cartman abraçou Kyle descendo as mãos pela cintura dele. Ele parou de beijar o outro quando pôs as mãos no botão do jeans de Kyle, mesmo percebendo que o outro estava com o membro duro, ele ainda olhava naqueles mares verdes que eram os olhos de Kyle, como se pedisse permissão, como se dissesse que ele poderia parar ou interromper quando quisesse. Apesar de ter entendido o que Cartman queria dizer enquanto olhava pra ele e, devagar abria o botão de sua calça, ele sorriu mostrando que estava tudo bem. A verdade é que ele não estava nenhum pouco seguro ou confortável, mas realmente queria fazer aquilo.

Eric abriu as calças do ruivo e tirou os olhos dos dele apenas para matar a curiosidade de ver o que estava escondido dentro dentro da slipper branca – claramente apertada. Kyle engoliu a seco, estava inquieto, não sabia se porque queria muito fazer aquilo logo ou se pelo fato de que nunca tinha feito, estava com um misto de medo e vergonha.

Mas no momento em que sentiu Cartman engolir seu membro com certa habilidade – essa que Kyle não sabia que o outro tinha – ele não conseguiu mais desanuviar nenhum pensamento, nada estava claro e nada importava. Fechou os olhos, jogou a cabeça pra trás e apenas se concentrou em sentir Eric chupando-o como se demonstrasse o que realmente queria: fazer aquilo há muito tempo. Sentiu a língua dele passear por toda a extensão de seu pau e sentia algo de tão diferente que achou que quando gozasse, iria desmaiar. Era completamente diferente de tudo que ele já tinha sentido ou experimentado antes com qualquer garota.

Ele segurava os cabelos de Eric mas sem precisar ditar o ritmo – Cartman sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

- Quer gozar agora? - O moreno perguntou ao ver sentir que Kyle estava perto.

- Você já fez isso antes? - Kyle perguntou depois de respirar fundo, como se quisesse trazer de volta sua alma ao corpo.

- Tem certeza que agora é o melhor momento pra se falar sobre isso? - Cartman disse com o sorriso mais malicioso que Kyle já tinha visto enquanto tirava o resto das roupas de Kyle e passava a tirar as suas.

- Não exatamente... - Ele olhou para o corpo de Cartman agora com novos olhos. Não que ele visse sempre ou que prestasse atenção quando Eric andava sem camisa nos curtos verões do Colorado, mas agora era completamente diferente. Percebeu que ele literalmente passou de criança obesa para um jovem adulto com o corpo mais saudável do que Kyle imaginava. Ele era alto, o que facilitava muito, mas os pêlos abaixo do umbigo que levavam caminho até onde realmente interessava ao ruivo, eram muito mais atraentes agora.

- Pega. - Ele disse chegando mais perto, obviamente referindo-se ao próprio membro, extremamente duro. Kyle não sabia muito bem como fazer aquilo. A verdade é que ele só sabia do que gostava e só entendia do seu próprio. Cartman pegou nos cabelos do outro com certa agressividade e mordeu o lábio inferior como se controlasse a si mesmo. - Não vou te machucar. - Eric concluiu ao ver o olhar ligeiramente preocupado do outro. - Mas eu realmente estou louco pra foder a sua boca.

Kyle obedeceu até porque ficou mais excitado do que admitiria ou ouvir aquilo. Ele abriu a boca e, devagar, começou a chupar Eric olhando pra ele ao mesmo tempo, queria ter certeza de que estava fazendo direito. Apenas imaginou o que gostaria que fizessem com ele e, pelas expressões que estava vendo, parecia estar funcionando muito bem. Cartman passava a língua pelos lábios e não sabia o que estava gostando mais: se era ver Kyle naquela posição com ele ou se era de fato por ele ter uma boca quente e uma língua ágil.

Em certo momento, ele mal conseguia se controlar e literalmente estava fodendo a boca do outro. Puxava o ruivo pelos cabelos, enfiando cada vez mais fundo seu membro na boca dele. Concentrou-se para não gozar porque não queria que terminasse logo, sentia as mãos de Kyle apertando suas coxas e sentindo-se cada vez mais a vontade de fazer aquilo. Quando soltou por completo dos lábios do outro, percebeu que Kyle estava ofegante e aquela visão realmente o deixou aceso para o que queria fazer em seguida.

- Eu quero te comer. - Eric disse ao empurrá-lo deitado na cama de novo entre beijos. Ele colocou-se por cima do ruivo e abriu as pernas dele entrelaçando-as em sua cintura.

- Espera. - Kyle disse, inseguro, e Eric parou o que estava fazendo. Respirou fundo e percebeu que estava sendo um pouco insensível em relação àquilo. - Eu nunca fiz isso, eu não sei como isso funciona.

- Eu sei, desculpe. - Cartman disse mais calmo. - Mas eu estou com muito tesão e quero gozar dentro de você. - Ele disse baixinho beijando o pescoço de Kyle, que ao mesmo tempo que queria contrariá-lo, queria continuar. - Você é tão gostoso, Kyle... - Eric dizia entre um beijo e outro nos ombros e peito do outro. - E eu sou tão louco por você... Seu corpo é perfeito... Adoro como chupa meu pau... - Ele desceu uma das mãos e passou a masturbar o outro. Eric tentava ter o máximo de paciência que ele, sendo quem era, conseguia ter, mas ouvir Kyle gemendo baixino perto do ouvido dele era um teste gigantesco para ver o quanto ele conseguia aguentar.

Com certo cuidado de quem já tinha inclusive tirado a virgindade de algumas garotas, desceu a mão ainda mais e, sem avisar, enfiou um dos dedos na entrada do ruivo que, apesar do susto, não ofereceu resistência aparente.

- Eric! - Ele controlou o grito.

- Calma. - Eric disse mordiscando a orelha do outro, sorrindo, gostava daquilo. Era quase sádico. - Está tudo bem, você só precisa ficar calmo. Não vou falar que não vai doer, porque vai.

- Como é que você sabe? - Kyle provocou apenas com o intuito de tentar relaxar enquanto Cartman fazia movimentos de vai-e-vem dentro dele.

- Acho que você já sabe a resposta. - Eric respondeu rindo num sussurro. Quando percebeu que tinha amenizado o que estava por vir, ele ajeitou-se novamente entre as pernas de Kyle e, dessa vez, não foi muito paciente. Enfiou seu membro naquele lugar apertado fazendo Kyle gritar.

O ruivo sentiu Cartman cobrir sua boca, como se soubesse mesmo que era um pouco inevitável aquilo. Ele estava respirando tão forte que só conseguiu se acalmar quando Cartman ficou parado dentro dele e, olhando em seus olhos, dizia que tudo iria ficar bem, que ele só precisava se acalmar. Foi então que, aos poucos, Kyle relaxou e permitiu não somente que Eric o invadisse completamente, mas pedia por mais.

Kyle ficou mais excitado do que jamais poderia imaginar só de ver que Eric parecia um animal quando transava. Sabia que el muitas vezes ele se dava conta do que estava fazendo e tentava se acalmar, quando se deixava levar, tinha uma boca suja na cama, xingava de coisas que Kyle imaginou que as mulheres gostavam quando ele fazia. Enquanto comia ele de quatro, o ruivo ficava extremamente excitado ao ouvir o som de seus corpos baterem. Eric sentia o suor escorrer pelas costas e viu que Kyle também tinha a raiz dos cabelos molhadas. Não sabia o que gostava mais, se era daquele corpo naquela posição, todo aberto pra ele, ou se era ouvir os gemidos de Kyle, pedindo por mais e dizendo o quanto seu pau era enorme.

Kyle tocava seu próprio membro masturbando-se enquanto Eric parecia tentar prolongar aquilo ao máximo que conseguia. Por vezes sentiu seu traseiro esquentar com os tapas que Cartman dava. Ele realmente não tinha dó.

Apenas quando Kyle anunciou que iria gozar, foi que Eric finalmente cedeu e resolveu fazer o mesmo. Broflovski até pensou que era uma boa ideia porque não conseguiria sustentar-se de quatro depois que gozasse: mal podia sentir suas próprias pernas, tinha sido algo forte, intenso e completamente diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado.

Eric gozou em parte dentro de Kyle e parte fora, não iria perder a oportunidade de "marcar seu território" nem que fosse até a hora do banho, deixando um pouco de esperma sobre as nádegas do agora namorado. Ele deitou-se ao lado de Kyle na cama e ambos estavam tão cansados e tão relaxados ao mesmo tempo que apenas seguraram as mãos de leve por alguns segundos e, mesmo sem dizerem nada, caíram no sono sem preocuparem-se com o fato de que o sol ainda estava se pondo lá fora.


	11. Dangeroulsy in love

Kyle acordou com barulho de chuveiro, mas não acordou muito tranquilo, era como se tivesse esquecido por um momento onde estava. Remexeu-se de leve na cama e então ao perceber totalmente sem roupas, sorriu para si mesmo quando lembrou. Pensou em juntar-se a Eric, mas o moreno tinha acabado de desligar o chuveiro assim que Kyle revirou o corpo – sentindo de leve um desconforto ao sentar – e levantou a fim de procurar suas roupas. Ambos não tinham cochilado mais do que meia hora.

- Ei... - Cartman disse assim que saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Por que não me acordou? - Kyle perguntou jogando suas roupas em cima da cama. Sentiu Eric abraçá-lo e percebeu que ele estava quente pela água do chuveiro e tinha aquele cheiro característico já conhecido de sabonete.

- Eu ia te acordar agora. - Eric respondeu olhando o corpo nu do outro a sua frente. Sorriu com o canto dos lábios fazendo Kyle ruborizar de leve.

- Pára com isso, Eric. - O ruivo disse rindo sem graça tentando livrar-se dos braços de Cartman para ir tomar banho também.

Cartman riu do jeito do outro e lhe deu um belo tapa na bunda quando ele virou de costas. Kyle gritou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu porque já tinha fechado a porta, mas provavelmente era algo como "seu idiota". Ele secou o corpo com a toalha superficialmente, vestiu slippers limpas, uma calça mais confortável mas não pôs nenhuma camiseta. Foi pra cozinha checar o que tinha pra comer e resolveu esperar por Kyle, quem sabe pudessem preparar algo juntos ou pedir alguma coisa. Pegou-se sorrindo para si mesmo várias vezes enquanto assistia qualquer coisa na TV que não prestava atenção realmente. Era um dos raros momentos em que estava completamente e genuinamente feliz.

Stan e Wendy já estavam juntos há tantos anos que já tinham passado daquela fase de paixão arrasadora, apesar de continuarem apaixonados. Muitos sentiam uma ponta de inveja daquela sintonia, daquele amor de infância, daquela chama que, mesmo não alcançando os céus como naquela idade as pessoas sentiam, tinham uma parceria ímpar, muita cumplicidade e maturidade. Especialmente ela, que sempre foi mais a frente das meninas da sua idade. Tinham se separado por cerca de um ano apenas, quando tinham quinze anos e Wendy chegou a ter um romance rápido com Cartman. Atualmente Stan entendia melhor o que tinha acontecido: era claro o ciúmes dele em relação a Kyle e certamente fez para provocar Marsh, que andava ainda mais grudado com Kyle pra cima e pra baixo na escola. Naquela época, Stan podia jurar que Cartman o odiava verdadeiramente.

- Vai participar da seleção de calouros para a Fraternidade Zeta Beta Psi? - Wendy perguntou fechando o livro das Crônicas do Gelo e Fogo, colocando-o pesadamente em cima da escrivaninha perto da mesa do computador de Stan. O dormitório era pequeno, mas não parecia ser um problema pra ninguém.

- A Fraternidade do Butters? - Stan perguntou distraído, dando pausa no vídeo-game que jogava.

- É. - Ela respondeu prendendo os cabelos negros longos num rabo de cavalo. Stan percebeu então que ela tinha trocado de roupa. - Achei que vocês quatro entrariam sem problemas com o Butters lá.

- Sei lá. - Stan disse um pouco indiferente, não se interessava muito por aquilo, ainda mais se tratando de um bando de garotos das faculdades de Humanas que ele nem conhecia. - Ninguém comentou nada, nem mesmo o Cartman, que adora ser o mais popular do mundo e estar no meio de todas as farras. - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso ao lembrar-se que um cara como Butters fazia parte daquilo.

- Nossa, o Cartman... - Wendy revirou os olhos ao dizer o nome do jogador de basquete. - A Fraternidade é tão legal, tenho certeza que ele estragaria tudo se entrasse.

- E como você sabe que lá é legal? Te convidaram? - Stan perguntou ao ver melhor a namorada agora que ela sentou ao seu lado no sofá. - A propósito, onde você vai?

- Vou pra academia. - Ela respondeu distraída. - Mas só uma hora, depois eu volto pra cá e faço jantar pra nós. - Ela respondeu checando o relógio. - E acho que vocês deveriam entrar. Eu sei que é legal porque tenho participado de alguns projetos de peças de teatro que organizaremos durante o semestre. E as meninas de lá são realmente prestativas.

- Bom, pode ser que as meninas sejam. - Stan riu recostando-se no sofá de um jeito mais confortável. - Porque o que sei é que os caras só fazem festa.

- Em teoria sim... - Wendy admitiu. - Mas eles têm também uma função social aqui em South Park e algumas cidades ao redor.

- Função social? - Stan perguntou desconfiado.

- É, a maioria dos eventos que dão lucro são doados para o orfanato da cidade, sabe? Aquele perto do bairro do Kenny. - Ela disse enquanto ouvia o namorado murmurar algo como "sim, sei". - Então o recrutamento é mais como um voluntariado. Eu e as meninas vamos nos oferecer pra ajudar.

- Mas não rola esse negócio de trote? Essas palhaçadas... - Stan levantou-se para pegar seu celular em cima da cama.

- Não. A universidade baniu qualquer coisa do tipo ano passado. - Ela explicou também levantando-se e pegando o agasalho púrpura. - Agora só se for "trote solidário".

- E você se pergunta porque Cartman não está na fraternidade. - Ele riu fazendo a namorada rir também.

- Tem razão. - Ela disse com a mão na fechadura da porta. - Volto logo, certo? Eu te amo. - A morena concluiu recebendo um selinho do namorado.

- Também. - Ele a segurou pelo queixo. - Cuide-se.

Ela sinalizou com que sim com a cabeça e deixou o quarto. Stan, que passou a concentrar-se no celular, viu que havia recebido algumas mensagens de Kenny, dizendo que precisava conversar. Achou melhor ligar de volta e não apenas mandar mensagem. Achou estranho, geralmente eram eles quem precisavam conversar e Kenny definitivamente era o melhor ouvinte. Pensou que talvez aquela era uma boa hora para retribuir.

_- E aí._ - Kenny atendeu de um jeito distraído.

- E aí, Kenny. - Stan dizia enquanto jogava-se no sofá ajeitando-se de forma confortável. - Tudo bem? Não respondi antes porque não vi, estava com a Wendy.

_- Não tem problema. Topa uma caminhada pelo campus?_ - Kenny sugeriu meio que mostrando que não queria falar sobre aquilo por telefone.

- Claro. - Stan na verdade pareceu animado. Percebeu que talvez seria uma boa ideia sair daquele dormitório pelo menos por algum tempo. - Te encontro na fonte. - Que era exatamente a metade do caminho para os dois.

_- Estarei lá em dez minutos. _- Foi a resposta de Kenny e após um "ok" de Stan, ambos desligaram o telefone.

Craig tinha mania de andar rápido sem absolutamente nenhum motivo. Ele dava o último trago de cigarro fechando os olhos como se quisesse que aquele prazer durasse mais tempo. Parou por um segundo para jogar o toco de cigarro no chão, pisar em cima e voltar à passada normal cortando a ala norte do campus, dando um quase adeus ao inverno que estava indo embora.

Sempre fora calado, quieto, honesto e inteligente. Mas uma inteligência direcionada, não para as coisas que precisava saber, mas sim para as coisas que o interessavam. Devia ser por isso que era tão bom em química mas tão ruim em história. Ótimo com esportes, mas péssimo com interpretação de texto. E tudo isso era o completo oposto de Tweek Tweak, que era um excelente escritor com pouquíssimo apreço por números, bolas, trabalho braçal e raciocínio lógico. Tweek era péssimo em qualquer coisa que lhe exigisse muita concentração, se distraía mais facilmente que a maioria das pessoas.

E, como todos sabiam: não lidava bem com pressão e tinha um leve transtorno obsessivo compulsivo relativo a formas e eficiência.

E se tinha coisa que Craig adorava era aquela excentricidade única que sabia que não encontraria me ninguém mais.

Quando chegou ao dormitório de Tweek naquele final de tarde, não bateu, apenas entrou como sempre fazia. Tentou não fazer barulho pois não queria assustá-lo ao perceber que ele estava dormindo. O observou na cama, provavelmente pegou no sono inesperadamente, pois ainda estava com os fones de ouvido, os cabelos ligeiramente longos e ondulados espalhados pela cama feita. Ele tinha o computador no colo e não tinha nem tirado o All Star preto que usava. Tinha uma das mãos ainda sobre o teclado do laptop e Craig sorriu para si mesmo ao ver aquilo.

Como se percebesse alguém o observando dormir, Tweek abriu os olhos devagar, tinha o rosto virado para a janela do dormitório. Estava calmo, mas quando percebeu Craig a sua frente, parecendo uma estátua, se assustou imediatamente – o que não era raro para um garoto com a sensibilidade aflorada. Sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões por um segundo e quase derrubou o computador no chão. Foi uma sensação terrível.

- Mas que porra, Craig! - Ele disse se acalmando quando viu o sorriso no moreno alto com as mãos enterradas no jeans.

- Foi mal. - Foi a resposta de Tucker, quase num sussurro.

Tweek voltou a respirar colocando o computador sobre seu criado-mudo, empurrando o despertador, o celular e as chaves do carro. Espreguiçou-se devagar e então levantou-se ajeitando os cabelos.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - O loiro perguntou com mais voz de sono do que esperava.

- Sei que está bravo. - Craig disse sem responder exatamente a pergunta. Ele nunca dava respostas diretas. - E não existe motivos.

- Ah é? - Tweek disse sem muita emoção. - Clyde está de volta e você não disse uma palavra sequer sobre isso até agora. O que quer que eu pense?

- Tweek...

- Não. - O loiro interrompeu um pouco exaltado. - Eu não vou passar por aquilo de novo, Craig. Eu não quero saber, eu não estou interessado nos seus problemas mal resolvidos, nos seus mistérios relativos ao que houve entre vocês. - Ele fez uma pausa para respirar mas Craig não tinha a intenção de interrompê-lo. - Eu mal tinha consciência emocional pra lidar com isso na escola, sem chance disso acontecer duas vezes. - Ele respirou fundo mas suas mãos já estavam tremendo.

Craig respirou fundo e se aproximou mesmo sabendo que o outro se afastaria. Insistiu mesmo assim forçando o contato. Ele segurou as mãos de Tweek e o encarou nos olhos por alguns segundos, não disse nada, mas era uma espécie de magia o que acontecia quando Craig, firme, pedia silenciosamente que o outro se acalmasse.

- Nada está acontecendo. - Craig disse com um tom de voz raramente ouvido, talvez apenas Tweek percebesse que ele mudava a voz quando falava com ele. O loiro respirou fundo acalmando-se. - Clyde era meu melhor amigo na escola e só. O que aconteceu entre nós você já sabe.

- Estou cansado, Craig, estou cansado. - Ele repetiu mostrando na voz que era realmente como se sentia. - Você sabe que tenho dificuldades para dormir, sabe que tenho problemas que precisarei lidar a vida inteira. Por favor, não acrescente mais estresse. - Ele disse sério e Craig sentiu uma certa culpa que não deixou transparecer.

- Não há motivos pra você agir dessa forma. - Craig reforçou. - Não se afaste de mim. - Ele realmente sentia aquilo e Tweek sabia, mas Craig era uma pessoa ambígua, nunca ninguém sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

- Preciso que me deixe em paz. - Tweek respondeu afastando-se do outro. - Eu realmente estou cansado dessa "brincadeira" sem graça entre nós, estou cansado de esconder... Cansado de ter que lidar com tanta gente ao seu redor. - Ele dizia confuso. - E não suporto seu cheiro de cigarro. - Foi uma conclusão totalmente randômica.

- Por que está agindo assim? O que eu fiz de tão grave? - Craig perguntou com a mesma falta de emoção com que geralmente dizia as coisas, a diferença é que dessa vez ele realmente estava preocupado. Não era da natureza de Tweek ser tão calculista. E lá estava ele tremendo novamente. - Tweek. - Craig disse quase advertindo.

- Você só me procura quando está entendiado. - O loiro continuou já sentindo seu corpo começar a suar. - Quando não tem nada pra fazer. Não fala comigo tem quase duas semanas, Craig!

- Acalme-se. - Craig voltou a se aproximar novamente forçando o contato. Dessa vez o segurou mais firme, não deixando ele se afastar. O colocou contra a parede fria. - Respira, acalme-se – Ele repetiu de maneira mais veemente, mais séria e Tweek sentia como se devesse obedecê-lo. - Preciso que olhe pra mim e concentre-se apenas em mim. - O moreno alto, praticamente da altura de Clyde, segurava um Tweek nervoso e respirando com pressa. Há tempos não o via daquele jeito. Craig costumava dizer que Tweek não tinha sangue nas veias, tinha apenas ansiedade.

Tweek olhava fundo naqueles olhos que mais pareciam dois lagos negros brilhantes. Aos poucos, o jovem escritor ia se acalmando, voltando com sua pulsação normal e seu ritmo respiratório. Seus olhos cinza pareciam mais calmos agora. Não costumava dizer aquilo a Tucker, mas seu toque, sua firmeza o passavam a segurança que ele precisava e quem nem mesmo encontrava nos remédios que eventualmente tinha que tomar. Sua síndrome do pânico não era tão grave quanto era na escola, mas ele tinha picos de ansiedade desde criança. Evitava café, bebidas alcoólicas e desde os quatorze anos havia se tornado vegetariano. Açúcar igualmente o deixava agitado, por isso preferia frutose para lhe dar energia. Não tinha uma dieta muito restrita, mas passou a cuidar da saúde quando percebeu que precisava de mais qualidade de vida.

- Me desculpe. - E lá tinha Craig com aquela voz ainda anasalada, mas num timbre mais grave depois da adolescência. - Eu não percebi que fazia tanto tempo. Te procuro porque gosto de estar com você não porque preciso. - Ele dizia e Tweek prestava atenção embora não desse muita credibilidade àquilo. - Por favor, não brigue mais comigo.

- Não estou brigando. - Tweek respondeu passando as mãos pelos cabelos percebendo a testa começando a suar. - Só estou esclarecendo que não estou feliz. E jurei que não guardaria mais nada. Não me faz bem ficar remoendo coisas.

- E eu não quero que você me esconda nada. - Tucker procurava os olhos do outro que pareciam olhar para qualquer lugar menos para os dele quando começou a falar.

- E nem você. - O loiro respondeu ainda um pouco perturbado, mas sentindo-se mais confiante agora. - Pare de ser assim, Craig. Eu sempre tenho que adivinhar e te pressionar pra que diga as coisas, especialmente o que sente.

- Você sabe como eu sou, Tweek. Me conheceu assim, desde sempre... - Não que ele estivesse se justificando, mas era mesmo uma verdade.

- E você sabe como _eu_ sou, Craig. - Tweek disse e em seguida respirou fundo. - Eu não sou um cara muito normal, sei que deve ser difícil conviver comigo nesse nível que temos compartilhado há anos, porém a diferença é que eu sempre tento melhorar, você parece conformado com esse seu jeito... distante, sei lá. - Tweek fechou os olhos por um minuto e parecia que Craig sempre acertava quando devia abraçá-lo e finalmente dizer algo que viesse do coração.

- Eu me importo com você. - Craig disse abraçado ao outro. - E você bem sabe que eu não me importo com ninguém. - Ele disse no tom mais sincero que conseguia. - Desculpe por ser distante, desculpe não falar com você nesse tempo... E não comentar sobre Clyde, mas você é amigo dele também.

- Eu gosto do Clyde. - Tweek respondeu sincero. - Não gosto do que ele fez, mas ele não sabia de nós.

Craig não disse nada, apenas beijou o outro de um jeito demorado e calmo. O que ele não diria é que na verdade não estava incomodado por Clyde tê-lo beijado no dia do baile de formatura do Ensino Médio deles, mas estava sim profundamente magoado pela falta de contato desde que Clyde tinha mudado para Denver. Eram realmente melhores amigos e, para Craig, o que parecia era que agora que Clyde era famoso, Craig não era mais bom o suficiente para andar com ele.

Craig sentia tudo aquilo, não era um robô ou tinha um coração feito de pedra, como a maioria pensava. Craig era o tipo de cara difícil de se atingir, fosse por coisas boas fosse por coisas ruins. O grande lance realmente estava em fazer com que ele demonstrasse, exteriorizasse o sentimento de raiva ou ainda de alegria. Só quem o conhecia bem sabia interpretar suas atitudes e, por isso, Tweek sabia que o namoro com Bebe tinha sido para provocar, tinha sido carência e tinha sido quem sabe uma maneira de chamar atenção de Clyde. Mas o jogador, que chegou a ficar sabendo, não demonstrou qualquer tipo de interesse naquilo e, no fundo, Bebe sabia que aquilo não duraria.

Tucker tinha aquele temperamento, mas quando estava com Tweek Tweak, tudo funcionava num ritmo diferente. Era como se os mundos deles se encaixassem perfeitamente. A inocência de Tweek com a ironia exagerada de Craig. Ou aquele loiro bem comportado com o maior causador de problemas da escola. Eles encontraram aquele raro equilíbrio. Era até bonito de se ver.

- Preciso escrever. - Tweek disse quando Craig parou de beijá-lo. - Não quero esquecer o que me veio à mente. - Ele riu mostrando as covinhas.

- Tudo bem. - O moreno alto respondeu dando um passo para trás. - Mas antes que eu esqueça, Butters nos convidou para a seleção de calouros da fraternidade. Está a fim?

- Não estou na faculdade pra festas de fraternidade. - Tweek arqueou as sobrancelhas voltando a ficar mais próximo de Craig.

- É porque o "trote" é uma parada a ver com voluntariado, nem precisamos entrar pra fraternidade, mas acho que ele quer nossa ajuda. - Craig continuou distraído em seus argumentos. Não se importava muito com aquilo, mas achou que Tweek talvez fosse gostar de participar.

- Trabalho voluntário? - Tweek franziu o cenho e voltou a prestar atenção.

- Crianças. - Craig tentava lembrar exatamente o que Butters havia dito, mas ele não tinha prestado muita atenção. - Parece que precisam de voluntários para levar as crianças para a estação de esqui das montanhas antes que o inverno acabe. Ainda há neve por lá.

- Parece legal. - Tweek comentou interessado. - Podemos ir só pra ajudar.

- Vou falar com Butters depois. - Craig respondeu dando um selinho no outro. - Te vejo mais tarde?

- Pode ser, diga ao Butters que pra mim a ideia parece legal. Talvez eu não queira entrar pra fraternidade, mas posso ajudar. - Tweek disse e Craig concordou com a cabeça. - E você também.

- Tá, tudo bem. - Craig disse, no fundo não queria ir, mas naquele momento definitivamente faria qualquer coisa por aquele loiro de covinhas, que sorriu novamente antes de Craig deixar o quarto dele completamente.

Se era difícil saber o que Tweek estava pensando, era ainda mais desafiador para as pessoas entender em que Craig pensava. Era como se sarcasmo e ironia fossem sua segunda língua. Tudo sempre lhe parecia banal e desinteressante. Era um dos motivos pelo qual ele imaginava ter se apaixonado tanto por Tweek a ponto de deixar algumas de suas próprias características de lado, era fato que Tweek o tinha tornado um homem melhor. Era difícil ele passar uma semana que fosse longe de problemas na escola, estava sempre se metendo em encrencas com os amigos, especialmente quando Cartman o desprezava deliberadamente muitas vezes.

O fazia pensar em quem dava tanto poder ao Cartman na infância e na adolescência. Era como se todo mundo odiasse o que ele fazia, mas ainda assim o queria por perto. Mas não era como se Craig passasse muito tempo pensando naquilo.

Ele pôs outro cigarro na boca enquanto andava de volta para seu próprio dormitório. Quando tirou o zipo dos Beatles do bolso para acender o cigarro, lembrou das palavras de Tweek sobre o que achava de Craig fumar. Ele sempre havia detestado. Tirou o cigarro da boca murmurando algum palavrão qualquer e o colocou de volta na carteira. Não que fosse fácil largar um vício que tinha desde os 14 anos, mas ele nunca tinha de verdade tentado.

Passou pela pequena quadra de basquete ao ar livre que ficava no meio do território do campus onde ficavam os dormitórios, e viu o cabelo esvoaçante conhecido, castanho escuro, que tinha mãos tão grandes que fazia parecer que poderia segurar uma bola de basquete com apenas uma das mãos.

Ele não sabia exatamente se deveria fazer aquilo, mas achou que seria bom começar a colocar alguns pingos nos i's. Craig pôs as mãos nos bolsos do jeans e ficou parado no canto da quadra, respirou fundo e esperou ser percebido, o que não demorou muito, pois quando Clyde virou para buscar a bola que havia encestado, viu Craig parado no fundo da quadra olhando pra ele como se soubesse que ele precisava conversar.

Clyde segurou a bola apoiada no quadril enquanto seguia na direção de Craig e, pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado a South Park e encontrado com o amigo, olhou nos olhos e teve seu olhar retribuído.

Craig sorriu de um jeito quase imperceptível e seguiu em direção às pequenas arquibancadas ao lado da quadra, subiu cerca de dois degraus e, acompanhado de Clyde, sentou-se lado a lado com o jogador do Broncos. Clyde, por sua vez, tinha um sorriso mais aberto, sentindo aquele particular e familiar momento que o fez lembrar como se sentia em relação a Craig.

- E aí, Tucker. - Clyde quebrou o silêncio como geralmente fazia.

- E aí, Donovan. - Craig respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. - Clyde percebeu que seria ele quem tinha que puxar o assunto. - Esse é aquele momento em que a gente fala sobre o que houve.

Craig suspirou fazendo uma careta qualquer indicando que sim.

_Flashback_

_**So who's this other guy you've got?**_

_(Então, quem é esse outro cara que você arrumou?)**  
>Which other rubes are riding hot-shot, sugar?<strong>_

_(Quem são os outros que estão se dando bem, amor?)**  
>I could have swore you said before, 'no more, for sure'<strong>_

_(Poderia jurar que você disse antes, "mais ninguém, é sério")**  
>What'd I believe you for? <strong>_

_(Por que eu acreditaria em você?)_

_ Seu rosto doía de tanto rir e apostava que o de Clyde também. Eles não eram bons em muitas coisas, mas certamente dançar era algo que eles não entendiam nada mesmo, ainda assim tentaram. As meninas riram também, Clyde veio com Bebe e Craig com Annie Faul, eles tinham bebido muito mais do que eram permitidos, mas estavam se esforçando para não demonstrarem. Deixaram as meninas dançando na pista de dança e Craig decidiu que precisava tomar um ar._

_ Ele abriu a porta dos fundos do ginásio da escola onde a festa de formatura estava acontecendo, dando de cara com as piscinas. Craig endireitou os ombros como se quisesse ter certeza que não tinha quebrado nada depois de tentar dançar break no chão com Token. Atrás de si, alguns segundos depois, percebeu um Clyde gargalhando passando pela porta em seguida e fechando atrás de si._

_ - Aquilo foi louco! - Ele dizia em meio a risos, gesticulando com as mãos e vendo Craig igualmente rir._

_ - Foi! - O moreno disse tirando a carteira de cigarros do bolso da calça._

_ - Ficou maluco, Craig? - Clyde disse olhando para os lados e tirando os cigarros das mãos de Tucker._

_ - Fala sério, Clyde! - Craig esbravejou. - É o dia do baile de formatura, foda-se se estou fumando na escola! - Ele tomou os cigarros de volta._

_ - Não é isso, mas essa merda vai foder com a sua saúde. - Clyde insistiu._

_ - Tá bom, mãe. - O outro ironizou já preparando-se para acender o cigarro, mas novamente Clyde tirou o Malrboro da boca dele e a carteira de cigarro das mãos. - Mas que porra, Clyde, me dá isso!_

_ No momento em que Clyde percebeu que seria possível Craig alcançar, ele jogou tudo dentro da enorme piscina do ginásio da escola. Craig arregalou os olhos furioso assistindo seus cigarros molharem, incharem e boiarem na água, ficando totalmente inutilizáveis. Ele virou para encarar Clyde, que tinha a expressão mais satisfeita que alguém poderia ter. Ouviu Craig murmurar um "vou te matar" o empurrando de leve, como se quisesse partir pra briga._

_ - Por que fez isso, seu idiota? - Craig perguntou aproximando-se ainda mais do mais alto._

_ - Porque isso é ruim pra você, precisa parar, porra. Não entende? - Clyde respondeu no mesmo tom retribuindo o empurrão._

_ - E o que você tem a ver com isso? - Craig respondeu, cheio de raiva. - Sequer vai estar aqui amanhã!_

_ Clyde respirou fundo ao ouvir aquilo e percebeu, pela primeira vez em anos, uma clara mágoa nas palavras de Craig que, por um segundo, realmente sentiu-se exposto. Clyde havia recebido a notícia que iria para o primeiro draft do Denver Broncos e tinha grandes chances de ser contratado pelo time. Ele jogava pelo time de futebol americano de South Park e era um dos melhores quarterbacks que a cidade havia visto em anos. Os Broncos de interessaram por ele e, agora, ele deixaria South Park por um bom tempo. Craig era seu melhor amigo e, por mais que achasse que Clyde jamais deveria desperdiçar aquela oportunidade, não queria ficar longe dele._

_ - Você sabe que isso não significa que vou parar de me importar com você. - Clyde disse agora mais calmo ao ver Craig se afastar, desviando o olhar, colocando as mãos nos bolsos das calças pretas._

_ E lá estava Craig, completamente inacessível de novo, dando as costas ao amigo como se não quisesse que ele percebesse que ele se importava tanto._

_ - Você significa pra caralho pra mim, Tucker. - Clyde disse aproximando-se de volta do outro, segurando-o pelo ombro e fazendo com que eles se encarassem de novo. - Mais do que imagina. - Ele sussurrou chegando tão perto que Craig podia sentir o cheiro fraco de perfume que Clyde usava._

_ Não entendeu muito bem quando sentiu as mãos de Clyde segurarem seu rosto e o puxar contra si para beijá-lo como se tivesse pensado em fazer aquilo há muito tempo. Craig retribuiu o beijo e, conforme iam encaixando melhor seus corpos e bocas, o beijo ia ficando mais obsceno, mais quente e envolvendo mãos por seus corpos e cabelos. Clyde empurrou Craig contra a parede e mordia de leve seus lábios descendo uma das nãos de suas costas, para sua cintura, pressionando seus quadris juntos. Craig corria os dedos pelos cabelos de Clyde, puxando sua nuca vez ou outra para dar ritmo ao beijo._

_ Clyde não queria saber de parar, aquilo não lhe passava pela cabeça quando ele percebeu que Craig parecia pensar do mesmo jeito. Não importava mesmo que estivessem ali vulneráveis a qualquer pessoa aparecer, não estavam ligando muito que alguém os visse no maior amasso que qualquer um poderia assistir._

_ Mas justamente a pessoa que não deveria realmente ver aquilo, foi a única a aparecer._

_ - Craig? - A voz de Tweek Tweak interrompeu como uma banho de água fria em qualquer dia de sol escaldante. Foi assustador quando ambos sentiram o sangue correr gelado dentro do corpo por alguns breves milésimos de segundo._

_ Os dois se desgrudaram abruptamente e Clyde ajeitou o terno, estava ligeiramente aliviado por ser Tweek e não uma das garotas. Mesmo assim ficou sem graça, respirou fundo e meio que esperou uma reação de Craig, mas tudo que viu o outro fazer foi enterrar o rosto nas mãos._

_ - Me desculpe, Tweek, eu... - Mas já era tarde, o loiro, completamente estarrecido, deixou o local se perdendo no meio da multidão de alunos. Craig sentiu-se tão culpado que mal conseguia se mexer._

_ Clyde, que não entendeu exatamente o que tinha acabado de acontecer, estava ainda mais confuso. Voltou-se para Craig como se estivesse pronto para pedir alguma explicação, mas o que viu foi um Craig voltando a seu estado de espírito impenetrável, limpando os cantos da boca. Ele pigarreou, respirou fundo e fechou as calças quando percebeu que Clyde tinha aberto sem ele notar._

_ - Não é justo. - Craig apontou um dos dedos para Clyde. - Como é que você joga uma coisa dessas pra cima de mim agora? Eu vou te matar, Donovan._

_ - Engraçado você dizer isso. - Clyde franziu o cenho diante da atitude do outro. - Porque não sou o único de pau duro aqui!_

_ - Vai se foder, Clyde! - Craig quase gritou. - Pra que você faz isso agora? Teve essa merda desse ensino médio inteiro pra falar ou fazer alguma coisa sobre esses sentimentos óbvios que você tem por mim, e escolheu agora? Hoje?_

_ - Óbvios? - Clyde era quem arregalava os olhos agora._

_ - Ah desculpe! - Craig se fez de rendido, levantando ambas as mãos. - Era pra ser segredo? Acha que não conheço cada centímetro de movimento seu, Donovan? - Eles sempre se chamavam pelo sobrenome quando estavam discutindo. - Acha que, em certo momento, eu também não te queria pra caralho? A diferença é que você é lerdo pra porra e nunca percebe nada. - Ele fez uma pausa e Clyde estava chocado. - Donovan, seu timing não poderia ser pior._

_ - Espera aí, você está com Tweek? - O moreno de cabelos castanhos agora bagunçados pelas mãos de Craig, estava ainda mais pasmo ao dar-se conta do raciocínio. - Mas que porra, Tucker, porque não me contou?_

_ - E pra quê? Você vai pra Denver amanhã! - Craig dessa vez gritou como se fosse óbvio._

_ - Craig... - Clyde começou calmo, percebeu que aquilo realmente se tornara um problema maior do que ele poderia pensar. Mas Craig não queria ouvir, ele não simplesmente interrompeu ou lhe deu as costas, ele saiu pela mesma porta que Tweek havia saído há pouco, claramente estava indo atrás do loiro._

_ Clyde respirou fundo e realmente entendeu o porque das pessoas dizerem que ele realmente não era nenhum exemplo de esperteza: estava sentindo-se realmente um completo idiota._

_**Every time I see your face, my heart smiles**_

_(Toda vez que vejo seu rosto, meu coração sorri)_

_**Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes**_

_(Toda vez me sinto tão bem, mas machuca as vezes)_

_**Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe**_

_(Criado nesse mundo para amar, abraçar, sentir, respirar)_

_**To live you**_

_(Viver você)_

_**Dangerously in love**_

_(Perigosamente apaixonado)_

_-Fim do Flashback-_


	12. You dress like a homeless

**A Familiar Face**

**These ideas are nightmares to white parents**

_(Essas ideias são pesadelos para pais brancos)_

**Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings**

_(O maior medo deles é ter um filho com cabelo tingido e que gosta de piercings)_

_Se a liberdade significa alguma coisa,_

_será sobretudo o direito de dizer às outras pessoas_

_o que elas não querem ouvir._

_(1984, George Orwell) _

Butters Stoch estava bem acompanhado de seu laptop e seus fones gigantes sentado na parte aberta do campus. Havia uma pequena fonte com bancos, já passava das três da tarde. Ele estava lá desde o meio dia. Sentava com as pernas esticadas cruzadas, ocupando o banco inteiro e com o computador no colo. Balançava a cabeça de leve enquanto digitava, deixando claro que estava ouvindo música. Não que desse para perceber, mas pelas ritmo que ele seguia, parecia rap.

Ele lia e relia sua resenha para um de seus livros preferidos – 1984, de George Orwell – como se estivesse já escrevendo uma tese de mestrado. Tinha tanto a dizer que mal se deu conta que tinha escrito quase vinte páginas em três horas.

Ele parou por um segundo para ler, roía as unhas por vezes – ansiedade. Posicionado de uma maneira perigosa no teclado, ele tinha um copo de café descartável que havia pego no pub Jolly Rogers – basicamente seu almoço. Ele mudava uma ou duas frases toda vez que relia, sentia que aquele livro dizia mais sobre ele e sobre as pessoas do que ele conseguia explicar, tinha essa necessidade de expressar como se sentia em todos os parágrafos.

- Butters? - O casaco branco já estava bem usado e, quem o conhecia, sabia que tinha pertencido a Kevin também. Eles ainda repassavam as roupas na casa do McCormick. Mas Kenny não obteve resposta. Sentia-se um pouco invasor ao perceber os olhos cinza de Butters tão concentrados na tela.

**Like whatever they say has no bearing,**

_(Como tudo que eles dizem não serve pra nada)_

**It's so scary in a house that allows no swearing.**

_(É tão assustador numa casa que não permite palavrões)_

_Ver aquilo que temos diante do nariz requer uma luta constante._

_(1984, George Orwell)_

Ao invés de chamá-lo, dessa vez Kenny tocou seu ombro de leve, não queria assustá-lo. Mas foi um tanto quando inevitável, apesar de nada de mais ter acontecido. Butters tirou o café de cima do teclado e fechou o computador, senta-se direito no banco, com os pés tocando o chão. O loiro que agora voltava ao seu impecável moicano, deixou o computador de lado e então tirou os fones quando Kenny sentou-se ao seu lado.

- E aí. - Ele disse ajeitando os fones em cima do laptop fechado. Tomou seu último gole de café e jogou o copo na lixeira ao lado do banco.

- Como está? - Keny perguntou observando o outro dando de ombros.

- Estou ótimo. - Butters respondeu não muito interessado em conversar. Lembrava-se muito bem, apesar de ter "fumado um": tinha descaradamente dado em cima de Kenny.

Kenny coçou a cabeça. Tinha pensado muito naquilo mas queria evitar estranhezas quando se encontrassem, ele não sabia muito bem por onde começar, mas era um analítico de primeira. A única diferença é que ele mesmo era quem estava em jogo também. Encarou Butters por alguns segundos procurando em sua mente a melhor maneira de começar uma conversa sem importância, mas percebeu que não iria conseguir aquilo em alguns milésimos de segundo. Se ele não dissesse algo, Butters provavelmente levantaria e iria embora.

- O que foi que houve ontem? - Kenny perguntou cuidadosamente, não tinha certeza se o outro sabia o que tinha feito.

- Qual parte da noite, Kenny? - Butters respirou fundo percebendo que não conseguiria fugir daquilo.

- Sei que está chateado pelo que viu de Cartman e Kyle. - Kenny foi honesto. - Sei que algo aconteceu entre você e o Cartman na escola.

- O que? - Butters arregalou os olhos e não sabia exatamente o que pensar ou se ele estava se referindo ao mesmo que ele estava pensando.

- Butters, qual é. - Kenny disse tentando não forçar a barra mas demonstrando que se tinha uma pessoa em que Butters poderia confiar, era ele mesmo. O problema é que Butters realmente não gostava de tocar no assunto, não pela mágoa, mas não gostava de dar a Eric Cartman a importância que ele de fato tinha em sua vida e o que representou para sua sexualidade e suas descobertas no passado. Pela forma como lidou com tudo, Cartman não nem perto da pessoa que deveria tomar créditos por algo tão marcante.

- Bem, isso pouco me importa. - Butters não queria pensar em lidar com aquilo agora. "Maldito Eric Cartman", pensou. - Já fazem muitos anos, eu nem lembro direito de como eram as coisas naquela época. - Mentiu o estudante de literatura.

- Eu só quero que saiba que não sou exatamente o tipo de cara que serve para substituir Eric Cartman. - Kenny disse quase como se estivesse falando com um paciente. Butters franziu o cenho e olhou pra ele como se não o conhecesse direito.

- "Substituir"? - Ele olhou firme para Kenny que agora estava inseguro sobre dizer aquilo. - Kenny, conhece o Cartman melhor do que eu e, não que isso seja necessariamente um elogio, ele é uma pessoa insubstituível. Ele é muito único.

- Ainda bem eu diria. - Kenny virou-se de frente deixando de encarar Butters, quando viu um moreno alto andando na direção deles. Pela postura determinada e os olhos cerrados pelo vento frio que estava batendo, era impossível não reconhecer Stan Marsh e sua desenvoltura para andar sem ser notado.

Butters pegou seu laptop e os fones de ouvido levantando-se de onde estava, percebendo a real razão pela qual Kenny estava ali e, sem surpresas, não era ele.

- Te vejo segunda na seleção de calouros? - O loiro alto perguntou colocando os fones de ouvido ao redor do pescoço e segurando o laptop de lado.

- Claro, estaremos lá. - Kenny acompanhou o movimento e também levantou-se. Lembrou sobre o voluntariado promovido pela fraternidade que Butters fazia parte, Kelly havia comentado com ele no mesmo dia.

Butters ascenou discretamente para Stan quando o garoto se aproximava, correspondido com mais simpatia do que tinha demonstrado – não que Stan fosse de fato de incomodar com aquilo, sentia que não conhecia Butters mais como na época da escola. Perguntou-se por alguns instantes antes de de fato chegar perto de Kenny, se Cartman realmente tinha alguma participação naquela mudança tão brusca.

_Foi apenas uma fantasia desesperada,  
>Que passou como um dia de abril,<br>Mas um olhar, uma palavra, e os sonhos provocados,  
>Roubaram o meu coração gentil! <em>

_(1984, Geroge Orwell)_

**To see him walking around with his headphones blaring**

_(Ver ele andando por aí com os fones no último volume)_

**Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care**

_(Sozinho, na dele, frio e sem se importar)_

**He's a problem child**

_(Ele é uma criança problema)_

Se tinha uma coisa que Clyde tinha aprendido era conviver com o silêncio excessivo de Craig. Sabia que ele pensava demais, analisava demais e julgava demais, mas raramente ou nunca exteriorizava. Era frustrante, enlouquecedor, fazia as pessoas o encararem por vezes como se pudesse entendê-lo por telepatia ou irritá-lo o suficiente a ponto de fazer com que ele falasse logo o que estava sentindo, pensando, querendo. Mas aquilo nunca foi um problema para Clyde, na verdade, ele aprendeu a assistir Craig, interpretá-lo pelo jeito de andar, pela inquietação na hora de sentar-se e pensou que finalmente fazia sentido de fato que ele fumasse o tanto de cigarros que imaginava que ele tinha passado a fumar por dia.

Mas lá estava ele, um Clyde Donovan perdido, sem saber exatamente por onde começar ou se deveria começar. Sentia que tinha que reaprender a lidar com Craig, só que dessa vez seria mais difícil, afinal, ele não estaria mais tão aberto dessa vez.

- Talvez eu não te conheça tão bem quanto pensava. - Clyde levantou-se de onde estava, observar Craig tocar incessantemente a ponta dos dedos cruzados, encarando os próprios pés, era absolutamente inquietante. - Não imaginei que fosse do tipo que guarda rancor por tanto tempo.

- Não guardo coisa alguma de você, Clyde. - Craig retribuiu o olhar do amigo de um jeito genuinamente indiferente, mas não ofensivo. Clyde dava-se por satisfeito apenas por ter conseguido arrancar alguma coisa que fosse de Tucker. - Isso não é questão de se ter algo mal resolvido. Mas seu silêncio, sua atitude apática durante todos esses anos e sua vinda de volta esperando que tudo volte ao normal.

- E por que você nunca foi a Denver? - Clyde respondeu no mesmo tom, talvez com um pouco mais de indignação do que Craig jamais deixaria demonstrar. - Sequer foi assistir a um jogo, nunca ligou, nunca mandou e-mail... - Donovan fez uma pausa e viu em Craig um olhar confuso que ele deixou escapar. Podia jurar que o amigo sentiu-se, pela primeira vez, pelo menos um pouco culpado. Ele respirou fundo como se tentasse não se exaltar muito, andando de um lado para outro de frente para Craig.

- Aparentement e inesperadamente é isso que importa pra você, afinal, se foi tudo que Pip teve que fazer pra "te ganhar", então você realmente não é tão desafiador quanto eu pensava. - Craig mordeu o lábio inferior discretamente como se tivesse deixado aquelas palavras escaparem e transparecer o que ele não queria: que ele estava com um pouco de ciúmes.

Clyde, que sempre foi um pouco zoado na escola por ser devagar nos pensamentos, sorriu de um jeito quase infantil ao ouvir aquilo, diria que até estava orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter conseguido uma percepção mais aguçada do que Craig havia sentido ao dizer aquilo.

- Mas isso pouco importa, Clyde. - Ele deu-se por vencido e levantou-se da arquibancada. - Não tenho problemas com você, estou feliz por sua carreira e por você e Pip. Mas as coisas ente nós não serão como antes.

- Eu não quero que sejam. - Clyde respondeu aproximando-se mais do outro, ficando mais perto do que Craig gostaria que ele estivesse. - Nem podem ser. Mas gostaria que tivesse me contado sobre você e Tweek.

Craig se afastou passando uma das mãos pelo rosto, molhou os lábios ficando de costas para Clyde, era como se não se sentisse mais a vontade de falar sobre aquilo com ele – na verdade, com ninguém. Agora, mais afastado, virou-se novamente de frente para encarar o jogador que ainda esperava uma explicação do porque seu melhor amigo não sabia sobre uma parte importante da vida dele mesmo naquela época.

- Eu sabia o que você sentia. - Craig disse com uma calma que certamente não teria tido há três anos atrás. - Sabia que estava se apaixonando por mim. E não queria te magoar.

- O que? - Clyde ruborizou de um jeito quase imperceptível, mas Craig notou. Ele estava realmente surpreso por ouvir aquilo. - Que merda, Tucker. - Ele concluiu quase num sussurro.

- Eu estava esperando que você falasse alguma coisa! - Craig não conseguiu evitar levantar a voz. - Eu não estava em posição de dizer o que quer que fosse, eu estava esperando você dizer alguma coisa... - Ele queria completar seu pensamento, queria continuar suas conclusões, queria dizer que também havia pensado no fato de que tudo estaria completamente diferente se eles tivessem conversado. - Clyde... - Craig respirou fundo como se tentasse tomar sua postura normal de não fazer com nada despertasse seu interesse. - As coisas aconteceram como deveriam. Acredite, estou feliz por você.

Clyde não respondeu, apenas baixou os olhos resignado, sabia que era ilusão ter qualquer tipo de conversa profunda com Craig àquela altura das coisas. Não se falavam há tanto tempo que ambos, especialmente Clyde, estavam inseguros de dizer como realmente se sentiam ou ressentiam. O jogador pegou a bola laranja de basquete novamente e voltou à quadra onde estava antes de Craig chegar.

- Acho que seria bom começarmos com um mano a mano. - Clyde gritou de longe já quase no centro da quadra, batendo a bola no chão. Craig olhou a cena, balançou a cabeça negativamente sorrindo fraco, olhou o sorriso cada vez mais aberto de Clyde e então era como se tivesse entendido porque Pip tinha caído de amores por ele. Clyde havia se tornado um dos homens mais bonitos que Craig já havia conhecido e, com a mesma intensidade, jamais admitiria aquilo em voz alta.

_Dizem que o tempo tudo cura,  
>Dizem que sempre se pode esquecer,<br>Mas os sorrisos e lágrimas, anos a fio,  
>Ainda fazem meu coração sofrer<em>

_(George Orwell)_

Craig andou até o centro da quadra e, mesmo não jogando muito bem – ele realmente era péssimo naquilo – percebeu que as cestas que fez foram meio que deixadas de propósito por Clyde. Não que o jogador fosse muito melhor do que ele, mas era mais alto, mais ágil e mais forte. Craig era mais magro e, mesmo que fosse alto, não chegou à altura de Clyde. Aos poucos, foram ficando mais a vontade em estarem perto, em tocarem-se por vezes em bloqueios de bola, e realmente aqueles pequenos momentos fizeram a diferença. Clyde viu Craig sorrir mais de uma vez e aquilo foi muito mais recompensador do que deixar ele ganhar o jogo de propósito.

Jogaram por cerca de meia hora, perceberam que estava escurecendo quando olharam o céu em seus tons de laranja e púrpura. Voltaram às arquibancadas transpirando, com as respirações pesadas. Clyde sentia-se bem, já era esportista e estava em forma, mas Craig só não tirou a camisa porque estava frio demais mesmo cansado e com a camiseta e o suéter molhados de suor. Ele riu ao ver Clyde sorrir pra ele novamente, era bom sentir as coisas melhorando entre eles.

- O vencedor escolhe o prêmio? - Craig brincou quase deitando em um dos degraus da arquibancada. Clyde riu ao ouvir aquilo.

- Ótimo. - O jogador do Denver Broncos se aproximou do amigo pensando por alguns segundos. - Você ganha uma pergunta.

Craig levantou-se ajeitando a coluna e realmente pensou que precisava voltar a fazer algum tipo de exercício. Não tinha mais a mesma energia e sentiu-se um pouco culpado por causa do cigarro, precisou respirar fundo várias vezes para conseguir estabilizar sua própria respiração, sentia que o ar não enchia completamente seus pulmões, era horrível.

- Posso perguntar o que eu quiser? - Craig olhou para Clyde de um jeito que fez Donovan repensar se tinha sido uma boa ideia. Aparentemente Craig havia dado um jeito de refletir por um segundo que aquela era uma oportunidade e tanto e, talvez, Clyde não fosse gostar de responder. Mas o que ele tinha a esconder afinal?

- Certo. - O jogador sentou-se de frente para Craig, curioso, mas aparentando uma tranquilidade incomum.

- E não faça essa cara de que está falando com jornalista. - Craig disse e ouviu uma sonora gargalhada do amigo.

- Não estou! - Ele disse entre risos. - Fala logo!

Craig olhou pra ele tomando mais ar antes de falar. A verdade é que ele queria falar mais sobre eles, queria saber onde poderiam estar, queria saber do que Clyde sentiu na época. Apesar de não ter tido tempo pra falar sobre aquilo direito e por saber que o moreno alto provavelmente teria muito a dizer se Craig tivesse tido um pouco mais de paciência e jogo de cintura. Não tinha só uma pergunta, tinha várias. Mas pensou no quão aquilo poderia foder com tudo. Saber envolveria remexer em coisas que Craig sabia que não eram nem de longe uma boa ideia, aquela política do "não pergunte nada que não queira de verdade saber". A situação de todos não era das melhores, haviam muitas dúvidas e comportamentos estranhos por parte dos garotos – lhe passou pela cabeça por um segundo as atitudes recentes, por exemplo, de Cartman e Kyle. Tinha tantas perguntas que acabou percebendo que só havia um fato a ser aceito e seguir em frente.

- Como você e Pip começaram a namorar? - Craig perguntou com um sorriso conformado. - Foi uma das coisas mais estranhas que já vi acontecer. - Ele acrescentou ouvindo Clyde suspirar e sorrir para si mesmo.

_Flashback_

_Sede do Denver Broncos_

_ Aquela pressão de ser novato e ainda não saber direito como se meteu naquela ainda faziam parte dos pensamentos de Clyde Donovan. Já fazia uma semana que ele havia se mudado para Denver, alugado um apartamento e, apesar de grande parte da euforia ter dado espaço à responsabilidade, ele ainda não tinha certeza se aquilo daria certo, porque é claro que a insegurança também ocupava significativo espaço ali._

_ - Clyde Donovan? - Ele ouviu a voz grave do coordenador de publicidade do time de futebol americano que representava o Colorado. - Está pronto?_

_ - Estou. - Ele disse num impulso, na verdade não estava nem perto de estar pronto._

_ Ele seguiu o coordenador, passando entre várias pessoas e alguns jogadores. Ele estava suando frio, estava nervoso, tinha tantas coisas na cabeça que só se deu conta de que uma luz forte cegou sua visão por alguns segundos. Eram tantos flashs de fotos e e jornalistas amontoados à sua frente que era como se ele tivesse sido jogado numa arena com leões._

_ - Bom dia. - Disse o coordenador com uma entonação de voz simpática e foi então que Clyde percebeu que o treinador, Gary Kubiak, estava logo atrás dele. - Como prometido, estamos gostaríamos que todos dessem as boas vindas ao nosso novo jogador contratado, diretamente de South Park, Clyde Donovan. - Aplausos e muito mais fotos em cima de um garoto que não poderia sentir-se mais deslocado: por um momento ele percebeu que realmente o mundo era maior que South Park._

_ - Bom dia. - Ele falou rápido demais com medo de gaguejar. - É um prazer estar aqui. - Ele não queria parecer amador, não queria mesmo. Mas estava naquela situação em que todo seu corpo o atrapalhava. Não sabia onde ficar, não sabia o que fazer com os braços. Ficou numa briga interna sobre cruzá-los, e então soltá-los, cruzar os dedos das mãos, colocar as mãos para trás. Nunca antes ele tinha se sentido tão publicamente perdido._

_ Passou mais da metade daqueles vinte minutos com jornalistas se perguntando porque um dia achou que daria conta daquilo. Os repórteres acabavam tendo que repetir as perguntas até duas vezes porque Clyde mal conseguia prestar atenção quando falavam com ele. Por diversas vezes, o próprio coordenador, entendendo o nervosismo do jogador novato, respondia as perguntas por ele ou até mesmo complementava as respostas. Foram vinte minutos, mas pareceu uma eternidade._

_ Quando ele finalmente achou que tudo havia terminado, lhe foi informado que ele teria mais duas sessões particulares de entrevistas exclusivas: uma para uma revista de esportes e outra para um canal de TV famoso. Só que, dessa vez, ele estaria sozinho tendo que lidar com as perguntas. A única coisa aliviava era justamente o fato dele ter certeza que ao menos não precisaria enfrentar uma platéia._

_ Se ao menos Craig estivesse ali..._

_ Mas não, Craig era definitivamente o melhor apoio que ele poderia ter, mais até do que a presença constante de seus pais, que administravam sua carreira e boa parte do dinheiro que havia recebido pelo contrato com o time. Craig sempre sabia o que dizer, como animá-lo. Precisava realmente sentir um abraço seguro de alguém em quem confiava a própria vida._

_ Ele entrou numa sala preparada especialmente na sede para receber a revista e o canal de TV. Um frio lhe correu a espinha ao se dar conta de que apareceria na televisão. Era tudo, tudo muito estranho e ele mal conseguia suportar. Quando definiu seu objetivo de ser jogador de futebol americano, pensava apenas no jogo, na preparação, nas estratégias, em sua preparação física e apenas focar em resultados em campo. Não tinha lhe passado pela cabeça que a parte publicitária não seria também sua obrigação mas também parte de seu trabalho para com o time._

_ A sala era um pouco escura, carpetada e com duas cadeiras confortáveis. Uma mesa de centro com água e um espaço para câmeras e luzes para fotografias. Tinham dado a ele duas camisetas oficiais do time com seu nome já nas costas e ele deveria autografar para dar de presente aos repórteres que viriam. Quase riu quando se deu conta que nunca dei um autógrafo antes e não sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer. Escrever algo ou só assinar? O que ele colocaria? "Clyde" ou "Clyde Donovan"? Ou o que ele deveria fazer? Mandar abraços, beijos, quem sabe uma carinha sorridente? Tinha um pincel atômico azul na mão e não sabia o que fazer._

_ - Precisa só assinar seu nome. - Uma voz um tanto quanto doce e calma, deixando apenas muito claro o sotaque britânico, lhe chamou atenção porque era, ao mesmo tempo, familiar e distante._

_ - Pip? - Clyde estranhou a figura magra, quase andrógina, de Phillip Pirrup, com os cabelos loiros longos, quase na altura dos ombros. Muito bem vestido com um cardigã azul e calças sociais pretas. Tinha uma câmera fotográfica pendurada no pescoço._

_ - Como está, Clyde? - Ele perguntou diante da surpresa do jogador._

_ - Estou bem. - Ele respondeu incerto e Pip percebeu. - O que faz aqui? Ouvi dizer que terminou o último ano da escola na Suíça._

_ - Sim. Precisei me afastar de South Park depois que tudo aconteceu. - Ele respondeu com um ar triste. - Fiquei na reabilitação e estudava com uma professora particular. - Ele contava a história de um jeito calmo e conformado, mas deixava um pouco da amargura transparecer. Sentou-se na cadeira de frente para Clyde._

_ - Sinto muito. - Clyde disse com feições preocupada. - De verdade mesmo._

_ - Obrigado, mas estou bem agora. - Foi quando ele abriu aquele sorriso que fez Clyde sorrir também. Aquele mostrando os dentes, quase maior do que o rosto do loiro britânico, aquele sorriso que não era apenas na boca, mas nos olhos também. - E vejo que você também está. E é por isso que estou aqui._

_ - Vai me entrevistar? - Clyde perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas._

_ - Não. - Pip riu quando respondeu. Apontou para a câmera. - Sou apenas o fotógrafo. Minha namorada é a mais nova estagiária do revista Mile High Sports. - O loiro complementou e Clyde obviamente reconheceu o nome de uma famosa revista de esportes de Denver._

_ - Que namorada? - Ele perguntou quase debochando. Depois de Damien, ele poderia jurar que Pip gostava de homens apenas._

_ - Estella. - Pip ficou sem graça já sabendo o que Clyde havia pensado. - Sou bissexual. - Complementou sem constrangimentos._

_ - Ah. - Clyde franziu o cenho confuso. Esse tipo de informação era demais para a cabeça dele, mas poderia entender perfeitamente essa questão das pessoas amarem quem elas quisessem. Mas lembrava-se de Estella Havisham e ela não era nem de longe a melhor pessoa do mundo. Mas aparentemente Pip tinha algum tipo de "queda" por pessoas dominadoras._

_ - Olha, sei que está nervoso. - Pip ajeitou-se ficando mais na ponta da cadeira, falando quase num sussurro._

_ - Dá pra perceber muito, é? - Clyde perguntou torcendo o nariz._

_ - Dá. - Pip sorriu novamente e Clyde desviou meio que sem querer seus olhos para a boca do loiro. - Mas está tudo bem, ninguém está esperando que você seja impecável, as pessoas tendem a ser compreensivas._

_ - A imprensa não me parece ser muito compreensiva. - Clyde disse de um jeito engraçado, fazendo uma careta._

_ - Tem razão, não posso contestar isso. - Pip riu levantando-se da cadeira ao ver a namorada se aproximando. - Mas estou aqui. - Ele finalizou tocando gentilmente no obro de Clyde. - Sei que seus amigos não estão aqui, mas de qualquer forma espero que possa ajudar de alguma forma sendo um rosto conhecido._

_ Clyde sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Foi definitivamente uma das coisas mais legais e sinceras que ele havia ouvido nas últimas semanas._

Uma das maiores casas em meio a área nobre de South Park pertencia a Scott Thorn, pai de Damien. Viúvo, ressentido, apagado, insosso, indiferente, mas que pareceu minimamente feliz ao rever Damien de volta em casa. Não que o filho fosse algum exemplo de brilhantismo ou motivo de orgulho para a família, mas só de não estar mais sozinho naquela casa fria, fazia uma diferença mesmo que quase imperceptível na situação de Scott.

Damien detestava seu pai. A verdade é que ele nunca teve a certeza se poderia contar ou não com o pai. Achava que, no fundo, o fato de sua mãe ter morrido ao lhe dar a luz, o fazia carregar a culpa de tirar uma vida que seria essencial pra ele e, mesmo que seu pai nunca tivesse lhe dito claramente, sentia que seu pai igualmente o culpava e via em Damien não apenas seu filho, mas a materialização da morte da mulher da sua vida. Especialmente agravado pelo fato de Damien ser extremamente parecido com a mãe.

**And what bothers him all comes out, when he talks about**

_(E o que o incomoda vem a tona quando ele fala)_

**His fuckin' dad walkin' out**

_(Sobre seu pai que o abandonou)_

**'Cause he just hates him so bad that he blocks him out**

_(Porque ele o odeia tanto que se afasta)_

- Damien? - Ele ouviu a voz do pai abrindo a porta de seu quarto. Ele estava de costas, apenas encarando a janela pelo vidro ligeiramente sujo. Não tinha seu olhar fixo em nada, estava apenas imerso em tantos pensamentos que sentia seu cérebro cansado de pensar. Não respondeu, apenas moveu os olhos para a direção de onde o som vinha. - É a segunda vez que venho te chamar, seu oficial da condicional está aqui. Sabe que precisa vê-lo.

O moreno alto respirou fundo impaciente, mas não tinha mesmo escolha. Tentou não olhar para seu pai, mas ele ainda estava parado na porta, ao mesmo tempo que veio chamá-lo, parecia não querer que ele saísse do quarto, pois parecia que estava bloqueando propositalmente a porta. Damien deu alguns passos na direção do homem que tinha a mesma altura do filho e o encarou como se deixasse claro a confusão.

- Vai me deixar passar ou não? - Ele disse com aquele tipo desinteresse na voz, mas seu pai lhe deu uma boa olhada dos pés a cabeça, sem nem precisar dizer uma palavra sobre sua desaprovação sobre o que Damien estava vestindo.

Ele usava um jeans claro que certamente parecia ter ido pra guerra. Daqueles tipos que já estava manchado mesmo, nem era mais problema de estar sujo, nem lavando aquela aparência de empoeirado sairia. A calça arrasava, pois ele a usava com cintura baixa, quase no limite de mostrar as entradas perto do umbigo e alguns pêlos. Tinha as barras desfiadas e eram rasgadas nos joelhos. Ele tinha uma camiseta preta desbotada lisa e um casaco de moletom com capuz verde escuro, com o zíper estragado, alguns fios de linha soltando e já não tinha a mesma grossura de tecido.

Scott era um homem inteligente, entendia de negócios e era formado em economia. Não era a toa que tinha conseguido se manter rico, o que ele considerava o real desafio. Afinal, ficar rico era a parte fácil, manter-se rico já era outra história bem diferente. Apesar de ter um QI acima da média, ser um com consultor de análise econômica e negócios de risco, não conseguia entender o que fazia seu filho continuar se vestindo como um verdadeiro mendigo.

- Eu não sei porque perde seu tempo usando seu "super olhar reprovador de pai". - Damien dizia de um jeito quase inaudível. - Não vou trocar de roupa. - Ele disse pondo uma das mãos na porta e abrindo-a a força, obrigando o pai a se afastar da fresta onde cabia apenas seu próprio corpo. - Agora me deixe passar. - Ele concluiu passando com o corpo colado em Scott, com aquele típico olhar destemido. Desceu as escadas fazendo mais barulho do que Scott estava acostumado a ouvir naquela casa.

Damien estava com o All Star verde gasto, sujo, daqueles que ninguém tem coragem nem dar para a doação, joga no lixo logo. Os cadarços estavam desamarrados e, um dia, foram brancos. Ele desceu as escadas batendo os pés como se anunciasse que estava chegando, arrumou os cabelos sem notar e o policial Dan Jacobs observava o garoto descendo as escadas com aquele olhar sério, até mesmo um pouco intimidador. Alguns segundos depois, seu pai descia as escadas logo atrás.

- Como está, Damien? - Jacobs perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Estou bem, Jacobs. - Foi a resposta calma do outro, sincera.

- Arrumou emprego? - O policial sabia que não, mas perguntou para relembrar Damien que esta era uma das condições para que ele continuasse em liberdade condicional.

- Ainda não,mas estou procurando. - Ele respondeu sem muito receio. Mas sabia que precisava levar tudo muito a sério.

- Tenho falado com algumas pessoas, senhor Jacobs. - Scott entrou na conversa e Damien revirou os olhos ao ouvir. - Tenho certeza que ainda nessa próxima semana, Damien vai estar trabalhando. Pessoalmente lhe asseguro. - Scott concluiu com a corriqueira arrogância de achar que sua palavra geralmente valia mais que a dos outros.

- Ouvi dizer que estava pela universidade nos últimos dias. - Jacobs franziu o cenho ao dizer aquilo, como se esperasse uma boa explicação pra aquilo. Scott compartilhou da mesma expressão.

- Tenho amigos, fui vê-los. - Damien respondeu demonstrando normalidade.

- Está pensando em começar a estudar, meu filho? - Scott perguntou de um jeito mais surpreso do que gostaria. Um tom de voz que Damien raramente ou nunca tinha ouvido antes, quase com senso de esperança. Um fiapo, mas estava ali. Damien chegou a virar o rosto inconscientemente para aquele homem como se quisesse ver a expressão em seu olhar, que não conseguia conter que estava surpreendido com a ideia.

Jacobs arqueou as sobrancelhas igualmente surpreso, olhou Damien assim como Scott fazia e o moreno alto, que raramente se constrangia, sentia aqueles pares de olhos julgadores e cheios de expectativas olhando pra ele naquele breve silêncio e então, algo que antes não passava pela cabeça de Damien antes, pareceu uma boa ideia. Ele raciocinava rápido, tudo acontecia numa fração de segundo dentro da sua cabeça. Ele então relaxou os músculos soltando o ar sem nem perceber que havia prendido, abriu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Estou. - Foi a resposta dele olhando para o pai que agora chegou a parecer orgulhoso. - Pensei que poderia ser uma boa ideia pra provar que sim, sou um homem mudado. - Ele disse sério, mas teve que fazer um certo esforço para não parecer debochado. - Talvez eu melhore a minha imagem diante do promotor.

- Não tenha dúvidas que vai melhorar muito. - Jacobs disse sorrindo satisfeito. - Mas mesmo assim vai precisar do emprego, nem que seja meio período. - Ele advertiu enquanto abria a pequena mochila tirando de dentro um vidro transparente, Damien imediatamente reconheceu como os usados em exames de urina para detectar o uso de drogas ou qualquer outra substância ilícita. - Já sabe o que fazer. - Ele disse entregando o pote para o moreno alto que, resignado, pegou e foi para o banheiro.

Assim que Damien se afastou, acompanhado pelos olhares dos outros dois homens, Scott Thorn se aproximou do policial, que segurava agora alguns papéis e preenchia informações sobre seu encontro até agora. Tinha a ficha de Damien em mãos e, por mais que aquilo fosse algo rotineiro para ele, o pai de Damien achou que jamais se acostumaria a ver fotos de _mugshots_ de Damien.

**I guess words are a mothafucka, they can be great**

_(Acho que palavras é algo foda, elas podem ser ótimas)_

**Or they can degrade, or even worse they can teach hate**

_(Ou podem humilhar, ou até pior, podem ensinar a odiar)_

_Pensamento duplo indica a capacidade de ter na mente,_

_ao mesmo tempo, duas opiniões contraditórias e aceitar ambas._

_(1984, George Orwell)_

- O que acha dele, oficial? - Scott perguntou ligeiramente preocupado com a ideia ao dar-se conta de que aquilo na verdade se tratava de uma segunda chance à Damien. - Devo mesmo investir?

- É seu filho, me diga você. - O policial respondeu num tom reflexivo que realmente fez Scott sentir-se culpado.

- Não sei se estou preparado para enfrentar mais uma decepção. - Scott dizia colocando à prova sua própria criação. - Damien é instável, imprevisível. - Ele divagava em pensamentos, coçando a cabeça, incerto.

- Ele viu que os amigos estão todos na faculdade, é claro que deve ter se sentido um pouco pressionado socialmente pelo círculo. - Jacobos explicou. - Eu acho bom que, ao invés dele estar indo atrás de seus velhos amigos, está voltando a andar com seus amigos de adolescência. Ao menos a faculdade exercerá uma boa influência nele. Claro que ele não pode beber, não pode usar drogas, portanto espero que ao menos ele fique longe de festas.

- Ele vai ficar. - Scott disse num tom repreendedor. - Se ele vai estudar com meu dinheiro, vou exigir retorno.

O policial sorriu entendendo em parte porque Damien era como era. Com um pai daqueles, é normal mesmo se tornar uma criança-problema desde cedo e o resultado é sempre trágico. A conversa apenas parou pois o moreno alto voltava à sala entregando de volta o pote de amostra de testes para o policial.

- Fique longe de problemas. - Ele disse ao colocar o pote com urina dentro de uma saco plástico preto. - Espero não encontrar nada aqui.

Mas Damien apenas sorriu com o canto dos lábios, daquele jeito ambíguo, as pessoas nunca sabiam exatamente o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquela expressão irônica e inocente ao mesmo tempo. Mas não estava provocando, não estava nem pensando em teste nenhum, ele estava limpo de qualquer forma, apenas viu ali que seu pai fora quem tinha lhe dado uma das melhores ideias para voltar a se reaproximar de Pip.


	13. Sorority

**Wake up kids**

_(Acordem, crianças)_

**We've got the dreamers disease**

_(Nós temos a doença dos sonhadores)_

**Age 14 we got you down on your knees**

_(14 anos, deixamos vocês de joelhos)_

**So polite, you're busy still saying please**

_(Tão educados, vocês ainda estão ocupados dizendo "por favor")_

Kenny era algum tipo de alma antiga. Fosse pelo fato dele ter vivido muito em tão pouco ou pelo fato dessas vivências serem em sua maioria muito sofridas. Uma coisa ele poderia dizer com segurança: quando você sofre demais na vida, envelhece antes do tempo. E isso poderia não ser claro em sua aparência física extremamente jovial, especialmente quando ele colocava os óculos para ler ou a forma como ainda conseguia se deslumbrar com tudo, nada para ele era muito comum ou normal. Muitas vezes, pegava-se completamente desligado apenas pensando em algo que só fazia sentido pra ele.

Sentado ao lado de Stan, ele teve aquela mesma sensação de quando estavam na última semana do Ensino Médio e estavam, os quatro, sentados no chão do quarto de Stan decidindo o que estudariam o que fariam e como juraram que seria a fase mais importante da vida deles e, apesar de Cartman estar minimamente sociável naquele dia, ainda lembrava de ouvir ele falar sobre festas e sobre o quanto tinha certeza que seria logo o próximo jogador da NBA. O fato é que tudo estava tão diferente de como havia começado, que Kenny não conseguia entender tanta confusão junta em sua cabeça.

Nada estava saindo como o planejado.

- Você não acha que está tudo muito estranho? - Ele começou após um longo silêncio entre ele e Marsh. - Quer dizer... As primeiras semanas já passaram e, sei lá, tem acontecido coisas estranhas.

- Tipo? - Stan concordava, mas não sabia exatamente sobre o que Kenny estava falando. - Cartman e Kyle?

- É! - Kenny riu, gesticulando que concordava. - Está rolando oficialmente alguma coisa? Porque eu sei que pelo menos extra-oficialmente está rolando desde sempre! - Ele riu referindo-se ao comportamento de eterno confronto desnecessário entre Kyle e Cartman.

- Eles estão juntos mesmo. - Stan disse olhando Kenny, que apenas riu murmurando um "eu sabia" em meio a gargalhadas. - Kyle veio falar comigo e é por isso que ele e Cartman não estão aqui nesse final de semana. Cartman chamou ele pra irem pra casa dele.

Kenny fez uma careta engraçada, estava surpreendido de Kyle ter lidado com aquilo sem dramas. Geralmente Kyle era o cara que mais pensava antes de fazer qualquer coisa, especialmente dar um passo tão importante. Por outro lado, sabia que o sentimento de Cartman não era unilateral, mas certamente ele deixava transparecer muito mais.

- Eu percebi mesmo que o Eric estava muito calmo. - Kenny comentou franzindo o cenho. - Isso não é normal. Estava indo às aulas e tinha parado de tentar levar Token para o mau caminho. - O loiro riu fazendo Stan rir também. - Menos uma coisa então.

- O que está te incomodando? - Stan perguntou sentando-se mais a vontade no banco que, há poucos momentos, Butters estava sentado.

- Stan, tem algo errado com o Butters. - Kenny disse pensativo. Stan, que não tinha mais tido tanto contato com o loiro, não saberia dizer a que Kenny se referia. - Ele... me chamou pra sair. - Ele disse e Stan apenas sorriu divertido.

- Aparentemente todo mundo quer se pegar mesmo. - Stan disse mais para si do que para o amigo. - Qual é o problema desse pessoal? Achei que estariam desfilando toda semana com meninas diferentes aqui, mas estão se pegando entre si. - Ele concluiu e Kenny gargalhou. - Se essa praga pega, a Wendy tá ferrada. - O moreno alto rendeu-se ao riso ao ver Kenny divertindo-se, mais tranquilo, muito menos apreensivo do que há alguns minutos.

- Eu só estou preocupado, porque alguma coisa aconteceu com Butters e tenho certeza que Cartman tem a ver com isso. - Kenny, que era subestimado por sua inteligência, mais uma vez surpreendia Stan com essa surpresa sagacidade. Stan nunca tinha pensado muito naquilo, simplesmente achou que Butters tinha uma estrutura familiar muito difícil e sua fase de rebeldia nunca havia passado.

- Sei lá, pode ser. Mas se formos culpar o Eric por todos os traumas do pessoal... - Stan voltou a rir. - Então tá todo mundo fodido mesmo, porque não teve quem passou ileso por ele.

- Incontestável. - Kenny concordou. - Mas acho que agora as coisas vão ser diferentes. Kyle é a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido pra aquele gordo escroto. Na verdade, Kyle é até bom demais, Cartman não merece.

- Também não parei de chamar ele de gordo. - Stan disse pensativo e Kenny sorriu pensando mesmo que aquilo nunca iria desaparecer, independente do fato de Eric estar mais em forma que o resto deles. - Enfim, o que disse ao Butters?

- Ele estava muito chapado. - Kenny voltou em pensamento à noite da festa. - E de papo com Damien... Foi estranho.

- Chapado e de papo com Damien? - Stan agora estava preocupado. - Cara, esse Damien... - Ele bufou ao lembrar do sorriso debochado do moreno alto. - Espero que ele fique longe.

- Acho que deveríamos nos reaproximar de Butters. - Kenny recomeçou como se tivesse pensado naquilo de última hora. - Acho que ele está se deixando influenciar por Damien, e você sabe que a única coisa que Damien sabe fazer com maestria é ir lá no fundo da sua alma e usar o que te machuca mais para te manipular. E sempre funciona.

Stan respirou fundo e, pela primeira vez, se deu conta de que ele e Kenny formavam um belo time. Apesar de ter uma afinidade única com Kyle, a sintonia que tinha com Kenny era, ainda que completamente diferente, totalmente cúmplice. Os dois trocaram olhares e Stan concordou com a cabeça.

- Cara, vamos tomar um café. - Kenny disse sentindo o vento bater quando a tarde começou a cair. - Eu pago dessa vez.

- Não me leva a mal, mas eu já passo meio período trabalhando naquele lugar. - Stan já estava cansado só de pensar em ir ao Jolly Rogers fora de seu período de trabalho. - Podemos ir naquela outra cafeteria?

- Claro. - Kenny riu entendendo bem como deveria ser pra ele.

Andaram pela direção oposta de onde ficava o Jolly Rogers e seguiram conversando no caminho até a outra cafeteria do outro lado do campus. Ambos não comentaram o fato, mas era realmente bom poder apreciar um pouco de paz e conversa agradável sem ter Kyle e Cartman por perto discutindo por absolutamente qualquer coisa.

**Frienemies, who when you're down**

_(Amigos/inimigos que quando você está mal)_

**ain't your friend**

_(Não são seus amigos)_

**Every night we smash their Mercedes-Benz**

_(Toda noite arrebentamos a Mercedes-Benz deles)_

**First we run; and then we laugh till we cry**

_(Primeiro fugimos e então rimos até chorar)_

A segunda-feira tinha chegado a todos estavam à rotina, com exceção talvez de Kyle e Cartman, que pareciam ter uma rotina completamente diferente. O grupo em si não entendia muito bem porque Cartman andava suportável naquele dia, mas é claro que Kenny e Stan tinham chegado à uma boa conclusão sobre o que estava acontecendo. A verdade era que Eric tinha menos motivos para estourar, para bancar o idiota, pois não tinha mais qualquer necessidade de chamar atenção de Kyle. Ele já era dele.

Todos tinham ido às aulas na parte da manhã e alguns, como Stan, Kenny e Pip, haviam também tido algumas matérias à tarde. Stan e Kenny tinham algumas matérias juntos e estavam mais próximos do que o normal. Por volta das cinco da tarde, todos estavam reunidos no casarão-sede da fraternidade perto do campus da faculdade de Literatura.

A sala, que há algumas noites, havia sido palco da festa a fantasia, agora amontoava quase os mesmos garotos e algumas garotas. Eles conversavam entre si em pequenos grupos formados de acordo com o círculo de amigos de cada um. Wendy segurava uma prancheta e anotava o nome de todos em uma folha branca, com número de telefone e a qual faculdade pertencia. Ela conversava com Token e Brad naquele momento, pegando os dados deles. Cartman conversava animado com Stan e Clyde, Kenny estava por perto também ao lado de Pip, Craig e Tweek. Kyle, que havia chegado um pouco depois que todos, cochichou algo no ouvido de Cartman e, apesar da cara feia de desaprovação do namorado com o que ele disse, não o impediu de sair à procura de Bebe Stevens.

Cartman o seguiu com os olhos mas sabia que Kyle era sempre potencializado a "fazer a coisa certa" e nada o impediria de ir esclarecer as coisas com uma menina que, basicamente, deixou "pendurada" num assunto mal acabado, numa ligação que nunca fez e se tinha uma coisa que Kyle não era, era o tipo de cara que fazia essas coisas.

- Ei. - O ruivo disse ao tocar no ombro da loira que estava de costas pra ele. Ela conversava com Patty Nelson e Annie Faulk, mas as duas convenientemente saíram de perto ao ver Broflovski se aproximando.

Ela não respondeu, apenas virou-se de frente pra ele e cruzou os braços suspirando, já sabia o que ele diria, já tinha ouvido aquilo tantas vezes de tantos garotos diferentes que era difícil que se abalasse. Nem Clyde havia falado com ela desde sua volta, não estava mesmo esperando muita coisa de ninguém. Sentia-se triste apenas, porque nem que fosse por um segundo, pensou que Kyle não era um daqueles garotos.

- Acho que lhe devo desculpas, Bebe. - O ruivo começou, educado como ninguém, até mesmo doce. Ele realmente sentia-se mal, não estava ali para livrar sua própria consciência de nada.

- Está tudo bem, Kyle. - Ela disse percebendo que ele provavelmente sentia muito de verdade, mas pra ela não faria mais muita diferença.

- Falo sério. - Ele insistiu. - Você é linda e incrível...

- Kyle, pode parar. - Ela interrompeu rindo. - Já ouvi isso milhares de vezes. Já disse que está tudo bem. - Ela preparava-se para voltar para a companhia das amigas em outro canto da sala. - Fique tranquilo.

Kyle não achava que era suficiente o que tinha dito, mas ela não parecia interessada em ouvi-lo já que se afastava dando as costas a ele, que deitou a cabeça de lado de um jeito adorável, genuinamente triste. Kyle não era o tipo de cara que ficava com todas, ele era o típico garoto que gostava de namorar. Era mais parecido com Stan do que com Cartman e Kenny no quesito relacionamento.

Mas diante daquilo, ele não podia fazer nada que não fosse apenas conformar-se com a situação. Sempre tinha uma primeira vez para sentir-se o babaca da história, mesmo que ele não tivesse feito de propósito. Ele andou de volta para onde seus amigos estavam, explicando o que havia acontecido quando fora perguntado, desviando é claro das respostas certas. Stan e Kenny por vezes observavam as reações de Cartman quando Kyle dizia alguma coisa que, pra eles, era extremamente ambígua, cheia de duplo sentido. Craig revirou os olhos mais de uma vez e teve vontade de dizer coisas como "parem com esse teatro ridículo", mas como sempre, resolveu cuidar da própria vida, especialmente quando olhou de canto vendo Clyde e Tweek conversando.

Do topo da escada, Butters descia com mais quatro amigos, líderes da fraternidade. Os olhares voltaram-se para os cinco garotos que pararam na metade dos degraus, pedindo a atenção de todos. Wendy estregou a lista a Matt, um dos veteranos, enquanto o mesmo passava uma espécie de urna para as mãos de Butters.

- Pessoal, agradecemos por terem vindo. - Matt começou a falar enquanto, aos poucos, fazia-se silêncio. - Como vocês já devem saber, vamos para a Estação de Esqui em Colorado Springs, aquela que vocês provavelmente já conhecem. Nosso trabalho voluntário desse trimestre será com as crianças do Orfanato Snowflake. Vamos levá-las até lá com o ônibus cedido pela prefeitura. - Ele fez uma pausa e outro veterano tomou a palavra.

- Como somos muitos, ficaremos divididos em equipes. - Ele disse e automaticamente Cartman, Kyle, Kenny e Stan se entreolharam. Obviamente Butters percebeu e, mesmo sem que eles o notassem olhando, sorriu de canto tomando a palavra.

- Mas os grupos serão sorteados. - O loiro com o moicano mais alto naquela tarde observou alguns cochichos, alguns não tinham gostado muito da ideia. Especialmente Cartman, que já estava arquitetando sair dali se acabasse no grupo de alguém que não gostasse – e levando em conta o grupo seleto de pessoas que ele realmente gostava, as chances dele continuar ali era baixas.

- Os nomes de vocês estão nessa urna. - Matt recomeçou apontando para a urna nas mãos de Butters. - Seremos quatro equipes com quatro membros cada uma. Seus nomes estão aqui dentro e os líderes das equipes vão tirar um nome por vez. - Matt percebeu o desconforto geral naquele momento. - Pessoal, pensem pelo lado bom, vamos fazer amizades novas, faculdade é pra isso, especialmente para a maioria de vocês que estão chegando agora. Estamos no nosso último ano e podemos garantir que a melhor época pra vocês se conhecerem é agora, pois vão precisar de muitas informações no decorrer dos cursos.

- O que o Butters está fazendo aí, então? - Cartman disse com o típico tom arrogante, atraindo obviamente os olhares de todos, inclusive aquela revirada de olhos básica de Butters.

- Temos sempre um representante dos calouros também. - Um dos veteranos da faculdade de Biologia foi quem respondeu a pergunta.

- Não que alguém te deva algum tipo de satisfação, Eric. - Butters complementou num tom desinteressado. - E pare de interromper. - Cartman o fuzilou com o olhar ao ouvir aquilo.

- Certo, vamos ao que interessa. - Matt tomou a palavra antes que alguma discussão se iniciasse, especialmente porque já tinha ouvido falar da fama de Eric Cartman e não precisou de muito pra descobrir que aquele era exatamente ele. - Os líderes somos eu, Butters, Luke e Trey. Ele apresentou os amigos. Luke era o veterano da faculdade de Biologia e Trey era o mais conhecido entre eles, era o rebatedor do time de beisebol da universidade.

Butters, por estar com a urna em mãos, foi o primeiro a tirar o nome. Ele abriu o papel com um tamanho razoável e mostrou para a pequena plateia, mesmo que somente os que estavam mais a frente pudessem notar, estava claro o nome de Clyde Donovan.

- Clyde. - Butters anunciou pra quem não tinha visto o papel. - Pode ficar aqui atrás. - O moreno alto e forte sorriu de canto e subiu nas escadas, ficando atrás de Butters. Olhou para Pip e apenas torceu para que eles ficassem na mesma equipe. Butters, por sua vez, olhou Clyde com um sorriso amigo, gostava do jogador apesar de não serem próximos. O loiro passou a urna para Matt.

- Stan Marsh? - Ele leu o nome antes de mostrar o papel e Stan prontamente imitou o movimento de Clyde subindo as escadas, mas ficando atrás de Matt, que passou a urna para Luke.

- Kenny McCormick. - Ele também leu o papel antes de mostrar e Kenny, tomou o mesmo rumo pela escada. A urna foi para as mãos de Trey.

- Craig Tucker. - Trey disse buscando o garoto com os olhos, Tweek sorriu antes de Craig começar a andar para o lugar que deveria ocupar.

A urna voltou às mãos de Butters e Cartman ficou apreensivo ao ver a expressão do loiro. Ele sorriu nervoso e Clyde, que também viu o nome antes de ser anunciado, sorriu pensando na ironia daquilo.

- Eric Cartman. - Eric mordeu a parte interna da bochecha ao ouvir Butters dizer seu nome. Estava furioso, quase disse que desistiria no momento em que hesitou subir as escadas, mas recebeu um discreto olhar desaprovador de Kyle, então resolveu ceder e andou, sem nenhuma pressa, ao encontro de seu grupo. Consolou-se de ao menos ter Clyde por perto, e não se importaria com Butters se por alguma sorte, Kyle caísse em seu grupo.

- Token Black. - Foi novamente a vez de Matt anunciar.

- Kyle Broflovski. - Foi a vez de Luke acabar com as esperanças de Cartman, que bufou irritado. O ruivo tentou não ver a cena, sabia que Eric tinha ficado frustrado, porque ele também estava. Ao menos estava no mesmo grupo que o Kenny, o que já era bom o suficiente.

- Bradley Biggle. - Trey disse e o garoto loiro, ainda um pouco perdido, seguiu os passos de de seu grupo, ficando perto de Craig.

Quando a urna voltou às mãos de Butters e ele viu de quem se tratava, leu o nome mais de uma vez e achou que aquilo fosse brincadeira. Olhou ao redor antes de dizer e escondeu o papel dos outros dois. Ouviu Cartman reclamar pra que dissesse logo quem era, já que não tinha dado tempo de conseguir ler o nome.

- Damien Thorn? - Butters disse em tom de pergunta e viu, no fundo da sala, quase perto da saída, o olhar convencido de Damien acompanhado de um sorriso pretensioso.

Os olhares estavam fixos no moreno alto que estava mais chamando a atenção por estar bem vestido do que por ser ele de fato. Ninguém estava entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas Damien, confiante e sem pressa, parecia aproveitar e se deleitar naquele momento em que ele estava conseguindo ser mais celebridade do que Clyde Donovan.

- Você não estuda aqui, Damien. - Cartman disse sem perceber que aquele era a primeira vez que se viam frente a frente desde que Damien voltara.

- Estou matriculado desde hoje de manhã. - Damien respondeu com a maior paciência do mundo. Clyde estava sem palavras e Pip sentiu o sangue correr frio em suas veias. - E fui gentilmente convidado pelas meninas. - Ele apontou para Patty Nelson e Bebe Stevens, que confirmaram o convite e a matrícula. - Obrigada, lindas. - Ele disse e as garotas riram, Cartman revirou tanto os olhos que quase viu a parte de dentro de seu cérebro. Clyde estava vermelho de raiva, especialmente porque agora Damien estava há poucos centímetros de distância dele, olhando Pip de longe, que apenas desviou o olhar.

- Certo. - Butters disse baixinho, ainda estava tentando assimilar a quantidade extra de testosterona que tinha em seu grupo. Viu Craig segurar o riso, Tweek baixar os olhos, Kenny, Stan e Kyle com olhares preocupados e os veteranos sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, mas igualmente não muito preocupados. - Matt. - Ele disse diante do silêncio fúnebre que se formou.

- Tweek Tweak. - Matt disse e viu o loiro respirando fundo e buscando seu lugar.

- Phillip Pirrup. - Luke disse e Pip já estava mais do que arrependido de estar ali, mas foi pra onde deveria ir, sem tentar olhar pra ninguém.

O quinto membro do grupo dos veteranos completaria o último integrante do grupo de Trey. Ele se chamava Rob e era conhecido por monitorar aulas na faculdade de Física, Craig o conhecia bem, já tinham tido aulas de exatas juntos.

- Bem, podemos agora nos organizarmos para a viagem amanhã. - Matt recomeçou. - Cada um se reunirá com seu grupo para que nós expliquemos as tarefas e como será a rotina das crianças nesses dois dias em Colorado Springs.

Matt foi seguido por seu grupo até um canto da sala. Ele, Stan, Token e Tweek prestavam atenção nas instruções sobre quais seriam as atividades que fariam e sobre a responsabilidade que teriam. Apesar de terem as responsáveis pelo orfanato junto com todos o tempo inteiro, era importar estar ciente que, por mais que não fossem adolescentes, não eram também os garotos mais maduros do mundo. Eram apenas universitários e, mesmo qualquer coisa que falassem, poderia implicar em responsabilidades para a própria universidade.

- Cada um de nós vai, inclusive, monitorar uma criança específica. - Matt dizia. - Vai ser como se fôssemos a referência pra eles, como se os apadrinhássemos por dois dias. - Os outros três garotos pareciam interessados e sentiam-se importantes de certa forma por lhes ser designado tamanha responsabilidade.

- Meu carro está à disposição caso a gente precise. - Tweek acrescentou e os demais concordaram. - De repente alguma emergência, imprevisto, seria legal se quem tem o carro, pudesse levar, e pelas minhas contas... - Ele olhou ao redor checando os grupos. - Ao menos um em casa grupo dirige.

- Boa sugestão, Tweek. - Matt incentivou. - Vou passa a ideia adiante.

A notícia da sugestão não demorou a correr os ouvidos de todos. No grupo de Luke, Kyle, Pip e Kenny, Luke tinha carro e não se importou com a ideia, também levaria o seu. Explicou as regras para todos, falou sobre serem responsáveis por uma das crianças e Kyle era o mais cheio de ideias para brincadeiras na neve, Pip sugeriu que organizasse uma aula simples de desenho e Kenny sugeriu não apenas esquiar, mas também que fossem patinar na neve e, sabendo da situação das crianças, órfãs e provavelmente com alguns traumas de lares desestruturados e, por vezes, até violentos, disse que estaria disposto a conversar com as que precisassem de uma atenção especial. Luke pensou que não poderia mesmo ter mais sorte com o grupo que escolheu.

Trey, por sua vez, tinha Rob, Craig e Brad, que já estavam bolando um quiz de perguntas e respostas, Craig estava quase irreconhecível dando ideias de experiências de química que poderia ensinar as crianças, sabia de várias composições químicas simples que poderiam encantar os olhos de qualquer criança. Brad era o dono do carro e igualmente gostou da ideia de poder dirigir até Colorado Springs. Sugeriu alguns esportes, que não envolviam apenas neve, mas era, dos quatro, o que melhor conhecia a Estação de Esqui, por ter estado lá várias vezes.

Tudo estava fluindo muito bem em todos os grupos, surpreendentemente, pareciam muito engajados. As meninas montaram seu próprio grupo, com Wendy liderando e Bebe Stevens, Patty Nelson e Annie Faulk como membros. Estavam planejando coisas mais específicas para as meninas, como alguns artesanatos para confeccionar bonecas e alguns jogos de tabuleiro também. Eram de longe as mais animadas de todos os alunos.

É, claro, nem tudo estava fluindo como deveria.

Butters olhava para seu grupo e não sabia exatamente o que pensar. Tinha quase certeza que era algum tipo de punição do destino, ter justamente as três pessoas com relacionamentos entre si mais complicados de todo o campus.

Só podia ser castigo. Quais eram as chances daquilo acontecer justo com ele?

Sabia que não teria problemas com Clyde pessoalmente ou até mesmo com Damien. Mas seu sangue fervia ao estar perto de Cartman que, apesar de gostar muito do Clyde, mal conseguia olhar para Damien sem rosnar. Mas o pior de tudo certamente era a relação extremamente conflituosa entre Damien e Clyde.

- Até parece que vou colocar meu carro à disposição. - Cartman dizia cruzando os braços. - Sem chance. E, mesmo que eu use, até parece que vou andar por aí com Damien dentro.

- Você não tem mesmo essa sorte, Cartman. - Damien riu. Sentia um prazer quase sexual de irritar Eric, que nem olhou pra ele e fingiu que não ouviu a resposta.

- Isso sem falar que agora vão colocar uma criança idiota pra eu tomar conta, é isso? - Cartman continuou, como se estivesse falando apenas com Butters, que suspirava cansado.

- Você está aqui porque quer! - Butters quase gritou. Cartman só não revidou porque não queria dizer que o real motivo de estar ali tinha sido a insistência sem fim de Kyle. - Essas são as regras e é assim que o programa funciona. - O loiro dizia não olhando apenas para Cartman. - Damien, você tem algum problema com alguma coisa?

- Absolutamente nenhum. - O moreno respondeu com um sorriso cínico olhando para Clyde. - Estou feliz em ajudar.

- Tem certeza que vai colocar esse demente perto de crianças? - Clyde dizia falando com Butters.

- Já chega! - Butters disse alto, gesticulando com as mãos. - Dá pra deixar, por dois dias, esses conflitos pessoais de vocês pra lá? Estamos tentando fazer alguma legal pela nossa cidade, pela nossa comunidade. Estamos representando a instituição onde estudamos! - Butters disse e os três finalmente se calaram. - Todo mundo está se dando bem e com ideias fodas, só nós estamos aqui discutindo e não apresentaremos nada! É isso que vocês querem? - Se tinha algo que funcionaria com três brutamontes como eram os três era realmente apelar para a competitividade ávida presente nas três personalidades. Butters era esperto o suficiente pra não fazer daquilo um problema, mas sim usar a seu favor. - Nós temos que ser o melhor grupo!

Os três se entreolharam mas permaneceram calados. Cartman ergueu o queixo, respirando fundo, como se quisesse se livrar de todos os seus demônios internos por alguns instantes. Realmente Butters tinha tocado na ferida dele, que era aquela que gritava sempre em seu ego que ele queria ser o melhor, estar entre os melhores e fazer seus objetivos sempre darem certo.

- Clyde pode jogar com as crianças. - Eric disse mais calmo, resignado e tentando se concentrar em boas ideias. - Acho até que você poderia autografar algumas coisas... E poderia pedir pra algum de seus patrocinadores fazer uma doação para o orfanato, porque na real, é isso que eles precisam. Não somente de um final de semana de folga. - Eric surpreendeu Butters com a sugestão. O loiro realmente gostou de ouvir aquilo, assim como Clyde, que já tirava o celular do bolso para ligar para alguma das marcas esportivas que o patrocinavam para ver o que conseguia.

- Vou fazer algumas ligações agora mesmo. - O jogador disse e Butters assentiu com a cabeça.

- Damien, você sabe fazer mágica. - Cartman disse não olhando muito para o moreno alto. - Eu lembro que você fazia o tempo todo na sala de aula no oitavo ano.

- Não são truques sofisticados, mas acho que dá pra impressionar criança. - Ele disse olhando Butters, concordando que era uma boa ideia. - Cartman, você poderia levar seu videogame. Aposto que aquelas crianças nunca nem viram aquilo na vida direito. E você sempre tinha os melhores videogames, não precisa nem ser os mais novos. Qualquer PlayStation vai deixar elas muito satisfeitas. - Cartman balançou a cabeça dizendo sim. - E treinar cestas.

- Será que a universidade libera que levemos algumas bolas? Nem que sejam as mais velhas. - Cartman perguntou olhando de Damien para Butters.

- Podemos tentar. A universidade sempre apoiou a fraternidade, acho que não teríamos problemas. - Butters dizia encarando a própria prancheta de anotações, escrevendo ávido todas as sugestões dadas. - Já volto, vou falar com Matt.

Butters se retirou da varanda onde estavam deixando Clyde ao telefone, animado e tecendo elogios e ideias para promover a marca com aquela ação beneficente. Ele parecia igualmente se comprometer e emprestar a imagem para qualquer propaganda necessárias. Cartman enterrou as mãos nos bolsos olhando de lado Damien acender um cigarro.

- Ainda fuma? - Damien ofereceu ao ver Cartman olhando pra ele.

- Não essa marca vagabunda que é bem coisa sua mesmo. - Desdenhou o jogador de basquete que, no fundo até ficou com vontade, mas não aceitou. A verdade é que Kyle o repreendia por fumar e ele não iria fazer sabendo que o ruivo poderia ver.

- Kyle está lá dentro, nem vai ver. - Damien provocou com aquela habilidade insana de ler as pessoas com facilidade, até mesmo as mais inexpressivas.

- Cuida da sua vida, caralho. - Cartman foi agressivo como já era de se esperar, franziu o cenho e respirou fundo. Só de pensar que que teria que passar dois dias com Thorn, já estava emocionalmente cansado. - E nem pense em fumar essa merda no meu carro. - Ele avisou já dando a entender que tinha mudado de ideia em relação a levar todos em seu Porshe.

- Deu certo. - Clyde reapareceu com um sorriso no rosto, feliz por contribuir de alguma forma.

- Ótimo. - Cartman disse tocando o ombro do amigo. - Preciso fazer revisão no carro antes de irmos. - Eric tirou as chaves do bolso. - Vejo vocês mais tarde. - Ele não exatamente deixou o local, mas não fez muita questão de disfarçar que estava indo ao encontro do grupo de Kyle.

Clyde de uma olhada de canto para Damien, que definitivamente retribuiu, mas não segurou o olhar muito tempo. Não queria dar aquele gostinho a Damien de ser temido, mas Thorn soube, no momento em que Clyde praticamente correu para onde Pip estava, que sem dúvidas só a presença dele deixava Clyde inseguro. E era tudo que ele precisava.


	14. Talking

Aquela manhã de terça-feira não poderia ser melhor para o que estavam pra fazer. Estava frio, mas nada muito anormal, temperaturas abaixo de zero que só iriam cair ainda mais conforme subiriam as montanhas do Colorado naquela manhã que preparavam-se para viajar. Matt e Trey davam instruções de como chegar a Estação de Esqui para aqueles que iriam de carro. As crianças iriam no ônibus cedido pela prefeitura de South Park, acompanhados da diretora do orfanato e duas professoras.

Antes de iniciarem a viagem, todos encaminharam-se para o estacionamento da universidade e ainda iriam para o orfanato conhecer as crianças, falar sobre as atividades com as mulheres responsáveis por coordenar o orfanato e apresentar cada criança designada aos alunos. Enquanto as meninas adoraram a ideia e alguns meninos também, outros não tinham gostado tanto. E "outros", leia-se, Eric Cartman.

Tweek deu partida em seu carro já pronto para ir com os membros de seu grupo confortáveis dentro do Prius que dirigia, assim como Brad, que já tinha buzinado duas vezes avisando que estava saindo com seu grupo. Luke tirava algumas dúvidas com Matt, e Cartman estava há mais de quinze minutos letrando Damien sobre como se comportar em seu carro. Butters estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça e Clyde estava era torcendo para que Damien se irritasse e mudasse de ideia sobre ir à Estação de Equi.

Mas é claro que aquilo nunca iria acontecer. Damien esteve preso, Cartman era fichinha pra ele.

- Vamos logo, Eric. - Butters dizia interrompendo mais uma vez Cartman falando sobre ninguém tocar no som do carro dele. - Está todo mundo saindo.

- Clyde, você vai na frente. - Ele disse ignorando Butters solenemente, enquanto entravam os quatro no Porsche. Eric checou a se a capota estava presa, já que era um modelo Carrera GT conversível.

Ele entrou no carro, todos colocaram o cinto de segurança e, assim que Cartman deu partida, o som ligou automaticamente tocando Jason Mraz e lembrou-se que era Kyle quem ouvia aquilo.

- De onde saiu esse carro, Cartman? - Damien perguntou ajeitando-se ao lado de Butters no banco de trás. Estava ligeiramente surpreso ao dar-se conta do tipo de carro que se tratava. Custava uma fortuna.

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas minha mãe me deu. - Cartman respondeu sem emoção. Damien não achou estranho, já que a mãe de Cartman sempre fora condescendente, com exceção de uma ou outra vez que Eric fazia birra quando era criança.

- Uau. - Damien respondeu ainda impressionado.

- Mas mesmo assim, Eric... - Clyde recomeçou já que tinham entrado no assunto e o fez pensar por um segundo. - Nem eu dirijo um carro desses, esse carro é muito caro. Custa mais de cem mil dólares. - Ele disse e Butters agora também estava curioso.

- Eu sei quanto esse carro custa. - Cartman não estava entendendo porque estavam fazendo caso daquilo. - Eu disse que queria esse, minha mãe disse que tudo bem. - Pra ele era algo mais do que normal. Sempre fora acostumado a ter tudo que queria de qualquer forma. Ele dirigia pra fora do campus e, mesmo com os amigos insistindo no assunto, ele estava mais concentrado em sua visão na estrada e naquela música baixinha de um cantor que nem gostava, mas o fazia lembrar de Kyle sussurrando a letra durante o caminho que fizeram de sua casa de volta à universidade.

- Cartman! - Clyde chamou mais alto já que estavam falando com ele e não obtendo resposta alguma.

- Que foi, porra? Eu tô dirigindo, caralho. - E lá estava ele com sua boca suja e a cara fechada à toa. Aparentemente se enfezava até de ter seus pensamentos em Kyle atrapalhados. - Me deixem em paz.

Os quatro, conhecendo bem com quem estavam lidando, resolveram se calar por alguns minutos, até que Butters puxou assunto com Damien e Clyde trocou de música, ouvindo novamente Cartman reclamar sobre "ninguém ouvir suas regras de não tocar no som". Ele andava numa velocidade considerável, o que era bastante compreensível, uma vez que tinha mesmo em mãos um carro como aquele, era fácil começar a correr, devido a suavidade.

Foram o segundo grupo a chegar lá e, logo na entrada do lugar realmente precisando de ajuda, podiam se ver sucos e vários mini-sanduíches feitos para a pequena recepção que o orfanato estava oferecendo aos estudantes. As crianças variavam de 5 a 12 anos, apenas um garoto de 14 anos, era o mais velho e – consequentemente – o mais rebelde entre eles. Estava num canto, de cara feia, claramente não querendo participar de nada.

- Boa tarde. - A diretora disse ao ver o segundo grupo a chegar se aproximando. Os quatro responderam educados. A diretora sorriu mais aberto ao ver Clyde. - É um prazer recebê-los.

- O prazer é nosso, diretora. - Butters tomou a palavra oferecendo a mão para cumprimentá-la. - Espero que possamos fazer a diferença de alguma forma. - Ele concluiu quando ela retribuiu o gesto.

- As crianças estão tão felizes só de vocês estarem aqui que, certamente, já seria o bastante para fazer a diferença. - Ela respondeu enquanto entravam no cômodo enorme que parecia ser o lugar onde as crianças faziam suas refeições.

- Podemos já saber quem são as crianças que monitoraremos pessoalmente? - Clyde perguntou abrindo um sorriso.

- Sim. - Ela respondeu feliz de ver a empolgação deles. Até mesmo Cartman, que estava distraído olhando o local, teve a curiosidade despertada. - Vou buscá-los. - Ela disse retirando-se em busca das quatro crianças que ficariam com eles.

Butters olhou os colegas estudando as expressões de todos. Viu Clyde esticando o pescoço para não perder a diretora de vista, viu Damien literalmente caçando com os olhos, certamente em busca de Phillip e Cartman mandando mensagem de texto com o celular em mãos. De longe viu que as meninas haviam acabado de chegar também bem como o restante dos grupos.

Brad enfiou um dos mini-sanduíches inteiros na boca, Kenny fez quase mesmo, Stan conversava com Wendy, como se combinassem algumas coisas juntos. Os veteranos conversavam com as professoras Craig e Tweek olhavam um grupo de crianças brincarem, Tweek sorria e Craig sorria ao ver Tweek sorrir. Gostaria de dizer a ele o quanto ele ficava adorável mostrando as covinhas e não parecendo apreensivo ao estar entre tanta gente. Token acabava de se aproximar de Brad e Kenny na mesa com as comidas.

- Damien Thorn? - A diretora havia acabado de voltar com uma menina que parecia mais alta para sua idade do que o normal.

- Sou eu. - Ele sorriu de um jeito charmoso que contrastava com seu olhar de predador de alguns segundos.

- Esta é Amelia. - A diretora começou.

- Amy. - A menina corrigiu revirando os olhos e imediatamente Damien percebeu um traço claro de personalidade forte.

- Tudo bem. - A última coisa que a diretora queria naquele momento era criar caso. Os outros três apenas observavam a cena, inclusive Kyle, que tinha acabado de chegar posicionando-se ao lado de Eric. - Amy é sua afilhada por um dia. Por que não se apresenta ao Damien, querida? - A diretora disse olhando pra ela e Damien percebeu o quão incomodada Amy estava. Não por Damien, mas porque claramente a diretora estava tratando-a como criança e a menina certamente não estava gostando.

- Me chamo Amy, tenho doze anos. - Ela disse sem olhar Damien, tentou ser educada, mas estava sem nenhuma paciência.

- Muito prazer, Amy. Me chamo Damien. - O moreno alto disse aproximando-se dela. - Também gosto muito de Iron Maiden. - Ele disse referindo-se a camiseta com Eddie, o "monstro" símbolo da banda há quase trinta anos.

Ela olhou a própria camiseta e então finalmente olhou Damien com um pouco mais de interesse, mas ainda assim não cederia tão fácil, porém Thorn soube naquele momento que talvez aquilo fosse mais divertido do que ele pensava. A menina se retirou e perdeu-se de vista no meio da multidão. Os garotos podiam ver que a diretora praticamente se desculpava com o olhar pela suposta atitude um pouco grosseira da menina, mas nenhum deles parecia incomodado. Damien sabia bem que aquela fase não era fácil, especialmente se tratando de passá-la em um orfanato, todos evitaram julgamentos. Com exceção talvez de Cartman, que provavelmente pensou alguma coisa, mas ao menos não havia aberto a boca para dizer nada.

- Clyde Donovan. - Dessa vez ela continuou, mas sem perguntar. Claro que sabia quem era Clyde. O moreno alto sorriu em resposta. - Este é Isaac. - Ela apresentou um garotinho sorridente, cabelos pretos e a pele levemente bronzeada.

- Meu nome é Isaac e eu tenho oito anos. - Ele disse um pouco tímido olhando da diretora para Clyde, na expectativa de conhecer o jogador. Donovan, por sua vez, abaixou-se para ficar a altura dele.

- E aí, cara. - Clyde disse erguendo a mão pedindo um _high five _correspondido pelo menino, que agora estava ainda mais animado. Era uma cena bonita, uma coisa tão simples capaz de arrancar um sorriso daquele em uma criança. Até mesmo Cartman moveu o canto do lábio num meio-sorriso discreto.

- Eu torço para os Broncos. - O menino disse orgulhoso.

- Então já sei que é um garoto esperto. - Clyde respondeu de um jeito engraçado.

- Eu fiz um desenho, você quer ver? - Ele perguntou animado e orgulhoso de si mesmo. Clyde indicou que sim e então acompanhou o garoto até onde estava o restante de seus amigos. Sabia que seria a atração do pequeno grupo de amigos e sentiu-se feliz consigo mesmo pelo que estava fazendo.

- Butters Stotch... - A diretora voltou a falar com o loiro de moicano que já conhecia e, ao seu lado, Butters viu uma garotinha tímida, um pouco assustada, por volta de seus dez anos. - Esta é Alexia. - A menina estava quase se escondendo atrás das pernas da diretora.

- Oi Alexia. - Butter disse sorrindo. - Está com vergonha? - Ele perguntou e ela apenas baixou os olhos. - Não precisa, está tudo bem. Vem aqui. - Ele esticou uma das mãos carinhosamente. Relutante, ela deus dois passos na direção dele segurando a mão dele, muito maior que a dela. - Quantos anos você tem? - Ele abaixou-se na frente dela quando perguntou.

- Seis. - Ela disse baixinho.

- Está tudo bem passar dois dias comigo? - Ele perguntou paciente, com o olhar calmo, mostrando a ela que ela tinha escolha. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e o estudante de Literatura mostrou o sorriso bonito que tinha. - Prometo que vamos nos divertir. - Ele disse recebendo o sorriso um pouco inseguro da garotinha como resposta.

- Pode voltar para a festinha, Alexia. - A diretora disse. - Daqui a pouco já vamos para a Estação. - Ela disse e a menina deu uma última olhada para Butters e saiu correndo para perto das outras meninas.

Butters agradeceu a diretora e saiu ao encontro dos outros veteranos, para saber que horas iriam para a Estação. A diretora virou-se para falar com Damien, aparentemente uma das professoras queria conversar com ele sobre Amy, provavelmente falar o que já sabia: que a menina era um pouco complicada. Thorn seguiu o caminho até a professora indicada. A diretora voltou sua atenção ao último garoto que faltava e olhou para um Cartman um pouco confuso, pois não via nenhuma criança a mais pra ele. Será que ele tinha sorte o suficiente para não passar por aquilo? Trocou olhares com Kyle quando ela respirou fundo para falar com ele.

**I'm not afraid to show emotion**

_(Não tenho medo de demonstrar emoção)_**  
>It's what I need to get me through<strong>

_(É o que eu preciso para seguir)_**  
>And I would swim across the ocean<strong>

_(E eu atravessaria o oceano)_**  
>A thousand miles to get to you<strong>

_(Mil milhas pra chegar até você)_

- Suponho que seja Eric Cartman. - Ela disse um pouco sem graça e Eric assentiu que era de fato quem ela citou. - Peço desculpas, Eric, estamos tentando encaixar uma das crianças pra você... - Ela fez uma pausa não tendo certeza se deveria falar sobre aquilo. - Achamos que seria bom para Dave que ele participasse, mas ele realmente não está facilitando as coisas. - Ela olhou inconscientemente para o garoto mais afastado, o mais velho de todos. Estava perto da porta com fones de ouvido o que parecia ser um rádio a pilhas pequeno.

Cartman a seguiu com o olhar e viu a cena, acompanhado por Kyle que também estava curioso.

- Posso falar com você um segundo? - Kyle sussurrou para o namorado que ouviu sem tirar os olhos do garoto. - Diretora, nos dê só um segundo, ok? - Ele sorriu gentil e ela assentiu enquanto os dois se afastavam alguns passos.

- Que foi? - Cartman perguntou franzindo o cenho e Kyle ainda olhou para o garoto por mais alguns segundos antes de começar a falar. - Esse moleque tem cara de quem é aqueles adolescentes pé no saco, cheio de problemas. Eu não estou a fim, Broflovski. - Ele concluiu já sabendo que Kyle certamente o incentivaria a ir falar com o garoto.

- Eu tenho certeza que você é a melhor pessoa para ajudá-lo aqui, Eric. - Kyle dizia sério, já sabendo que Eric não colocaria lá muito esforço mesmo. - Você é a pessoa para trabalhar com essas crianças se tivesse o mínimo de apatia e inteligência de perceber que você as entende melhor do que pensa. - Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar e Eric o encarou nos olhos, sabendo o que ele diria a seguir. - Você também não tem pai.

Fez-se um certo silêncio estranho entre os dois. Não por parte de Kyle, ele sabia a história de Eric melhor do que ninguém e era amigo íntimo dele o suficiente para tocar naquele assunto, mesmo sabendo que era algo que Cartman nunca queria sequer falar a respeito. Kyle sabia bem o quanto aquele assunto o incomodava e o quanto o deixava frustrado, nervoso e extremamente agressivo, comportamento esse que poderia durar até mesmo dias. Mas achou que o momento era propício porque sabia que, mesmo que estivesse tentando fingir que aquilo não o comovia, Cartman teve o mínimo de compaixão naquele momento e soube, mesmo que por um segundo, como aquele garoto se sentia.

- Pare de mexer com a minha cabeça, Kyle. - Ele disse sério para o namorado, respirando fundo. - É baixo pra caralho da sua parte usar isso pra me comover. - Cartman engoliu a seco diante do silêncio do ruivo. Não, ele não iria retirar o que disse. Não somente o garoto, mas sabia perfeitamente que o próprio Eric precisava daquilo. - Tá bom! - Ele disse entre dentes fechando os olhos conformado, não vendo o sorriso vitorioso contido nos lábios do judeu à sua frente.

- Vai lá falar com ele. - Kyle maneou a cabeça apontando para onde o garoto estava e Eric bufou. Odiava quando conseguiam convencê-lo a fazer algo que, no fundo, ele não queria. E naquele caso nem era birra ou desvio de caráter da parte dele. Ele simplesmente queria se proteger dos sentimentos que aquela situação pudessem lhe proporcionar porque se tinha coisa que Cartman sabia muito bem, era enterrar lá no fundo sua vulnerabilidade para que ninguém a encontrasse. Nunca. Muito menos uma criança-problema de quatorze anos.

- Você tem muita sorte que eu te amo muito. - Ele começou olhando nos olhos de Kyle. - Porque a vontade de te bater é grande, seu judeu idiota. - Ele saiu murmurando e Kyle apenas segurou o riso ao ver o outro parecendo uma criança birrenta marchando contra a vontade.

**Maybe I'm crazy but I**

_(Talvez eu seja louco mas eu)_**  
>Feel for once in my life<strong>

_(Sinto pela primeira vez na vida)_**  
>Like the stars in the sky have all aligned<strong>

_(Que as estrelas no céu estão todas alinhadas)_**  
>I never will deny that you and I...<strong>

_(Nunca negarei que eu e você...)_****

**We will live forever**

_(Nós vamos viver para sempre)_**  
>Love each other<strong>

_(Nos amarmos)_**  
>Die together<strong>

_(Morrer juntos)_**  
>How can we deny what feels so right?<strong>

_(Como posso negar o que parece tão certo?) _

Eric mordia a parte interna da boca sempre que estava nervoso e ansioso. Tanto que as vezes chegava a sangrar e doer. Ele tentou se acalmar, tentar pensar que seria apenas por dois dias e depois não teria mais que lidar com aquilo e nem ver a cara azeda daquele garoto. Ele se aproximou e o garoto o encarou de volta revirando os olhos e tirando os fones de ouvido.

- Olha, cara, não me leva a mal, não é nada pessoal, só não estou a fim de fazer isso. - Ele disse antes mesmo que Cartman pudesse dizer alguma coisa. O garoto era alto e e aparentava pelo menos uns 17 anos. Cartman reparou que o garoto tinha um pequeno curativo no queixo.

- Realmente essa curva do queixo é difícil, a gente se corta mesmo. - Ele disse depois de um breve silêncio, sabendo bem que aquele corte era provavelmente resultado de falta de habilidade para se barbear. O garoto tocou o rosto instintivamente e olhou Cartman por um segundo e logo desviou o olhar novamente.

Eric respirou fundo e encostou-se na parede ao lado de Dave, enterrou as mãos no jeans preto que usava e dobrou um dos joelhos apoiando o pé na parede, o garoto continuou ignorando-o sem cerimônias e ele continuava se perguntando porque as pessoas insistiam em querer ajudar quem claramente não queria ajuda.

- O que está ouvindo? - Eric perguntou fingindo não estar muito interessado. O garoto bufou e guardou o rádio no bolso, virando-se de frente para Cartman e, nesse momento, Eric pode ver que o garoto estava realmente perdendo a paciência. Provavelmente Eric era a quinta pessoa tentando convencê-lo de algo.

- Não ouviu quando eu disse que não estou interessado? - Ele disse num tom de voz agressivo e Cartman, com sua mania de erguer o queixo cada vez que falavam com ele daquele jeito, tentou manter-se calmo ao invés de "mandar à merda" e sair de perto.

- E o fato de eu ter continuado aqui não te fez perceber que eu não dou a mínima e você vai participar dessa parada sim? - Ele disse firme e o garoto arregalou um pouco os olhos.

- Você não pode falar comigo assim. - Dave disse quase rindo da situação. - E não pode me obrigar a fazer nada. Sou menor de idade e se fizer qualquer coisa, ligo para a polícia e denuncio. - Ele certamente já havia usado aquele argumento antes e, pela confiança que tinha quando falava, Cartman percebeu que as pessoas de certa forma acabavam cedendo a uma vontade ou outra dele já que ele tinha uma carta na manga.

Definitivamente aquela situação lhe era mais do que familiar.

- Você não vai fazer porra nenhuma. - Eric disse seguro, chegando mais perto do garoto que agora tinha que erguer um pouco a cabeça para encará-lo. - Pare de ser idiota com as pessoas que querem te ajudar e vai falar agora pra diretora que você mudou de ideia.

- Se não o que? - Dave nem disfarçou o tom desafiador.

- Se não eu racho a sua cara no meio. - Cartman respondeu sem demonstrar medo e com credibilidade. A última coisa que ele precisava era que aquele menino percebesse que ele jamais faria uma coisa daquelas com ele.

Dave encarou Cartman por mais alguns segundos antes de notar que realmente aquelas ameaças não funcionariam com o homem confiante à sua frente. Ele bufou, deu as costas ao jogador de basquete e, mesmo que sem nenhuma pressa, andou até a diretora que conversava com Kyle e disse a ela que havia conhecido Cartman e que decidiu que iria participar. Cartman notou o sorriso alegre da mulher e o olhar apaixonado de Kyle andando em sua direção.

- Você é o cara mais legal do mundo quando quer. - Foram as palavras discretas mas cheias de significado que Kyle usou para definir o quanto sentia-se orgulhoso do outro.

**We will live forever**

_(Nós vamos viver para sempre)_**  
>Love each other<strong>

_(Nos amarmos)_**  
>Give each other<strong>

_(Entregarmos um ao outro)_**  
>Isn't that the way that life's supposed to be?<br>**_(Não é assim que a vida deveria ser?)_

- Eu queria ficar no mesmo grupo que você. - Cartman disse um tanto quanto manhoso. - Já viu o meu grupo? - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e ouviu a risada gostosa do ruivo.

- Aposto que deve ser um clima maravilhoso. - Brincou ele divertindo-se ao imaginar como seria estar num grupo tão improvável.

- Aquele idiota daquele Damien nem deveria estar aqui. - Cartman dizia já ficando enfezado. - Que história é essa que ele estuda na universidade agora?

- Stan me contou, parece que o pai dele está querendo colocar ele na linha. - Kyle recomeçou lembrando-se da breve conversa que teve com o melhor amigo sobre aquilo. - A Wendy comentou com ele que as meninas o adoram agora. Ele é o "bad boy que estava preso". - Kyle riu ao explicar o clichê.

- Essas garotas... Depois não sabem porque se fodem. - Cartman respirou cansado e já perdendo o interesse no assunto. - Qual curso ele faz?

- História. - Kyle respondeu como se tivesse adivinhado a pergunta.

- Não sei como isso é possível, Damien tem o QI de uma batata. - Eric disse sem emoção.

- Damien é inteligente pra porra, você sabe muito bem disso. Pena que ele emprega para as coisas erradas. Ou pelo menos costumava. Ele parece diferente agora. - Kyle concluiu ao vê-lo conversando com uma menina com camiseta de banda.

- Pois pra mim ele continua o mesmo boçal de sempre. - Eric disse coçando a cabeça e chegando discretamente mais perto de Kyle. - Ei, eu quero ficar com você em Colorado Springs... Acha que poderíamos dormir juntos pelo menos?

- Ficou maluco? - Kyle disse em meio à risos, puxando Eric pela porta e saindo do salão principal.

Os dois seguiram pelo lado de fora, contornando a casa antiga que abrigava o orfanato, até ficarem um pouco longe do barulho e das pessoas. O ruivo abraçou o namorado e em seguida foi beijado tão carinhosamente que sentiu uma vontade enorme de realmente poder dormir com ele naquela noite. Toda vez que Eric o beijava daquele jeito, ele sentia-se a criatura mais amada da face da terra, chegava a ser contrastante com as palavras que Eric geralmente usava e a forma que se comportava no geral com os outros e, por isso mais do que tudo, sentia-se especial, único e seguro de saber que Cartman era apenas daquele jeito com ele e com mais ninguém. Não que Kyle fosse admitir seu lado um pouco egoísta, mas ter o privilégio de ter o melhor de Eric Cartman só para si realmente o fazia sentir melhor do que ele pudia descrever.

Aqueles breves segundos que Eric olhava pra ele quando afastavam seus rostos e paravam de se beijar, que o segurava pelo pescoço com aquelas mãos enormes e ele podia ver mais de perto aquele castanho pontilhado dos olhos transparentes de Eric, era o momento que ele tinha certeza que tinha encontrado sua alma gêmea e sorria. Sorria tendo a certeza, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram na vida, do que Eric sentia por ele.

**I use to think that my obsession**

_(Costumava pensar que minha obsessão)_**  
>Was just a phase that I go through<strong>

_(Era só uma fase eu estava passando)_**  
>And now I know without a question<strong>

_(E agora sem dúvidas eu sei)_**  
>You're the one, I always knew<strong>

_(Você é o único, eu sempre soube) _

- Temos que ir. - Cartman disse calmo sem a menor vontade de sair dali, voltando a abraçar Kyle, beijando seu pescoço tão devagar e de um jeito tão sensual que o ruivo realmente achou que era melhor saírem dali.

- Temos. - Kyle respondeu sentindo um arrepio lhe correr pelas costas quando Eric agarrou sua bunda. - Nem pense nisso! - Ele tentou se afastar rindo, já sabendo bem como aquilo terminaria.

- Eu sei, eu sei. - Cartman deu-se por vencido mas com certeza aqueles minutos ali o tinham ajudado muito a relaxar, sentia-se muito melhor.

Os dois ainda se tocavam e resistiam a sair dali, mas afastaram-se com uma velocidade absurda, pareciam ter tomado um verdadeiro choque elétrico ao ouvirem a risada de um Kenny McCormick companhado de um Stan Marsh com um sorriso maroto, quase infantil, se aproximando dos dois pela lateral da casa.

Cartman fechou os olhos aliviado e Kyle rendeu-se ao riso quando viu que se tratava de seus amigos. Era estranho ser aquele casal que todo mundo sabia mas ninguém sabia ao mesmo tempo. Eles não tinham conversado sobre contar às pessoas, mas era claro que ambos estavam um pouco inseguros quanto àquilo ainda.

- É sério que agora vamos ter que ficar passando por isso? - Kenny disse em meio aos risos divertidos e o jeito de olhar de Cartman que havia perdido um pouco da moral de "malvadão".

- Cala a boca, McCormick. - Eric disse sem ser agressivo, porque a verdade é que ele meio queria ria também. A risada de Kenny era uma das coisas mais engraçadas que ele já tinha escutado.

- Vão ficar se amassando escondido por aí? - Stan disse chegando mais perto de Kyle. - Parece que tem quinze anos, vocês não tem vergonha não?

- Cuidem da própria vida, ok? - Kyle disse rindo para o amigo, o empurrando de leve pelo ombro. - Estamos conversando só!

- Ô Kenny! - Stan foi agora que se rendeu aos risos. - Mão na bunda e beijo na boca agora é "conversar", tá sabendo dessa já? - Kenny, que já estava gargalhando, sentia que aquilo iria ter graça pra sempre e ele nunca mais iria conseguir parar de rir.

- Vai se foder, Marsh, sua putinha. - Cartman disse puxando o namorado mais pra perto, como se quisesse protegê-lo inconscientemente, mas Kyle mal conseguia segurar o riso também. - Estávamos conversando e outras coisas também. - Mas Stan estava com a mesma sensação que Kenny – aquilo seria engraçado para sempre.

- Vamos logo, tá todo mundo saindo. - Stan disse enquanto os quatro andavam de volta por onde tinham vindo.

- Como convenceu Dave a ir com você? - Kyle perguntou curioso.

- Disse que quebraria ele se ele não viesse. - Cartman usou uma normalidade absurda pra dizer aquilo e Stan o recriminou na hora.

- Que merda, Cartman!

- É claro que eu não vou fazer isso, seu retardado. - Cartman respondeu como se estivesse explicando o óbvio para alguém. - Mas ele não sabe disso.

Os quatro seguiram o caminho de volta discutindo as técnicas duvidosas de Cartman convencer um menino de quatorze anos de alguma coisa, mas fazia bastante sentido. Kyle teve certeza pelo jeito de falar do namorado que ele se identificou com o garoto mais do que admitiria. Stan contou que tinham escolhido pra ele uma menina de 10 anos, muito alegre. Kenny cuidaria de um menino de onze, que tinha acabado de chegar ao orfanato e Kyle, com uma menina de oito anos que tinha uma irmã menor, que havia ficado no grupo das meninas.

Mais do que ajudar, prestar solidariedade e tentar melhorar a vida da comunidade da cidade onde nasceram e passaram a vida inteira, aquelas crianças também tinham algo a ensinar a eles e eles mal sabiam daquilo.


	15. I keep my word

**Ever wonder 'bout what he's doin'**

_(Sempre me pergunto o que ele está fazendo)_

**How it all turned to lies**

_(Como tudo se tornou mentiras)_

**Sometimes I think that it's better**

_(Às vezes penso que é melhor)_

**To never ask why**

_(Nunca perguntar por quê)_

Quando todos já haviam chegado na Estação de Esqui de Colorado Springs, passava das oito horas da noite. Os alojamentos da estação estavam reservados para as crianças e as mulheres responsáveis pelo orfanato. Ficariam separados por gênero, tudo custeado previamente pela prefeitura de South Park em parceria com a própria Estação de Esqui que, uma vez por ano, dedicava alguns dias de baixa temporada para receber crianças carentes sem custo adicional. Haviam instrutores de esqui e patinação no gelo para dar aulas e ficarem responsáveis pelos passeios de trenó puxado por cães e lobos.

O lugar não era luxuoso, mas recebia turistas e locais todos os anos e era popular na região. Os garotos da universidade conheciam desde criança, eventualmente frequentavam o lugar com suas famílias e amigos. Ao lado da estação, havia um pequeno hotel onde os quartos foram pagos pela universidade, seria onde os garotos e as meninas iriam ficar por duas noites. Tinham café da manhã e almoço incluídos, mas existiam vários outros pubs, cafés e restaurantes ao redor da área para quem quisesse ter outra opção.

As crianças se reuniam com seus padrinhos no saguão da estação, onde foram recebidos pelo dono com chocolate quente, biscoitos de vários sabores, chás e bolinhos. Tudo muito simples, mas para a maioria deles, era quase melhor que Natal. Todos conversavam animadamente, brincavam, desenhavam e contavam histórias ao redor de uma pequena lareira, com cadeiras e um tapete vermelho felpudo, confortável.

As crianças menores no geral estavam acompanhadas pelas meninas, que pareciam ter mais jeito em cuidar de crianças pequenas. Estavam as quatro junto com cerca de dez crianças observando Damien fazer mágicas simples, com moedas saindo de orelhas e outras mágicas com cartas de baralho. Todas elas estavam maravilhadas vendo aquilo ser feito tão de perto, por mais que não fosse nada demais e não passasse de um hobby adolescente de Damien.

De longe, Pip olhava com mais intensidade do que deveria. A menina de quem tomava conta tinha cinco anos e morava no orfanato desde que nasceu. Ele a carregava nos braços pois a menina havia adormecido depois que ele leu uma história pra ela. Ela tinha as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e a cabeça deitada em seu ombro. Phillip a balançava de leve mesmo sabendo que ela não mostrava nem resquícios de que acordaria mesmo com o barulho das conversas. Ele tinha tirado a jaqueta para cobri-la melhor.

Ele tinha que admitir que não reconhecia direito o homem que via fazendo mágica, rindo e brincando com um bando de crianças. Aquele não se parecia com nada com o Damien que o ameaçou dias atrás, chegava a ser um pouco bizarro. Mas não conseguia controlar seus pensamentos, seu coração e, obviamente, independente do passado, era impossível não se comover com aquela cena. Especialmente se tratando de alguém sensível e romântico por natureza como Pip.

O que o fazia muito perceptivo.

Especialmente quando alguém olhava pra ele como se tivesse laser nos olhos. Igual Clyde estava fazendo naquele momento.

Ele estava em pé também ao redor da lareira tomando conta de Isaac, o garotinho fã dos Broncos que fora designado a ele. O menino também divertia-se com as mágicas de Damien, mas Clyde há muito havia parado de prestar atenção, quando focou em Pip, que não tirava os olhos de Damien há vários minutos e sequer percebeu que Clyde estava há menos de dois metros dali.

**Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame**

_(Onde há desejo vai haver uma chama)_

**Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned**

_(Onde há uma chama alguém logo vai se queimar)_

**But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die**

_(Mas só porque queima, não significa que você vai morrer)_

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

_(Você tem que levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)_

Phillip imediatamente sentiu seu rosto esquentar como se estivesse sido pego fazendo algo terrível, especialmente pela forma dúbia com que Clyde olhava pra ele, Pip não era bom com aquele misto de expressões, nunca sabia direito qual era a interpretação certa. Ele se dirigiu a uma das professoras e, num sussurro, pediu que ela levasse a pequena Barbara para a cama. A moça, gentilmente tirou a menina dos braços dele e a levou para a cama.

Quando Pip voltou a olhar para onde Clyde estava, o moreno alto já não estava mais. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar e olhou de um lado para a outro a procura dele – não era como se Clyde Donovan fosse um cara difícil de se esconder com todo aquele tamanho.

Ele saiu do saguão do alojamento da estação e sentiu o vento frio da noite cortar seu rosto, até mesmo machucar um pouco seus olhos. Ele pôs o casaco de volta e olhou ao longe a figura gigantesca de Donovan andando em direção ao hotel onde ficavam os quartos dos alunos. Ele andou na direção do namorado a passos largos para alcançá-lo antes que ele chegasse a seu destino, mas sem sucesso. Ele entrou alguns minutos depois de Clyde no hotel e subiu as escadas. O lugar tinha apenas dois andares e poucos quartos por andar, não tinha certeza de onde Clyde estava ficando, mas resolveu arriscar tentar segui-lo.

Ainda no primeiro andar, ouviu a última porta no fim do longo corredor se fechar, imaginou que só poderia ser ele. Andou até lá e bateu cuidadosamente na porta, não tinha certeza de Clyde estava sozinho ou com os membros de seu grupo.

- Clyde? - Ele chamou uma vez que ninguém atendeu quando ele deu a primeira batida. - Clyde, por favor, se você estiver aí, abre a porta. - Ele já estava sentindo aquele nó no estômago sabendo que uma discussão era bastante provável e, naquele momento, ele nem estava em posição de argumentar ou se defender.

- A porta está aberta. - Ele ouviu após alguns segundos de silêncio. Era definitivamente a voz de Clyde.

Pip respirou fundo e sem titubear abriu a porta dando de cara com um Clyde completamente nu, apenas amarrando uma toalha branca na cintura. Phillip respirou fundo e tinha acabado de perceber que, desde a festa a fantasia, os dois não dormiam juntos. Ele tinha o olhar tão fixo em Clyde que o jogador sentiu-se tão desejado que por um momento esqueceu que Phillip estava com os olhos grudados em Damien há poucos instantes.

- Bom saber que preciso ficar pelado pra que você olhe pra mim. - Ele provocou tirando a toalha da cintura, ficando de costas para o namorado.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. - Phillip tentou começar a se explicar mas não tinha exatamente uma real explicação do porque estava tão encantado por Damien.

- Será que sei, Phillip? - Clyde continuou enquanto entrava no banheiro ligando o chuveiro.

- Clyde, eu sou completamente apaixonado por você! - Pip dizia com sinceridade na voz e Clyde sabia que, ao menos aquilo, era verdade mesmo. - Não tem nada acontecendo entre mim e o Damien ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Ele se aproximou do moreno alto que agora voltava ao quarto exibindo novamente aquele corpo digno de um Apolo. Clyde buscou a tolha branca em cima da cama quando sentiu o toque gelado das mãos de Pip em um de seus ombros. O jogador virou-se de frente pra ele e tentou resistir àqueles olhos azuis intensos, os lábios rosados e o rosto parcialmente coberto pelos cabelos loiros. Ele segurou o rosto de Pip e o beijou jogando-o contra a parede do quarto de uma maneira não muito agressiva, mas certamente como se quisesse tomar de volta o que era seu.

Segurou Pip pelos quadris levantando-o do chão alguns centímetros enquanto sentia seu próprio membro endurecendo e beijava Phillip de maneira cada vez mais intensa, mais forte, com mais língua e com uma das mãos espalmadas segurando sua coxa levantando uma de suas pernas.

Realmente se tinha algo que fazia Phillip esquecer qualquer coisa – e qualquer um – eram aquelas pegadas fortes e dominadoras de Clyde. Ele realmente era algo insaciável na cama, seu excesso de testosterona pelo estilo de vida que levava o deixava como um verdadeiro predador sexual, que urrava, gemia alto, respirava forte e exalava aquele cheiro de homem característico que, em todas as vezes, fazia com que Pip se sentisse tonto, desnorteado e incapacitado de se negar a qualquer coisa, se esquivar, fugir ou segurar a vontade de chupá-lo não importando onde estivessem.

**Funny how the heart can be deceiving**

_(Engraçado como o coração pode ser enganado)_

**More than just a couple times**

_(Mais do que uma ou duas vezes)_

**Why do we fall in love so easy?**

_(Por que nos apaixonamos tão facilmente?)_

**Even when it's not right**

_(Mesmo quando não é certo?)_

- Estou atrapalhando? - Damien Thorn era a criatura mais inconveniente da face da terra.

Clyde virou imediatamente para ver de quem se tratava e Pip tomou um susto tão grande que teve certeza que seu coração pulou uma batida.

- Vai embora daqui agora. - As palavras ditas pro Clyde nem pareciam ter saído dele. Ele era geralmente um cara doce, tranquilo e por isso era difícil imaginar aquele tom gutural, cheio de ódio impulsivamente saindo de sua boca. Ele segurou Phillip perto de si de uma maneira tão brusca que o loiro sentia seu braço doer.

- Esse é o meu quarto também. - Damien disse jogando a mochila em cima da cama. Ele não estava demonstrando, mas estava com tanta raiva que definitivamente poderia matar alguém aquela noite.

- A gente conversa depois, meu amor. - Pip disse sussurrando no ouvido de Clyde e tentando se desvencilhar da mão pesada do jogador.

- Você não vai sair daqui. - Ele disse olhando firme para o loiro no mesmo tom que falou com Damien.

- Você está machucando ele, seu gorila estúpido. - Damien disse não conseguindo esconder a raiva ao ver a clara expressão desconfortável de Pip com seu braço.

Clyde o soltou imediatamente, realmente não havia se dado conta. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e realmente tinha que admitir que Pip parecia assustado e Damien agora é quem parecia um psicopata, com seus olhos praticamente flamejando de ódio. Aos poucos, era como se o jogador fosse voltando ao normal.

- Depois eu ligo pra você. - Pip continuava falando baixo e tentando de todas as formas não olhar para Damien, pois sabia que era o que faltava para que os dois homens ao seu lado começassem a se comportar como animais pré-históricos brigando por comida. - Por favor se acalme. - Foram as palavras finais do estudando de Arte que deixou o quarto com a mesma velocidade que entrou. Nem Damien nem Clyde o impediram, apenas permaneceram encarando um ao outro sem dizer nada.

- Você deveria ter vergonha nessa sua cara, Damien, e perceber quando perdeu e tirar seu time de campo. - Clyde dizia sem se importar de estar completamente nu, ainda de pau duro.

Damien não respondeu, deu uma boa olhada no corpo de Clyde, provocando obviamente. Parou por alguns segundos no membro do jogador, como se quisesse perceber cada detalhe do corpo liso e sem pêlos de um homem que era quase o dobro do seu tamanho, apesar de terem basicamente a mesma altura.

- Tirar meu time? - Damien riu com a comparação. - Acredito que se está nesse estado é justamente porque viu o que aconteceu lá no saguão. - Ele estava quase orgulhoso daquilo, de saber que seu precioso Pip gastou alguns minutos de vida olhando pra ele. - Acho que você deve deixar Phillip escolher com quem quer ficar.

- Escolher? - Clyde quase gargalhou nervoso enquanto amarrava a toalha na cintura. - Ele está _comigo! _Não há nada que você possa fazer, Damien, que não aceitar esse fato. Ele não tem nada pra escolher, ele é _meu_. - Clyde estava espumando de raiva mas tentava controlar-se e parecer superior. Pela cara de Damien ao ouvir aquelas palavras, percebeu que realmente havia funcionado. - Agora saia daqui, eu não vou dividir o quarto com você.

- Você não terá escolha. Butters e Cartman escolheram o melhor quarto primeiro e eu duvido que algum deles queira trocar com você. - Damien disse sentando-se na cama onde tinha colocado a mochila.

- Você está brincando com a minha cara... - Clyde passou uma das mãos pelo rosto com raiva. - Eu preciso tomar banho definitivamente. - Ele disse tirando a toalha da cintura e novamente recebendo o olhar provocador de Damien enquanto pegava cuecas limpas na mochila. - E pare de me olhar, seu esquisito.

- Só estou tentando entender o que Pip viu num cabeça-oca feito você, Clyde. - Ele disse suspirando e olhando para a bunda jogador, mas Clyde não se ofendeu, apenas revirou os olhos. - Mas acho que agora entendo. - Damien sorriu passando a língua pelos lábios e não fazendo nenhuma questão de disfarçar que realmente estava quase comendo Clyde com os olhos.

- Vai se foder, Damien. O que eu e Pip temos é muito mais do que sexo. Ele me ama pelo que eu sou, não importa o corpo que eu tenha. Você o conhece, deveria saber que ele não se envolve por causa de físico. - Clyde quase sentiu que deveria defender a honra de Pip de certa forma.

- Eu sei, mas também sei que você também pode ser um parque de diversões, Clyde. - Damien cerrou os olhos levantando-se e andando na direção de Clyde, ficando a centímetros de distância dele.

- É a sua cara objetificar as pessoas mesmo, Damien. - O jogador disse pensativo.

- Nossa, está usando palavras difíceis, Clyde. - Damien agora era um sussurro perto do rosto de Clyde, que mordia o maxilar com raiva de tê-lo tão perto daquele jeito. - Continua, estou quase de pau duro.

Clyde imediatamente e já completamente sem paciência, segurou Damien pelo colarinho da jaqueta o jogando contra a parede com força, com raiva. Damien, como se já tivesse previsto aquilo, apenas sorriu, gemendo baixinho de dor quando suas costas tocaram a parede.

- Sabe que pode me bater se quiser, não vou nem revidar. - Damien começou sentindo a respiração de Clyde em seu rosto. - Pode acabar comigo, pode me jogar pela janela se achar que é uma boa ideia. - Ele fez uma pausa e Clyde começou a sentir-se tentado a fazer tudo aquilo mesmo. - Mas nada vai mudar o fato de que Phillip tem sentimentos por mim. Não importa o que faça, não pode mudar isso, Clyde. Nem todo seu dinheiro, nem seu contrato com os Broncos, nem seu corpo e nem a surra que quer me dar. - Ele percebeu que, mesmo com raiva, Clyde sabia daquilo. Por um momento apenas torceu para que ele acreditasse naquilo, pois a última coisa que queria, era sentir um soco daquela mão pesada de jogar de Clyde Donovan.

Clyde sabia que aquilo era verdade, que não se tratava apenas de uma cartada, uma provocação, palavras vazias que Damien dava um jeito de terem significado. Era verdade que Pip estava confuso, que tinha um passado intenso com Damien e que aquele moreno alto, com olhos perigosos e um sorriso amarelo tinha ocupado um capítulo inteiro no livro da vida de Pip. E não haveria surra no mundo capaz de apagar aquilo.

**Ever worry that it might be ruined?**

_(Já se pensou que isso pode ser arruinado?)_

**Does it make you wanna cry?**

_(Te faz querer chorar?)_

**When you're out there doin' what you're doin'**

_(Quando está por aí fazendo o que faz)_

**Are you just getting by?**

_(Ou está apenas sobrevivendo?)_

O jogador soltou Damien e alinhou a postura, respirou fundo mais de uma vez e se afastou. Parte dele já estava cansado das provocações de Damien, mas outra parte dele dizia que aquilo fazia parte do jogo de Thorn: cansar as pessoas. Se ele não pudesse derrotá-lo, ele o cansaria até que desistisse. Isso geralmente funcionaria e especialmente com relacionamentos, até que a coisa ficasse insustentável, até que Damien percebesse que tinha espaço.

Mas Damien nunca teve a resposta que queria, apenas observou Clyde parecer resignado entrando no banheiro com sua toalha e sua roupa íntima. Era verdade que ele bateu a porta com uma força desnecessária.

Damien respirou fundo e jogou-se de volta na cama, fechou os olhos e, ao menos quando eu estava sozinho, podia relaxar sua mente que raramente se aquietava. Gostava de pensar que aquilo estava funcionando e sabia que tudo que precisava era uma próxima chance de estar sozinho com Pip e, antes mesmo de voltarem pra faculdade, ele sabia que encontraria a oportunidade perfeita.

Já passava das dez da noite quando finalmente os garotos estavam com tempo para conversarem sem estar com as crianças por perto, que já dormiam há pelo menos uma hora. Kyle tinha uma caneca de chá verde em mãos e, perto da lareira, conversava com Stan, sobre o dia que tiveram, sobre Cartman e o final de semana que passaram juntos.

- Sabe que eu ainda acho graça em falar disso. - Kyle dizia rindo conversando com o melhor amigo mas, de longe, observava Eric conversando com Butters e parecia animado, provavelmente falando sobre os planos do dia seguinte. - Quer dizer, sempre fomos íntimos, todos nós, não é como se nunca tivéssemos nos visto sem roupa ou algo assim.

- Isso é verdade, mas não é a mesma coisa. - Stan dizia pensativo.

- Claro que não, mas mesmo assim não foi tão difícil. - Kyle dizia mas não sabia até que ponto poderia ir sem deixar a conversa estranha. - Mas Eric é um cara extremamente... sexual. - Ele queria usar um adjetivo mais real, mas pela cara que Stan olhava pra ele, percebeu que nada poderia ser mais claro naquele momento.

- Eu realmente estou com dúvidas se quero falar sobre isso com você. - Stan dizia rindo e Kyle quase se afogou quando tomou um gole de seu chá. - Somos amigos desde sempre, mas também sou amigo dele e acho que não estou preparado para tantos detalhes!

- Não se preocupe, nem eu estou pronto pra dividir. - O ruivo dizia ainda se divertindo com a situação apesar de ser um tanto constrangedora. O que o fez pensar que envolvia alguma espécie de auto-preconceito, já que se aquilo se tratasse de uma garota, independentemente do quão bem a conhecia, não teriam problemas em comentar os detalhes sórdidos.

Aparentemente com homens a coisa era um pouco diferente.

- Estou vendo que Cartman e Butters estão se dando bem aparentemente, apesar daquele grupo... - Stan pensou um pouco antes de completar. - Aquele grupo é uma bomba atômica.

- Concordo. - Kyle disse arqueando as sobrancelhas e observando Butters anotar algumas coisas que Eric dizia. - Mas talvez seja o que faz funcionar, imagine se isso fosse uma competição...

- Eles ganhariam. - Stan filosofou pensando na fortaleza que poderiam formar juntando o poder persuasivo de Cartman, com a manipulação de Damien, a força de Clyde e a capacidade de direcionamento de Butters. - Ainda bem que não é, eu diria.

- Ei. - Kenny disse se aproximando dos dois. - Estou morto, acho que vou dormir. - O loiro disse massageando as têmporas. - Steve é muito ativo, não sei se terei energia pra cuidar desse garoto. - Ele dizia rindo lembrando-se do menino hiperativo que tinham escolhido pra ele. - Estávamos brincando de esconde-esconde, eu demorei quase vinte minutos pra achar o moleque e ele estava dormindo dentro do armário de limpeza. - Kenny dizia lembrando do breve pânico que passou quando não conseguia achar o menino.

- Eu passei muito tempo com a Wendy, acho que dei sorte. - Kyle dizia tocando o ombro de Kenny em forma de apoio. - Julie é muito doce, mas quis ficar o tempo todo com a irmã, Anne, que está com Wendy... Julie tem sérios problemas de confiança. Já percebi isso em apenas algumas horas.

- Wendy estava muito comovida com isso também. - Stan tomou a palavra. - Ela estava me contando que as meninas meio que já passaram por três ou quatro orfanatos. Nunca dá certo de adotá-las, pois querem ficar juntas e os pais geralmente só querem uma delas.

- Bom, aí está o problema de confiança. - Kenny acrescentou o óbvio. - Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã, de repente podemos até encontrar uma forma de ajudar.

- Contem comigo, Julie é muito madura pra idade dela, fiquei até assustado. - Kyle comentou lembrando das poucas palavras ditas pela meninas, mas ainda assim não condizentes com uma menina de 10 anos.

- A pequena também queria muito ficar perto de Alexia, a menina que está com Butters. - Stan continuou. - Acho que as duas têm a mesma idade, deve ser por isso. Podemos falar com ele pra tentar fazermos atividades com as três juntas.

- Cara, muito boa ideia Stan. - O ruivo comentou animado dando o último gole em seu chá.

- Até porque acho bom que isso nos aproxime um pouco mais do Butters. - Kenny direcionou o olhar para o loiro que agora estava sozinho guardando algumas coisas em sua própria mochila e Cartman se aproximava dos três. - Ele está precisando se aproximar de nós, está muito andando com Damien.

- Quem? Butters? - Cartman intrometeu-se na conversa ficando ao lado de Kyle, passando o braço pelo ombro do ruivo. Stan e Kenny olharam a cena como se fossem duas crianças prontas para tirar sarro. - E nem comecem. - Cartman ficou sério já conhecendo bem aquelas caras. - Estamos juntos e vocês já sabem, e se alguém estiver achando ruim, é só avisar que a gente resolve lá fora. - O problema de Cartman era mesmo querer compensar demais.

- Ninguém está achando ruim, Cartman... - Kenny disse rindo. - Mas acho que vai levar um tempo pra gente se acostumar. Não que isso seja novidade pra alguém, você disfarçava muito mal...

- Kenny, você adora falar que "já sabia" das coisas depois que elas já aconteceram. Muito conveniente. - Cartman disse sem se importar muito, no fundo sabia que Kenny era mais esperto do que as pessoas pensavam.

- Mas voltando ao assunto que interessa... - Stan interrompeu os dois. - Cartman, você vai ficar no quarto com quem? Eu sei que eles separaram dois por quarto.

- Vou ficar com Butters. - Cartman disse e os outros três arregalaram os olhos.

- E vai deixar Clyde e Damien sozinhos? Eric! - Kyle disse recriminando a atitude do namorado.

- Eles vão se matar, Cartman. - Kenny disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Meu quarto e do Butters é o melhor. E eu não vou sair de lá e nem ele. - Cartman respondeu com o mesmo tom de obviedade. - Eu queria ficar com Clyde, mas... - Ele disse ligeiramente frustrado. - Na verdade vocês sabem com quem eu de fato queria ficar, né. - Ele disse com um meio sorriso, quem visse, diria que ele até estava um pouco com vergonha. Mas os três riram e Kyle ficou vermelho.

- Vamos parar com isso, por favor. - O ruivo disse sorrindo.

- Cedo demais? - Eric perguntou e Kenny e Stan responderam um sonoro "sim" em uníssono.

- Certo, certo. Eu acho uma boa ideia mesmo, Eric. - Kyle voltou a referir-se ao fato de Cartman e Butters dividirem o quarto. - Butters está precisando voltar a ser nosso amigo, ele anda meio estranho.

Cartman não respondeu mas sabia melhor que todos o que estava acontecendo. Viu-se feliz e imaginou que realmente tinha causado um dano muito maior do que admitiria em voz alta. Pensou em contar a história para os amigos mesmo depois de tantos anos, mas achou que seria mais recriminado que compreendia. Não que fosse alguma novidade os amigos não segurarem a língua quando se tratava de dizer a ele que ele estava errado. Mas aquilo era um pouco mais grave do que ele calculou na época e, inclusive, estava com Kyle agora, não queria deixar o ruivo desconfiado ou preocupado com o fato de que Butters ainda tinha sentimentos por Eric, o que era óbvio.

Decidiu não dizer nada, embora soubesse, pelo histórico de amizade de Kenny e Butters, que o loiro à sua frente desconfiava de algo. Virou o rosto para acompanhar Butters deixando o saguão do alojamento provavelmente indo para o hotel.

- É, vou conversar com ele. - Foi tudo que Cartman disse sentindo Kyle o abraçar pela cintura.

- Boa noite, rapazes. - A diretora do orfanato aproximou-se dos quatro claramente preocupada e apreensiva. Os quatro responderam baixinho percebendo a aflição dela. - Eric, você sabe nos dizer onde Dave poderia estar?

- O que? - Eric estranhou a pergunta, lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter deixado o garoto em seu quarto no alojamento quando chegaram à Estação. O garoto chegou com o ônibus e ficou com Eric o tempo todo durante a confraternização da chegada. - Não... Quer dizer, ele estava comigo o tempo todo. Não conversamos muito, mas fizemos planos do que fazer amanhã e ele quis ir pro quarto mais cedo, disse que queria ouvir música e descansar. - Eric sentiu-se um pouco amador de ter acreditado naquilo, mas a realidade é que ele estava quase feliz de ter se livrado do garoto mais cedo aquele dia, assim poderia ficar com Kyle.

- Ele não está no quarto e não conseguimos encontrá-lo. - Ela disse arrumando o casaco fino de lã que vestia.

- Nós vamos procurá-lo. - Stan foi o primeiro a se manifestar. - Não se preocupe, senhora.

- É, fazemos questão de ajudar. - Kenny complementou e Kyle concordou com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, diretora Marshall, vou encontrá-lo, tem a minha palavra. - Eric dizia franzindo o cenho e ela realmente viu que ele falava sério, mas na verdade estava furioso e os outros três perceberam.

Quando ela se afastou, Eric bufou quando os amigos o cercaram. Ele estava frustrado pois sentia que aquele menino, ele gostando ou não, era responsabilidade dele, e o fato dele ter sumido não apenas o fazia sentir-se culpado, mas pior, o fazia sentir-se incapaz, como se tivesse falhado em algo e isso sem dúvidas, pra ele, era a pior coisa que ele poderia sentir.

- Onde você acha que ele pode ter ido, Cartman? - Stan perguntou já pegando o celular para olhar o mapa da região.

- Ele disse alguma coisa pra você sobre fugir? Sobre alguém? - Kenny perguntou, meticuloso em seu raciocínio. - Tem alguma ideia se ele pode ter ido especificamente para o orfanato ou estava já querendo fugir de lá?

- Ele não queria vir. - Eric respondeu. - Isso é tudo que eu sei, e realmente não fui a melhor pessoa do mundo com ele... Caralho, se alguma coisa acontecer com esse moleque... - Eric disse esmurrando a parede de madeira maciça, e mal prestando atenção na dor.

- Calma. - Kyle dizia olhando nos olhos dele, tentando sentir o mesmo, mas também estava preocupado. - Não vamos alarmar ninguém, vamos cada um para um lado.

Eric pensou por uns minutos olhando pela janela, tentando conectar alguma pista do que o garoto havia dito pra ele em alguma conversa no início daquela noite, mas não conseguia pensar em nada, precisava antes desanuviar a raiva que estava sentindo especialmente porque parecia que tinha sido enganado por um garoto idiota de 14 anos e aquilo mexia com seu orgulho pessoal.

- Stan, me deixa ver esse mapa. - Ele teve um pequeno _insight_ ao perceber onde estavam.

O moreno alto passou o celular para as mãos de Eric que olhou atentamente onde estava, dando zoom na tela e criando direções em sua mente.

- Eu já sei onde ele está. - Cartman disse confiante devolvendo o celular para o amigo. - Kenny está certo, ele está fugindo.

- É o que órfãos geralmente fazem. - Foi a resposta do loiro que aos poucos ficava mais tranquilo ao perceber a segurança de Cartman, que colocava a jaqueta de frio preparando-se para sair.

- Vamos com você. - Kyle disse prestativo.

- Não precisa. - Cartman ajeitou o capuz da jaqueta colocando as mãos nos bolsos. - Ele está indo para a velha estação de trem há 3 quilômetros daqui, aquela que vai pra Denver.

- Como tem tanta certeza? - Stan perguntou franzindo o cenho e Cartman respirou fundo não querendo admitir muito aquilo, mas falou por fim quando puxou o zíper da jaqueta até o queixo.

- Porque ele não queria vir. Eu sabia, estava fácil demais. - Ele respondeu checando as chaves do carro no bolso. - Ele só aceitou vir porque teve alguma ideia. Volto logo. - Eric saiu com pressa e pisando pesado no chão indo até seu carro.

A estrada estava praticamente vazia até a antiga estação de trem. Cartman não parecia muito preocupado com a velocidade, pois realmente deu um novo sentido à expressão "pisar fundo". Só parou de morder a parte interna da bochecha quando sentiu gosto de sangue.

Não demorou muito para chegar onde queria, mesmo parecendo uma águia olhando ao redor da estrada para ver se não via o garoto andando sozinho, mas estava realmente tudo vazio. Por alguns momentos, chegou mesmo a pensar o pior, mas logo afastava o pensando, pois acelerava o carro ainda mais quando coisas ruins lhe minavam a mente.

Estacionou o carro derrapando e cantando pneus, chamando atenção de algumas poucas pessoas que estavam do lado de fora do local. Saiu do veículo e correu até dentro do lugar olhando em cada canto das cabines que emitiam passagens e então viu Dave, deitado num banco velho usando a mochila como travesseiro e dois casacos para se cobrir.

Poucas vezes na vida Eric Cartman sentiu aquele alívio como se subisse de volta à superfície da água para respirar.

Não queria demonstrar que estava uma pilha de nervos, andou sem muita pressa até o banco onde o garoto estava deitado, enterrou as mãos nos bolsos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Alguns instantes antes de chegar até ele, pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para os três amigos avisando que tinha encontrado o garoto, que poderiam tranquilizar a todos que logo estariam voltando.

Ele ficou parado de frente para o banco esperando ser notado pelo garoto que, quando o viu ali, mal podia acreditar. Dave bufou com raiva, ajeitou os cabelos tirando os casacos de cima de si e puxando a mochila para o chão, colocando sobre seus pés, como se desse espaço para o jogador sentar, e Cartman assim o fez.

O moreno alto não sabia bem por onde começar, não queria ser agressivo e não queria ser condescendente ao mesmo tempo. Queria naquele momento, sem nem saber por que, enfiar alguma coisa produtiva na cabeça daquele garoto e se frustrava muito por não saber o que dizer para convencê-lo de que estava sendo infantil e idiota sem exatamente usar esses adjetivos.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? - Dave perguntou sem olhar Cartman, resignado e tendo a certeza que aquele cara era mesmo teimoso e não o deixaria ir a lugar nenhum.

- E por que não saberia? - Cartman perguntou como se aquilo fosse óbvio. - É o que qualquer idiota faria.

O garoto respirou fundo cansado, pegou a mochila e colocou no ombro direito, juntou seus casacos e preparava-se para sair. Se Cartman quisesse que ele ficasse, teria que amarrá-lo no carro. Eric levantou-se junto com ele e percebeu que ser "ele mesmo" não iria funcionar.

- Espera. - Eric disse tentando catar o mínimo de paciência dentro de si. O garoto não disse nada, apenas parou virando-se de frente para Cartman com cara de poucos amigos. - É o que eu faria. - Ele disse por fim. - Por isso sei que estaria aqui.

- Está querendo dizer que sabe alguma coisa de mim? - O garoto sorriu irônico. - Você não sabe nada sobre mim, sou só o seu projeto social de final de semana, cara.

- Não, não é. - Cartman chegou mais perto do garoto. - Eu nem queria estar aqui, essa é que é a verdade.

- E por que veio então? - Dave largou a mochila no chão e, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Cartman percebeu que estava começando a realmente se aproximar do menino.

- Porque meus amigos estão aqui e um deles insistiu muito pra que eu viesse, achando que seria uma boa ideia. - Ele foi parcialmente sincero. Não mencionou o que Kyle realmente era.

- Senhor Cartman...

- Eric. - Ele corrigiu interrompendo.

- Eric. - O garoto repetiu dando a entender que aquilo não significava qualquer tipo de intimidade de qualquer forma. - Eu só quero ir para a Califórnia cuidar da minha vida.

Cartman deu uma sonora gargalhada. Não só pelo fato daquilo ser totalmente infundado para qualquer pessoa, especialmente para um menor de idade, mas porque realmente aquele menino era mais parecido com ele do que ele jamais iria imaginar.

- E vai fazer o que lá? - Cartman dizia em meio a risos.

- Vou pra San Diego tentar encontrar meu pai. - Ele disse sério, decidido. Cartman parou de rir.

O jogador respirou fundo e realmente não sabia o que poderia falar para fazer o garoto mudar de ideia, pois aquilo realmente era a situação mais difícil que ele já tinha enfrentado e, novamente, iria ter que fazer algo que fugia o tempo todo: criar empatia e falar de suas próprias feridas nunca curadas.

- Certo... - Ele começou voltando a sentar-se no banco que estavam antes. - Sente-se.

- Pra quê? - O garoto perguntou franzindo o cenho. - Ou melhor, por que eu deveria confiar em você?

Eric achou que aquela sim era uma pergunta bastante razoável. Ele certamente não confiaria numa pessoa que conheceu há poucas horas, especialmente para falar de seu pai ou de algo extremamente íntimo, perturbador e que ainda doía muito.

- Porque você pensa que não sei o que está passando, mas eu sei sim. - Ele foi sincero a um ponto que poucas pessoas já tinham visto. - Eu também não conhecia meu pai até o começo desse ano. - E aí estava, um de seus maiores segredos que nem seus amigos sabiam. - Nunca soube quem ele era e recentemente consegui encontrá-lo.

O garoto percebeu que Eric estava tão desconfortável de falar aquilo que não tinha como ser mentira. Eles trocaram olhares e então Dave cedeu e sentou-se ao lado do jogador de basquete.

- Sua vez. - Eric disse ao ver que o garoto estava um pouco mais aberto, sentado ao seu lado, encarando o próprio Adidas velho.

- Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci. - Ele começou e Cartman percebeu que ele também não queria falar sobre aquilo. - Meu pai foi embora quando minha mãe ainda estava grávida e fui criado pela minha tia, irmã da minha mãe, até os 3 anos, ela era minha única família mas morreu de câncer. - Ele contava como quem já havia repetido aquela história triste algumas boas vezes. Eric sentiu-se mal pelo garoto.

- E como sabe que seu pai está em San Diego?

- Minha tia tinha dito para uma assistente social um pouco antes de morrer. Ela deixou o nome a cidade de onde ele era quando namorava minha mãe.

- Dave, me desculpe, mas não posso deixar você ir. - Cartman foi até carinhoso ao dizer, mas firme. - Sabe que preciso te levar de volta. Têm pessoas pra ajudar, existem meios de fazer isso.

- Você realmente acha que é a primeira vez que isso acontece? - E lá estava o garoto enfezado novamente. - Sempre me prometem coisas e nunca cumprem. Talvez meu pai esteja também procurando por mim.

- E talvez ele não esteja. - Cartman disse recebendo um olhar triste como resposta. - Você precisa estar preparado pra isso, não sabe o que esperar. Você tem 14 anos, cara, não pode sair por aí achando que vai conseguir alguma coisa. Pegou carona pra chegar até aqui? - O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça. - Está vendo? Ficou louco? Você é menor de idade, é responsabilidade do orfanato, acha mesmo que ninguém procuraria por você? E se a pessoa que te trouxe até aqui, _não tivesse trazido_? - Ele entendeu a implicação de Cartman que ele poderia estar morto ou ter sofrido qualquer tipo de abuso.

- Por que se importa? Porque acha que sou criança? Porque eu não sou. - Ele disse num tom de voz mais alto.

- Se quer ser tratado como o adulto que pensa que é, saiba que fugir no meio da noite sem ter pra onde ir não é uma atitude muito esperta. - Cartman respondeu no mesmo tom e o garoto se calou. - Vamos, vou te levar de volta.

- Eu não vou voltar, pode me bater se quiser. - Dave realmente acreditava que Eric estava pronto para dar uma surra nele a qualquer momento.

- Não vou te bater. - Eric disse levantando-se do banco e ficando de frente para o garoto que parecia mais assustado do que bravo. - Mas se vier comigo, tem a minha palavra que vamos encontrar seu pai.

- E por que eu acreditaria em você? Todos dizem o mesmo! - O garoto disse e Cartman percebeu que ele realmente queria acreditar naquilo daquela vez.

- Por que eu estaria aqui se não me importasse? - Eric respondeu convicto. - Eu não tenho obrigação de estar aqui, provavelmente sua diretora chamaria a polícia ou qualquer algo assim e você teria que voltar pra lá de qualquer jeito, ou pra qualquer outro orfanato. - Eric disse e pode ver os olhos do garoto marejados. - Eu prometo que vou te ajudar, confie em mim. - Ele disse abaixando-se na frente dele. - Sei que não estou em posição de pedir o que quer que seja de você, mas se me conhecesse... Ou melhor, quando me conhecer, vai saber que eu tenho vários desvios, mas eu cumpro o que eu digo.

O garoto ainda titubeou alguns segundos, deixou uma lágrima teimosa escorrer pelo rosto, mas aparentemente aquele homem à sua frente não iria a lugar nenhum e, por alguma razão, pela primeira vez em anos, gostou de ter a certeza daquilo. Levantou-se e seguiu com Cartman até o Porsche estacionado de qualquer jeito no frio.

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

_(Você tem que levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)_


	16. Kisses, alcohol and orgies

**I will not make**

_(Não cometerei)_

**The same mistakes that you did**

_(Os mesmos erros que você)_

**I will not let myself**

_(Não me permitirei)_

**Cause my heart so much misery**

_(Causar ao meu coração tanto sofrimento)_

Já era quase meia-noite quando Kyle Broflovski deu duas batidas no quarto de Butters e Cartman. Tinha lido a mensagem do namorado que, além de dizer que estavam bem e voltando, ainda pedia para que ele fosse ao quarto de hotel que dividiria com Butters para avisar o loiro do ocorrido, especialmente para que ele não ficasse preocupado com o fato de Eric chegar tarde, provavelmente ainda conversaria um pouco com Dave antes de ir dormir.

O loiro alto abriu a porta vestindo uma camiseta simples branca e calças de moletom cinza. Estava descalço e com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados.

- Ei, Kyle. - Ele abriu a porta surpreso dando espaço pro outro passar.

- E aí, cara. - Kyle entrou sorrindo educado, murmurando um "com licença". - Prometo não demorar, sei que está tarde.

- Sem problemas. - Butters respondeu e então Kyle notou que ele estava lendo "O Senhor das Moscas", quando o loiro pôs um pedaço de papel como marcador de página, soltando o livro sobre a cama que seria de Cartman. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. - Kyle respondeu rápido tranquilizando-o. - Na verdade, aconteceu sim, mas já foi resolvido.

- O que houve? - O estudante de literatura sentou-se na própria cama e apontou para a outra, ao seu lado, indicando que Kyle poderia igualmente sentar-se.

- Dave fugiu. - O ruivo disse e Butters mostrou-se assustado. - Mas já o encontramos, ele está voltando. - Kyle tratou de dizer logo ao ver que o outro se preocupou. - É por isso que estou aqui, pra avisar que Eric foi atrás dele e é por isso não chegou ainda. Só pra você não se preocupar.

- Pensei que ele estivesse com você, Kenny e Stan, por isso não estava preocupado. - Butters respondeu sério. - Mas obrigado por avisar. Onde o Dave estava?

- Na estação velha, aquela que vai pra Denver. - Kyle explicou sentando-se de frente para Butters, na outra cama.

- E como o encontraram?

- Bem, Kenny mencionou que ele poderia ter fugido e Cartman calculou o que ele tivesse indo para a estação, já que fica perto daqui. - Kyle explicou superficialmente.

- É, faz sentido. - Butters riu dando de ombros.

- Acho que o Eric criou uma boa sintonia com aquele garoto. - Kyle comentou com um sorriso de canto. - Acertou em cheio onde ele estava...

- Claro que acertou. - Butters sorriu olhando para os próprios pés. - É o que ele teria feito. - Ele concluiu olhando para Kyle, que ficou um tanto surpreso com a colocação. Lembrou-se então do quão bem Butters conhecia Cartman.

Butters mal tinha terminado de falar e percebeu que Kyle havia recebido outra mensagem no celular. Era Cartman, dizendo que estavam quase chegando e que estava com saudades. Kyle sorriu de um jeito que entregou o jogo que Butters já estava desconfiado.

- Falando nele... - O ruivo complementou apontando para o celular ainda sorrindo.

- Estão juntos, não é? - Butters disse e Kyle ficou automaticamente sem graça. Por mais que ele soubesse que aquilo aparentemente não era novidade para as pessoas, ele ainda levaria um tempo para se acostumar com o fato de que Eric Cartman era seu namorado.

- Estamos, estamos. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso contido, encabulado. Mas tentou parecer casual, como se encarasse com normalidade.

- Fico feliz. - Não era inteiramente mentira mas também não era verdade. - Já contaram pras pessoas?

- Bom, Stan e Kenny sabem. Mas não é como se fôssemos anunciar por aí, mas Cartman não está se importando muito. - Kyle dizia um tanto pensativo. - O que me surpreende um pouco, visto que ele sempre foi muito preocupado com o que pensam dele.

- É. Sempre. - Butters respondeu seco. Pigarreou para disfarçar o fato de que estava com raiva de ouvir aquilo. Não porque Cartman estava namorando outra pessoa, mas porque aparentemente quando se tratava de Kyle, ele havia parado de se preocupar com o que os outros iriam falar, bem diferente do discurso que havia feito a ele anos atrás.

- Butters... - Kyle disse um pouco receoso já levantando-se para sair. - Queria dizer que gostamos de você, nós quatro... - O ruivo soava doce, carinhoso e amigo de verdade. - E gostaríamos que voltasse a ser mais próximo de nós, não há razão pra se afastar. Kenny sente muito a sua falta... Vocês dois eram grandes amigos, hoje em dia mais se falam.

- As coisas mudam, Kyle. - Butters respondeu dando de ombros. - Você e Cartman estão até namorando. - Ele cruzou os braços e parecia ter entrado, mesmo que desnecessariamente, numa zona defensiva.

- Isso não muda nada, cara. - Kyle continuou ignorando a postura do outro. - Mas posso te falar que Damien não é a melhor pessoa para se seguir...

- Kyle, com todo respeito, vocês fazem a caveira de Damien para todos porque estão do lado do Clyde. Estou cansado dessa putaria de vocês quatro. - Butters foi honesto e ofensivo, Kyle ficou um pouco surpreso. - O que houve com Damien já passou. Ele pagou pelo que fez e está usufruindo do que é nada mais que o direito dele.

- Não estou falando mal do Damien pelo que ele fez ou por causa de Clyde. - Kyle respondeu confuso quanto à hostilidade que estava recebendo. - Mas porque ele é de fato uma pessoa difícil...

- Quem pensa que é pra ditar alguma coisa sobre a personalidade sombria de alguém, Kyle, quando a porra do seu namorado é Eric Cartman? - Butters perguntou intimidador, sério e com uma expressão facial que Kyle nunca tinha visto antes. Talvez fosse a antiga veia de Professor Chaos aparecendo, aquela personalidade de Butters que não aparecia mais para "participações especiais", aparentemente havia se tornado o "papel principal" daquele loiro alto, forte, de braços cruzados e parecendo um tigre.

**I will not break**

_(Não me deixarei)_

**The way you did, you fell so hard**

_(Do jeito que você me deixou, você se machucou muito)_

**I've learned the hard way**

_(Aprendi do jeito difícil)_

**To never let it get that far**

_(A nunca deixar ir longe demais)_

- Tudo bem. Faz como você quiser então. - Kyle respondeu um pouco atônito, mas sem refutar o que ele havia dito. Murmurou um "boa noite" não correspondido pelo colega e deixou o quarto do loiro sem entender o motivo real daquela atitude.

A única coisa que fazia sentido é que, de fato, agora ele entendia o motivo dos amigos dizerem que Butters estava estranho. Estava mesmo.

Faltava pouco para Cartman chegar com Dave de volta à Estação de Esqui. Ele andava numa velocidade reduzida, estava sendo inconscientemente mais cuidados naquele momento; certamente o fato dele estar com o garoto dentro do carro o fez mudar de postura mesmo que ele nem tivesse percebido, a ponto de controlar até a velocidade do próprio carro, coisa que ele nunca antes foi de prestar muita atenção.

O som do carro estava ligado e, após algumas músicas de bandas como Nickelback e Green Day, uma música do Bon Jovi começou a tocar e Dave olhou para Cartman com um sorriso maroto. Eric nem precisou tirar os olhos da estrada pra saber que aquilo aconteceria.

- O que? - Ele disse quando o garoto abafou a risada.

- Você gosta de Bon Jovi? - O garoto perguntou e Cartman revirou os olhos.

- Tem uma música aí e agora você já acha que sou fã? - Cartman perguntou e o garoto riu mais ainda ao perceber que ele estava de leve constrangido. A música era Dead or Alive.

- Só tô perguntando! - O menino justificou-se como se não tivesse sido nada demais, mas ainda ria. Cartman admitiu que ficou com vontade de rir só de não ver aquele garoto triste.

Cartman olhou Dave com o canto dos olhos assim que avistou as luzes da Estação e o menino ainda estava sorrindo, mexendo em seu próprio rádio de pilha. Parecia estar querendo fazer funcionar, mas sem sucesso.

Ele estacionou o carro no mesmo lugar que tinha deixado da primeira vez e os dois saíram do veículo. No saguão do alojamento, as professoras e a diretora olhavam aliviadas para a cena dos dois andando lado a lado até o local. Cartman segurava o garoto pela nuca instintivamente sem se dar conta que aquela era uma postura extremamente controladora. Mas estava com um pouco de medo do garoto sair correndo de novo.

O menino ajeitou a mochila nas costas e a diretora o abraçou quando viu, perguntando porque ele tinha feito aquilo, mas o menino não respondeu, apenas se desculpou e, olhando para Cartman, disse que não faria mais aquilo.

- Eric... - A diretora disse ainda abraçada com o garoto e extremamente aliviada. - Muito obrigada.

- De nada. - Cartman respondeu deixando transparecer um pouco do orgulho que sentia. - Vai dormir, moleque. - Ele disse sério olhando para Dave e o menino apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Ainda vamos fazer o que combinamos amanhã? - Ele perguntou enquanto guardava o pequeno rádio no bolso e entregava suas coisas para a diretora, que dizia que o esperaria no quarto.

- Mas é claro que sim. - Eric respondeu olhando o relógio. - Se você acordar na hora... - Ele complementou ao perceber que estava tarde.

- Vou acordar sim. - Dave respondeu fazendo uma cara engraçada, Cartman sorriu com o canto da boca. - Boa noite, Eric. - Ele concluiu de um jeito carinhoso e já preparava-se para sair.

**Because of you**

_(Por sua causa)_

**I never stray too far from the pavement**

_(Nunca ando longe da calçada)_

**Because of you**

_(Por sua causa)_

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

_(Aprendi a jogar do lado seguro, assim não me machuco)_

- Ei. - Cartman chamou antes que o garoto começasse a subir as escadas. Ele tirou do bolso interno da jaqueta um iPod nano com vários músicas que gostava, um cabo para carregar o dispositivo e fones de ouvido brancos. - Toma. - Ele atirou de longe para Dave que segurou um pouco atrapalhado. - Vê se não vai ficar a noite inteira ouvindo. - Ele sorriu aberto ao ver os olhos do garoto brilharem com aquilo em mãos.

- Prometo que cuidarei bem e devolvo amanhã. - Ele disse sem nem tirar os olhos do pequeno _player_ de músicas mp3 criado pela Apple.

- Pode ficar, não precisa devolver, tenho outro em casa. - Eric disse e percebeu que o garoto nem sabia direito o que dizer, mas não sentia que precisava. - Tem algum computador pra pôr músicas aí?

- Temos um no orfanato e uso o da escola também. - Ele respondeu checando os fones de ouvido, os botões, deslizando os dedos para procurar todas as funções. Passava as músicas para ver o que tinha e estava ainda mais empolgado ao perceber que haviam muitas músicas que ele não conhecia ainda.

- Certo. - Eric estava genuinamente satisfeito apesar de tudo. Entendeu melhor o que era se importar com alguém despretensiosamente. Em troca de nada e por motivo nenhum. - Vai dormir.

- Boa noite, Eric. - O menino disse da escada e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, Eric viu o sorriso aberto do garoto, feliz com algo que para ele significava muito, enquanto que para Eric era apenas mais um dispositivo para ouvir música entre tantos que teve e ainda tinha.

Eric respondeu mas ele não ouviu, já estava subindo as escadas correndo com os fones de ouvido plugados e funcionando numa qualidade muito melhor do que seu antigo rádio.

O dono do lugar, que estava na mesa de recepção assistindo a tudo sem se intrometer, olhava para Eric sorrindo, observando o garoto alto com uma expressão tão pacífica que até estranharia se conhecesse realmente quem ele era.

- Boa noite, senhor Jones. - Eric disse ao ver o homem olhando pra ele como se estivesse orgulhoso do que ele tinha feito.

- Boa noite, Eric. - Ele respondeu assim que Cartman saiu porta afora, indo diretamente ao hotel. Bocejou e foi então que percebeu o quão cansado estava.

Entrou no pequeno prédio, subiu as escadas e parou no primeiro andar, bateu na primeira porta perto da escada, onde ficava o quarto de Kyle e Kenny. Imaginou que não deveria ter feito aquilo, pois provavelmente acordaria os dois, mas estava com tanta vontade de ver Kyle que realmente foi mais forte do que esperar até o outro dia. O ruivo abriu a porta e abriu seu melhor sorriso também quando viu Eric, que o puxou pra fora do quarto e o abraçou por longos segundos.

- Ei. - Kyle sussurrou no ouvido do outro quando deitou a cabeça no ombro.

- Eu quero dormir com você, qual é! - Cartman parecia uma criança fazendo birra. Kyle jurava que poderia até imaginar o outro fazendo um bico infantil com a boca.

- É melhor não, Eric. - Kyle se afastou um pouco do namorado. - Eu também queria e sei que estamos no começo do relacionamento, queremos estar juntos o tempo todo, mas acho que aqui não é apropriado pra esse tipo de coisa... - Broflovski soava até político apesar de estar acariciando o rosto do outro de um jeito extremamente carinhoso. - Prometo te compensar quando voltarmos. - Ele concluiu abrindo um sorriso quase maior que seu rosto. Cartman sentia naqueles momentos que Kyle tinha tanta poder sobre ele que chega a ser assustador.

- Eu te amo. - Apesar do pensamento inseguro, era na única coisa que conseguia pensar sentindo as mãos de Kyle em seu rosto.

- Eu também amo você. - Kyle respondeu erguendo o corpo e dando um último selinho no namorado. - Amanhã quero saber tudo que houve com Dave e como conseguiu fazê-lo voltar.

- Claro. - Ele disse enquanto escorava-se na parede de frente para a porta, segurando-se na soleira, apenas observando Kyle voltar pra dentro do quarto, mostrando os olhos verdes um pouco sonolentos. Quando ele finalmente fechou a porta, Cartman respirou fundo e conformou-se em voltar para o próprio quarto.

**Because of you**

_(Por sua causa)_

**I find it hard to trust not only me**

_(É difícil confiar não só em mim)_

**But everyone around me**

_(Mas em todos à minha volta)_

**Because of you I am afraid**

_(Por sua causa eu tenho medo)_

Entrou devagar para não fazer barulho, estava escuro, não queria acordar Butters. Não acendeu a luz, apenas fechou a porta com cuidado e, na penumbra do quarto, tirou as botas pesadas, o casaco e o suéter que vestia, pendurando num cabideiro perto da porta ao lado das roupas de frio do amigo e, agora, colega de quarto.

Vestia apenas uma camiseta lisa azul clara e jeans. Tirou o cinto e abriu o botão e o zíper da calça, estava de boxer azul marinho com elástico branco escrito "Cavalera". Juntou suas roupas colocando em cima de uma poltrona ao lado da cama.

- Ei, Eric. - A voz de Butters ecoou no quarto e Cartman achou que seu coração tinha parado.

- Puta que pariu, Butters, eu vou acabar com a sua raça. - Ele disse sussurrando, nunca pensou que fosse tomar um susto tão grande. Teve que respirar fundo para se acalmar e voltar ao normal, seu coração acelerou. Olhou para o lado e viu que Butters estava deitado na cama ainda de roupa e por cima das cobertas, como se nem tivesse desfeito a cama.

- Desculpe te assustar. - O loiro disse sentando-se na cama e ligando o velho abajur pequeno em cima do criado mudo. - Está tudo bem com Dave?

- Está. - Cartman respondeu andando devagar perto do outro. Butters desviou o olhar ao ver Cartman daquele jeito tão perto dele, sua pele dava um tom diferente devido à iluminação e ele podia ver seus músculos na barriga e peito um pouco mais marcados. Ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas que visse a cena sentiria, Butters sentiu-se triste e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

- Que bom. - Ele limitou-se a responder agora apenas encarando a luz fraca ao seu lado. Queria olhar para qualquer coisa menos para um Cartman de cueca bem à sua frente que, aos poucos sentava-se ao seu lado.

Butters levantou-se como se fosse um grande sacrifício ficar ao lado do outro daquele jeito e também ficou sem graça de imaginar que talvez Eric percebesse que ele havia chorado até um pouco antes dele chegar. Cartman, por sua vez, entendia bem o motivo dos garotos dizerem que Butters não era mais o mesmo e poderiam até supor que era mesmo influência de Damien, mas Cartman sabia que aquilo não era de todo verdade. Aqueles breves segundos de um silêncio estranho entre dois significou um pouco mais para Eric, não sabia se era o fato de estar com a guarda baixa naquele dia por causa de Dave ou se realmente começava a sentir o peso das consequências que, antes, procurava ignorar no velho amigo.

- Quer conversar sobre alguma coisa? - Cartman peguntou levantando-se de cama e andando na direção de Butters, que agora estava de costas para ele apenas olhando pela janela embaçada pelo frio.

- Eu sequer consigo olhar pra você e você acha que quero conversar? - Butters respondeu referindo-se ao fato de Cartman estar praticamente nu perto dele, mas Eric entendeu que ele se referia ao fato de ainda estar chateado pelo passado.

- Butters, eu pedi desculpas. - Ele se aproximou tocando no ombro do amigo que sentiu um calafrio lhe correr o corpo. - Eu sei que errei com você, precisamos seguir em frente com isso. - Mas o loiro nem estava mais ouvindo direito. Ele virou-se de frente para o jogador e encontrou aqueles olhos castanhos um pouco confusos mas que pareciam se esforçar para demonstrar a verdade em suas palavras.

- Por que? - Ele perguntou rendendo-se finalmente e derrubando parte do muro que havia criado. - Por que nunca fui bom o suficiente pra você?

**I lose my way**

_(Perdi meu caminho)_

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

_(E não faz muito tempo que você dizia)_

**I cannot cry**

_(Não posso chorar)_

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

_(Porque sei que há fraqueza em seus olhos)_

- Não se trata de você, cara. - Eric agora conseguia, depois de anos, enxergar seu amigo como se ele estivesse de volta. - Eu sei que pode não parecer e que sei que não demonstrei quase nunca, mas você era o único ao meu lado muitas vezes. - Cartman estava sendo verdadeiro, ele geralmente era, só tinha sempre um jeito torto de demonstrar. Por isso, naquele momento, estava se esforçando ao máximo para escolher bem as palavras. - Não tem motivo para que fiquemos afastados... Gostaria que me desse outra chance e olha que eu nunca peço.

Ele sorriu ao concluir e Butters perdeu um pouco da lucidez por alguns segundos. O suficiente para fazê-lo segurar Eric pelo pescoço e beijá-lo como se os dois fossem os únicos habitantes da terra. Ele realmente estava fazendo aquilo como se tivesse esperado a vida toda para uma oportunidade como aquela. Sim, Cartman o beijo de volta, não porque estava sentindo alguma paixão, mas porque imaginou que aquilo fosse o "encerramento" que Butters precisava para finalmente seguir em frente. Ele beijou o amigo de volta por alguns segundos e então o afastou da maneira menos brusca que conseguia, respirando fundo e dando um passo para trás. Não discutiu, não o recriminou e não perguntou porque diabos ele havia feito aquilo, porque ele já sabia o motivo.

- Sei que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. - Cartman disse a um Butters já desolado, ferido e vencido. - Mas não posso voltar atrás e minha rejeição nunca teve nada a ver com você, você sempre vai ser bom o suficiente. - Cartman explicou mas percebeu que já tinha dito muito só pela forma insossa, apagada e um tanto fria com que correspondeu o beijo dele. - Aquilo teve a ver comigo, com as minhas inseguranças e com o meu ego ridículo que sempre me controlou e sempre me controlará. Jamais, nem por um segundo, ache que isso tem a ver com você.

Mas ele não obteve resposta. Butters calou-se, resignado e, mais uma vez, sentiu-se um completo idiota quando, por um segundo, achou que beijando Eric despertaria algum tipo de sentimento nele. Agora teve a total convicção de que o que sentia era unilateral e totalmente não correspondido.

- E agora... - Cartman não tinha certeza se deveria continuar falando ou simplesmente tomar um banho e dormir, deixar o outro paz pra que talvez tivesse alguma resolução própria sozinho em seus pensamentos. - Estou com Kyle. - Mas ele preferiu ser honesto, Butters achou que realmente aquilo era a cereja do bolo de tudo que ele não gostaria de estar ouvindo naquele dia. - E, pelos comentários das pessoas, elas sabiam melhor mesmo do que eu e ele que isso aconteceria em determinado momento.

- Eu sei, eu sei. - Butters respondeu secando umas das lágrimas do rosto que Cartman não tinha visto. Ele respirou fundo e, como num passe de mágica, voltou a ter o mesmo olhar vago, distante, como alguém que se fecha mantendo-se longe para se proteger. - Mas essa conversa foi um pouco mais esclarecedora, agradeço por isso, Eric.

- Claro. - Eric, surpreso com a resposta, ficou mais aliviado e dava pra perceber. Não fosse pelo fato de que, quando deu um passo a frente para tocar o ombro de Butters, o loiro se esquivou meio que naturalmente, como se não quisesse realmente, mas seu corpo agiu no automático. Ele não insistiu, entendeu o recado para, ao menos, manter-se fisicamente longe, Butters não se sentia a vontade. - Vou tomar um banho para depois dormir, estou cansado e acredito que amanhã será um dia e tanto com as crianças.

- Será. - Butters respondeu tirando a camisa e, mesmo sem intenção, Cartman não deixou de olhar. - Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - Cartman respondeu quase num sussurro e tomou seu rumo do banho. Ainda incerto sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer, tinha esperança que as coisas melhorariam entre eles a partir daquele momento.

**I'm forced to fake**

_(Sou forçado a fingir)_

**A smile, a laugh, every day of my life**

_(Um sorriro, uma risada, todos os dias)_

**My heart can't possibly break**

_(Meu coração nem pode se partir)_

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

_(Porque, pra começar, nem estava inteiro)_

Clyde tinha acabado de falar com Pip ao telefone, Damien não queria ouvir aquilo, não tinha estômago o suficiente e por isso colocou os fones de ouvido e lia e-mails que havia recebido da universidade com orientações para seu curso, como grade horária, livros que precisaria levar para as aulas e até mesmo instruções para usar a internet e a biblioteca.

Sentou-se na cama e só percebeu que já era meia-noite quando olhou para o velho relógio digital no criado mudo que separava sua cama da de Clyde. Olhou o jogador, que estava deitado na cama e já havia desligado sua ligação. Ele parecia assistir vídeos no celular de lances de futebol americano de outros times – mas não era como se Damien fosse focar sua atenção nisso. Clyde estava com o cobertor na altura da cintura e dava pra perceber que não usava nada pra dormir. Ele tinha um dos braços atrás da cabeça, e segurava o celular quase em seu rosto. Pelo brilho da tela, Damien percebeu que ele tinha os olhos cerrados, já demonstrando estar com bastante sono.

- Pára de me olhar Damien, mas que porra! Nunca viu homem pelado não? - Clyde disse mesmo sabendo que Damien fazia aquilo com o único intuito de provocar e deixá-lo desconfortável. Por um momento sentiu-se idiota por deixar que aquilo funcionasse. Ouviu Damien dar uma risada sonora tirando a carteira de cigarros do bolso.

- Te acho gostoso, Clyde. - Damien debochou fazendo menção de acender um cigarro.

- Se pensa que vai fumar nesse quarto, pense de novo. - Clyde abriu os olhos levantando o tronco imediatamente. - Se quiser fumar, vá lá fora.

- Tá um frio do cacete lá fora...

- Sai daqui, Damien, caralho! - Ele gritou interrompendo o moreno alto que arregalou os olhos enquanto acendia o cigarro normalmente. - Damien, eu juro por Deus que...

- Tá bom, mas que porra, Clyde. - Damien levantou-se dando por vencido, se continuassem era bem provável que saíssem "no braço" e a gritaria acordaria todo mundo.

Damien deixou o quarto para a completa satisfação de Clyde mas, mal humorado, desceu as escadas tentando não fazer muito barulho para não acordar ninguém e saiu do prédio do hotel, enfrentando a temperatura de -10 graus àquela hora, tudo por causa de um cigarro.

Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, nem mesmo um lugar para se abrigar, não fosse a luz acessa do saguão do alojamento da Estação, tudo estava escuro. Geralmente, quando havia muita neve, apesar da noite, havendo luz mesmo que artificial, a neve conseguia refletir no céu, deixando a penumbra num tom de alaranjado por causa dos postes de luz da mesma cor. Era a única coisa que salvava o inverno de ser extremamente escuro.

O pequeno pub perto da Estação estava aberto e Damien achou que não haveria problemas em ir fumar lá dentro, já que parecia um ambiente propício para esse tipo de coisa. Andou até lá deixando rastros na neve e protegendo as mãos nos bolsos, segurando o cigarro somente com os lábios. Por um segundo entendeu o termo "chaminé", já que andando daquele jeito, deixando a fumaça para trás em baforadas curtas, parecia mesmo uma chaminé ambulante.

Assim que entrou, sentiu a diferença de temperatura e era como se seu corpo agradecesse internamente por terem entrado ali. Ele sacudiu os pés pra tirar o excesso de neve e segurou o cigarro com a mão esquerda – Damien era canhoto. Sentou-se em um dos bancos de frente para o balcão e, assim que o garçom de aproximou, pediu uma dose de uísque. Não tinha certeza se deveria beber aquela noite mas achou que o ajudaria a dormir e não via nenhum oficial de condicional para nenhum exame de urina surpresa.

- Você não deveria estar bebendo. - Ele então viu, no canto escuro do bar, um Phillip Pirrut um pouco alheio à realidade. Olhou ao redor para ter certeza do que via. Ele estava mesmo bebendo sozinho?

Isso não se parecia com nada que alguém como Pip faria.

**I watched you die**

_(Assisti você morrer)_

**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**

_(Ouvi você chorar todas as noites até dormir)_

**I was so young**

_(Eu era tão jovem)_

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

_(Você deveria saber ao invés de me sobrecarregar)_

- Eu é que digo. - Damien respondeu imediatamente se aproximando dele e vendo que provavelmente o loiro já estava ali há um tempo. - Desde quando começou a beber?

- Sei lá, Damien. - O loiro respondeu desinteressado passando as mãos pelos cabelos bonitos, limpos e que sempre voltavam a cair em seus olhos mesmo quando ele os insistentemente puxava pra trás. - Você está em liberdade condicional, não pode beber.

- Não conto se você não contar. - Ele brincou chegando cada vez mais perto de Pip até conseguir tocar seu ombro. - O que faz aqui, Pips?

- Me solta, Damien. - O loiro empurrou a mão de Damien para longe de si, levantando-se e fazendo menção de ir embora. - Me deixa em paz, sai da minha vida, eu não aguento mais isso...

Damien não estava prestando atenção em Phillip literalmente, mas chegava a ser sexy e divertido ao mesmo tempo vê-lo bêbado daquele jeito, provavelmente por causa de duas ou três doses. Para alguém que não estava acostumado, um copo de cerveja já o deixaria sonolento e, pela olhada de canto no balcão onde ele estava sentado, viu que o loiro estava bebendo vodca.

- Pip, calma. Vem aqui. - Damien disse segurando-o pelo braço vendo que ele não estava muito firme e seguro ao andar.

- Me deixa, Damien! - Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos e era perceptível que a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era que Damien saísse dali.

Se tinha alguém que conhecia Phillip Pirrup era Damien Thorn. Ele o abraçou imediatamente, e ouviu o loiro começar a chorar copiosamente em seu ombro, não sabendo bem se era pela bebida ou se realmente o que acontecera mais cedo tinha sido a gota d'água pra ele e Pip rendeu-se ao desespero não sendo mais capaz de lidar com tanta pressão.

Damien pegou sua bebida no balcão, tomou a dose num gole só sentido o uísque esquentar seu peito e sua garganta. Pôs uma nota de dez dólares no balcão fazendo um sinal para o garçom que ficasse com o troco.

- Pip, olha pra mim. - Damien dizia arrastando o loiro até o banheiro. - Olha pra mim Phillip, não dorme.

Phillip soluçava sonolento, estava claramente alterado pela bebida, poderia ter se deixado levar por tudo e por todos, mas o fato dele estar permitindo o toque e acatando as palavras era única e exclusivamente porque vinha de alguém que ele conhecia apesar de tudo.

**You never thought of anyone else**

_(Você nunca pensou nos outros)_

**You just saw your pain**

_(Viu apenas sua própria dor)_

**And now I cry in the middle of the night**

_(E agora eu choro no meio da noite)_

**For the same damn thing**

_(Pela mesma droga de coisa)_

_Flashback_

_ - Damien, pára, por favor! - O desespero de Pip era visto. Mas Damien não iria ouvir ninguém naquela noite. Estava drogado demais para saber o que era certo ou não._

_ - Se não sair da minha frente, vou colocar fogo em você também! - Ele dizia com raiva segurando dois galões de gasolina. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, suas pupilas dilatadas, parecia que não dormia há dias. Gritava e Phillip, assustado, apenas pedia sem cessar para que ele não fizesse aquilo._

_ O porão da casa do professor McPherson era escuro, úmido e não tinha janelas. Deixava tudo absolutamente claustrofóbico. Ele largou um dos galões e empurrou Pip contra uma das poltronas, fazendo o garoto magro cair de qualquer jeito na poltrona de couro vermelho antigo._

_ Phillip, que também estava sob efeito de droga, porém menos que Damien, estava entrando num estado de pânico, perseguição e sentia que pessoas observavam ele e Damien. Via olhos na escuridão, ouvia barulhos onde não existia nada e sentia toques em seu corpo que não estavam acontecendo._

_ - Damien, tem alguém aqui. Eles sabem. - Pip dizia com um tom maníaco de verdade desesperadora. - Vão nos denunciar, largue isso e vamos embora. - Mas obviamente Damien não estava ouvindo, estava mais preocupado em abrir os galões de gasolina e espalhar pelo lugar._

_ - Não tem ninguém nessa casa. - Damien dizia com as mãos ligeiramente molhadas pelo combustível sobre os ombros de Pip. - Você está delirando, não há ninguém aqui._

_ Pip apenas concordava com a cabeça freneticamente, repetindo para si mesmo "não há ninguém aqui, não há ninguém aqui". Damien abriu a porta pela qual haviam entrado, ele tinha arrombado o cadeado enferrujado, que não fora nenhum desafio._

_ Ele acendeu um dos fósforos antes de sair, atirou para longe fazendo o fogo começar imediatamente, numa chama alta, logo tomando conta de todo lugar onde havia combustível. Ele gargalhou como se comemorasse que seu plano havia dado certo. Pip, assustado com as chamas no local e nos olhos de Damien teve certeza que o namorado falava sério quando era criança dizendo ser filho do demônio._

_**Because of you**_

_(Por sua causa)_

_**I try my hardest just to forget everything**_

_(Tento meu melhor para esquecer tudo)_

_Fim do flashback_

Damien entrou no banheiro quase carregando Pip, seu estado se devia mais a seu desespero do que bebida. Ele puxou o loiro para dentro de uma das cabines, o lugar estava vazio. Ele sentou Pip em uma das privadas e abaixou-se na frente dele segurando seu rosto.

- Eu preciso que você se acalme. - Ele fala sério olhando nos olhos cor de gelo, vermelhos pela irritação das lágrimas de Pip. - Respira.

Pip, como tinha a tendência a fazer o que Damien mandava, correspondeu ao olhar dele e respirou fundo duas vezes, sentindo uma segurança anormal com as mãos dele segurando seu rosto. Sentia-se sonolento e relaxado agora, abraçou Damien pelo pescoço como fazia quando tinha 15 anos e sempre repetia que tinha medo de perdê-lo.

- O que aconteceu? Por que está aqui? - Damien perguntou calmo, descendo as mãos pelas costas do loiro, acariciando o que podia e o que sentia mais falta.

- Damien, eu preciso que me deixe namorar Clyde em paz, entende? - Pip disse olhando para Damien, segurando em seus ombros, confuso, como se explicasse para uma criança que ela não poderia colocar o dedo na tomada. Damien sorriu, não poderia amar aquele homem ainda mais. - Eu preciso que você entenda que eu tenho que ficar com ele e fazer o que é certo pra mim, você entende, Damien? Entende? - Damien apenas sorria tocando seu nariz no de Phillip. Ele achava extremamente adorável vê-lo vulnerável e claramente apaixonado por ele.

- Sabe que não posso fazer isso, Pips. - Damien dizia no mesmo tom de voz. - A gente se ama, lembra?

- Lembro. - Pip sorriu de um jeito um pouco alucinado. - Mas isso já passou, agora eu preciso ficar com Clyde.

- Não, não precisa. - Damien disse ficando excitado com aquela situação. Passou suas mãos frias por baixo da camisa e do cardigã que Pip usava, sentindo sua pele macia e quente, fazia anos que pensava e imaginava aquilo. Não lembrava-se de nenhuma vez que se masturbou e não fosse pensando naquela boca e naquele corpo frágil.

- Preciso. - Pip repetia mas sem muita noção do que estava dizendo, apenas concentrou-se nas mãos de Damien.

Damien olhava para toda aquela vulnerabilidade materializada em forma de ser humano. Phillip faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse e não lutaria contra nada que ele fizesse. Ele encarava aqueles olhos como se pedisse a Damien uma razão – uma boa razão – para que o moreno convencesse que estava errado, que Clyde não era sua melhor opção. Damien tinha todas as chances do mundo se literalmente se aproveitar da situação ali sozinho com um garoto que mais parecia um menino indefeso, com medo e com olhos de choro. Passava as mãos pelas costas de Pip, pelo seu cabelo fino e macio, contornou seus lábios com polegar direito e percebeu que havia esquecido que Pip tinha sardas claras embaixo dos olhos e cílios imensos.

- Vamos, vou te levar pro seu quarto. - Mas foi tudo que Damien conseguiu dizer. E contradizia com tudo que ele realmente queria fazer, entretanto, naquele breve momento de lucidez, soube que poderia estragar tudo.

Ele levantou Pip passando o braço dele por cima de seu ombro, deixando que o loiro se apoiasse nele. Aos poucos saíram do local e fizeram o mesmo caminho que Damien há pouco havia percorrido. Bateu na porta do quarto onde Pip estava com Luke e o veterano abriu um pouco assustado, estava dormindo. Pip, que estava também praticamente dormindo em pé arrastado por Damien, foi colocado na cama pelo moreno alto que encarava um Luke sonolento demais para fazer perguntas.

- Desculpe por isso, cara. - Damien disse sussurrando.

- Não se preocupe, obrigado por traze ele de volta. - Luke respondeu olhando Pip de bruços dormindo o sono dos justos. Damien o cobriu.

- Se não for pedir muito, queria que não comentasse isso com ninguém. - Damien disse abrindo a porta para sair do quarto.

- Sem problemas. - Respondeu o veterano, tentando associar o fato de que aquela gentileza realmente tinha partido do "tal" Damien Thorn. - Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - Damien respondeu fechando a porta com cuidado e subindo até o segundo andar, onde ficava seu quarto com Clyde.

Ele abriu a porta devagar para não acordar o jogador, viu que ele tinha dormido com a luz do abajur acesa. Damien tirou as botas, a jaqueta de couro, a camiseta lisa branca abriu o cinto e quando baixou as calças percebeu o que já estava sentindo há algum tempo: seu membro estava completamente duro e ele realmente não conseguiria dormir sem se livrar daquilo.

Ele tirou todo restante de suas roupas e, quando sentou-se na cama velha, percebeu que ela fez um barulho maior do que estava esperando. Olhou Clyde se remexer na cama sem acordar. O jogador apenas virou-se desajeitado entre as cobertas, ficando de bruços virado para a parede, e com parte do corpo descoberto. O que realmente fez Damien ficar ainda mais excitado, pois tinha o traseiro de Clyde completamente nu há poucos metros dele, descoberto, com as pernas parcialmente abertas.

Damien sorriu de canto, daquele jeito que deixaria transparecer todos os pensamentos sujos que estava tendo enquanto segurava firme em seu membro, masturbando-se devagar sentado na cama olhando para a bunda de Clyde.

Pensava que nada poderia ser mais errado e, portanto, mais excitante.

Imaginou-se transando não somente com Phillip naquele momento, mas certamente Clyde acabava de entrar em sua mente e em sua fantasia. Se tinha uma coisa que desestabilizava e descansava a mente de Damien era sexo; se as pessoas soubessem o quanto deixá-lo com tesão o deixava vulnerável, teriam aprendido a tirar vantagem daquilo. Pensou que estava fodendo Clyde de quatro enquanto chupava Pip numa orgia quase proibida e que só funcionava em sua própria cabeça.

Conforme pensava em como seria enterrar seu pau naquele traseiro branco e liso de Clyde, imaginava-o gemendo feito uma cadela no cio pedindo por mais, se empurrando contra ele. Ele aumentava o ritmo conforme acariciava seu membro, segurando-se para não urrar de prazer e acordar o outro, mas mal fechava os olhos para piscar, não queria perder nem um segundo daquela visão provocativa. Chegou a fantasiar em certo momento que Clyde estava fazendo de propósito, queria mesmo que Damien levantasse dali e o comesse a força.

Depois de pensar em todas aquelas coisas, não era muito difícil entender porque ele tinha gozado tanto e sua barriga estava completamente suja de esperma, como se ele não fizesse aquilo há pelo menos duas semanas. Sentiu-se tonto como se sua vida tivesse se esvaído junto com o gozo e deitou-se por alguns segundos, com a respiração pesada, mas se esforçando para não fazer nenhum barulho, nenhum gemido, apenas palavras desconexas eram sussurradas enquanto ele sentia suas pernas voltarem aos poucos a responder ao fato de que ele precisava levantar-se para tomar banho.

Frio.

Ele sorria para si mesmo enquanto fechava os olhos e aproveitava os últimos segundos daquela sensação incrível que tinha acabado de ter.


End file.
